Crushing Blows
by gooseles
Summary: NBA star Nathan Scott's troubles, which include federal investigation, never seem to end. FBI rookie Haley James is chosen to secretly infiltrate Scott's world. But the quest to catch a kill happy crook uncovers unexpected truths as Haley falls deeper in.
1. Haley James, FBI

Haley James struggled to keep her breathing even. It felt like her heart might explode from her chest but she closed her eyes, willing her tiny body to do anything but stop. She couldn't stop. It was only 22 minutes. 22 minutes was a lifetime to run 2.2 miles. Some people could walk that. But it was the fitness standard for female agents who worked for the Federal Bureau of Investigation, a standard the beautiful rookie had struggled with ever since she had joined the acclaimed national organization.

"Nice legs, James", one of her male fellow agents jogged beside her.

Haley focused forward, ignoring him and his friend.

"Hell yeah", the other added. "You know, I bet they'd be even better wrapped around me."

The two men laughed as they sped up their pace leaving Haley behind and all alone. She was a the rookie of the Phoenix, Arizona department and six months before, right after graduation such comments would have had her in tears. In fact, many identical incidents had but she had or at least was learning to grow a thicker skin. Growing up in a small town outside of Portland, Oregon, thick skin was the last thing Haley James had been known for.

She was the sensitive youngest child of six. Soft spoken and intelligent, she had grown up a shy and sweet girl, unusually quiet until you got to know her. Her real passion was for learning and books. Often dubbed a "geek" by her brothers, sisters and classmates, Haley had withdrawn further into a world ruled by education. There was little time for friends, boyfriends and a social life. All that came secondary and eventually the long nights spent with her nose buried in a text book would pay off.

All Haley had ever wanted to do was help people. Social work was her calling but eventually she would change her major to Criminal Justice. Finishing four years of college in just three, she minored in Accounting and Finance and went on to work as an Intelligence analyst for the Maryland State Bureau of Investigation. It was a good job and one she was good at but something was lacking. Professionally, life had been uneventful and boring and ironically, it was her father who had encouraged a career change. "This is my daughter, Haley bub and she works for the FBI", Jimmy James would proudly and drunkenly announce to anyone who would listen at holiday parties. After looking into matters, the shy, somewhat clumsy girl who had never held a gun before in her life, reluctantly submitted an application.

Haley was good at what she did. She was polite, professional and a hard worker. She cared about the job and made sure it was always done the right way. But Haley James belonged behind a desk, sitting pretty and typing. She had submitted the FBI application as sort of a joke, thinking the government would never select her but her determination took on a more serious note as humiliated, she had listened to her parents and brothers and sisters laugh until tears rolled down their faces. She loved her family but they weren't exactly what you would call close. They loved her but bottom line, they didn't believe in her and that hurt. So putting on a brave face, she had decided to believe in herself for a change.

The reply had been swift and shocking and before Haley knew it, she was being subjected to countless and exhaustive process. She aced the oral, written and medical examinations, along with the psychological assessment. With much prayer, her zany family managed not to ruin the extensive background check. The only thing left was the physical examination and for Haley, it would prove to be the toughest obstacle yet.

She was thin and to look at her body, one would surmise she was in perfect condition. But there was more to Haley than meets the eye. She chose soda pop over water, bringing her daily total intake of Dr. Pepper to approximately nine cans. She preferred cheeseburgers and pizza over salad and health foods and the only time she'd ever heard the word "gym", she just assumed someone was referring to her dad. The physical requirements were tough but reasonable and through a lot of hard work and struggle, Haley had managed to meet them, although just barely.

She was a valuable marketing tool with an impressive resume and background. She spoke five languages fluently and with a background in criminal law enforcement, accounting and finance and intelligence, she was a prime candidate on paper. But the powers that be and trainers had scoffed when she had shown up to the academy's training facility at the Quantico U.S. Marine Corp Base. She was a little on the skinny side, quite nervous and fidgety and a little too nice for her own good. There were bets placed on how long she would survive but sheer effort alone cataloged her to the top of her class. 17 weeks later with a starting salary of well over 80 thousand per year, she had been reassigned to Phoenix.

Given a cubby hole and a stack of cold cases, Haley had gone immediately to work in the units that dealt with white collar crimes. It was the FBI but far from the excitement and prestige she had dreamt about. For Haley, the dream was slowly evolving into a nightmare as she felt like a fish out of water. Renting an apartment downtown, she had saved her woes for Tobey, the adorable mutt she had adopted from the local pound and her neighbor, Marvin McFadden, affectionately known as Mouth. They had been her companions, saviors and solace in an increasingly lonely world.

But deep inside, Haley was still a dreamer at heart. "I'm looking for that case, the perfect case that's gonna put me on the map and gain me some respect", she would say over and over to Mouth as they spent their evenings on the couch eating chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream while watching Grey's Anatomy. "You're gonna get it one day, Halo", Mouth would sigh with a smile. For Haley, "one day" couldn't come soon enough.

Out of breath and sweaty, slowed down the pace and walked to her neat little cubby hole in the corner. Sitting down, Haley typed in her password, reaching for a Dr. Pepper.

"You know, those things are no good for you."

She jumped straight in the air causing the dark liquid to spew everywhere, including her boss' neatly pressed white shirt.

"Mr. Bailey…oh gosh, I am so sorry."

Short and bald with a pot belly and red face that seemed to grow even redder every time Haley was in his sight, Roger Bailey, Supervisory Special Agent, scoffed as he stepped backwards.

"Agent James!"

"I am so sorry. My bad. I mean, really. I'm such a klutz sometime, I swear. I could totally take this home for you and wash it or have it dry cleaned…"

"That won't be necessary", he growled.

"Please. I insist", she said, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Rounding the corner with a cup of coffee in his hand, Rodney Alston, a soft spoken but quick witted senior agent stopped dead in his tracks. A physical mix between Eddie Murphy and Taye Diggs, a smile came to his face as he saw his enraged, red faced boss and the pretty but sometimes air headed special agent he had been assigned to directly supervise. Haley hadn't really fit in since joining the department but Agent Alston couldn't help but have a soft spot in his heart for her. She was determined to succeed, devoted to the job and smart as a whip. One day, she'd make a fine agent, he had faith in her potential and ability.

"Maybe I should come back later", he raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Put a sock in it, Alston", Bailey reprimanded through pursed, angry lips.

Haley smiled and shrugged sheepishly at her two supervisors.

"Sorry. Total accident but um, now that both of you are here, I, I was wondering if we could talk."

Bailey folded his arms.

"What now, Agent James?"

As usual, Agent Bailey was utterly frustrated with his newest subordinate but she couldn't help but smile, even though it was blatantly inappropriate. _Agent James. Special Agent Haley James. _It just had a nice ring to it.

"Agent James", Alston sternly brought her back to reality. "You were saying…"

"Huh? Oh. Yes, sir. I mean, sirs. Anyway…I just wanted to talk to you both. I, uh, first of all, I am so happy to be here. This is a dream come true…"

Bailey rolled his eyes.

"It's the FBI, not a fairytale, James."

Red faced, Haley nervously cleared her throat.

"I understand that. I, I know I haven't been on the force that long, just a few months and yeah, I'm still learning and everything but I just wanted you both to know how excited I am and that I am very eager to take on more active roles. I know I have a lot to prove and I am eager to do so."

The two bosses stared curiously at the petite, soft spoken beauty who certainly didn't resemble the average FBI agent.

"Is that all, Agent James?"

She bit her lip and summoned her courage. No, that wasn't all. She had something to say and she knew it was time to quit being so passive and just stand up and say it.

"Uh, no…Agent Bailey, Agent Alston, what I'm trying to say is…I, I guess I'm just asking for a chance. I'm not stupid. I know you have to crawl before you walk. I know you have to pay dues but I'm a good agent. How is anyone else supposed to know that if all I do is futile research on cold cases nobody gives a darn about anymore and I fetch coffee and donuts all day. I don't mean to be rude or anything but I feel like I'm not up to my ears in debt with college loans, just to be someone's secretary."

So there it was. She had let it all out, feelings of frustration she had been harboring for a very long time. Based on the raised eyebrows of the two ranking senior officials she reported to, Haley swallowed hard, fearing she had overstepped her bounds. Being rude was the last thing she was trying to do, she was anxious for a challenge and eager to show her more assertive side.

"Agent James, I am a 27 year veteran investigator. I have been a supervisor for 19 of those years" an irate Bailey began. "I think I know how to run my section…"

"Of course you do, sir but…"

He ignored her.

"When the right job comes up, you will be assigned and I can promise you that. Until then, sit tight. As far as 'secretarial duties', I assure you that no one is 'picking' on you. We all had to crawl before we could walk."

"But Agent Bailey…"

"That'll be all for you, Agent James. Now I had come over here to get status on the Zimmerman files."

Suddenly Haley felt very small.

"Um, no change, sir. The additional notes were included in my last report."

"Well, I didn't see that report!"

"It's on your desk, Boss" Alston interrupted.

"But…"

"It's on your desk and I initialed it."

Bailey's face grew red as he grunted and returned to his own spacious office.

"Thank you", Haley whispered when she was sure he was gone. "Thank you very much for saving my behind, maybe now he'll get off it."

"I doubt it", Alston shrugged.

"He hates me that bad, huh?"

"He hates everybody. Get used to it."

"I know but I practiced that conversation like a thousand times in my head and each time, trust me, it went a whole heck of a lot better than what just happened in here. I made a complete fool of myself and I managed to piss off the Flight Chief. Nothing is going right and I'm trying here, I swear, I'm really trying. I just want to do my job. This is the FBI. I trained for this."

"I know…"

"I trained hard. In fact, I went through the exact same training as all the other rookies in here, who so happen to be male and they're already on kidnapping cases, some are working with the Joint Terrorism Task Force. The right assignment? What is the right assignment? When is it coming?"

"James…"

"I'm sorry. I guess I should just be grateful for the opportunity, huh? The crawling phase just lasted a little bit longer than I expected. Anyway, no time to feel sorry for myself. I need to go shower and uh, the break room is out of glazed donuts."

With that, she had disappeared before her immediate supervisor could get in a word edgewise. But he could only smile to himself. She was quite the little firecracker. He hoped Bailey's gruffness had not intimidated her too much. But she would be alright. There really was such thing as the "right assignment". Her time would come and he hoped in a big way. Haley James just had to learn to be patient.


	2. Nathan Scott, NBA

He stood at the free throw line and without even looking, sank the sweetest shot in the history of all free throws. It was a sweet play but one rather arrogant, some might say. It was only befitting. Arrogance was Nathan Scott's middle name. But there was no roar from the crowd or excited commentary from the announcers. There was only the swishing sound of the basketball net, followed by silence…two of Nathan's favorite sounds.

He dribbled the ball on the luxury court of his custom built Cape Cod mansion, the iron gates and brick walls, the only thing that truly brought the young superstar privacy. His face was on lunchboxes and commercials. Young men idolized him and young women wanted him. He was a household name and many assumed they knew him, the real Nathan Scott, mostly from the overbearing press that always had the latest gossip on the NBA's hottest and most sought after superstar. Watching in awe his impeccable athletic pedigree, many assumed they had him all figured out. But they were wrong. Few knew the real Nathan Scott.

If scandal had plagued him throughout his adult life, an early and eerie inkling perhaps was the scandal he was born into. His father, Dan, had been a star power forward for the University of North Carolina. Recruited from Tree Hill High School, the all American golden boy had held his head high, accepting a full basketball scholarship and ignoring the not so subtle whispers about the hometown cheerleader, Karen Roe, he had gotten pregnant. Shocking all with a shotgun wedding to his pretty and newly pregnant blonde college girlfriend, Deborah Lee, the NCAA's most promising rookie was suddenly a father of two at the tender age of 19.

The oldest of the two children, a son named Lucas had lived a sheltered and modest life in Tree Hill raised by a working, single mother. The younger of the two, Nathan had grown up in the lap of luxury, the spoiled spawn of a college Tarheel turned professional Atlanta Hawk and his socialite bride. It would take 16 years for the two worlds to collide when a reluctant Karen finally decided to let her only child finish his last two years of high school with the retired father he only knew from television and legend.

If Lucas was the quiet, thoughtful, intellectual, his younger brother was the complimenting opposite, a fiery, free spirit with a cocky attitude and unforgiving smirk. The two had formed a relationship, striking an unexpected but nevertheless brotherly bond. It was as if Lucas was the guardian angel, always looking out for his little sibling, keeping him away from trouble. It was guidance Nathan had lacked growing up. It was guidance he desperately needed.

It was not a shock when announced by the media friendly Scott family at a press conference that Nathan was forgoing four years of academic and athletic college eligibility to dive straight into the hustle and bustle pressure filled atmosphere of the NBA. While Lucas married his high school sweetheart, Brooke Davis, and quietly attended Columbia University to eventually pursue a career in journalism, Nathan chose to live life on the wild side in the eye of the public. Party after party, shenanigans after shenanigans, his handsome face and love for the ladies often landed him the main subject for tabloid fodder. He'd even managed a few minor arrests for DUI and a whopping ten thousand dollars in unpaid parking tickets. His every move was watched and scrutinized by the unrelenting media, interest only intensified by his own quickie Vegas wedding to a sexy brunette former stripped by the name of Asher. For those that watched and read about the hunky Boston Celtic's every move, it was easy to surmise they all knew him. But who really knew the real Nathan Scott?

"Nate…"

Nathan sunk another shot in his court before turning his attention to the voice calling out to him. He smirked as he caught his own rebound, twirling the round ball on the tip of his finger for good measure and a little showing off.

"You come out here for a game of one on one?"

Lucas Scott chuckled as he thrust his hands in his pockets. Those glory days of high school basketball were long behind him.

"Maybe later, little brother. Actually, I came to talk to you."

"About?" Nathan questioned, balling up and down the court.

Lucas sighed heavily out loud.

"I think you know what this is about."

He didn't have to say another word. Always the protector, looking out for his younger brother, desperately trying to make up for 16 lost years gone wrong. But Nathan didn't want to hear it. The last thing he needed was a lecture about life and the last thing he wanted was to think about his. Day after day it was like watching a movie, only it was real and in that cinema Nathan was the main character. All he had to do was look at the news. They always had something to say, whether it was awe and praise for his scoring 72 points single handedly in one game or the paparazzi stalking him on a late Saturday night at all the trendiest L.A. hotspots.

But did they know him? Did any of them really know him? Did they know what he was thinking and feeling? Did they have any clue about the method behind his madness? Did they know his thoughts and fears? Likes and dislikes? Did they even care?

He smiled as the ball bounced. Just a stupid basketball. But that ball was his life. His profession, his passion, sometimes his very reason for being. Did they understand that? Did they want to know more? Most of the time they didn't, not even his own parents, friends, and brother. But that was fine with Nathan. He was tough. He'd had to be his whole life, after all he was Dan Scott's boy. But he was tough. Tough in the face of competition, tough in the face of adversity, tough in the face of tragedy.

He was a bad boy in every sense of the word. He lived the high life with a fast reputation that he more than lived up to. But there was more to the story. It wasn't just the fans and the reporters. Others were watching him as well. They had questions and suspicions. Yes, there was more to the story than living it up and partying. "They" were watching and "they" wanted answers. Answers about his possible criminal activity, answers about his family's shady business dealings…answers about the untimely and strangely circumstantial death of his wife.

"Whatever it is, dude, you might as well just save it."

"Nate…"

Letting the cool night air blow against his face, Nathan ran the length of the court with the ball expertly tossed between his calloused fingers. He had the footwork and the feeling, coming to an abrupt stop at the free throw line. He sank the shot again without even looking, an NBA Nathan Scott trademark that always drove the fans wild and wanting more.

"Nothing but pure net", he smirked. "Gets them every time."

Lucas couldn't help but smile. Arrogance was an understatement when it came to his brother but so was greatness. For one so young, his talent was certainly living up to the Scott name and the expectations that came with it.

"You always have to show off, man?" Lucas shook his head with a grin. "I mean, would it kill you to look straight ahead while at the free throw line? Hell, just once?"

"Been making that shot since I was ten years old, Luke. It's like I was born to do it or at least that's what Dad says."

Lucas sighed. That "D" word. It still made him feel uneasy. He had gotten to know their father over the years. Without a doubt Dan Scott was a true talent and respected legend. He loved his family. But there was another side, a darker side.

"Funny you should mention that", Lucas scratched his head. "About Dan…"

"You just flew in, bro. Why don't you go relax? Have the cook make your favorite meal. Go chill out in the Jacuzzi."

"Nathan…"

"I don't want to talk, especially about Dad or…"

"You need to stay away from him, both you and Dan."

"Who?" Nathan pretended to play dumb.

Lucas just rolled his eyes.

"You know who. Don't get cute with me, man. This isn't a game anymore. This dude isn't to be messed with. You're in over your head, both you and Dan. You better quit while you're ahead or…"

"Or what?"

"Or else."

Nathan laughed out loud.

"Thanks for the concern, Luke but I've got it under control."

"Do you?"

"Sure do", he attempted another shot.

It was no use. It was like pleading to a brick wall. A six foot two, dark haired, blue eyed, stubborn wall.

"You aren't scared of anything, are you?"

Nathan shrugged.

"Nope."

"Somehow I don't really believe that."

Only he saw through the real sadness and emptiness in Nathan's heart and his eyes..

"Believe what you want", Nathan replied, seemingly unphased. "No fear."

"Why not?" Lucas couldn't resist.

The net made another swishing sound.

"Because we're Scott's."

"Nathan…"

"I'm gonna go in and shower. I'll meet you later for dinner."

"But Nate…"

"I've got to go. Besides, isn't Brooke waiting inside?"

Lucas exhaled. She sure was and she surely wasn't happy. The bubbly but impatient dark haired beauty loved her husband with all her heart. She loved him for his heart and his do gooder ways but even she had her limits. Nathan was stubborn and so was Dan. And they were both grown men. Even with trouble and possible danger clearly ahead, why was it her own husband's duty to save the world, particularly his family?

"Yeah. Um, yeah, I guess she is."

"So I'll see you inside?"

"Nathan…" he tried one last time.

Nathan just gave him _that_ look and a nod.

"I'll see you inside, Luke."


	3. The Babysitters Club

Nathan grabbed his gym bag, carry on and regular luggage. They all sat neatly piled in a corner at the bottom of the staircase waiting for the driver of his limousine to arrive and place them in the car. Logan International Airport awaited them for an arrival in Milwaukee, Wisconsin to take on the Bucks, the first of a series of away games for the week. On his way out of the sprawling five million dollar mansion, Nathan stopped in front of the den. It was a large room, decorated with dozens of the many trophies he had earned over the years but the highlight was the theatre size plasma screen TV built into the wall. On the screen was a familiar face and voice.

"…The Make A Wish Foundation makes it its daily mission to greatly enrich the lives of children with life threatening conditions. How proud I am to be affiliated with this great organization. It is with much pride and pleasure on behalf of my husband, Daniel Scott and our son, Nathan Scott and the Tree Hill Memorial Charitable Foundation Inc., that I present to this donation in the amount of 500 thousand dollars."

There was Deb Scott in all her glory doing what she did best. Not a single hair nor the make up was out of place. She looked absolutely terrific in her designer business suit. It was the image Nathan had grown up with. It seemed sometimes he saw more of his parents on television than at their own house. That was the best part about getting out of Tree Hill. As a Celtic, Nathan had purchased his own luxurious dwelling on the beautiful beaches of the Cape. It was one giant play house bachelor pad filled with every gadget and toy any man could want. But for Nathan it was much more. It was his sanctuary. It was the one retreat where he could go and block everything out…including his parents. But once again, that seemed impossible. Haunting him like ghosts, their images were always there, even if only through the television. Breaking his train of thought, Nathan stepped further into the room, noticing for the first time his sister in law, clad in a silk, pink robe, lounging across the sofa.

"She's wonderful", she said, thinking out loud.

Nathan shrugged.

"That's just her addiction. Some people have to drink or use drugs. Mom can't stop saving the world."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily."

"Who cares why she does it. A lot of people get helped and that is the most important thing."

"I guess but better her than me."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"That's the spirit. Glad I married the good brother."

He couldn't help but smirk.

"Good is okay but just remember bad is better, Brooke. And speaking of our so called better half, where is my brother?"

"Having breakfast in the kitchen…"

"Cool."

Nathan began heading in that direction.

"…With your dad."

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"With my what?"

It was Brooke's turn to smirk.

"Talk about things that go bump in the night. Daddy In Law Dearest took the red eye late last night for a visit while your mom is in L.A. doing charity work. Got in right after you went to bed."

"Great", he rolled his eyes.

"Oh it gets better. Trust me. Dan didn't even unpack his bags. Want to know why? I know you do so I will gladly tell you. He's getting ready to fly to Milwaukee…with you."

"You love this, don't you?" he folded his arms.

"Makes for a hell of a morning, Superstar."

"Yeah, yeah", he muttered, dragging his feet as he trudged towards the kitchen area.

Sure enough in the dining room, sat Lucas Scott. And across the table was their father.

"…The greatest game ever, son. You would have been proud of the Old Man. 52 points, seven assists, 10 rebounds and two blocks for the sweetest victory in the history of victories in double overtime."

"Still reliving the glory days?" Nathan shook his head, grabbing a water from the refrigerator.

Dan smirked.

"Ah, the prodigal son returns. My legacy lives on through you…that is, if you think you can handle it."

"Dream on, Dad."

"We'll see in tonight's game. I'll be watching from the VIP box."

"I know where you can get a much better view. How about the living room of your house in Tree Hill?"

"My boy, the basketball player and the jokester. Nonsense. There's no time for a hot breakfast so grab some fruit and let's get out of here. Wouldn't want to miss that plane."

"The plane is charted and that means it doesn't leave without me."

"You mean us?"

"Come on, Dad…"

The early morning confrontation with his father was the last thing Nathan had expected or wanted.

"Actually, I think it's a great idea", Lucas chimed in.

Nathan shot him a warning look.

"Who asked you?"

"Nobody asked me, little brother, I was just volunteering a little information, that's all."

"Well, don't", Nathan said as he turned to leave, in dismay that Dan had beat him to the punch.

"You know, I really don't see the big deal about Dan coming to your game. It's not gonna kill you to be around the guy for a day. As a matter of fact, I was thinking about going myself."

"What the hell is this?"

"Not feeling the family support?" Lucas raised one eyebrow.

"To be honest with you, man, hell no. I mean, what the hell? First Dad and now you too? What the hell?"

"Nate…"

"I know what you're doing so you may as well stop this shit. I don't need a babysitter."

"The hell you do."

Nathan just shook his head.

"Back off, Luke."

"Is he gonna be there?"

"Why? Not that it is any of your business anyway. I mean, dude, what's your hard on for him?"

Lucas stood his ground.

"Should I make any bets tonight?"

Nathan just sneered, knowing full well which direction the nature of the conversation was headed.

"Depends. You feeling lucky?"

"Look, I'm just trying to help. Believe me, I'd love to get off your ass. One day, you're gonna thank me for this."

"Well, not today."

"One day, man. Trust me, one day."

Before Nathan could respond, his cell phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Number 23, the Great White Hope…or should I say Hype", came the voice from the other end of the line.

Nathan turned his head, lowering his voice from the intrusive ears of an over protective older brother.

"Yeah, man, what's up?"

"Talk to me, player. Just wanted to know what's up for tonight? I mean, we're still good, right?"

Nathan looked first at the concerned brother who would never understand, then across the way at the father that would.

"Yeah", he said before hanging up the phone. "Game on."


	4. The Devil And Mr Scott

Nathan Scott ran the length of the court, all the while one blue eye peeled to the clock that was running out of time. His teammates on the bench, along with the coaching staff were on their feet. The Boston fans were rabid with the opposing Orlando Magic up by one. It was seconds to go when the ball was passed to him. He knew the drill well as it was a stunt he had pulled one too many times throughout the years. Time seemed to stand still as he looked into the crowd. He saw the anxious eyes of his father. He saw the screaming little children who had paid hard earned allowance money to be able to afford and wear his number 23 jersey.

And then he saw someone else. He saw him. The dark and sinister eyes smiled at him, even from the stands. Nathan was ever the actor and he loved how every time he would dramatically hold the basketball in the final few seconds, playing the hero who would save the game. The man looked at his associate and laughed and then he looked down at Nathan.

"Don't even try it, punk", he mouthed.

Nathan just smirked. He was a Scott by blood and birth and no Scott had ever taken kindly to bullying. It seems his little friend had gotten it twisted along the way. The man thought he was the big boss calling all the shots. But that's where he was wrong. No man ever bullied Nathan Scott. No matter what, he was still in control of his own destiny. He had purposely taken the fall many times but only when he agreed to it. It was his call, his career, his life…not Daunte Johnson's.

The seconds ticked down but it felt like slow motion. An entire arena sat with bated breath as you could hear a pin drop where they were thousands. In such little time, Nathan Scott had a decision to make. His blue eyes never left Daunte's beady little brown ones. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Not in my house", he mouthed back, sinking the shot.

It was a beauty and it was good and it won the game. The fans went wild, including the relieved but nevertheless thrilled Scott's. Daunte's face was a mixture of shock and anger and Nathan loved both looks. He granted his normal post game victory interviews to TNT and ESPN before heading back to the locker room.

It had been the same all his life. Everyone had wanted a piece of him from the time he had been able to pick up a ball. The men idolized him, longing to play by his side and learn pointers from a legend in the making. The women threw themselves at him. They all crammed to get his picture or a few words in an interview. For Nathan, it was just another day at the office. He did his Celtics duties and after holding his family at bay, relaxed in the locker room for a much needed hot shower. Afterwards, he dressed and combed his hair, destination to one of the cities many trendy VIP clubs. But not just yet. There was someone waiting for him, lurking in the shadows.

"Well, well, well", two hands clapped. "If that wasn't the game of a lifetime."

Nathan chuckled.

"What do you expect from a future Hall of Famer?"

Daunte narrowed his eyes.

"Real cute, kid but I wouldn't go counting your chickens before the eggs hatch. Hall of Fame, my ass. You keep pulling stunts like you did tonight and I guarantee you won't make it to see the playoffs."

"You threatening me, Daunte?"

"Threat, education, warning…however you choose to take it, Scott. Just a little friendly advice from one Hall of Famer to a future Hall of Famer."

He smiled another sinister smile to intimidate Nathan but it didn't work. Nathan had been around Daunte Johnson all his life. He had been a stand out ACC Rookie of the Year, drafted the same time as Dan Scott. The men had been bitter rivals throughout their careers, retiring around the same time. The Johnson/Scott relationship had been classified at best as a love hate one. Daunte had gone on to serve on the NBA Athletic Commission. His reputation was flawless, complete with a squeaky clean "take your vitamins, eat your vegetables, say your prayers, kiss your mother" public image. But there was another side to Daunte Johnson.

He had made another career that consisted of shady business dealings. Fraud and money laundering were among his many talents. So was gambling. But his winning, toothy white smile, and surgically enhanced nose told a different story. Nathan had known his father had had brief involvement with Daunte. Money had changed hands on several occasions. In fact, the very first time Nathan ever threw a college game for Daunte had been a favor to Dan. It had gone on for years, sometimes throwing a game, sometimes simply shaving off points of a victory, never making it obvious to the fans and media. Millions were at stake and Nathan had always managed to come out on the top end of the financial stick. But the games had gotten as old and tired as Dan and Daunte. Nathan was over it. He was sick of being a pawn. Besides, they were getting too comfortable. They were starting to play him for a fool and nobody played Nathan Scott for a fool. Nothing like a little defiance to show them all who was still in charge.

"Whatever, man. Look, I don't have time for your bullshit tonight. I'm going to the club. Can I get you something? A couple of drinks, a few lap dances, maybe?" Nathan laughed as he pulled a few hundred dollar bills from his pocket and tossed them Daunte's way. "Hey, it's on me tonight. Looks like you might not be able to afford it."

"You fucking with me, Scott? Look, kid, I admire the balls your old man never had but now ain't the time for your mess. You're in over your head. You do what you're told, when you're told."

"Or what?"

Daunte smirked as he rubbed his hands together.

"You're a good looking kid at the top of your game having the time of your life. Too bad if that should all come to a sudden end. Let's see…where shall I start? Oh, I know. How about an anonymous official report hand delivered to the president of the League documenting all your gambling debts? Or what about all the income you have concealed from the IRS? Last time I checked, tax evasion was a felony. It'd be a real shame if you were banned from the NBA for life or worse, a pretty boy like yourself behind bars in a federal prison."

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"I don't know. Are you scared?"

Nathan just shook his head.

"You're nothing but a low down, broke down has been trying to be a bad ass. I've been humoring you for years but your gravy train is over, man. It stops when I say so. You got that?"

"Let me tell you something, punk!"

"No, let me tell you something. You don't own me, Daunte! You got that? You don't own me! I'm not your little puppet, your little fucking do boy."

"You're messing with the wrong one, Scott…"

"Oh yeah. And just what are you gonna do? You're threatening me with charges? Big deal, man. I call your bluff. No, as a matter of fact, I dare you to call the feds on me. I'm begging you but that's not gonna happen. Know why? You don't have the balls. If you think I'm gonna go down for your shit, you've got another thing coming. We'd be in jail together but you got a lot more riding on you."

Daunte balled his fists up as he tried to corner Nathan.

"I could kill you right now. You got that? You understand that? With my bare hands this second. Or I could have some friends come pay you a little not so friendly visit with a knife. Or I could have you gunned down like common gutter trash and make it look like a robbery gone bad. Or, and you should know this…accidents do happen. Be a shame if one happened to you…like it happened to the little missus. What was her name? Ashton? Ashley? Asher? Oh, who gives a shit? All hookers are the same, no matter how much you pay for them."

Whether on or off the court, Nathan had been known for his short fused temper almost as well as he had been known for his athletic talents. The fury turned to rage, quickly building up until something snapped inside. Grabbing Daunte by the collar of his expensively tailored suit, Nathan slammed him into the wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You want to threaten me? You want to threaten me? Let me tell you something, motherfucker. You point a gun at me, you hire your gang banging bitches to stick a knife in me, they damn well better finish the job because if not, I swear to God I'll come after your sorry ass. Now you got that?"

Daunte only laughed.

"I like you, kid. You got sack. You got spunk. Brains? Hell, no but you make up for it in personality."

Nathan reached back and let his closed right fist land hard against Daunte's face, blood spurting as the knuckles landed against the side of his nose.

"You ever mention Asher again, I'll kill you."

The doors opened as if the vultures had been waiting in the wings. Two burly men dressed in all black, wearing sunglasses approached.

"We got a problem, boss?" one of them reached for a weapon.

"Hold it!" came another voice emerging from the shadows.

Wiping the blood away, Daunte smiled.

"Well, well. I was waiting for you to come save the day, Danny Boy."

"I think there has been a misunderstanding here, fellas", Dan Scott nodded. "Let him go."

The men looked at Daunte who waved them off and they retreated like guard dogs who had just been called away by their master.

"That's correct", Daunte straightened himself. "Seems there has been a bit of a misunderstanding. I was just educating the boy but it seems the chip off the old Tree Hill block has a mean stubborn streak in him. Why don't you give him a pep talk, some fatherly advice? Let him know what happens when you make a deal with the devil and renig."

Dan looked at his son who had showed no signs of backing down.

"Gentlemen, and I do use that term loosely…why don't we discuss this at another time?"

Daunte nodded.

"Let's."

"I'm not hard to find", Nathan looked him straight in the eye.

With one last chuckle, Daunte was gone and the locker room of the Boston Celtics was again quiet, with father and son standing face to face.

"Way to go, Socrates", Dan admonished.

"I'm sick of his shit, Dad. I'm not Daunte Johnson's little bitch like you were. I say what and how and when and where."

"Nathan…"

"He doesn't own me! Nobody does…not even you."

Dan straightened his own tie.

"Very well, son. I respect your feelings but we won't have to deal with Daunte much longer."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Dan looked away.

"That son of a bitch has made my life miserable for years and I'm not going to let him do that to you. Don't worry about it, Nathan. I'll take care of it."


	5. Will And Grace

Mouth McFadden sighed as he rounded the corner that led to his best friend's apartment. He tried to brace himself as he knew it was gonna be another one of "those" days. But that's what friends were for and he knew he had to be there for her. With his arms full, he used his foot to gently kick at her front door and help announce his arrival.

"Haley! It's me! Open up!"

There was silence at first, then he heard the sobs being muffled by tissue. He nearly jumped from his skin when he heard a loud explosion like sound as she blew her nose. How could one so little make such a loud and big and overly wretched sound?

"Come in. It's unlocked."

He let himself in and smiled, walking over to her as she sat looking dejected on her couch.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"My life is over."

His grin broadened as he handed her the grocery bag.

"Then you might as well enjoy a little comfort food in your last days", he joked. "Let's see. I have chocolate chip cookie dough. There are Doritos in there. Enough Hershey's chocolate to induce a sugar coma. Frozen pepperoni pizza. Cheap red wine and what would feeling sorry for yourself be without a couple of pints of ice cream?"

She rubbed at her already reddened nose.

"Cherry Garcia?"

"You got it."

"Oh Mouth, you're a lifesaver. I mean that. What would I do without you? What did I do before I met you? Oh yeah, that's right. Back then I was actually sane and not a stupid member of the stupid FBI. My life wasn't miserable then."

"What can I say? I am the Will to your Grace, you know, except for that whole gay thing. Anyway, prop your feet up, eat until your stomach hurts and tell me what in the world is so bad."

She wiped her tears once more, long enough to dig into the ice cream.

"I'm an idiot."

"Don't say that."

"I'm a klutz."

"You're not that bad."

"Everybody hates me."

"Not me. I don't hate you, Hales."

"Well, everyone except you."

"I don't believe that."

Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Need an example? Watch this. Tobey!" she yelled. "Here, Tobey. Come to Mommy. Sit on my lap and let's watch TV. Let's spend a little quality time together."

The adorable mutt lazily made his way from her bedroom. He eyed the situation before coming over long enough to steal a piece of chocolate Haley had opened. When she beckoned him to sit on her lap, he yelped and sank to the floor, putting one paw over his eyes.

"Tobey is so awesome", Mouth laughed.

"See?" Haley began to tune up again. "Need any more evidence? Even my dog hates me."

"What happened?"

"It's work."

"Okay, I kind of got that. What about it?"

"I suck", she answered between mouthfuls.

"That's a broad statement."

"It's a true statement. Mouth, I don't think I'm cut out for this FBI thing. Everybody tried to tell me and now I finally see it. It's too much. I'm in over my head."

"Why would you say that?"

"For starters, my physical fitness scores, especially the running is nowhere near where it should be. I'm horrible. I barely meet the standards and I don't want to be the chick that's barely getting by anyway. I mean, they already look at the females closer and I definitely don't want to be the female they're talking about."

"And?"

"My bosses hate me."

"What else you got?"

"You know how I always complain about never getting in on any of the cool cases?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they tested the waters so to speak and gave me chance to take the lead on an interview in a fraud case and I totally screwed it up. I was terrible. My tongue got tied and I started sweating like a pig. I even stuttered. Mouth, when did I start stuttering? I looked like a complete fool in front of everyone. I could practically feel the steam coming out of my boss' ear. And you know what happened when I left the interrogation room? Guess?"

"I give up", he tried not to laugh at her.

"What else? I tripped. When there is something totally secure and out of the way, leave it to good old Special Agent Haley James to go out of her way, find it, bump into or trip over it and bust my ass."

The corners of Mouth's lips began to ache as he finally lost his epic battle.

"Sorry…"

"I am so glad you find humor in the fact that my career is going down the toilet."

"Your career is not going down the toilet and I'm not laughing at you."

"Are you laughing with me? Mouth, look at this face. Note the puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks and snotty nose. I am so not laughing here."

"You are adorable and cute and funny and the only thing wrong with you is your lack of confidence."

"Have you not been listening to me this whole time?"

"Of course I have."

"Okaaaayyyyy…"

"Your physical fitness?"

"Yeah, like I said it sucks so therefore I suck."

"Remember what you told me when you first started the program? You could barely run down the block without stopping for a rest."

"So?"

"So? So look how far you've come, how much you've improved. Haley, you have a lot to be proud of. So you're not where you want to be right now in that department. Big deal. Don't stress about it. Set a reasonable goal and work towards it. If you stay focused and work hard, you're gonna achieve it just like you've achieved everything else."

Haley made a pouty face.

"And my bosses? Bailey can't stand me!"

"Didn't you say he was a nerve racking, micromanaging, unpleasant know it all, tool?"

"Well…yeah. I mean, I guess that sums him up."

"Then who cares? You don't get paid to make friends, Hales. Go in there with your head held high and do your job to the best of your ability. What can he say if you do that? I'll tell you what, he can't say squat. You're a nice person with a cheery demeanor. Not everybody is like that. If he wants to go around with a stick up his ass all day, let him. That's not your problem."

"What about Alston?"

"He sounds like a pretty fair guy and he is your immediate supervisor. Didn't he give you a chance with the interview?"

"Yeah, a chance I blew."

"So you got nervous. It happens. Don't beat yourself up about it. It's over. Now you know what to expect next time and I guarantee it'll go better."

"You sure have a lot of faith in me, Mouth McFadden", she groaned.

"That I do, now if you could just have it in yourself, we'd be in business."

"I can't help it. Forgive the 'woe is me' attitude but I feel so inferior, like a failure. I feel stupid and insecure and not confident. I feel like I don't belong."

Mouth turned and looked at her in the eye.

"Then get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Leave. Heck, with your background and education, you'll find another job in no time."

"Yeah but that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"I love what I do. It's what I want."

A smile came to his lips.

"Exactly."

"Oh you tricked me", she hit at him. "Mouth, you watch too much Dr. Phil."

"I was doing a little reverse psychology. I was trying to make you realize why you became an agent in the first place and don't blast Dr. Phil. That guy is way cool."

She smiled her first real smile as she dried her eyes again.

"I do, Mouth. I do love it. It's just that I have a lot to prove."

"Then prove it. But don't get scared and run away because it's not all hunky dory at first. Everything is s struggle. Besides, you have to crawl before…"

"Before I can walk. I know. I've kind of heard that one before."

"Look, Haley, I believe in you, okay? And I'm not just blowing smoke up your ass because I'm your friend. I mean it. I know what you're capable of, it's just a little rocky right now. Hang in there and things will get better. I promise you."

She sighed, letting her head rest against his shoulder.

"You're a good friend, Mouth. Thanks. I guess I just really needed to hear that."

"No problem."

"You rock. I seriously mean that. You're the Laverne to my Shirley. The Dorothy to my Rose. The…"

"Uh, Hales, I do have a penis."

She looked up at him and they both burst out laughing.

"And I'm sure it's a very nice one."

"Thanks…I think. Okay, this is getting way too weird here. Let's get off my penis and back to your woes."

"Let's not. Thanks to you, I feel better. We're gonna forget all about this little sob fest and finish the rest of this ice cream and then we're gonna put on VH1 Classics and dance really horrible to bad 80's music. What do you say?"

"Sadly, that kind of sounds like fun. Damn, I need a girlfriend."

"Who needs a girlfriend when you've got me?" she grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. Hales, all that stuff I said back there? Well, it's true. I believe in you. One day soon the timing is gonna be right and you'll get that chance you're looking for. Everything is going to turn out just fine."

She exhaled, trying to rid herself of all the stress, depressing thoughts and negative energy.

"I hope so, Mouth", she nodded. "God, I hope so."


	6. A Date With Destiny

Daunte Johnson leaned back in the chair that was conveniently located in the VIP section of a swanky Rhode Island club. He downed a Gin and Tonic, his fifth for the evening and motioned to the scantily clad waitress for another. His eyes darted around the room and his breath was coming in radical spurts. Many thoughts raced through his troubled mind but nothing seemed to calm him, not even the alcohol.

"What's wrong with you, Boss?"

Beside him sat Tony, a petty criminal from New Jersey, also one of the hired hands of his crew. With his beady green eyes, unkempt goatee and jailhouse tattoos, the six foot six, three hundred pounder was enough to intimidate anyone. It was a role he enjoyed and played well as he sat next to the man he had been hired to answer to.

Daunte looked around and gave a tired but sincere smile. He raised his glass and took a sip as he also sucked in a breath. Reality was sinking in fast. In a short amount of time, everything had seemingly begun to fall apart. There were decisions to be made, ones that required Daunte to think fast.

"You know, Tony, I'm gonna miss all of this man."

Tony looked around and made a face.

"Miss all of what?"

Daunte raised his glass.

"This. Everything. This club. This life. Even you."

"Going somewhere?"

He was going somewhere, alright. The actual destination was yet to be determined.

"How long you been by my side, Tony?"

"A lot of years", he shrugged with his heavy northern accent.

"What's a lot of years?"

"I don't know. A lot. Ten, eleven maybe."

"You've been my right hand man…"

"Boss, you don't look so good. When's the last time you've been laid?"

Daunte ignored the question with another rueful smile.

"It's all over."

"What's all over? Enough with all the codes."

"The Feds are onto me. They're onto this whole operation."

Tony swallowed hard, finishing the rest of his nearly full beer with one single gulp. No stranger to trouble, he had been in and out of juvenile detention centers and adult jails all his life. Being on probation hadn't stopped his shady dealings but he had felt protected. Daunte Johnson and the people he ran for and worked with were invincible. He wasn't fully aware of everything that went down, he just did what he was told and collected a nice little under the table sum of cash every week. Just the mention of federal agents had him shaking in his black biker boots. Prison time hadn't been in the cards for anybody.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This thing we got going on here? You know it's bigger than me."

"I know you got people to answer to."

"They're on me, man, and I can't go down. I can't go to prison."

Tony shook his head.

"You start snitching to pigs and prison will be the least of your worries. Look, I don't know nothing about nothing, I just follow the orders and take the cash but I know enough to know, you mess with the wrong people and they'll have no problem putting a bullet between your eyes."

"I know but I've got a way out."

"You better hope so."

"All they want is Nathan Scott."

"Come again?"

Daunte nodded.

"The Feds. They're fucking obsessed with that kid. They've been watching that whole family for a long time but never had anything concrete enough to really nail them."

"And now they do?"

"What do you want me to do, Tony?"

"I don't know. All this cop and Fed business don't give me a good feeling. Hell, we'd be better off killing the old man or at least the kid. We could even break some kneecaps."

"This is better, trust me."

"What are you smoking, man?"

"Murder would almost be too easy. I'm gonna get Danny Scott where it really hurts. I'm finally gonna take him down and when I'm finished with his ass, it'll be worse than death."

"But Boss…"

"I've already made up my mind, Tony. They know I have valuable information and come tomorrow morning, they know everything. I will officially be an FBI informant."

"They gonna put you in Witness Protection?"

"Probably."

"Good because your ass is gonna need it. Boss…"

Daunte's cell phone rang and he answered, silencing his employee and close friend with one finger. Worry lines creased his face as he spoke in hushed and muffled tones.

"Grab us another round, will you?" he tossed a couple of bills onto the table as he slid out from the booth.

"Where you going?"

"Relax. I'll be right back. Order the drinks."

"Need me to come with you?" Tony asked but Daunte was already gone.

He went outside and walked over to the darkened and empty parking lot. He chatted intently on the phone, leaning against the hood of his black, luxury sedan. He was engrossed in conversation, not even realizing that he was not completely alone. He didn't even notice the headlights of the dark SUV barreling towards him until it was too late.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled as the phone flew into the air.

The side of the vehicle grazed him, tossing his body like a rag doll. He hit the pavement with a thud, lying there for a few minutes before being able to assume a standing position. He got up slowly, bloody and unsteady on his feet. He hobbled a few feet away to the alley that ran parallel with the parking lot. Minutes later, the SUV was back but before it could strike his body again, it stopped mere inches from him. The door opened and the driver stepped out. Daunte's eyes narrowed but he still managed a smirk.

"You Scott sons of bitches are crazier than I thought."

"Daunte, it's time that we had a little talk."

"Talk? Talk? After you just tried to run me over?"

"I was just trying to get your attention. Quit your whining, I barely touched you. If I really wanted to kill your ass, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. Now get in."

"Or what?"

"Are you willing to push me and find out?"

Daunte licked the blood from his lip. The plan had already been set in motion. In less than 24 hours, he had planned for the entire Scott family to be singing a different tune but there had been new events. Plans were changing. As usual, the holier than thou Tree Hill natives couldn't leave well enough alone. And Daunte still had one more ace up his sleeve. This time, he was bound and determined to get the last word. Reaching into the pocket of his tailored suit jacket, he whipped out a gun, finger on the trigger pointed straight ahead.

"The question is, are you willing to push me?"

The other man put his hands up.

"Daunte!"

"Not so brave and bad and bold now, are you?"

"Look…"

"I had something real cool in store for your sorry ass tomorrow but looks like you're about to spoil my fun and get your surprise a day earlier."

Knowing he was seconds away from a date with death, the man lunged at Daunte. They battled, locked in a fight over the shiny black weapon pointing dangerously in the air. It fell in the struggle, crashing to the ground as the fight continued. Daunte tightened his grip around his foe's neck, using his finger tips to squeeze out the very last breath. But he had overestimated his opponent. The gallant Scott fought back. A fist landed against one of Daunte's eyes. Another followed on the other side. Blood trickled, then gushed as the third punch caused a sickening crunch against the man's nose.

The anger towards Daunte, already built, peaked into an out of control inferno. The blows kept coming, crushing the man's head like an eggshell. He could no longer fight back and he crumpled to the ground in a bloody lifeless heap. He took one last breath that was masked by an awful gurgling sound, then there was silence.

Above the battered corpse, a stunned man, dressed in all black, stood covered in blood. His chest pounded as sweat poured off of him. It was not supposed to go that way. Things had gone terribly awry. Catching his breath, he looked around. It was near a public place where people had their cars parked, potential witnesses to what had turned out to be an unexpected murder scene. Using the end of his hooded shirt, he wiped the gun clean of prints before placing it back in Daunte's motionless hand. Backing up, he stepped back into the SUV and gathered his thoughts for a few moments. He wanted his hands to stop shaking. On purpose or not, he had just killed a man. Biting his lip, he slammed the door shut and put the truck in reverse, peeling away as his foot stepped on the gas. It was supposed to be a good old fashioned talking to, nothing more. Then Daunte had to get cocky and pull a gun. It was an honest case of classic self defense but who would really believe it?

Sneaking back onto the highway unseen, the driver exhaled. He blended in with the mass of traffic as he headed towards I-95 to 1 North. His heart still pounded and it still felt like a surreal dream. But it was no dream. It had really happened. He had killed a man and he was no killer. But he had come to stop Daunte and if a talking to hadn't, several blunt force traumatic blows to the skull had. Daunte Johnson had been looking forward to a date with destiny and in a roundabout way it had come.


	7. Opportunity Of A Lifetime

Roger Bailey sat at his desk and rubbed his head that was already as red as a lobster.

"You're doing that thing again, Boss", Special Agent Rodney Alston tried to suppress his burgeoning grin.

"What thing?"

"You know the thing. That little vein over your eyebrow that looks like it's about to burst."

Bailey sighed.

"It's probably the aneurism you're about to give me."

"We've been over this a thousand times and…"

"I know, I know. It's the only way."

"Then why are you so hellbent on fighting me on this one?"

"Because I have almost 30 years invested with the Bureau and it scares the living piss out of me to trust one of this department's most important cases in years to the blundering, incapable hands of that young woman."

Alston shook his head.

"She has a badge just like we do and she earned it. Besides, with her extensive background, can you name one other agent in this building more qualified?"

"No", he huffed. "And that's the scary part."

"I have faith in her, Boss."

"That makes one of us."

"Shall I call her in?"

He waved his hand, unable to actually speak the words. A few feet away in a nearby cubby hole, Haley James stood, cursing louder than she meant to as she stood and banged the side of her forehead against the corner of her open cabinet. It left a mark and she winced, hitting it again seconds later when she heard herself being summoned to the supervisor's office. Head aching, she tried to keep balance in her business casual high heel shoes as she nervously made her way to see Mr. Bailey. As far as she knew, she hadn't screwed up as of late so she couldn't imagine what he wanted to see her about. But it didn't take much to wind up the man who had been appointed her superior. He hated Haley with a passion and micromanaged her every move. Perhaps he had finally developed a long enough paper trail to get her transferred.

"You wanted to see me", she spoke in a small voice after knocking three times on the door.

Bailey just grunted.

"Agent James", Alston nodded. "Good to see you. Please have a seat."

"Thank you", she tried to smile. "Um, am I in any trouble?"

Alston laughed.

"That depends. Have you done anything to get in trouble for?"

Haley made a face.

"No."

"What happened to your head?"

"I banged it on my file cabinet. It's fine, happens all the time."

"I need to retire before this girl becomes the death of me", Bailey grumbled.

"Sir?"

Alston cleared his throat as he took over.

"Agent James, remember when I told you a few weeks ago to sit back and wait for your time to come?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, congratulations."

"Excuse me?"

"No more sitting tight. The wait is over, kid. Time to get off your ass, the time is here."

Haley sat straight up, trying to comprehend what was being told to her. It was a professional dream come true but one she could barely believe.

"A case? You mean I'm being assigned a real case?"

"You bet. You're our lead agent on this. It's very important. This will require temporary location and undercover infiltration. It is tedious and complicated and the hours will be longer than you ever imagined. Tell us truthfully, James. You up to it?"

There it was, her shot, the shot she had been begging and praying for and working so hard towards. Haley couldn't imagine what particular case they had in mind for her but she couldn't wait to find out.

"Yes, sir", she answered confidently. "Ready, willing and able. Now what do we have?"

"Very well", he looked over at Bailey. "Take a look at this file. Welcome to Federal case number 2908561-3A. Tell me, are you familiar at all with professional basketball?"

"Not really", Haley shrugged. "Why?"

The senior agent pointed to a photo of a man that looked vaguely familiar to Haley. He was tall and tanned skin with a thin but still muscular build. He had black hair and the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen.

"A little background info for you. NBA player, Nathan James Scott, son of former NBA star, Daniel Scott. Born in Tree Hill, North Carolina to Dan and his wife, the former Deborah Lee. Divided his time between North Carolina and Georgia, where his father played for the Atlanta Hawks. After the Old Man retired, Nathan skipped college and went right to the pros. Currently resides in Cape Cod, Massachusetts where he starts for the Boston Celtics. Here are some more photos."

Haley carefully studied the pictures. Immediately from television she recognized the famous face of Dan Scott. Another photograph depicted a beautiful blonde woman in her early forties identified as Deb Scott.

"Lucas and Brooke Davis Scott?"

There was a handsome blonde gentleman with a stunning, smiling brunette.

"That's the half brother and sister in law."

And finally was the picture of a thin girl with long dark hair and striking features.

"Asher Fields Scott. Who is this?"

"That is the wife."

Haley gave the file another glance.

"It says here she is deceased."

"That's correct."

"Oh my God. She's so young…how sad. What happened to her?"

"Freak jet ski mishap."

"Accident?" Haley kept reading.

"That's one of many things we intend to find out."

"Homicide?"

"Possibly."

"And this Scott guy, Nathan, is your prime suspect?"

Alston smiled.

"Nathan Scott is the prime suspect in a lot of things. See that thick as thieves file in your hand? We've been looking at that whole family for a lot of years. No one has ever been charged but we are biding our time trying to build the case. We've got evidence but no smoking gun, so to speak, nothing that can stick and put this bastard away like he deserves."

"What about these gambling debts? This is illegal activity. There's certainly a nice paper trail here."

"Enough to get him banned from basketball maybe but that's the least of the kid's problems. He is suspected in a huge ring of enough illegal activity to get him a nice little life long vacation in a federal prison. Fraud, money laundering…you name it. He also is suspected of having ties to a ring of white collar thugs running a multi million dollar drug operation."

"Direct involvement?"

"No but enough guilt by association. Our biggest chance yet has been tax evasion. There is die hard proof that Nathan Scott has failed for the past several years to declare certain income on his returns."

Haley nodded before looking up.

"Okay so we have a rich kid turned white collar scum, is linked to a barrage of sketchy activity, none with concrete proof except for one charge that at minimum will land him a year behind bars, provided he pay the back taxes and uh, looking at this guy's income…that should be no problem."

"Exactly. That's why we need more."

"Okay. So he is a criminal and we want to take him down, that's cool. But it's gonna take a lot. Sir, if you don't mind my asking, what is the federal hard on for this guy?"

"Been a long time coming for the entire Scott family, especially Dan but looks like our best shot at a conviction is Nathan."

"Okay, I'm on it. Just tell me what you need and..."

"How about a confession?"

Haley chuckled. Even the pretty rookie knew better. She knew the profile of Nathan Scott. Guys like him thought they were smarter than the system and most of the time they were. He had access to the best attorneys in the country. He'd never go down without a fight. The odds of confessing to tax evasion and the suspicion of fraud were slim to none.

"Yeah right. That'll never happen. To these charges?"

"How about homicide?" Bailey spoke up.

Haley's eyes narrowed. Now they had her attention.

"Tell me more."

"Take a look at Daunte Johnston. He played in the NBA with Dan. Retired, full of endorsements, member of the league's Athletic Commission, squeaky clean."

"And?"

"That's the public side. The private one is a whole other story. This son of a bitch is at the center of all this illegal activity we've been discussing. Johnston is the key."

"He'll be the first person I interview."

"Good luck interrogating an urn."

"Excuse me?"

"Last month the guy was killed, beaten to death in a public parking lot."

"Oh my God. Any witnesses?"

"None. But we have a feeling it was courtesy of the Scott's."

"Murder for hire?"

"Too messy and disorganized for a professional. This has spur of the moment, pissed off, rich prick written all over it."

"Nathan have a motive?"

"We were onto him. Had enough to put Daunte away for a very long time. He wasn't the main one but he was in a comfortable middle, so to speak. He oversaw a lot but at the same time, he had a lot of people to answer to. We confronted him with the evidence and he started singing like a canary."

"He was the key to bring down the Scott's. An eyewitness?"

"And more. Daunte Johnston was gonna help us bring all those bastards down. His testimony was a lock. We throw him in Witness Protection, the bad guys go to prison and everybody's happy, right? Would have been a perfect plan had he not turned up pummeled to death the night before he was to talk to us."

Haley grimaced at the graphic crime scene photos.

"Okay. So, um, where do we go from here? What happens next?"

"This is all you, James", Alston spoke right to her. "And we're counting on you. The plan is for you to go undercover. Your new identity is Haley Webb. For investigational purposes, 'Miss Webb' has a new driver's license number, social security card, birth certificate…you name it, the Bureau went all out on this one. Haley Webb is a traveling nurse specializing in sports medicine, born 24 years ago in Oklahoma City. She has excellent credentials and references and a resume too good to turn down. As a matter of fact, she is probably being hired as we speak, of course pending a good old fashioned Scott background check."

"Wow…"

"It says on your file that you took Drama your junior year of high school, James?"

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hope you paid attention because you're gonna have to act your ass off, all the while conducting an official federal investigation. You are to do your job but fit in as well. You become a part of that family. Befriend anyone in that inner circle, get as much information as you can."

"Okay…"

"You will be electronically monitored at all times. Also I encourage you to exercise your right as federal agent to carry a loaded weapon at all times. This ain't exactly The Walton's we're dealing with."

"Yes, sir."

"Any questions?"

"Yes. Will I be interacting with local or state law enforcement?"

They shook their heads.

"This is a fed job all the way. Confidentiality is key. Think you can handle it?"

Haley grinned broadly.

"I think so. In fact, I know so."

"Good."

"Just one more thing…"

"Yes, James?"

She took a deep breath. It was a professional honor but she had to know.

"Why me? Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled. This is great and I am totally up to it and I'm gonna make you guys and this whole department so proud but…why me?"

"Slim pickings", Bailey snorted.

Alston ignored him.

"You are the most qualified for this particular operation. You're young, you're female…you fit the criteria for infiltration. And you're a good agent. With your background in Accounting and Finance and your stint as an EMT and Paramedic, there was no one else."

Haley nodded.

"I appreciate it. I won't let you down", she turned to leave, grinning all the way.

"James?" Bailey bellowed.

"Yes sir?"

"While you're at it, find out what happened to the stripper wife out there on that jet ski, will you? Double homicide would be icing on the cake. Might even get you a promotion or at least a medal."

"Sure thing. I'm on it."

"Don't muck up on this one, kiddo."

"Are you kidding?" she grinned wildly. "I am all over this one."

She turned to leave, not noticing how close she was to the wall. She slammed into it hard enough to shake her up and send her stumbling back a few inches.

"You okay, James?" Alston questioned.

"Yes sir. Sorry about that. I'm just gonna go back to my desk and review the case."

They closed the door after she left as Bailey began popping Tums like it was candy.

"She's gonna be fine, Boss."

"Let's hope so", he sighed. "Let's hope so."


	8. A Match Made In Heaven

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Pictures added to my homepage here from the 4th annual James Lafferty charity game**

Mouth let out a yawn as he flipped through a comic book. Out of nowhere a figure brushed past him with such speed that the pages turned on their own.

"Hales, slow it down", he couldn't help but laugh.

"Slow down?" she turned and looked at him. "Slow it down? Are you crazy? How can I when I'm this excited?"

"I know…"

"Oh I don't think you do, Best Friend. This is like the greatest moment of my career. No, it is the greatest moment of my career. In fact, it is one of the greatest moments of my entire life. This totally surpasses meeting New Kids On The Block."

Mouth raised an eyebrow as he leaned back on Haley's bed in the midst of the sea of clothing she was attempting to pack.

"You met New Kids On The Block?"

"Don't even start with me. They were cool and I was in love with Donnie, okay? Like you didn't ever rock out to Hangin' Tough."

"I was a deprived child", he quipped.

"Make all the jokes you want", she squealed as she plopped on top of him. "In a few days when you don't have anyone to pick on or watch TV with or do all the dumb things we do together, you are so gonna regret being mean."

"Whatever."

"You're gonna miss me so you might as well admit it, Mouth McFadden."

"I'll miss you a little bit."

"Yeah right. You're gonna miss me a lot. You're gonna be lost without me…or at least you better be."

"Now where are you going again?"

"Nice try", she swatted him with a pair of her pantyhose.

"I really hope those are clean."

"They're not and for the hundredth time, you know I can't tell you where I'm going."

"You tell me everything."

"I know but I can't tell you this."

"I can keep a secret."

"I know you can."

"What about the time you got drunk off of Southern Comfort and Mt. Dew?"

Haley frowned.

"That was bad."

"Or that time you lost that bet to me and…"

"Yikes. That one was even worse. Don't mention it."

"I never have. Never breathed a word to anybody. My lips are sealed."

"Mouth! This is official FBI business. I'm going undercover. The integrity of this case cannot be jeopardized in any way. Besides, why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because I'm nosy, because I need a life and because you're about to go somewhere really cool without me and I'm so jealous I can't stand it."

"Aww", she stroked the side of his face.

"I seriously need a girlfriend."

"Not until I get back", she hopped up. "You know the drill. Best friends always get first dibs on approval."

"Yeah, yeah. And when did you say you'd be back?"

"I didn't", she smiled. "You are really trying."

"And you are no fun. If you don't tell me where you're going, then I refuse to take care of Tobey", Mouth threatened as the pooch, looked up and barked, seeming to understand the conversation and annoyed that he had been dragged into it.

"Whatever. If you don't take care of my doggie, I am so gonna kick your ass, right Tobester? You'll tell Mama if old Mouth is mean to you. Now which one of these shirts should I take? The blue or the red?" Haley held two up.

"Depends…are you going in hot or cold weather."

"You don't stop, do you?" she shook her head.

"I'm like the Energizer Bunny."

"Shut up and pick."

"Haley, you're giving me a complex. Sometimes I think you take this whole Will and Grace thing too far."

"Fine, be a brat then", she tossed the red shirt to be packed.

"The blue was way better."

"Mouth!"

Haley was filled with excitement. In the week since she had been notified of her first big assignment, she had been nervously and anxiously preparing. Besides packing and making arrangements for her life to completely change, she had been studying the Scott case and each of the players, day and night. Infiltration was key and she had to know these people like the back of her hand. An entire bureau was watching her every step, some perhaps even expecting her to fail. But not Haley James. At times she could be ditzy and a tad clumsy and even a little nervous but bottom line she was qualified and capable. She had a lot to prove and failure was not an option. Haley would be damned if she was the one they would laugh at.

"Fine. Go have your fun without me", he still pretended to pout.

It was all fun and games until a cell phone rang. Haley jumped. It was not Mouth's and it was not her personal or normal work number. It was the new untraceable line that belonged to traveling registered nurse, "Haley Webb".

"Hello?" she tensely answered.

"Is this Haley Webb?"

"This is her, I mean, she", Haley cleared her throat.

"This is Peyton Sawyer calling from Boston. I'm in charge of the Scott family's Public Relations. I wanted to speak to you about your move."

"Um, yeah. Certainly. Could you, would you mind holding for just a second?"

"Sure."

Haley covered the phone.

"This is kind of private", she whispered to Mouth.

"Let me guess, work?"

"Sorry. I'll catch up with you later."

He smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll let myself out. And don't worry about any of this, Hales. I know whatever it is, you're gonna knock them dead."

She gave a grin and a wave and resumed her conversation once she heard the front door close.

"I apologize. You were saying, Ms. Sawyer?"

"Call me Peyton. Please. I just wanted to go over a few details with you. Your airline reservation has been taken care of and an e-mail has been sent for confirmation. It looks like you are scheduled to arrive on the tenth. I will meet you at Logan and take you to the house on the Cape."

"Okay."

"You have your own room and bathroom and yada, yada. Have you been briefed on all that yet?"

"Yes."

"Good. Makes my job a little easier. Just let me give you a quick low down, I'll brief you more in the car. Like I said earlier, I'm in charge of PR and basically everything else. I help the agents with bookings, I handle press, and I even do the fun stuff like picking up the dry cleaning."

"Wow."

"Don't worry, I know you're the nurse. You're not gonna get suckered into anything outside your job description. I'm kind of a friend of the family. I grew up with Nathan."

"That's nice."

"I'll be in and out of the house to get you settled. His brother, Luke, and his sister in law, Brooke will be there a lot of the time. They're cool. And so is Nathan's mom, Deb. And his dad…"

"Dan is it? He's nice, right?"

"Uh, let's not get ahead of ourselves but you'll get used to it."

Haley gulped.

"And Nathan."

"Nathan should be home on or about the 12th. You'll meet him then. I just want to prepare you."

"Prepare me? For what?"

"Nathan has a lot going on, a lot is expected of him. The pressure is in every direction and it's tremendous. Deep down, he's actually a good guy but sometimes, well, sometimes he comes off like, like…"

"A jerk?"

"Well…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said."

"You're right. Just…don't let it scare you. Trust me, the barks around here are much worse than the bites. Just stick around. Promise me you'll at least give it a fair try. The benefits and pay are that great for a reason. Nathan really needs a nurse and since he, they can be difficult, well, the other nurses…"

"Bailed?"

"Yeah, except for the last one."

"Was she fired?"

"No, she had a nervous breakdown."

"Oh my."

"But she's fine now. They say the electric shock therapy really helped."

"Huh?"

"Just kidding, about the shock. Unfortunately, the breakdown is true but you'll be fine. Really."

"I'm sure I will be. Miss Sawyer, I mean, Peyton, I'm looking forward to this. Thank you for the opportunity."

"Thank you."

Haley hung up the phone and collapsed on a heap of clothes on the floor next to a dozing Tobey. She pulled the briefcase from underneath the bed and unlocked it, staring at the same files as she had been for days. Piercing blue eyes stared back from a photo.

"So you're the big, bad Nathan Scott, huh?" she said to no in particular. "Looks like you've met your match, bud."


	9. Rolling Out The Welcome Mat

Haley stared out the window of the limousine as it crossed yet another bridge towering over crystal blue water. She smiled as she looked out, admiring the pristine beauty of Massachusetts.

"I know, it's a lot of water, right?"

Haley turned to Peyton who was smiling, sitting next to her.

"Yeah."

"It's a great place to live if you're into the water."

"What about you?" Haley asked. "Do you like the water?"

"No."

Haley looked away. It had been well over an hour since she had been picked up from Logan International Airport. A black limousine had been waiting for her as well as the blonde assistant slash PR rep slash right hand woman of Nathan Scott. Her name was Peyton Sawyer. She had a pretty face and stylishly cut short blonde hair along with a pair of green eyes that never let you know when she was being sarcastic, funny or serious. It had been a long ride and Haley was tired from the cross country trip. She was also nervous. From the moment she had left Phoenix, Haley James, FBI agent no longer existed. She was now Haley Webb, traveling RN. It was a whole other world and persona, one she must assume completely for fear of botching an entire federal investigation.

"It's very nice out here."

Peyton shrugged.

"You're from Florida, right?"

Haley tensed up. "Haley Webb" indeed had grown up on the East Coast.

"Yeah. Um, I grew up right outside Tampa and I got my degree at the University of Florida in Gainesville."

She cringed as she soon as she said it, fearing it had sounded a little too rehearsed.

"That's cool. Sounds like you're used to the water. You'll fit in just fine here."

"I hope so."

"We're almost there. This is the mid Cape. Nathan's house is on a private stretch of the beach out towards Hyannis."

Haley nodded and tried to enjoy the rest of the quiet ride, silently begging the butterflies in her stomach to calm down. It was a moment she had been waiting for and it had finally arrived. Ten minutes later, they descended upon a neighborhood of sprawling and immaculate beach homes. The land between them became more and more until eventually they came to a private gated area as the limo stopped.

"Oh my God. Is this…"

"This is it", Peyton announced as she got out the car.

Haley was mesmerized. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was beyond her to even imagine some people lived like that. Of course there had been photographs and blue prints of the house in her case files but none of the pictures had done it justice.

"Wow. This house is absolutely amazing."

"He bought it a couple of years ago. If you think the outside is cool, wait until you see the inside. Eight bedrooms, four bathrooms, a theater, a rec room, an office, indoor pool and Jacuzzi, private tennis and basketball courts…you name it."

"Living in something like this, who the heck would ever want to leave?"

Admiring the grounds, they were interrupted when a younger man joined them.

"Hey, Peyton."

"Hey, Bobby", Peyton greeted him. "This is the new private nurse, Haley Webb. Haley, this is Bobby Green, Nathan's groundskeeper."

"Hi", Haley smiled and politely shook his hand.

"I'll get your bags and take them to your room, Ms. Webb", he offered.

"Thank you. And please, call me Haley."

He nodded and disappeared with her luggage as she followed Peyton inside.

"Okay, I'll give you the quick rundown. There is Bobby the groundskeeper, who you just met, two cooks, Frances and Maria, and two maids, Beatrice and Roberta. Basically, they're just here doing their jobs during the day. After that, they leave. Nathan also has a local limousine company on payroll so there will be a driver accessible to you 24 hours a day."

"So Bobby and the cooks and the maids don't live here full time?"

"No. Nathan's not into the whole staff and entourage thing. He thinks it's pretty lame actually and he doesn't like a lot of people in his house. Bobby cleans the pool and does the landscaping and all the other odd jobs around the house because Nathan doesn't have the time and the patience to do it himself. He also hates to clean up and if he was the cook around here, let's just say it would be a never ending feast of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and Ramen noodles."

"He lives alone in this huge house?"

"That's the way he likes it but most of the time his family is here. His parents and Lucas and his wife, sometimes the grandparents. Want a quick tour?"

"Sure", Haley nodded as they began to walk around.

There was a large kitchen that looked bigger than most restaurants. Beside it was a classy and elegant dining room, with space for 15. The rec room was a teenager's fantasy filled with arcade games, and ping pong and foosball tables. The den was comfortable with its many couches and chairs and a barrage of sports trophies collected from over the years. A large plasma TV had been built into a wall from corner to corner. Next door was a private screening room complete with a popcorn ,nacho and Icee machine along with a projector and several rows of theatre type seats and multiplex screen. Haley was in complete awe, even as Peyton's cell phone rang.

"Can you excuse me while I take this?"

"Go ahead", Haley waved as she walked a few more feet.

She found herself in the living room. As the other areas of the house, it was spacious and beautiful. She smiled as she immediately noticed a Baby Grand piano in the corner. Expensive and stylish furniture filled the space along with dozens of photographs. Haley curiously stepped in to take a closer look. From her background history of the case, she could already recognize most of the principle players. There were several pictures of an older bearded man with piercing, intimidating eyes. It was Royal Scott, father to Dan and grandfather to Nathan. The soft and matronly blonde was his wife, Mae and the brown haired man who was the uncle, Keith. Several portraits were of the handsome and smirking Dan, along with his beautiful, blonde wife, Deb. Lucas, brooding and striking, with his stunning wife, Brooke were in a lot of the family photos as well. And finally there was Nathan. From birth to present, the pictures chronologically told the story of his life. He had always been good looking, even as a kid. Tall, tanned, muscular, strapping, mesmerizing blue eyes. But there was one aspect identical in every photo…Nathan Scott never smiled.

"Sorry about that", Peyton returned, apologizing. "I'll finish showing you around. Where we are now is the central part of the house. All of the rooms I've showed you so far are common areas that you will always have complete access to along with the pool, Jaccuzi and tennis court. On the south end of the house, is where your bedroom is. Towards the west end is where the family sleeps. And the north wing belongs to Nathan."

"Okay."

"Ground rules, stay away from the north end as well as the basketball court. I know you live here but Nathan is really weird about his personal space."

"Um, sure, okay", Haley responded uneasily.

Peyton's expression softened a bit.

"It's really not that bad, I promise."

"I'm fine. I mean, most of my duties are for the road, right?"

Peyton made a face.

"Most of them but you will be needed at the house, should something come up, you know, because of your medical background."

"Of course. Like Nathan's injuries or any pains or problems."

"That among other things."

"Other things?" Haley frowned.

"You did sign the confidentiality agreement?"

"Yes. I faxed it a few days ago."

"Good. You're here because of Nathan but it'll be good to have you around because of Deb."

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"Let's just say she has a few Dr. Feelgoods and a prescription for one too many bottles of happy pills."

"You mean…"

"Let's talk later and I'll explain everything then. The walls have ears around here."

"But…"

"You'll figure it out. Come on, let's go outside."

They walked onto the lanai overlooking the pool. Swimming laps in the water was a bikini clad brunette as a blonde lay sunbathing nearby.

"Peyton, it's good to see you", the blonde stood and walked over. "And you must be the new nurse. Haley, is it?"

"Yes, ma'am", the two shook hands. "Haley Webb. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Scott."

"Please call me Deb and please don't call me ma'am. I appreciate your politeness but it makes me feel old."

The dripping wet dark haired woman joined them.

"You're the new nurse, huh?"

"Brooke, this is Haley Webb."

Brooke shook her hand and gave a little smirk.

"Good luck."

"Oh Brooke, it isn't that bad", Deb laughed.

"Oh yeah? Looks like it just got worse."

They all turned in the direction of the sliding doors to the two male figures approaching them.

"How are the two most beautiful women on the Cape?" Lucas Scott asked as he wrapped his arms lovingly around his wife.

"Better now that you're here, Broody. What took so long? You've been gone forever."

"I've got three words for you that should never be allowed in the same sentence. _Dan, Scott _and _golf_."

"Nonsense", Dan laughed, slipping an arm around Deb, who visibly tensed up. "While you may have inherited my basketball pedigree, I won't have to ever worry about you showing me up on the golf course. Brooke, your husband is no Tiger Woods."

Deb cleared her throat.

"Dan, Lucas. This is Haley Webb, Nathan's new nurse who is going to be staying here for a while."

"Nice to meet you, Haley", Lucas shook hands with a sincere smile. "Brooke and I should be in town for a while. Anything you need, let us know. Please."

"Thank you."

Dan frowned.

"Miss Webb, you say? That's funny. I don't recall hiring a Miss Webb or anyone for this position. Peyton who approved this?"

Haley's face turned beet red as Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Nathan did."

"Very well. Hope you're more competent than those others."

"Dan, stop it", Deb tersely warned through pursed lips.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, Haley and I are going to go back inside. We have more things to discuss. Deb, Luke, Brooke, I'll see you guys for dinner. _Dan_", she made a face only to which he just smirked.

Once inside they took a seat.

"That was…interesting", Haley smiled.

Peyton just shrugged with a smile of her own.

"Just think, it's about to get more interesting."

"Why?"

"In two days you meet Nathan Scott."


	10. Clash Of The Champions

Haley wandered around the house as if she had been touring a museum. 48 hours had come and gone in a hurry. After some much needed rest, she had thrown herself immediately into the job. The first order of business was to become acquainted with her surroundings. She had studied the blueprints from the Scott case file over and over. Once physically inside the residence, she was free to inspect the grounds. Appearing to be an awe struck nurse, the savvy federal agent made precise mental notes of each nook and cranny of the property. Awareness was key and she made it a point to know not only where she was at all times, but the other members of the family as well.

She had spent the most time with Deb, a seemingly sincere and friendly woman. They had talked, mostly on the casual side as Haley had answered her many questions. It had been a struggle at first, trying so hard to remember the background and play the role of "Haley Webb" and at the same time be Haley James, investigator. But she had managed and things had been going as well as expected. Brooke and Dan Scott had made themselves scarce for the most part but Haley had paid particular attention to a series of muffled toned, closed door, late night phone calls the senior Scott had been receiving. He had seemed annoyed by Haley's presence often scoffing and trying to intimidate her. Lucas had been the polar opposite, warm and genuine, making sure she was okay and properly settled in. From doting on his wife to worrying about his stepmother, to keeping his father contained, to overseeing his brother's life, it seemed like the handsome blonde had his work cut out for him.

Spending most evenings late into the night, Haley mainly worked on her case. The first order of business was to scour the room for bugs and hidden cameras. Only when she was confident it was safe did she lock the door and pull out her locked brief case. Her only communication to the FBI was a local contact from the Boston division and of course the surveillance kit she had been armed with, that included a secure, two way pager and the inconspicuous wire tap she was to wear at all times.

Aimlessly walking the grounds, she passed by the pool, Jacuzzi and tennis court. The outside sky was growing dark and she was headed in for a glass of water when she saw it. The entrance to his private basketball court, the court she had been warned from Peyton to stay away from. Haley stared straight ahead, pondering all the information she had on Nathan Scott. He was one big mystery and she found herself in the one place he seemed to find solace. He spent a lot of time on that outdoor court with its perfect asphalt top and iron gate. In the corner was a basketball. With the house quiet, she walked over and picked it up. It was his ball, the ball of a superstar. A superstar with an amazing physical talent and even more incredible fan base. In a little more than a week, she had managed to research Nathan Scott's entire life. He had become sort of an enigma and suddenly she felt oddly strange in his house on his court.

All her life she had been plain Jane, sarcastic, klutzy bookworm Haley James. Her professional background was impressive on paper but she had never done anything significant to stand out among her peers or even her brothers and sisters. Haley had always been in the background wanting to do something remarkable, wanting to show she was indeed worthy. What must it be like for someone like Nathan Scott? Every night he walked out in front of a sold out crowd to put on a show like only he could. He was already being hailed the heir apparent to Michael Jordan's throne already so early in his career. He was a household name with respect and adoration from millions. What was that like? How did it feel? The feeling must be indescribable, orgasmic, she thought. Knowing she was all alone with no one looking, Haley unsuccessfully began dribbling the ball. Already she tipped her hat off to Nathan…even the bouncing part was hard.

"And now, making her way to the court, five foot three inches of hot stuff, I'm talking about nothing but net, the greatest WNBA champion to ever step foot on the court, the great, the beautiful, the talented, the magnificent Haley!"

She made a sound to indicate loud applause from the imaginary spectators as she stepped in front of the basket. It looked a lot higher when you were that close. Bending down, she gave it her all, thrusting the ball into the air Granny style. It missed the net, bounced off the backboard and ricocheted, landing hard against the side of her head as she toppled to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?"

The unrecognizable voice behind her startled her more than the inadvertent blow to the head. She looked up and gasped as she saw a figure towering above her. The long legs were clad in jeans and he wore a long sleeved black shirt. Arms folded, diamond Rolex glistening, he stared down at her with a familiar scowl. Haley scrambled to her feet, only to trip on an untied lace and go down again.

"You must be Nathan", she managed to squeak, finally standing as she extended her hand.

His steely eyes bore into her, jaw line tightened as he made no attempt to shake it.

"Yeah, I'm Nathan but that doesn't explain who the hell you are and what the hell you're doing here."

Haley nervously cleared her throat. Her heart began to pound loudly. There was the object of her investigation, her very reason for going undercover. She had spent many a night reading about him, desperately trying to understand who he was to get to the bottom of the things he was accused of. It was no longer an unsmiling face in a picture. Now the unsmiling face was just a few feet away.

"Um, okay, I, I know this looks bad. This probably looks really bad but I can explain."

She paused for a while and he frowned.

"You want to get around to that sometime tonight?"

"Huh? Oh. Oh yeah. See I work here. I work for you actually. My name is Haley. Haley Ja…Webb and I am the new traveling nurse you and Peyton Sawyer hired to um, to help you, I guess with like whatever you need help with. I got in town two days ago."

"What are you doing on my court?"

What was she doing on his court? There was no real explanation.

"I…I was just taking a walk and…"

"And…"

"And I saw the ball and I just, I…"

"You wanted to play?"

"No. Not really."

"So what was all that crap about the five three hot stuff greatest WNBA champion?"

Her face turned beet red.

"I was just messing around."

"That's good to know. With that shot I wouldn't count on any NBA scouts knocking on your door anytime soon."

Still blushing she smiled.

"It was that bad, huh?"

"It was worse than you can imagine but that's beside the point. This is private property. Yeah, it was Peyton's dumb ass idea for you to stay at the house but this place is off limits. There's no need for you to be hanging around my court."

"Yeah, um, okay. I, I'm sorry about that. Really. Peyton told me not to and I did anyway and I don't have a reason and I'm totally sorry and I assure you it won't happen again."

"Whatever", he rolled his eyes walking off.

"Nathan, there you are", Peyton rounded the corner with Dan, Lucas and Brooke. "I wanted you to meet…well, it looks like you've already met."

Nathan scowled.

"Yeah. We met."

"Haley?" Peyton looked confused. "What's going on?"

"I, I, um…"

"She was just practicing her jump shot. She's the WNBA's next big thing", Nathan offered sarcastically.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"Nice", Dan smirked. "Way to pick another one, Sawyer."

"It was a misunderstanding and I'm very sorry", Haley apologized again. "I feel like a complete idiot. Can you, can we, I don't know, start over again. I'm your newest employee, Haley Webb. Nathan, it's very nice to meet you."

He looked at her and shook his head.

"This is lame. Peyton get rid of her. I don't need a nurse."

He began walking back into the house, his grinning and gloating father close behind.

"Like I said, good luck", Brooke shrugged, following them.

"What did you do?" Peyton asked when they were gone.

"I, uh…I, I played basketball."

"Played basketball? Why? What the hell for?"

"I didn't plan on it happening. I was taking a walk and I don't know. It's stupid but I saw the ball so I took a shot. I didn't think anyone would see and I didn't think it would be a big deal and…"

"What did I tell you earlier? Haley, did you think I was kidding? Well, I wasn't. I'm not. The master bedroom and this court are off limits at all times, no exceptions. Are we clear on that?"

She sighed.

"Yeah. Um, yes, I am. I apologize."

"Great", Peyton muttered. "This is gonna be a long and fun night. I'm sure Nathan is in there having a seizure right about now."

"Look, I know I messed up bad and I can't say I'm sorry enough. I didn't mean to get you in trouble either. But did I blow it completely? I mean, is he that mad? Am I really fired or can you, will you go talk to him."

Peyton let out a breath.

"That's my job. I'll go calm him down. For now, just pay attention to the rules and please, at least for tonight, stay out of his way. I'm serious."

"I will. I promise. Sorry. But do you think...well, is he gonna hate me?"

"Probably but whatever. He hates everybody. Eventually he'll get over it."

"Peyton, I am really sorry."

"I'll take care of it. Just don't let it happen again", she turned and left.

Cursing herself, Haley sheepishly returned to the main house as well. Passing the office she cringed as she heard muffled voices arguing. Her name was mentioned several times, father and son angry and defiant, a relentless Peyton arguing her case. Haley wanted to die. First impressions were everything and she had managed to bungle that with Nathan in the worst way. Playing granny basketball on his private, forbidden court. How humiliating! She prayed the ground would open up and swallow her. Somewhere Agents Bailey and Alston were listening in and surely squirming in their seats as well.

"You okay?"

The voice was coming from the kitchen. It was Brooke.

"Hi", Haley answered, mortified.

"Tough break out there, huh?"

"I'm a moron. Look about that…"

"Don't apologize to me. I could care less. Besides, it wasn't that big of a deal. Nathan's just on his period and Daddy Dan loves to fan the flames."

"I feel like a fool."

"Don't. They'll calm down. Peyt has a way with words and people in general. It's okay."

"Thanks", she began to head back to her room.

"So I was thinking. I know you spend an awful lot of time holed up in that room and since my hubby is gone and I'm utterly bored beyond belief, I was gonna go in the TV room. Wanna join me?"

"Really?" Haley smiled.

"Why not?" Brooke opened the fridge door and tossed her a Dr. Pepper. "I notice you like these."

"Can't live without at least a six pack a day. Thanks."

"It's bikini season and soda bloats me like a stuffed pig. I'll stick to the Crystal Light."

"Cool", Haley said as they began to walk. "What are we watching?"

"Law and Order: SVU. It's my favorite. Is that cool? It's pretty good, you know, if you like cops."

Haley couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah", she reluctantly agreed. "If you like cops."


	11. Haley Wins The Game

Haley glanced around again for the hundredth time. She still couldn't believe her eyes and ears. The Quicken Loans Arena, located in the heart of Cleveland, Ohio was massive. Filled to capacity, the crowd was deafening as all the noise made Haley's chest vibrate. She had never been much of a sports fan. She wasn't one to watch a game on television, much less go to a live event. Now it was a part of her daily life and schedule. Sitting courtside behind the visiting Boston Celtics, Lucas was to her right, and Dan beside him. A few feet away in front was the empty seat on the bench that belonged to Nathan Scott.

Not that he had seen much of it that night. He had been on his feet the entire game, playing every second, leading his time on the offense and defense. For Haley, it was exciting to watch. His presence was commanding. Every eye was on him but it didn't seem to matter. He had a job to do and he did it well, always ready for every point, every rebound, every steal and every assist. The intensity on his face and his game was unmatched but the story told on the scoreboard was a frustrating tie. Nathan had been growing particularly aggressive as the seconds ticked away.

"Is that legal?" Haley asked, nudging Lucas just as his brother blatantly pushed another player. "Can he do that or is it a foul ball?"

Lucas couldn't help but smile even as Dan made a wretched face and shook his head.

"In basketball it's just called a foul and yeah that's what Nathan did. It's actually a Type 1 flagrant foul, which isn't as bad as a Type 2 but it's still pretty bad. It's illegal personal contact and if he gets another one, they'll eject him from the game", he explained.

"As a traveling nurse in the field of sports medicine, I assumed you would be more familiar with the rules of the game, Miss Webb", Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Leave her alone, Dan", Lucas warned. "It's her job to take care of the players' medical needs behind the scenes, not manage the play by play on the court."

Haley gave him a grateful smile.

"Nathan looks so focused", she observed.

"It's game time. He takes this very seriously", Lucas looked on concerned.

It was going on Haley's second week of the job. Things had progressed rather smoothly. Although she had not found anything of interest and relevance to her investigation, she had simply taken out more time to familiarize herself with the Scott family. She was beginning to fit in as Haley Webb, RN. The first game she worked had been at home in Boston at the TD Banknorth Garden, formerly known as the Fleet Center. In the VIP section she had sat with Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Dan and Deb and watched. It had been uneventful health wise for Nathan and an easy victory over the Golden State Warriors. Haley had simply been paid to enjoy an entertaining sporting event. Afterwards, it was part of her duty to give Nathan a quick look over, obtain vital signs and massage any areas of his body that needed it. Instead he had rolled his eyes and brushed past her, leaving Peyton to apologize for his rudeness.

After their first encounter, he had let her remain on the payroll and continue to live in his house but his overall annoyance and general disdain of her very presence was hardly a secret. Haley had tried to follow Peyton's advice and stay out of his way for the time being. When they'd all had to leave for the away game, Haley and Lucas had flown first class on a commercial flight, joining Dan and Nathan who had traveled with the team. She'd had minimal contact with him even as he had once again refused to let her check him out, this time pre game.

Haley continued to watch Nathan from afar. In a striking contrast to the angry, powerful force dominating the court, she had seen a hint of another side to him earlier. Right before warm ups, a male fan had managed to get past security to ask Nathan to pose for a picture with the fan's young son. The boy, around, seven was confined to a wheelchair. Nathan readily agreed, posing for pictures and signing autographs, even taking the time to kneel down and speak softly to the youngster. It warmed her heart and peaked her interest as well. She had made mental note of it to later add to his psychological profile in the case files. Haley had even thought she saw a hint of what might actually be a smile.

"Holy shit", Lucas stood up, breaking Haley's trance.

She rose to her feet as well, following his gaze. From what she could see, there was an intense battle for the ball between Nathan and an opposing team member. Angry words were passed and some of the Celtic team members broke up the altercation before it grew worse.

"Time!" the head referee yelled. "Scott, go over to your coach. We've got blood."

There was a murmur throughout the crowd as an irritated Nathan stormed over towards the bench. Bright red blood oozed onto the lower half of the green Celtics away jersey. Haley nervously played with her fingers as the coaches and trainers discussed the issue.

"Scott, we're taking you out of the game."

"No way!" Dan Scott yelled from the stands.

"Come on, Coach! Let me back in, those jackholes are up by a basket."

"It's blood, son and my hands are tied. Besides, you're opened up."

Clenching his fists and cursing, Nathan looked around.

"She can help me", he pointed to Haley.

"Me?" she repeated as every eye in the building seemed to be on her at that very moment.

"You _are _the nurse, Miss Webb", Dan reminded her. "That is why my son pays you the big bucks."

Haley swallowed hard.

"Can you help him?" Lucas asked with sincere, pleading eyes.

She tried to get herself together.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I can."

"What the hell are you waiting on, Christmas?" Nathan impatiently asked as the game resumed without him. "Let's go."

Legs shaking like a mass of jelly, Haley led by Lucas, Nathan, and Dan followed security into a large back room of the arena that served as a medical center. Haley was equipped with her little black bag, as well as a host of supplies already set up, including a defibrillator and oxygen machine.

"You got this?" Lucas asked again.

Haley swallowed hard. For someone that used to pray for attention, now that the eyes of a security guard, trainer, assistant coach, and the Scott men were upon her, she just felt like fainting.

"Yes", she answered quickly, hoping they wouldn't notice her hands quiver.

Nathan took a seat atop the table and removed the bloody jersey. She took another gulp when she turned around and got a good look at his shirtless body. And what a body it was. Toned pecs and abs, smooth, hard muscles that went for days and a killer tan all over.

"Hurry it up, I've got to be out there by the start of the fourth quarter", Nathan grunted.

"Huh? Oh. Oh yeah. Um, sure. I, we'll have you fixed up in a jiff", she tried to sound confident.

Leaning down to examine the wound, she felt like she might throw up. It was a lot of blood.

"Haley, are you okay?" Lucas asked.

She looked around as Dan Scott shot her an exasperated look.

"For Heaven's sake, can we get on with this? What exactly is it you haven't seen before? Blood or a half naked man?"

"Dan", Lucas warned him.

Haley chewed the inside of her lip before looking up. She had felt his gaze the entire time, now they were face to face, brown eyes staring directly into blue ones.

"Can you do it or not?"

No! She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to vomit. Haley wanted to run and hide. She longed to be vegged out on one end of her couch with Mouth on the other and Tobey in between. She wanted to be anywhere but where she was. She couldn't do it. She didn't want to. She couldn't handle it. It was a moment of truth. She closed her eyes. It was okay. She just had to breathe. Haley Webb would have it all under control because Haley James had had the experience. She had been trained as an EMT and had worked briefly as a Paramedic. She had seen it all for gunshot wounds to the grotesque aftermath of deadly automobile crashes. What was a minor laceration? Blowing out a breath, Haley washed her hands and donned a pair of gloves. She touched his hard torso, watching him wince with discomfort as she applied pressure to and then sterilized the wound.

"I'm gonna give you a shot of something called Lidocaine. It might burn or sting for a second, then it will go completely numb. Once you can't feel anything, I'll stitch you up."

"Whatever just hurry up."

After administering the injection, she began the process, willing her hands to remain steady on the long vertical wound.

"What happened?"

"Surgery", he muttered. "It was from an accident."

Haley nodded. Accident. What kind of accident? She couldn't tell how fresh the scar was. Could it have been a result of a violent confrontation with Daunte Johnson?

"What kind of accident?" she asked casually.

"Look, I don't have time to chit chat. It's not important right now. I'm kind of in a rush. I have a game to go win."

"Calm down and let her do her job", Lucas added.

She placed the first stitch interrupted, tying but not cutting it. It looked pretty good so she continued, evenly distributing them along the suture line, holding her breath until the last one when she finally tied her knot. Inspecting her work, she couldn't help but grin. It looked good. In fact it looked damned good.

"Kick ass", she said out loud.

"What?" Nathan frowned.

"Sorry", she blushed. "It's just that I did a good job. I mean, it's gonna hold. You'll be fine. You can, uh, you…you can go play now."

"Weirdo", she heard him mumble as the rest of the entourage helped him into a fresh jersey.

"Would you believe me if I told you that's his way of saying thanks?" Lucas gave her a sheepish smile.

"No but nice try."

"Well, I'm thanking you and believe it or not, Nathan is grateful even though he has a hell of a way of showing it."

"It's okay."

"Actually it's not. He isn't a bad person but I hate the way he's been treating you."

"I appreciate it but I'm a big girl. Besides, this isn't so bad."

"That was a good job you did sewing him up like that."

"Thanks."

"You saved the day. How does that feel?"

"I doubt I saved the day but…"

"What do you mean? The clock is ticking and Boston is down by 13. There are approximately eight minutes left in the final quarter and my little brother is about to go out there and win the damned thing. If it wasn't for you, he couldn't do that."

Haley smiled.

"An unlikely hero, huh?"

"Thanks. And maybe Nathan can't say it but I sure as hell can. We're glad you're here, Haley. Welcome to our family."


	12. Plain And Boring

Haley nervously walked out to the pool area, a mini white terrycloth robe tied securely around her waist. She smiled as her bare feet quietly tipped to the chair that was waiting for her.

"About time," Brooke removed her sunglasses and looked up from her magazine. "I thought you'd be out here an hour ago."

"Sorry. I was just, uh…just unpacking, you know, from the last road trip," she lied.

"And how are those going? Broody told me you saved the day in Cleveland."

"It was no big deal," she shrugged.

"Modest, are we? Funny, that was never one of my better qualities. Oh well. Pull up your chair, take off your robe. Let's have a little girl time."

Haley smiled and reluctantly removed the robe. She knew it was impossible to see the wire she wore underneath her plain black one piece bathing suit but she was still self conscious.

"It's a nice day," she commented, protectively draping her arms across her middle.

"Look at you, Nurse Haley, with the smoking hot body. You should totally rock a bikini like me."

"I don't know…"

"Shy, huh? No problem. A few weeks hanging out with me will take care of that in no time," Brooke grinned.

"So," she cleared her throat. "You and Lucas plan on hanging around for a while?"

"Pretty much. My husband might have to fly off here and there for writing assignments but for the most part, we plan on being here. Besides, Dan likes it that way."

"He likes to keep his family together?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"So he says but trust me, there's always an ulterior motive when it comes to Dan Scott."

"What do you mean?"

"For the most part Nathan is this God like hero but there are some reporters trying to find out about the other side of him, you know, dish the dirt. With Lucas being a journalist, it's like round the clock damage control. Dan and Broody and Peyton make sure of that."

"Yeah. Um, Peyton seems to be on top of things."

"That's an interesting way of putting it."

Haley noticed how Brooke's happy expression quickly turned into a scowl.

"You guys are friends, right? I mean…sorry. It's none of my business. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine. The Scott family is just full of secrets but I have nothing to hide. Peyton and I are friendly but I wouldn't exactly call us friends. We haven't been for a very long time. We used to be inseparable, closer than sisters."

"What happened, if I can ask?"

"Let's put it this way, Haley. It kind of throws a wrench in the friendship when your best friend has sex with your boyfriend."

Haley's eyes widened.

"Oh no."

"Hard to picture, right?"

"Sort of. Peyton doesn't seem like the sexual type."

Brooke took one look at Haley and burst out laughing.

"That's a good one."

"No. I didn't mean it like that. Please forgive me."

"No need to apologize here."

"What I meant was, she, I don't know. From what I get, it looks like Peyton is very serious about her job and very dedicated to the Scott family. It just seems to take up a lot of her time. And even though she is very pretty, in those suits she can seem…well, kind of…"

"Nazi like?"

"I meant serious business."

"You're right. Peyton is dedicated to this family. She works hard to take care of Nathan, keep his career on track, make sure he has everything he needs personally."

"Are they…"

Brooke shook her head.

"Nah. They went out a couple times when they first met."

"Whatever happened to that boyfriend of yours she hooked up with?" Haley quipped.

Brooke made a face.

"He's in the study right now working on an article. I married him."

"Oh. Oh wow. Oh God. I just put my foot in my mouth. I had no idea. Brooke, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. Water under the bridge, right? Besides, it was a long time ago. I got over it, I guess. I got even, too."

"How?"

Brooke smirked at the memory.

"Lucas and I broke up for like five months, which was the longest we had ever been apart so I thought we were done for good. Anyway, Peyton was all hot and heavy with this guy and one night they had a fight and he and I got really drunk and things happened and I told her and she flipped."

"That's certainly a way to get even," Haley shifted in her seat.

"Yeah. It was a good plan. We were young and dumb and the purpose was definitely served but looking back, it was kind of stupid. It opened up some doors I wish had remained closed. Let's see, Lucas found out for starters and he was pissed. He had the hardest time forgiving me and it almost ruined our relationship for good. And even though I was mad at Peyton and I wanted to get back at her and hurt her just like she hurt me, after it happened, and…and I saw how much I did hurt her, well I felt bad."

"That was a long time ago, right? You guys got over it, didn't you?"

"We did or at least we were trying to."

"Is it about Lucas? I mean, do you think she has feelings for him still?"

Brooke shook her head.

"No. I know she doesn't want him and even if she did, my Broody would never be unfaithful to me. Peyton and I did get past all of that. I mean, isn't that what best friends do? Everything was fine and everybody was happy. She was even the Maid Of Honor at my wedding and I was the Matron of Honor at hers."

"Wedding? Wait, Peyton is married?"

"She was for a little while. It's a sad story. His name was Jake Jagielksi. He was a cutie, a real sweetheart. Basketball player, Honor Roll student, guitar player. She was so into him. Jake was, well, he was kind of the guy I slept with to piss her off. But anyway. Everyone finally moved past all that ridiculous, petty drama. We were all friends again. Lucas and I got married, Jake and Peyton got married and everybody was so happy. For their first anniversary Peyton bought him a brand new motorcycle. He loved it. Jake used to ride that damned thing all the time. One night he was out on this highway in Georgia and at a crossroads, a drunk driver in another car ran the stop sign. Anyway, Jake, um…he died instantly."

"Oh my God."

"A little piece of Peyton died with him that night. It was so sad. She was never the same. Nobody could reach her either. I tried. God knows we all did. Nathan was the only one. She grieved for a long time and when she finally came out of it, Nathan hired her. It was like she had a purpose again and she became almost compulsive with it. She married her job. But obsessive, no nonsense Peyton was a lot better than the Peyton that stayed in bed crying for weeks at a time. I don't know. None of us are the same people we were. We all grew up but Peyton…she's just been through too much in life. We get along and I'll always love her but sometimes now I look at her and it's like I don't even recognize her. I miss her, the old Peyton, I mean. I'd give anything to have her back but that'll probably never happen."

Haley was speechless.

"I, I don't know what to say. That's so horrible. So much tragedy."

"Yeah, tragedy seems to follow this clan around."

"What do you mean?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes.

"You have heard about Deb, haven't you? Peyton did tell you?"

"Sort of but not exactly. Something about pills and…"

"Pills? Ha! That's an understatement. You're a nurse, right? Look up every anti depressant, mood stabilizing painkiller in the book and you better believe Deb has an entire pharmacy filled with all of them in her medicine cabinet."

"No doctor in his right mind wanting to keep a license would prescribe all that."

"Are you kidding? Money talks and bullshit walks. Remember that."

"But why? Why would Deb do all that?"

The pretty brunette yawned and shrugged.

"Because she's married to Dan, because she's Royal's daughter in law, because she's Nathan's mother. It's too much, being a Scott. The poor woman can't handle it."

"What about you?" Haley asked. "Can you handle it?"

"I don't have a choice. I knew what I was getting into when Lucas rang my bell, so to speak. It can get a little crazy sometimes with this family but I don't have time for rehabs and loony bins. I just suck it up and press on, at times it's best not to even get involved in some of the stuff going around. I got lucky, though. I married Lucas and he's the definite cream of this crop."

"He's a good guy," Haley reiterated. "I like him. Deb is cool but besides you, he's the only that's really nice to me and talks to me."

"That's my Broody," Brooke smiled.

"Cute nickname."

"It's from high school. I grew up right outside of Atlanta with Peyton and Jake and Nathan. Lucas grew up in North Carolina. He was Dan's first child by his ex girlfriend. When Luke's mom, Karen, finally let him move down to Georgia, it was the summer right before junior year. Gosh, I remember the first time I saw him like it was yesterday. It was at the Scott's house and he was stalking through the living room dribbling that damned basketball. He was the cutest thing I'd ever seen but he hardly talked. And he always had this look on his face like he was mad at the world. You know me, I've always been peppy and the life of the party. I flirted with him from day one but he never flirted back. So I would tease him and call him Broody. To get back at me, he called me Cheery. It stuck ever since."

"That's sweet. But what about Nathan? Did he ever have a special girl?"

"Yeah right. Nathan had a basketball and a few groupie sluts on the side and that was enough for him…and Dan."

Haley smiled.

"It always comes back to Dan, huh?"

"Now you're catching on."

"Is he really that bad?"

Brooke exhaled and looked her right in the eye.

"Let me put it to you like this. As far as this house and you being around and family and the inner circle…then no. You put up with his smirks and sarcasm, tune his ass out and call it a day. He's not a threat. But in other aspects…"

"What other aspects?"

"I can't talk about it," Brooke answered quickly. "Believe me, you don't want to know. There's another side to him but it's one of those things I told you that it's best not to get involved in."

"Okay. Um, that's fine. I'm not a nosy person. Besides, I have my hands full with Nathan and that's enough."

"Is he still being mean to you?"

"With pleasure."

"Don't take it personal. He's pretty much like that with everybody, especially at first. He just has to get to know you and that takes time. The boy has serious trust issues and who could blame him. If you stick around long enough, which I hope you do because I actually like you, it'll get better, trust me."

"I hope so. I mean, I want him to like me. I don't like it when people don't like me."

A sly smile crept to Brooke's lips.

"You think he's cute?"

"Who?"

"Nathan," she rolled her eyes. "Don't play coy with me, Nurse Haley."

Haley shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I guess. I mean, he's alright."

"Just alright? Whatever. He's like a brother to me and even I can admit he's hot."

"I get paid to make sure he's healthy and fit to play. I doubt it matters whether or not if I think he's hot."

"Suit yourself."

"Besides, I heard his wife just died. What was her name? Ashley? Asher?"

Brooke's faced turned ten different shades.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"I'm serious. Look, if you know what's good for you around here, don't you ever, ever bring up Asher's name again. I'm serious Haley. Not to Deb or Dan or Lucas or Peyton and whatever you do, you better not say it in front of Nathan. If you thought he went off about you messing around on his precious court, you haven't seen anything yet. Nobody talks about her around here. We just don't."

"Okay. I, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I won't ever bring it up again. I promise."

"Good," Brooke settled back down before smiling again. "Wait a minute, I get it now. Nurse Haley, I am so onto you."

"What do you mean?"

"I get it. You sit out here with me and ask all the questions so you don't have to talk about yourself. And like a dummy, I'm sitting here answering them. Shame on you."

Haley forced a nervous smile.

"Yeah. Uh, shame on me."

"Okay now that you know our life stories, it's your turn. Who are you? Where did you come from? What was life like before you ended up on the Cape with us? What brings you here?"

_I am Haley Dawn James from Portland, Oregon, youngest of six, daughter of two zany, psychotic but lovable parents on a never ending LSD trip. I am a Criminal Justice major with a minor in Accounting and Finance. Before joining the FBI, I was an Intelligence Analyst and Paramedic and EMT. I am here to bust your entire family and bring them down like a pack of scalded dogs. _

That was the truth. It was what she almost said before she smiled and gathered her thoughts.

"I am Haley Michelle Webb from Tampa, Florida, only child, daughter of two school teachers. I am a Registered Nurse and I love it and I love taking care of people. It's all I've ever wanted to do. Before I took this job, I was studying for my Masters but my work focus had shifted from emergency medicine to sports medicine. I was in the middle of a rotation at a major clinic in Oklahoma when I was notified about this position being open. It was a blind ad, I mean, I didn't know I would be working for a world famous NBA star. I just knew I'd be traveling. So I interviewed and after a few nerve racking rounds of intense interrogation, I was hired. The rest is history."

"Wow."

"Sorry I don't have anything else. My life is pretty uneventful, boring actually."

"No husband, no kids, no pets, no handsome boy toy left behind?"

"None of the above," Haley smiled. "Just me. Here I am. Haley Webb, plain and boring."

Brooke nodded.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news."

"Uh oh."

"The good news is, living in this house, your life will never be plain and boring. The bad news is…living in this house, your life will never be plain and boring."

Haley laughed.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," Brooke said, as she loosened the straps of her top for a better tan. "I kind of like having another girl around in the house. It'll be nice having someone to shop with, have fun with, talk to…trust."

Haley leaned back in her chair, the wire taped securely to her flesh.

"Yeah," she sighed, wondering already if she had bitten off more than she could chew.


	13. Nathan's Orders

Haley sat on the sidelines of the gymnasium floor as the Celtics practiced. It had only been a few weeks but already her life had changed so much. Infiltrating the Scott family was a full time job in itself. 24 hours a day, she was an actress playing a role. She was their nurse, their friend, their dutiful employee. Only in private behind the scenes could she be her true self. Her job never stopped. She was constantly studying the case, making notes, always on the lookout for any minor detail relevant and important to her investigation. The feds listening in had assured her she was doing a good job and cases like that took time. Haley was resigned and prepared. It was her big break and she was in it for the long haul.

She watched as Nathan ran up and down the length of the court. Although commanding and athletic, he moved with the grace of a dancer. His body was a temple, in tip top shape and he was in control of every move, every flinch. Even at his young age and at such an early stage of his career, it was obvious the franchise heavily relied on him. The pressure was immense. Their games, their season, their very futures rested on the shoulders of a 25 year old.

To the world he was tough, invincible almost. But it was Haley's job to create a psychological profile and she was still having a hard time figuring him out. His past public behavior at times had been ruthless and downright cavalier. He had developed the reputation of a troublemaker. He had grown up privileged and spoiled. He'd inherited an athletic pedigree that would assure him success, fame and riches. However, there was more to him than meets the eye. In order to successfully profile him, she would have to in depthly interview him. That would be an impossible feat. He barely could stomach being in the same room with her. Any further intrusion into his private life and he would surely fire her on the spot.

Still Haley was intrigued. She couldn't stop thinking about all the information she had read in his case file. And then there were the things Brooke had mentioned in their poolside bonding session. The Scott family was filled with secrets. Nathan was obviously filled with torment. Where did the connection begin? What made him tick? Why was he the way he was? What fueled his anger? Regardless of the level of difficulty, it was something she was going to have to find out.

His blue eyes were cold and steely. Had she not already seen his blood, she would swear it was ice water that ran through his veins. His attention to detail and focus was immaculate as if he lived and breathed the game. Haley watched with mesmerized interest as he practiced, aggressively taking every shot, going for every rebound like it was his last championship. The intensity was heart pounding. He was running her way again, the ball easily controlled by his expert hands. The plan was to hit the layup but something happened as he jumped in the air. He came down funny, hitting the floor, wincing in pain as he clutched at his left knee. The team stopped what they were doing as everyone crowded around, including Haley who waded through the masses.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied stubbornly.

"It's his knee again," head coach Glenn "Doc" Rivers sighed.

"I said it's fine, Coach."

"Can you walk?" Haley asked.

Nathan stared right up at her. The pain was evident, written across his handsome face. Any other man in his position would probably have had to been removed via stretcher. But not Nathan Scott. No way. He refused. He'd walk out of that gym on his own accord even if it killed him. He was just that stubborn.

"Take a break," Coach Rivers blew his whistle. "Scott, go in the back, get that checked out."

"Coach…"

"Don't argue with me, son. I'd rather you miss the rest of this practice than a real game. We need you out there. Let your nurse look you over. Miss Webb, I expect a full report. Let me know if he's cleared to play. If not, consult the team doctor and his personal physician."

Haley nodded as a few of the players helped Nathan to his feet. Scowl on his face, he followed her to the back, doing his best to minimize his growing limp.

"This is bullshit," he mumbled.

"Maybe so but Coach's orders, right? Hop up on that table and let me take a look."

She carefully examined his left leg and her attention turned immediately to the knee. It had already begun to swell and was warm and tender to the touch. When she pressed on it, he flinched.

"It's fine. It's a stupid injury from high school. I can play."

"How long have you had this?"

"I don't know," he muttered. "Eight or nine years. It's no big deal."

Haley reached in his medical file and found the most recent X Ray of the knee. She examined it, shaking her head.

"Nathan, you have bursitis."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Have the doctors explained this to you?"

"Yeah. Look it's fine, okay? Sometimes they stick a needle in and get all the fluid out. Just give me the shots they've been giving me and I'll be okay."

"What shots?"

"Hell, I don't know. You're the nurse. One is a steroid and one is for pain."

"Nathan…"

"They're both legal if that's what you're trying to get at it."

"I wasn't getting at anything. The steroid they give you is probably Cortisone and that reduces the inflammation. I'm sure the other shot is for pain."

"Whatever. Just hurry up and give them to me."

"I'd like to speak to your doctor."

"Why?" he frowned.

"I'm concerned. Looking at your X Ray and the injury itself, I think it needs further evaluation. Have you ever heard of prepatellar bursitis?"

"No. What the hell is that?"

"Your knee joint is surrounded by three bursae. When blood fills that bursa from an injury, it's called prepatellar bursitis. I think that might be going on with you."

"So? What does that mean?"

"If the prepatellar bursa gets bacteria in it, you could get a very serious staph infection. Do you know what that is?"

"No and I really don't care. Why are you throwing all these big medical words at me I don't know? My other nurses didn't do it and neither do my doctors. You're making a big deal out of nothing and you're wasting my time. Give me the damned shots so I can get out of here."

"I, I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"It's not a request, it's an order. You work for me. I order you to give me the shots."

"In good conscience I can't do that, not when it could be something serious."

"Could be. That means you're not sure."

"Not positive. I'm not a doctor but…"

"Exactly."

"Nathan, I'm sure you could have this looked at today. Hopefully everything will be fine. If not, it could be taken care of in a couple of days and…"

"Are you kidding me? Couple of days? I don't have a couple of days. I don't even have a couple of minutes. I have a bunch of teammates and coaches out there right now depending on me. I'm supposed to be at practice. Tomorrow, we play the Wizards at home and the Bulls after that. Then I'm on the road for a week in Houston, New Orleans and Orlando. I come home for like a day or two and then it starts all over again. So excuse me if I don't have time for your bullshit or your good conscience."

"You don't have to raise your voice. I understand what you're saying but I'm trying to help you."

"Don't. I didn't ask for your help, Florence Nightingale. Just give me the damned shots so I can play."

"Nathan…"

"Jesus Christ, where did Peyton get you from? Why do you have to be so difficult? None of the other nurses gave me shit."

Haley felt her blood pressure rising. For weeks she had put up with his temper and attitude but her cup was running over and so was her patience. She had been nothing but nice to him and she was only looking out for his best interests and her efforts had been met with inexcusable rudeness. She'd had enough.

"You know what? I'm not one of the other nurses. I'm not going to kiss your ass and say yes to your every whim and request even when it could possibly cause your body to become septic."

Nathan crossed his arms.

"Okay. Insubordination, refusal to obey a direct order and cursing at your boss. Sounds like all I need to fire your ass. I'll have your last check deposited in your account. Go to my house, get your shit and get out."

"What? Are you serous? Oh my God, you are like the rudest, meanest man ever. You are absolutely horrible."

"Why don't you deal with it while you're packing?"

"Fine," she threw the X Ray down.

"Fine."

In a huff, Haley marched out the nearest exit into the parking lot. She was fuming! What a nerve! Superstar or not, he had no right to speak to her that way, she thought as her cell phone rang. She answered it angrily without even bothering to check the Caller ID.

"What?"

"Agent James, have you lost what's left of your mind?"

She cringed when she recognized the voice. It was Agent Bailey on the other end of the line.

"Sir…"

"No. Save it. There is nothing you can say right now I want to hear."

"But Nathan Scott is impossible."

"I know that. I hear everything that goes on. So what? He's spoiled, he's difficult, he's mean and he hurt your feelings. Big deal! Who cares? James, there are more pressing issues here than you and your emotions. The FBI is trying to run an investigation that you are two seconds away from blowing completely."

"But…"

"No buts."

"He wants an anti inflammatory and a pain killer when he needs medical evaluation from a doctor. His condition could be serious. Agent Bailey, do you know what happens when sepsis occurs in the body?"

"No and I don't give a rat's ass, Doogie Howser. You are a federal agent, undercover, working on a case, no _the _case of a lifetime. Try worrying about Nathan Scott's illegal activities, maybe his possible involvement in a double homicide."

"I can't just give him the shots because he wants them."

"Are they legal?"

"Yes but…"

"You are not a nurse, James. You're pretending. Who cares if it's right or wrong ethically?"

"I care."

"You are giving me a coronary! I have half a mind to snatch your incompetent little ass off this case. Is that what you want?"

Haley sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"No. No, that's not what I want. What do you want me to do, Boss?"

"I want you to put your Big Girl Panties on and suck it up. March back in that building, kiss his feet, his ass, give him 50 shots, whatever."

"Fine."

"You got that?"

"Yes, I…"

Too late. He had already hung up on her. Screaming out loud in frustration and kicking at the pavement, Haley had no choice but to follow orders. She retraced her steps only to find an irate Nathan using the walkie talkie feature of his digital cellular phone.

"That chick is crazy, I'm telling you! You should have been here…"

"Nathan, calm down. I'm sure it'll be alright."

"Yeah, it's alright now that I fired her, Peyton."

"Don't fire her. Jesus, you always jump the gun, Nate."

"You don't understand! I…"

"I do understand. Let me call and talk to Haley and I'll straighten everything out. I'll call you back. Try not to have an aneurism in the meantime," she hung up.

"No need to," Haley walked calmly back in the room.

He looked up at her and frowned.

"You back again? Why?"

She gloved up and reached in the supply case.

"To give you your shots."

"What?"

"That is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. You win. I, I guess I overreacted. I still think you should see a doctor but that's not my call. I can't force you. It's your body, your career, your decision."

"That's right."

She quickly cleaned his skin with alcohol swabs and administered the two injections.

"You might want to sit the rest of practice out but you should be good to go for tomorrow's game. In the meantime, rest that knee when you can. Keep it elevated, apply ice. I'll fax the doctor to write a prescription for oral medication and antibiotics just in case of infection. I'll tell your coach that you have been medically cleared for play."

"Whatever," he hopped off the table.

Haley jumped as the door slammed behind her. Hands on her tiny hips, she wanted to punch something she was so angry.

"You're welcome, jackass."


	14. How To Save A Life

Haley stirred in her sleep as she turned over to a more comfortable position. Hugging the soft pillow and feeling the smoothness of silk sheets against her skin felt like heaven. Her bed was one of the perks of working for Nathan Scott. She had never enjoyed comfort like that and it was almost enough to make up for his Neanderthal behavior. Rest had not come easy, though. She'd had a headache for hours and the demanding schedule and jet lag of flying about the country day to day was taking its toll. No wonder Nathan was such a grouch, she thought as she tried to get back to sleep. Just as her eyes had closed, there was a knock at the door. Haley sat up and it opened before she could invite the person in.

"Haley!"

She rubbed her eyes and turned on the bedside lamp. As soon as she adjusted to the light, she saw Brooke with no make up on and her hair pulled back, wearing a pink silk camisole with matching shorts underneath.

"Brooke, what's going on?"

The brunette looked frantic. Her skin was a ghostly pale, as her voice quivered.

"Haley, get up!"

"Are you okay?"

"You have to come now. Please."

"What happened?"

"Do you have your medical bag?"

Now Haley was wide awake.

"Why? Brooke, talk to me. What is going on? Did something happen? Is it Nathan?"

She shook her head sadly.

"No, it's Deb."

Haley swung her legs over the side of the bed without bothering to don a robe to cover her blue checkered pajama bottoms and white tank. Barefoot, she followed her anxious friend out into the dark hall. It was late, a little after three as they scurried towards the west end of the mansion. They made their way to the spacious bedroom shared by Dan and Deb Scott. Lucas stood in the entranceway with Nathan in front of him and Dan at the bedside. Brooke, holding Haley's hand, pushed their way through.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Dan growled when he saw the nurse.

"I woke her up," Brooke admitted.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No. She's a nurse, she'll know what to do. She can help."

"This is a family matter and Deb doesn't need any help."

"The hell she doesn't, man," Lucas spoke up.

Haley took a look at Deb Scott. She appeared to be sleeping but at further glance it was crystal clear the blonde was unconscious. Haley touched her forehead, which was cool and clammy. Her respirations were slow and labored.

"What happened to her?"

No one dared say a word.

"She is fine. She's sleeping it off," Dan insisted.

"Sleeping what off?"

"Those," Brooke finally pointed to the dresser.

Haley rubbed her eyes as she got a closer look. Dozens of prescription pill bottles lined the dresser from corner to corner. She picked up several of them.

"Vicodin, Valium, Percocet, Lortab, Xanax, Lexapro, Codeine…Ketobemidone. Oh my God. What the hell is this?"

"They are all perfectly legal drugs prescribed to my wife."

"Mr. Scott, this is crazy. These are some of the strongest anti depressants and painkillers on the market. What doctor in their right mind would prescribe all of this to one patient? It doesn't make any sense."

"Can you save her?" Brooke asked with tears in her eyes. "Dan said he couldn't wake her up and when Lucas and I came in , we couldn't get her to move."

"That's quite enough from you, Brooke!" Dan reprimanded.

"What did she take?" Haley asked.

"I don't know but you've got to do something quick," Lucas pleaded.

Haley looked around. Lucas and Brooke were inconsolable with worry while Dan appeared annoyed at the situation. A stoic Nathan looked on, never uttering a word. The circumstances were far too serious for Haley to try to take note of the others reactions. She had to think quick. It was imperative to know exactly what Deb had taken. Opening the bottles, she swiftly studied each label to see when the medication had originally been prescribed. Then she proceeded to take a brief count of the pills to see which one or ones Deb had apparently overdosed on. It was pointless. All the refills had been issued in the last two weeks. According to the math and the prescribed dose, each bottle contained half of what it was supposed to. There was no way to know exactly what she had ingested and when.

"When is the last time she was awake and talking to anyone?"

"Around ten, I think," Brooke tried to remember. "She looked confused and she kept saying she was tired and her eyes were all weird. It was hard to understand a word she was saying."

"Mr. Scott, how long ago did you try to wake her up?"

Dam cleared his throat.

"Approximately an hour ago."

"An hour ago? Oh my God. This is bad. Look, I hate to say it but obviously she has overdosed on something. The beginning symptoms were almost five hours ago. No one knows what she took then or what she could have taken afterwards. She needs to go to the hospital."

"Absolutely not," Dan shook his head. "No hospitals."

"Mr. Scott, you don't have a choice. Too much of any of those drugs over there could kill her. Even if she took the appropriate amount, combining some of those meds could be lethal as well. Too much time has passed as it is. I'm sorry but I'm calling 911."

"Don't you dare," he roughly grabbed her arm.

"Dan, stop it! Get a hold of yourself," Lucas quickly intervened.

"Stop it!" Haley tried to break away.

The sound of a cough coming from the bed made them all stop in their tracks. Underneath the covers, Deb's legs twitched uncontrollably twice. She jerked and gagged and then there was an awful gurgling sound.

"What's wrong with her?" Nathan talked for the first time.

"She's vomiting," Haley ran over. "Quick. Help me roll her so she won't choke on it."

Together Nathan and Haley turned her on her side.

"That's a good thing, right?" Lucas asked.

Deb went limp on her side.

"Haley, she's not breathing!" Brooke screamed.

Haley inspected Deb. There was no rise and fall of her chest, no air being exhaled from her nose and her mouth. She felt for a pulse and found a faint one. Haley leaned and pinched her nose, administering two breaths. The pulse was still weak but the breathing, still shallow was back.

"What's going on?" Nathan nervously asked.

"I think her airway is obstructed."

"Do something!" Dan commanded.

"I can't! She needs to be intubated."

"Do it!"

"With what?" Haley screamed.

She looked over at Deb who lie dying on the bed. Nearby Lucas and Brooke were crying and begging her to save Deb while Dan screamed orders at her. It was too much. She hadn't signed up for that. She was an FBI agent. Her job was to bust the bad guys, not save lives. So she had sutured Nathan's wound and gave him a shot in his knee. Big deal! There was a huge difference between that and intubating someone!

"Help her," came a voice so small and quiet she barely heard or recognized it. "Don't let her die."

Haley looked up. It was Nathan and she had never seen his eyes like that.

"Haley, please," Brooke pleaded.

Haley closed her eyes and mouthed a silent prayer.

"Get me a straw," she directed.

Lucas returned instantaneously with one and handed it to Haley. Taking the wrapper off, she stood over Deb, tilting her head back.

"What are you going to do?" Dan inquired, straining to get a better look.

"I need some help. Who here has the least weak stomach."

Lucas and Brooke exchanged petrified glances.

"What do you need?" Nathan stepped up.

Haley took full charge.

"Take the shade off that lamp and hold it up here so I have enough light. I'm going to use this straw to give your mother an artificial airway."

Nathan winced.

"You have to stick it down her throat?"

"Only for a little while. Can you handle it?"

He nodded and went about helping her. Haley tried hard to remember. She had been taught the procedure in class but had only performed it on a dummy. She had seen the medics do it before but with professional equipment. Now she was on her own, working purely on memory, instinct and adrenaline.

"How many of these have you done before?" Dan wanted to know.

"This is my first," Haley honestly responded as she carefully guided the straw.

"Wonderful," he muttered.

"Well, I'm sure the doctors and nurses at the hospital could have done a much better job had 911 been called hours ago like they should have," she shot back. "Nathan, move that light in a little closer."

In a few minutes, a semi conscious Deb began to stir. She gagged and vomited again as Haley extubated.

"Deb, are you okay?" Brooke moved over closer.

"What, what…happened?"

Haley closed her eyes and could have collapsed on relief alone. Somehow she had done it.

"You saved her life," Lucas mouthed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dan looked up.

"For now. I'll stay with her. She needs to keep vomiting but it'll be dangerous if she chokes on it. Also, she needs to stay awake and as alert as possible."

They all nodded as Haley briefly excused herself into the hall. Dan, Lucas and Nathan disappeared into one of the common areas as Brooke hurried behind her.

"Haley, oh my God. Thank you. That, that was amazing back there the way you helped her. You were…"

"What the hell is going on here, Brooke? Do you realize how serious that was? Deb could have died. She was close."

"But you helped."

"Yeah and it worked. Not because I'm a genius or a saint or any crap like that. That back there was pure luck."

"I'm sorry. I, I guess we should have told you it was that bad."

"Yeah you should have. I didn't come here for this, Brooke. That was ridiculous. Someone should have called 911 or took her the emergency room."

"I know. I…"

"I can't deal with this now. I'll talk to you later."

Brooke, still teary eyed, nodded. She understood the position they had put Haley in and she knew it wasn't fair.

"You will stay with her tonight and make sure she's okay?"

Haley turned and looked in Brooke's eyes, knowing she was just as frightened as she was. She no longer wondered if she had bitten off more than she could chew, she was positive.

"Yeah," Haley sighed. "I'll stay with her."


	15. Two Sides To Every Story

The mood was solemn and quiet inside the Scott house. It was the morning after the morning after and an exhausted Haley was still in bed, sleeping late. Dan Scott, ever the opportunist, had taken full advantage. He had called an impromptu family meeting that included, Lucas, Brooke, Nathan and of course their randy sidekick, Peyton Sawyer. She arrived right on time as expected and joined them all in the privacy of the study.

"How nice of you to make it," Dan snidely remarked.

"What's this about?" Peyton demanded.

"Damage control. You are aware of the unfortunate little incident that occurred here the night before last?"

Peyton frowned.

"I heard but I still don't understand. What the hell happened?"

"My wife decided to overdose…again."

"Unfortunately that has not been a real rare occurrence. I mean, what did you expect, Dan? I tried to warn Haley. It scared the hell out of the other nurses."

Brooke shook her head.

"It wasn't like that, Peyton. You weren't here, you didn't see it. It was worse, way worse than all the other times. Deb…Deb was dying. She almost did die. It was awful. Haley saved her life, I mean, she had to stick a straw down Deb's throat just to get her to breathe again."

"What?"

"Let's not be so dramatic, eh, Brooke?" Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Don't talk to my wife like that and don't make jokes about what nearly happened to yours," Lucas admonished with disgust.

"Now, now, son. No need to get our jock straps in a bunch."

"Are you serious right now, man? How can you keep a straight face? How can you even sleep at night? What Deb did was serious. It was damned serious and it was too close for comfort, if you ask me."

"We should have just called 911," Brooke muttered.

"You're right," Lucas agreed. "We should have."

"We certainly should not have!" Dan objected.

Lucas slammed his fist down onto the table.

"Dan, are you blind? Did you see what we saw? What would have happened if Haley couldn't get her back? That's a chance I don't want to take."

Peyton took a deep breath.

"Your dad is right, Luke."

"What? Peyton…"

Dan smirked.

"Glad to see I'm not the only voice of reason and sanity around here."

"You're both nuts!" Lucas pointed out.

"Lucas, I know how you feel," Peyton began. "But I have to go with Dan on this. 911 is not an option."

"Why the hell not?"

"Do you understand the amount of negative press and unneeded attention that would bring to this family?"

"Not to mention the embarrassment," Dan chimed in. "None of us need that, especially Nathan."

Nathan shifted his weight and made a face but never said a word.

"Screw embarrassment and all that other crap," an angry Brooke spoke out. "Are you people even hearing yourselves? Dan, nothing you do surprises me anymore but you, Peyton? Damn, I thought you had more of a heart or at least a brain."

"Brooke…"

"No. Don't you Brooke me. What happens if there is a next time and let's face it, we all know there will be. What then? Do we just let Deb die to save face?"

Peyton folded her arms.

"No, that's not what any of us want and you know it. Haley may seem a little nervous and overwhelmed and under confident but when it comes down to it, her credentials speak for themselves. She is well trained and highly qualified. That's why we hired her."

"You mean to tell me apart from helping Nathan, she's here to clean up Deb's messes, too?"

"If that's the way you choose to put it."

"Oh that's nice, Peyton. Qualified or not, that surprised the hell out of Haley and it scared her, too. Could you blame her? You're lucky she didn't quit already. The least you could have done was given her fair warning."

"What's done is done, Brooke. I'll speak to Haley."

"Come on, guys, we've got to do better than this," Lucas rubbed his eyes. "We owe it to Deb."

"What are you suggesting, Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"Rehab. There's a private center in Connecticut. It's low key and they have a pretty good success rate. I think it would be good for her and most importantly, she can get the help she needs."

"Absolutely not!" Dan objected yet again.

"Come on, man. At least hear me out. Brooke and I did some research and…"

"I don't care what you and your wife have done. This is a dead issue. Inpatient treatment is not an option at this time."

"Why don't we stage an intervention here? Do something to try to get her off the pills."

"You must be mad," Dan smirked. "Have you ever been around Deb when she doesn't have her pills? Well, I have and it's not very pleasant. No thanks to making my life and everyone else's around here a living hell, Brooke."

"How husbandly of you, Dan. So you're gonna wait and pray something real bad doesn't happen the next time? Or you're prepared to leave that burden to Haley?"

Dan shook his head.

"No and that's precisely why I called this little meeting. Haley Webb has got to go."

"Unbelievable," Brooke threw her hands up in the air.

"Dan, what are you talking about?" Peyton inquired. "Haley is a good nurse. I think you saw that firsthand for yourself the other night."

"It's beside the point and if you ask me, she's not all that great, just a little lucky."

"Dan…"

"She knows too much. What happens in this family, stays in this family. Everyone knows that. Loyalty and trust are our foundation. All of a sudden this stranger comes in like a fly on the wall. She knows too much and she found out too soon."

"She did sign the confidentiality agreement," Peyton pointed out.

"What do we really know about her? Nothing, I tell you."

"Dan, Haley was carefully screened because we knew we were bringing her in for the long haul. I think she understands more than you know. She could be good for this family and it is in everyone's best interest that she stay."

"That's ridiculous."

"What are you worried about?"

"Haley Webb is in a dangerous position with the potential to learn many dangerous secrets."

"Now who's being dramatic?" Brooke sneered.

"Bottom line, I don't trust her. There's something about that girl that isn't right."

"She's fine," Peyton insisted.

The conversation temporarily ceased as the door opened. In walked a radiant and put together Deb Scott, no visible signs showing of the nightmare she had endured some 36 hours earlier.

"Hello everyone."

Dan shook his head in disgust.

"Well, well, if isn't my lovely wife, the junkie."

"Good morning to you too, dear," Deb sarcastically replied. "Peyton, it's nice to see you, honey."

"Deb."

"What's going on? What is everyone doing?"

"Devising a plan to rid ourselves of this nuisance that calls herself a nurse," Dan volunteered.

"Haley? But why? She's such a sweet girl and I thought she was doing so well."

Brooke could no longer hold her peace.

"She's great and Deb forgive me for stating the obvious as you walk in here looking like a million bucks and pretending that you didn't almost have a face to face with the Big Guy upstairs, but Haley literally saved your life the other night."

Deb simply flipped her hair and put her best face forward.

"I'm sure it wasn't as dire as you make it out to be, dear but I am very grateful to Haley for what she did. I don't see what the problem is."

No one saw her behavior as a problem and that in itself was the main problem.

"Your husband seems to think she can't be trusted," Peyton pointed out.

"That's nonsense, Dan", Deb shook it off. "What gives you that reason? The girl has done nothing wrong, besides she has been checked out and a confidentiality agreement was signed. What more do you want?"

Peyton took a seat.

"I think Haley should stay. Obviously Deb agrees and I assume Lucas and Brooke do as well. Dan, you beg to differ. But it's out of all of our hands really. The real say in this goes to the man that signs the checks around here and that's you, Nathan. So it's your call. You've been pretty quiet today. What do you think?"

He was always a man of few words at the family meetings. It just worked out better that way. But Peyton was right. Sometimes they all forgot it but he was the boss around there and ultimately his word was final. And the latest decision placed in his hands was a big one. On one side, as much as he hated to admit it, his father may have had a point. But there were always two sides to every story.

"She's alright," he shrugged. "I guess it's cool to keep her around for now, you know, see how it goes or whatever."

"Nathan!" Dan gritted his teeth.

Peyton couldn't help but smile in victory.

"Nathan has spoken. You heard your son, Dan. Looks like Haley is safe for the time being."

Dan was not one to be defeated.

"Time being are the operative words. This is a mistake. Nathan, son, I think you are being very foolish about this."

"Dad, sometimes it's not all about you. Get over it."

Furious that he had lost the battle, Dan Scott was determined to keep fighting the war. His decision had been temporarily vetoed and they'd all had the nerve to mock his feelings. But it was an issue he would not let die. Getting rid of Haley Webb would be a top priority. And if it didn't happen, keeping her on would be a choice Nathan would soon regret. Dan was absolutely sure of it.


	16. Playing It By Ear

Haley sighed as she walked down the hallway. It was the last of a very necessary but nonetheless three days off. Breaks like that wouldn't come often with Nathan's NBA schedule but the 72 hours had been a lifesaver after Haley had been forced to perform the biblical miracle in Dan and Deb's bedroom. It had only been a few days before but at times it felt like ages, like Haley had been carrying around the burden and horror forever. Then on the other hand it felt like it had just happened five minutes before, the sights, the sounds and the fear constantly haunting her like a relentless entity of evil.

But tomorrow would be a new day. Barely praised by her FBI bosses, she'd already had to put up the front that the incident hadn't phased her. In fact, it was just the exact opposite. Haley had been shaken to her very core. Then it would be on a plane to a new city, Minneapolis, she thought but she couldn't be sure. Again she'd have to assume the rule of dutiful, wise nurse Haley Webb. Closing her eyes, she cursed to herself. What had started out as a fun and exciting opportunity of a lifetime was turning into a living nightmare. She'd be glad when all the medical drama was out of the way so she could get down to the real business. More than ever she was ready to bust those Scotts so she could get back to Phoenix and Mouth and Tobey and some sense of what was normal.

"You okay, Haley?"

She turned around from the open refrigerator where she was digging for a Dr. Pepper. In the kitchen behind her, stood Lucas looking just as worn and spent as she felt.

"Hey. Um, yeah. I, I'm fine."

She grabbed the soda and headed for a quick exit until he reached for her arm.

"Do you have a minute?"

"I…"

"Please, Haley. It'll only take a second."

His blue eyes were so warm and sincere and pleading.

"Sure," she sighed. "Um, what's up?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you but I hadn't seen you around since, you know…"

"The incident?" she sarcastically raised her eyebrows.

"You could call it that. Look, I'm really sorry. All of us owe you an apology really. I'm sorry you got dragged into all that and I just wanted to thank you as well. You were amazing but I don't have to tell you that."

"It's fine, it's just, I don't know…"

"Yeah," he looked away. "I feel like that, too. Look, like I said and I know it probably doesn't count for a whole lot in your eyes right now but I just wanted to say thanks and sorry on behalf of myself and everybody. And uh, I hope, I hope this doesn't make you want to leave. You do a great job around here, Haley, and we really like you. I can't blame you for wanting to leave if you do but um, I hope you don't."

She nodded.

"I appreciate that. Um, I've thought about it and yeah, I guess I will be staying on…at least for a little while."

"That's good. That's great. If, if you need anything…"

"I know," she said as she walked away.

She hated to be short with him. Lucas Scott was a good guy and she really did like him. He and Brooke did appear to have the most heart and common sense out of the group but considering the group itself, that didn't really say much. Haley was still reeling. She was angry. She was upset. She was confused. Worst of all, she didn't know how to deal with it all and she had no one to talk to. She longed for Mouth and just the thought brought a lump to her throat and a tear to her eye. He would know what to do or at least what to say to make her feel better.

Haley drudged back to the confines of her room. With the door closed at least she was safe there for the time being. When she was alone, she could read or listen to music. Since the "incident" she had abandoned her diligent studying of the case file. In fact, she just wanted to forget. But no matter how hard she tried, it was impossible. And if she thought anything but, the wire taped to her skin was a tangible reminder. Walking through the massive halls of the mansion, it was eerily quiet. Physically and financially speaking, it was a grand house but it was not a home. Where was the family? Where was the happiness? Where was the laughter? Haley herself had had a happy, if not wacky childhood. Her parents were nut cases and with six kids running wild, there was never a dull or quiet moment. That was a home.

On her way back to her room, she came to a stop at the living room. She peeked in the corner, past the expensive art work and furniture. Haley's eyes fell upon that beautiful baby grand piano. She had seen it many times before and it always brought back memories. She had come from a musical family. There was always the sounds of a guitar or keyboard or even bongos coming from one area of the house. Once when Haley was eight years old, she had been playing outside when she heard the most glorious sound she had ever heard. It was coming from the house next door and her curiosity got the best of her. There was old Mrs. Harris sitting in her living room playing classical music on her piano. Haley had never listened to anything like it. Her parents had taught their children the rock and roll of the Stones and The Beatles. Suddenly she was being introduced to the wonderful world of Johann Sebastian Bach and Ludwig van Beethoven. From that day forward she had continued to visit the woman who had turned her into a bit of a protégé. Though college and career ambitions would always come first, Haley had never forgotten those days.

She took a seat at the piano, setting the open can of soda nearby. She smiled. She could still see and hear Mrs. Harris. She remembered the pointer the old woman used to read the sheet music. But reading music had never been one of Haley's fortes. She had the unique ability to listen to a musician over and over again and then recreate what she had heard. Haley had learned to play by ear but it had been years since she had sat before a piano. Using her right index finger, she pressed the middle C note. The loud noise stunned her. Then her other fingers found the keys. It was awkward and out of tune at first but slowly it came back. Within seconds, the breathtaking classical melody began to play. She played and played, forgetting where she was and losing track of time. She played until her fingers ached, finally stopping with a satisfied smile on her face.

"What was that?"

The question and the voice that had asked it, stunned her. She turned quickly hitting the can and gasping as the dark carbonated beverage spilled onto the plush white carpet.

"Shit!" she yelled out, jumping up, frantically looking for something to clean it up.

"It's okay."

Haley looked up. She wanted to make sure it was actually Nathan standing above her. It was. But there was none of the usual anger and tension. Instead, he removed the practice Nike shirt covering his plain white tee and helped her soak up the mess.

"I am so sorry. Gosh, all over your beautiful white carpet. I'm such a dummy sometimes. I can, I mean, I'll totally pay for it…"

He dismissed it with a wave and frown.

"Who cares? It's just carpet, right? Beatrice is running around here somewhere. She's pretty good about that stuff. Last year I spilled red Gatorade right around this spot and now you can't even tell."

"I'm sorry…"

"I said it was cool."

"I know but I guess I'm not supposed to be in here."

"What?"

"Like last time? You know, when I got caught playing around on your court. Um, I'm sorry. I know you don't like people touching your things. It's just I saw the piano and…"

"I heard you," he shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his basketball shorts. "Play, I mean. It was, you know, it sounded alright."

He shuffled his feet and stared down at the floor. Haley made a face. Was Nathan Scott actually trying to give her a compliment?

"Thank you."

"My dad likes that stuff. He used to listen to classical music all the time…"

"Yeah…" she looked away uneasily.

"So I guess, uh, he isn't one of your favorite people."

"Your dad?"

He half smirked.

"It's cool. He tends to rub people the wrong way sometimes."

That was an understatement.

"Yeah...sometimes."

"Look, um, about the other night, with what happened to my mom and all, well, if he or anybody says anything, just don't pay attention to it."

"Okay…"

He looked nervous and uncomfortable like he wanted to say something but didn't quite know how.

"I guess I never got around to thanking you for what you did. It was pretty great. You saved her and all."

"You're welcome."

"Hitting a game winning shot is what I used to think made a hero but…"

"Stop it."

"What?" he furrowed his brow.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not a hero, okay?"

"The way you handled that…"

"I was scared out of my mind the whole time. What I saw, what I did…it was crazy."

"It's never been that bad before," he looked away.

She could see that far off, sad look in his eye.

"How often does it happen?" Haley asked.

He shrugged.

"Depends. I mean, she's always on something but for the most part, she controls it. Nobody outside the immediate family even knows. She's gone for years and everything will be fine, then ever so often comes that time when she takes too much or she gets sick or stays in bed for days at a time."

"Has she ever tried to stop?"

"Not really," he shook his head. "She gets really crazy without them."

"That's no excuse," Haley blurted out before catching herself. "I'm sorry. That was kind of rude. I shouldn't have said it."

"It's okay. I get how you feel."

"I just don't understand why. Something really awful could happen to her and its like nobody does anything to stop it. When something bad does happen, nobody even calls for an ambulance. I'm sorry but I don't get that. Your mother needed a doctor, Nathan."

"I know that now but I didn't really know it then. I know it seemed kind of cruel or whatever but that's probably how everybody felt. Maybe we were too freaked out. Like I said, it was never that bad before."

"Well, now you know. Listen, you have to help her…"

"I've tried. I really have but nothing is gonna work until she wants to help herself. Hell, sometimes I think she wants something bad to happen to herself. I don't know. I've talked to her. I even had one of those private detox doctors come in but nothing works. So this one time I got so fed up, so pissed off I just grabbed her and I screamed at her and I shook her as hard as I could and I told her it was either me or the pills. Just like that. I mean, she's a mom, right? What real mom would choose drugs over their kid but that…that's exactly what she did. It sucked. After that, it kind of changed things. It made me see just how addicted she was and it sort of changed the way I felt about her. What can you do, right?"

He was opening up, probably spilling more to her, a stranger, than he had to anyone else in a long time. For the first time, Haley felt sorry for him. His fears and vulnerabilities were on full display with a hint of sadness that couldn't be explained. All that glitters wasn't gold.

"I'm sorry. Look, Nathan…"

"I'm late. Dad's meeting me outside on the court and if I'm not out there like now, he'll be in here running his mouth."

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" she cracked a joke, smiling for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Guess not. So um, I'll see you around, you know the house and stuff, and practice tomorrow."

" Minneapolis, right? My flight leaves at seven, I think."

"Cool. So I'm gonna go play now and uh…maybe you should too. You can finish up, if you want."

"You like it? It's Chopin's Cantabile In B Flat Major."

He gave a small smile.

"Whatever all that means. But it was okay. You, um, you been playing long?"

"Not for a while but I first learned when I was eight."

"Okay," Nathan nodded. "I'll leave you alone. Um, I'll send Beatrice in to get out that stain."

"Okay. I'll see you around."

"Yeah. See you."

She watched him walk away in silence. Yet another curve ball thrown her way. He had offered her a rare glimpse inside his head. It would be hard figuring out the real Nathan Scott but Haley hoped she was somehow on the way.


	17. Gone With The Wind

An exhausted Lucas yawned as he turned over, feeling out for the familiar and warm body that was supposed to be next to him. Instead there was just a cold and empty space. He looked over at the bedside clock and saw that it was almost two a.m. Brooke was still out. Shrugging it off, he laid his head back down and was two blinks away from sudden slumber when he heard it. It was quite the commotion, banging against the wall. Waiting a few minutes to see if it would stop proved futile, as whatever was going on was still in full effect.

They were staying at the Hotel Monaco, one of the best hotels in Denver. Half of the Boston Celtics had opted to move on to their next destination in northern California, while other members had stayed the night in Colorado. Nathan Scott was one of the ones who had stayed behind with intentions to catch the first morning flight out. He was traveling with his father, brother, sister in law and private nurse and they had reserved the entire top floor for themselves. It was late and supposed to be quiet, now there was ruckus outside their rooms. Concluding it was probably fans that had figured out where the NBA's most infamous player was staying, Lucas put on a robe and decided to go investigate.

"What the…"

He rubbed his eyes. Perhaps he was still sleeping. Because nothing could have prepared him for what he saw…

_Haley jumped as smoke oozed from a machine to create a pink and purple fog throughout the crowd. The music was so loud she could feel the bass inside her chest as a chill filtered inside the club. People were dancing and drinking and having a good time all around her but she felt like she was a million miles away even though she was only standing on the balcony above._

"_Here," Brooke offered as she sauntered up looking like a million bucks in form fitting black slacks, a white spaghetti strapped top and Steve Madden heels. "This is for you, Miss."_

_Haley looked down at the tray and two glasses Brooke had just placed in front of them at their table in the VIP lounge. _

"_Uh, what is that?" Haley frowned._

"_You're a Southern Belle, you know how we do it. Haley Webb, allow me to introduce you to Mr. Rhett Butler and Miss Scarlet O'Hara."_

"_Come again."_

"_The Rhett Butler has Southern Comfort, lime juice, lemon juice, sugar and Curacao. The Scarlett O'Hara is Southern Comfort mixed with cranberry juice and lime juice. Now pick your poison."_

_Haley made a face._

"_No thanks."_

"_No thanks?"_

"_I'm not much of a drinker. It's cool."_

_Brooke pouted as she flipped her meticulously curled brunette locks._

"_No one is asking you to become a lush. But it's Friday night, we're in Denver, we're having a great time, our team just totally kicked ass and bright and early in the morning you're on a plane to Sacramento…"_

"_My sentiments exactly. I have an early flight tomorrow and right after that, it's back to work. I can't do my job all hung over."_

"_You won't be. We're not gonna get knock down, drag out, tuck your dress into your panties drunk. We're just gonna kick back, relax and have a little fun. After all, we deserve it. Right?"_

"_Maybe so but um, I, I'm not the best at holding my liquor. Point blank, I'm a serious lightweight."_

"_And I am your fairy godmother wingman or wingwoman or wing person or whatever the hell it's called. You know what I mean. It's the girls' night out. Now have a drink with me."_

"_I don't know, Brooke…"_

_Haley looked around slightly uncomfortable. She wasn't using to being all dolled up in a sexy black dress and heels. Her hair had been curled and she had been made up like some sort of supermodel. It had been at Brooke's persistence so they could bond but all Haley could think about was the wire tapped to her body._

"_Come on, Haley. Yeah, I want to let loose and have fun but it's more than that," she began. "Listen, I don't have a lot of girlfriends. I explained the situation with Peyton and basically ever since I married Lucas, my life has been pretty much about him and the Scott's. I don't get to do the cool stuff like shopping or clubbing or getting facials with the girls. I kind of missed that. Then you came along and we clicked and it was nice because I was actually making a new friend but then the Deb thing happened."_

"_Brooke…"_

"_You were pretty pissed off about the whole situation and I totally get that. You had, have, every right to be. We weren't honest, we didn't handle it right and well, you know the rest. Obviously you've decided to stay on and work for Nathan and we're all happy about that but the last week or so, it's like you've been really distant with me. I'm not happy about that. I thought we were friends and I don't want to ruin it. So tonight was kind of my chance to make amends. I wanted to make it fun for you, for us."_

_Haley looked right at her and saw sincerity. It was a sad case, actually. Brooke was a nice person and a good wife who obviously loved her husband. But it was painfully clear that she had given so much of herself, her own life up in order to be a Scott. Maybe that was how it had started for Deb._

"_Okay, one drink won't hurt, I suppose," Haley surrendered._

"_Goody!" Brooke clapped her hands. "Which one?"_

"_Southern Comfort? Uh, I don't think it really matters at this point."_

"_Fine. I'm Scarlett. I absolutely loved her in the movie so you get to be Rhett," Brooke handed her the drink._

"_Wonderful," Haley grinned sarcastically._

_Brooke ignored her._

"_A toast. Okay, what do we toast to?"_

"_Survival?" Haley offered._

"_Friends," Brooke added with a smile._

"_Friends."_

"_And good times."_

"_Here, here," Haley clinked glasses with her._

_She reluctantly took a sip, closing her eyes tight as she braced for the worst. It went down smooth._

"_You okay?" Brooke asked._

"_Yeah. I'm fine, actually. That, that wasn't too bad. It's kind of good, very sweet."_

"_It's SoCo, baby," Brooke winked._

_Haley gave a shrug and downed the rest of the glass. It tasted good, it didn't make her sick and it didn't make her drunk. In fact, Brooke did have a point, it was kind of relaxing. And Haley James needed relaxing. The weeks before had been stressful to say the least. What she was doing was no different than having a nice glass of wine after a hard day of work._

"_That's pretty good. I might have another."_

_Brooke raised her eyebrows._

"_Well, let me catch up with you," she killed her glass, before signaling for a round two to the bartender._

_Pretty soon there was another tray and Haley, becoming more relaxed and animated by the second, had finished her second glass in a couple of minutes._

"_This stuff is really good, Brooke. It should come in a bottle."_

_Brooke could only agree as the third round hit the table. By number four, both girls were feeling good._

"_Do you hear that?" Brooke asked._

"_What?" Haley scrunched her nose, drinking some more._

"_That! Come on. That's the great sound of The Pussycat Dolls. God, I absolutely love them! They are seriously my favorites! Let's dance!"_

_Haley thought for a second._

"_Can we get more of Rhett and Scarlett on the dance floor?"_

"_You bet!"_

_And just like that, they were off, giggling as they made their way to the center of the floor, grinding and shaking their hips to the beat of the music. It was a great time, two girlfriends letting loose and forgetting their family and work problems. It was fun and dancing and drinking and more drinking. The alcohol was flowing freely and they were having too good of a time to stop. It was just a couple of girls wanting to have fun. What was so wrong with that?_

"Broody!"

Lucas grabbed his ears. God, her voice could get high when she was excited…and drunk. Looking down, the latter was quite obvious. Brooke was plastered.

"Baby, what is going on?"

He leaned down to see his wife flat on her back, giggling uncontrollably.

"Do you know how much I love you?" she slurred.

It was no use in reasoning with her in that state. Looking up, he saw Haley leaned against the wall. She would know what to do but he hated dragging her into yet another Scott fiasco.

"Haley, I am so sorry about this. She must have had a little too much. Thank you for bringing her up. I'll take it from here…"

"Okay, I'll just, um, you know, go to my, room…um, that place, you know where I live…stay."

Lucas made a face.

"Haley, you alright?"

She gave him a Cheshire grin before stumbling to turn a cartwheel gone wrong. She landed flat on her butt but that didn't stop her from doing more.

"Baby, I taught Haley cheers!" Brooke proudly proclaimed. "I am a cheerleader. That's why you married me. That's why you called me Cheery."

Lucas closed his eyes. It was going to be a long, late night and he was going to need some reinforcement. He stood and walked a few feet over, knocking on the door of his brother's suite. Less than a minute later, Nathan, in workout shorts with bed head and sleepy eyes, answered the door.

"Dude, what is it?" he grumbled.

Lucas simply stepped out of the way and pointed. There was Brooke sprawled out on the floor having the time of her life cheering on an equally drunken Haley who was cartwheeling her way into wall after wall.

"Do you know how awesome you are right now?" Brooke asked.

"No, Brooke, you're awesome!" Haley loudly declared.

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. He hadn't seen Brooke like that in a long time and never in his wildest imagination would he have envisioned his straight lace, by the book, nurse Haley Webb like that.

"Holy shit."

"Just help me," Lucas muttered.

He walked over to his wife and scooped her up in his arms as Nathan went over to Haley. He awkwardly tried to grab her but recoiled in embarrassed horror.

"Haley…"

"Bro, what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

Nathan pointed to Haley. For the first time they were getting a good look at her from behind. And what a view it was. The corner of her dress had been neatly tucked in her underwear.

"Haley, um…your dress, uh…it…you…I, you need to fix yourself," Nathan stammered with a red face.

Haley and Brooke looked at each and burst out laughing, breaking into a rendition of The Pussycat Doll's hit, Don't Cha.

"God, this is worse than I thought," Lucas shook his head. "Man, take her back to her room."

"I'm trying but I can't touch her with her dress all like that," Nathan defended.

"Then just pull it out."

"What?"

"Not like that. You know, just one subtle, swift move. I mean, we can't let her walk around with her ass half hanging out and her dress all bunched up in her underwear."

"They had to get up here somehow and I'm sure somebody got an eyeful. Anyway, I don't want any part of touching some drunk woman's dress. That's how shit ends up in the Enquirer. Hell no. You do it."

"I can't. I've got Brooke. You do it."

"Luke!"

"Nate!"

Cursing, Nathan carefully approached Haley like a curious and scared little puppy sniffing at something new. His normally expert hands trembled as they reached for the very corner of her dress. He almost had it until the door nearby opened. Standing with his hands on his hips and a grim look on his face was none other than Papa Dan.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

"It's no big deal, man," Lucas tried to smooth it over. "The girls just had a little too much fun. We're just going to make sure they get settled for the night."

Dan sneered at Brooke.

"Is this Girls Gone Wild? I mean, is that my daughter in law or Paris Hilton?"

"He said Paris Hilton," Haley covered her mouth and laughed like it was the funniest thing on earth.

"And you," he scoffed, looking her up and down. "How…professional of you, Miss Webb."

"Lay off," Nathan rolled his eyes. "They're just drunk. I've been there and God knows you have, too."

With that, Dan gave his son an evil glare.

"We hire her to take care of you, not the other way around. Just the other week you and the rest of the family, including Peyton, were singing her praises. Now look at her."

"I, I'm sorry," Haley moaned. "I'm like really, really drunk and I know it."

Dan walked over to her.

"You should be quite ashamed of yourself. This is degrading to your profession as a nurse and to yourself as a woman. This is absolutely ridiculous and you should be embarrassed. Of all the crass, distasteful, un lady like things to do, you…"

"Mr. Scott…"

"Do not interrupt me, young lady. You…"

"Mr…"

It was too late. There was a gag and an awful wretching sound as Haley grabbed the wall for support, leaning over and vomiting all over Dan Scott's expensive bedroom slippers. Horrified at the sight and smell, he stood still, afraid to even move as his jaw dropped to the floor.

"That is soooooo rank!" Brooke called out. "What did you eat?"

"This is so bad," Lucas whispered out loud.

"Come on, Haley," Nathan ushered her to her suite.

He propped the door open and led her to her bed where she collapsed.

"Oh God, make the room stop spinning!"

"You gonna make it?" he smirked.

"I swear as long as I live I will never drink again."

Nathan wetted a washcloth and handed it to her, along with a couple of dry towels as he kicked the waste basket near the head of her bed.

"Just in case. Look, I hate to tell you but it's gonna be a pretty long night."

"This sucks…you hate me…you're gonna fire me."

He chuckled.

"You're gonna be fine. You're gonna puke your guts out and have the headache from hell tomorrow but you're gonna be fine."

It was too late. She was already snoring. Checking her one last time, he turned off the main light and headed back to his room. His father, his feet covered in throw up, was still standing in shock.

"Nice look, Dad," Nathan joked on his way back to his own room. "That recycled cranberry juice kind of matches the purple in your robe, don't you think?"

Dan Scott could only stand there furious. Haley Webb was officially making his life a living hell.


	18. About Last Night

Haley took a deep breath before she walked, or stumbled into the training area. She was exhausted, sick and still terribly hung over from her night out with Brooke. It was hard to believe it was less than 24 hours later. She had ended up in her room, courtesy of her "boss", Nathan Scott. The next few hours had been pain filled conversations with God where she bargained for the nightmare to end if she promised to never drink again. Apparently God had more pressing issues to deal with and she had spent the hours ahead trying to make the room stop spinning as she threw up over and over again while fighting off a pounding headache.

When she finally found peace, it would last no more than 30 minutes. A concerned and equally sleepy Lucas was knocking on her door, letting her know they had to leave for the airport. She then proceeded to have the worst airplane ride of her life and after a miserable landing, she had checked in the hotel and somehow made it to the team's practice, not before a ten minute telephone scolding from Agent Bailey for her actions the previous night. She'd had little contact with Nathan and that had been a blessing but the inevitable pre game physical would be coming and Haley knew there was no escape. She threw on a pair of jeans and an old tee shirt, pulling her hair up without bothering to run a comb through it. She wore glasses and no make up as she grabbed a stethoscope and waited for him to come in.

The door creaked open and she saw him in his warm up clothes. To her relief, there were no coaches, trainers, or other players. But the real reason for celebration was because there was no Dan. It was something Haley knew she would have to face but she couldn't do it at that moment. Nervously, she played with her hands as he hopped up on the examining table.

"What's up?" he mumbled.

Haley was afraid to look at him. When she did, she saw that he looked almost as bad as she felt. Heavy bags loomed underneath his eyes and his skin was flushed.

"Hi," she squeaked. "Um, you know the drill. I have to get your vitals, check you out, make sure you can play."

"Yeah, whatever."

She nodded, scrambling to get everything together. There was an awkwardness lingering in the air and she knew it was up to her to break the ice.

"Nathan, can I talk to you?"

"What's going on?"

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"It…it's about last night."

A sly smile crept to his lips.

"You remember last night?"

She closed her eyes.

"I know, I know. It was horrible, wasn't it?"

He shrugged.

"You were pretty blitzed."

"I know. Normally I am so not like that, I can assure you…"

"It's cool."

"No. No, it's not cool. I feel like I should apologize to you for my behavior. It was obnoxious and tactless and stupid and above all, unprofessional. I cannot believe I lost control like that and there is no excuse for it. I am very ashamed of myself and it will never happen again."

"You don't have to say you're sorry. Really. I'm not mad or anything."

"You're not?"

"No. It's not a big deal. You got drunk. Shit happens. It's over now, besides, it was pretty funny."

Haley chewed at her lip.

"Um, what do you mean funny? Like what part?"

"You don't remember?"

She gave him a sheepish look.

"Not everything."

"Apparently you and Brooke had a real good time. What did you have to drink anyway?"

"Southern Comfort. It's the devil, I should have known better."

"Anyway, somehow you made it back to the hotel. I guess you must have woken Lucas up because he woke me up to help. When I came out of my room, Brooke was in his arms and you two were going on and on about who was more awesome."

"Oh God…"

"You were singing that annoying Pussycat Dolls song and doing or at least trying to do cartwheels."

"This is way worse than I thought."

"You didn't sound bad, if that helps."

"No, it doesn't but thanks," she smiled.

"Well, I tried to help you to your room but I couldn't. You had one of those…what the hell do they call it? Wardrobe malfunction things."

Haley's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"What? Oh no! Oh God! Tell me my boobs were not hanging out of my dress!"

Her boobs and something else like a police wire.

"No. It wasn't like that. Your dress, hell I don't know how it happened but somehow it kind of got tucked in your underwear."

Haley put her head in her hands.

"I am mortified!"

"It's cool," he chuckled. "It wasn't that big of a deal. It would have been okay until my dad walked out."

"You mean that part wasn't a dream?"

"Sorry."

"Great. The man already despises me."

"Well puking all over his Hugh Hefner slippers won't be getting you a bouquet of flowers any time soon but it was definitely funny. You should have seen the look on his face, he damn near had a stroke."

"I wish the earth would just open up and swallow me."

"Don't sweat it."

"How could I not? It's embarrassing."

"Who cares? You worry too much."

"So I've been told."

"What can he do, besides bitch? It's not like he can fire you."

"But you can."

"I know."

"Are you?"

"What? For that? For giving me the biggest laugh in like the last year?"

Haley had to laugh too in spite of the situation.

"I will never drink like that again. I'm still feeling it."

"After this, why don't you lie down back here and take a couple of aspirin?"

"I can't. I'm supposed to be out there with you and…"

"It's cool. I don't need you and if something comes up, you'll just be right back here. I don't have to tell you how loud it's gonna get out there."

Haley closed her eyes. Just the thought of thousands of screaming fans gave her the shivers.

"I think I'll take you up on that. Thanks."

She put the blood pressure cuff on his arm and inflated it. His vitals were good until she pulled the thermometer from his mouth.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh my God. Your temperature…it's like really high."

"I'm okay."

Haley felt his forehead.

"Jesus, Nathan. You're burning up. Are you feeling okay?"

One good look at him and it was plain to see he wasn't. But he was Nathan Scott and he would never admit that. He'd get on that court and give it his all until he passed out.

"I've been better but it's fine. I'll just pop a couple of Tylenol."

"Your temp was really high. I need to double check it. I'm gonna have to try another route."

Nathan made a horrified face.

"Another route? Look, I don't know what the hell you're thinking but no way are you sticking anything in my ass."

"No. Your ear."

"Whatever," he muttered.

Haley retook his temperature and saw the same reading.

"Dammitt, it's 102.8."

"Is that bad?"

"It's not good. I'm gonna call your doctor…"

"Wait," he grabbed her arm. "Don't do that. I can play, Haley."

"I understand that but 103 is when you're supposed to seek medical attention."

"But it's not 103 yet, right?"

"Right but it's very close, too close. I'm worried."

"Come on."

"Please don't argue with me. I let you get away with it last time…" she halted mid sentence.

"What?"

"That's it. Nathan, take off your pants."

"Huh?"

"I need to see your knee."

He rolled up the loose fitting warm up pants.

"What the hell?"

His knee was red and puffy and warmer to the touch than the rest of his body.

"It's infected. You have an infection just like I warned you. That's why your fever is so high."

"Just let me play and we'll deal with it later."

She shook her head.

"If it goes any higher, it could get dangerous. Infection is nothing to mess around with."

"Then bring it down. I'll drink some orange juice or something."

"It's not gonna be enough."

"How about an ice bath?"

"A what?"

"You know. My mom used to do it to me all the time when I was little."

"That's not a good idea. An ice bath is dangerous. Yeah, it'll bring down your temperature but it could happen too fast, it could throw you into shock, anything could happen."

"Haley, please."

"Nathan, don't do this to me, not again."

"You can't stop me. I'll play tonight no matter what you say."

"Then I'll tell the coach and he'll bench you."

"What?" his steely blue eyes glared up at her.

"I'm sorry. Look I don't want to be the bad guy here but this is serious. You're sick. You need help."

"Haley, this is an important game. I have to go out there and play. I can't really explain it to you but it means more than you'll ever know."

"Nathan…"

"Look, I'll make you a deal. Give me something right now and let me go play. The second it's over, I'll do whatever you want."

His eyes were pleading and she was too exhausted to argue.

"Fine," she gave him Tylenol. "Drink plenty of water so you don't get dehydrated. I'm going out there and I'm going to sit right behind that bench and I swear the first time I see something I don't like, I'm pulling your behind off that floor and telling the coach everything."

"What about your headache?"

"It's okay," she sighed. "This is more important."

He nodded, downing the medication and water before heading back to the locker room to prepare.

"I'll see you out there."

"Don't make me regret this, Nathan."

He started to walk away but stopped just short of still being in her sight. He turned and for the first time gave her a real, sincere smile.

"Thanks," he said. "That's pretty cool of you."

She nodded. So he wasn't the hateful bastard she thought he was after all.

"You're welcome," she replied softly.


	19. Still In The Game

Haley yawned as she rounded the corner to the den, crossword puzzle in hand. Wrapped up in an old fuzzy robe, she longed to stretch out on the couch and watch a little TV while she worked in her book. It had only been a few hours earlier that they had landed back in Boston. With only one day off, the hectic schedule would resume right again. For Haley it had been hard and had taken some getting used to. Sometimes she didn't know whether she was coming or going.

"There it is. See what I'm talking about?"

Haley stopped as she heard voices in the den already. It was Lucas speaking.

"Nonsense, son. The Pacers' defense is too weak to worry about that anyway."

"Don't underestimate them, Dan," Lucas pointed out. "That old school fadeaway from senior year is exactly what Nathan needs to counter them. It's like a southpaw throwing a right hand in the middle of a fight. They won't know what the hell hit them."

Dan shook his head in disagreement.

"All Nathan has to do is…"

"Damn, I'm right in front of you," came a grumble from the other end of the couch. "Would you two quit talking about me like I'm not sitting right here?"

As usual, the conversation was about basketball and Nathan Scott was surrounded by his father and older brother. All Haley had wanted was a little peace but it was more than clear the room was occupied and she had stumbled upon a conversation she best steer clear from. Turning to leave, she accidentally tripped and stubbed her toe, cursing out loud.

"Well, well, what do you know?" Dan Scott smirked. "Look who we have eavesdropping. Had a little too much to drink again, eh, Boozy?"

"Lay off," Lucas warned.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I was just coming to watch some TV. I didn't know the room was taken."

"It's okay," Lucas answered. "You're more than welcome to come in…"

"No thanks. I mean, it's fine."

Dan glared over at Haley, sarcastic and inappropriate remark on the tip of his forked tongue but Lucas shot his father a warning look of his own.

"We were just leaving, weren't we, Dan?"

The elder Scott raised his eyebrows before finally standing up.

"That we were. Perfect timing, Miss Webb."

Her face turned bright red. What an intimidating, annoying, smug son of a bitch. Haley couldn't wait to bust his ass. She had personally requested to slap the handcuffs on him herself.

"It's no big deal. Really," Haley said. "I could totally go somewhere else…"

"It's cool. We're done here," Lucas said as the two men exited leaving Haley standing and Nathan on the couch.

"Sorry," she said again when they were gone. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't. You probably saved me," he motioned towards the huge wall TV.

She looked over and saw a younger Nathan playing in a basketball game in a crowded gym.

"Is that high school?" she grinned.

"The semi finals for the state championship my sophomore year."

She couldn't help but smile. He looked so young.

"Look at you."

"What about me?" he smirked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "You were kind of cute, I guess."

He rolled his eyes but couldn't help but chuckle.

"Whatever."

"Are you studying these old tapes for a game coming up?"

Nathan sighed.

"I was chilling out, trying to enjoy my night off. My dad and my brother decided to bring out the old tapes and dissect my game like usual."

"Sounds like fun."

"Loads," he muttered sarcastically. "Anyway, I'm glad they're gone."

Haley nodded.

"Well, now that I have saved the day once again, I guess I'll go make myself scarce."

"You don't have to," he said.

"What?"

"I mean, it's cool. You don't have to watch this stuff. You said you came out here to watch TV, right?"

"Yeah. Work on my puzzle, too," she motioned to her book.

"Well, you can sit down, I mean, if you want."

"Okay," she did so on the opposite end of the sofa. "But if you want to keep watching, it really won't bother me."

He got up and switched tapes, turning on a more recent game in his NBA career versus the Indiana Pacers.

"I'm just gonna take some notes on their defense. It won't take long."

"Take your time."

She went about working on her puzzle as Nathan watched his tape. Even from the corner of her eye she could see how serious and focused he was. It was just a game, something as simple as putting a ball through a hoop. It was interesting to her that the game was the biggest part of his life.

"They're so predictable," he muttered to himself after about a half hour. "Their coach runs those same plays every time."

Haley looked over at him.

"It's really important to you, isn't it?"

Nathan shrugged.

"I guess. It's what I do."

"But it's just a game."

"So? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aren't games supposed to be fun?"

"I guess."

"Well, is it? Do you even have fun out there, Nathan? Because sometimes I watch you and it doesn't look like it. I don't see it in your face, I don't see it in your eyes."

"It's my job. Just like nursing is your job, right?"

Haley shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yeah…I guess so."

"Why'd you get into it?"

She shrugged.

"For the fun and excitement, for the adrenaline rush. And also to help people."

"How do you feel about it now? I'm sure you've been doing this for a while. Maybe it's not so fun anymore. Maybe the adrenaline and excitement is too much, like when you found my mom almost dead. But through it all, you do a good thing. You still help people, right?"

"Right…"

"So that's what keeps you going. Something has to, right? Maybe it's not what you thought it would be or maybe it's not as good as it was at first but there's that little something that keeps you in the game."

"What keeps you in the game?" she asked quietly.

"It's my destiny," he stated simply. "It might sound corny or stupid or whatever but it's true. Basketball, it's what I was born to do, Haley."

"Is there anything else you ever wanted to do? Another sport, maybe? Another hobby?"

He laughed in spite of himself.

"Yeah right. Like that was gonna happen."

"But…"

"I'm a baller, Haley. That was the plan for me ever since the day I was born. My dad drilled that in me ever since I can remember."

"It sounds like more his dream than yours. You were just a little kid then, now you're an adult."

"Now I have something to prove."

"Like what? You have plenty of money, you're super talented, you're a good looking guy, you have millions of fans and everything you ever wanted. What more is there to prove, Nathan."

"Everything. I was born to win. I was born to be the best. I was born to be better than Jordan or any legacy before me. That might sound arrogant or whatever but that's the truth. It's what I have to believe. When it's all said and done, they're gonna say that Nathan Scott was the best athlete in the world."

"That's a lot of pressure."

"It is what it is."

"And if you just stop?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like right now. You've accomplished so much. You're already a legend, Nathan. If you just walk away from it all right now, then what?"

"That would never happen."

"What if it did?"

"It wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared."

He sort of blurted it out, instantly regretting and recoiling that such intimacies had been made known to a virtual stranger.

"Nathan…"

"I think about it all the time," he began softly. "I'd be a liar if I told you I didn't. But I could never walk away from it. It is my life. It's a part of me, part of who I am as a man and a person. And you're right…it's a lot of pressure. But I deal with it. I don't have a choice. I'm Nathan Scott and failure isn't an option, you know? All this, whatever it is…I can't just walk away and I can't let it crumble either. That scares the shit out of me."

She gave him a small smile after yet another peek into the window of his soul. Nathan wasn't such a bad guy after all. In fact, he was starting to grow on Haley. But she had to be careful. He was still at the center of her investigation and it was imperative not to lose sight of that. His family was probably responsible for dozens of white collar crimes and Nathan Scott himself was a suspect in a possible double homicide. Still as she sat next to him talking quietly and privately, it was hard to imagine he was still the same ruthless guy from her FBI case file.

"I think you're pretty brave," the words just fell out of her mouth.

"What?"

"I don't know," she cleared her throat. "It's not an easy life. I see that now. Some people dream of the fame and money and success but maybe it's not what you think, maybe it's not great all the time. There's a lot of pressure and a lot of hard work. You really take it seriously and I respect you for that. Your dedication is amazing."

"I do what I have to do."

Haley smiled.

"Speaking of which, what did the doctor say? Tell me you went. We had a deal, remember?"

"I gave you my word and I went."

"And?" she asked impatiently.

He sighed.

"My fever was from a staph infection from bacteria that got in something called a prepatellar bursa in my knee."

He looked sheepish and embarrassed as Haley sat up, hands on her hips, shit eating grin all over her face.

"Gee, a staph infection you say? And from what? From the prepatellar bursa I warned you about how long ago?"

"Haley…"

"But nooooooo. You're Nathan Scott and you were gonna be just fine with your stupid shots because you don't listen to anybody and you know everything."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"The fact that you got sick? No. Even though you totally deserve it for having such a little tude with me, I can't help but feel bad for you."

"Sympathy is appreciated," he joked. "But I know you're dying to say I told you so."

"What makes you say that?"

"Come on. It's written all over your face."

"Fine. I told you so."

"Yeah, you did."

"I suppose next time you'll listen?"

He grinned.

"Probably not."

"At least you're honest. Stubborn but honest."

"I'm gonna be fine. I feel much better already. I should be good to go for the next game, that is if a certain Nurse Ratched clears me to play."

She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"I'll think about it."

"Uh oh."

"One condition."

"What's that?"

"That knee is gonna need some major therapy. I could help you."

"You mean work out together?"

"Something like that."

Nathan laughed.

"Whatever. If you can hang."

"Me? I can so hang. If you can keep up."

"Sounds like a challenge to me."

"We'll see. So we work out together, you keep playing, I can do my job in peace and everybody is happy."

"I'm down…just don't get in my way or anything."

She smiled to herself as she turned her attention back to her puzzle. She was quite proud of herself. Working out together would be the perfect opportunity for her to get to know more. It was just what the investigation needed. The two would spend more time together and when it was all said and done, hopefully Haley would have the info she needed to either clear Nathan Scott of all charges or nail his ass to the wall.


	20. Amazing Grace

Haley rubbed her sweaty face with a towel as she watched Nathan on the leg machine. Dressed in his Celtics workout gear, she looked on as he pushed against the weights, using them to help strengthen his knee. Sweat stained his shirt and beaded on his forehead as he made a face and grunted, giving his all despite pain and exhaustion. Training for the FBI she had found herself in the gym with the guys plenty of times. But there was something different about being there with Nathan Scott.

"Okay, that was 50. Time to move on."

"Huh?" Haley shook herself from the trance that had been staring at her workout partner's butt.

"We're done with this machine. Just one more," he pointed.

Haley looked over and let out a groan. It was the dreaded leg press and hack squat. She had seen that machine one too many times as she tried to condition her legs to be a better runner. You would sit on the seat with your legs extended straight and up against the weights. Then begin repetitions by bringing your knees and the weight closer to your body and pushing it back again. It was her least favorite piece of gym equipment and the only exercise she despised more than running.

"Not this one," she whined. "Anyone but this one."

Nathan chuckled.

"What's wrong with this one?"

"It sucks."

He shook his head.

"Well, what do you know? Looks like Haley Webb can't hang."

"Oh whatever. I have been kicking ass so far. I can totally hang."

He threw down his towel and hopped on the machine, looking at the identical one beside him.

"Prove it."

"Fine," she huffed, plopping down. "I will."

He smirked as they began their workout. They were quiet but he couldn't help but watch her from the corner of his eye. She kept a slow and steady pace with the small weights as her long, tanned legs pushed them back and forth. It was a machine he was used to and could do all day long with his eyes closed but after a few minutes or so, he could tell Haley was struggling. But he had to give it to her. The girl had heart. Grunting and bearing down with trembling legs, she made it all the way to the end.

"I'm impressed."

She gave him a mean look.

"You mean surprised?"

"That too," he grinned. "But it's cool. Besides, you did pretty good today. Looks like you're in pretty good shape."

"Well, this isn't exactly the first time I've seen the inside of a gym, you know."

"You work out a lot?"

"Nah. I avoid it when I can. Usually, only when I'm in training."

She caught herself the moment she said it but it was too late. The words had already been blurted out.

"What kind of training?" Nathan asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, marathons."

"Really? I didn't know you were a runner."

Neither did she. Haley wanted to die. She had managed to come up with a decent and quick cover up but there was no room for error and slip ups when it came to maintaining the integrity of her case and undercover status. If Nathan were to find out, it would ruin everything and she could only imagine the angry looks on her supervisors' faces as they were listening on.

"Yeah, uh, nothing too serious. I just kind of um, you know, dabbled with it back in the day."

He nodded.

"You're from Florida, right?"

"Tampa."

"Florida is pretty cool. We used to vacation there a lot when I was little. I like it. I wish we had more time to do stuff when we play the away games in Orlando and Miami and stuff but usually I get to make up for it on the off season when I party in South Beach."

"Great area," Haley reiterated.

Or so she'd heard.

"Did you like it there growing up?"

"Um, sure. It was nice. It's a beautiful area and there's a lot of water, if you like that sort of thing and it's always plenty to do."

"What do your parents do?"

"They're both school teachers."

"Teachers, huh? That must have sucked sometimes. I bet they were always on your ass about good grades and stuff."

"Yeah…"

"So you like being a nurse?"

"I love it. It has its moments like everything else but it's okay."

"I don't know if I could do it," Nathan shook his head.

"Why not?"

"It can get gross. I mean, I have a pretty strong stomach and all but a person can only take so much blood and guts, you know?"

Haley nodded. Interesting words coming from a man suspected of beating another man to death.

"It's not so bad. You get used to it."

"Besides, when it comes down to it, it's really all about helping people, right?"

"That's right."

"But if you couldn't have done it, like if the whole nursing thing hadn't worked out, what would you have been?"

She smiled.

"You really want to know?"

"I asked."

"A singer."

"A singer?"

"Go ahead and laugh, Nathan. Talk about your pipe dreams."

He shrugged.

"It doesn't have to be a pipe dream. I mean, anything is possible."

"Yeah right."

"Did you ever try?"

"Well, not actually but…"

"There you go. You'll never know because you didn't try."

"It would have been nice, I suppose but like anything worth having, it would have been a lot of hard work. I don't know if I could have taken it…long hours auditioning, trying to score a record deal…all that rejection."

"You just have to believe in yourself. Know you're the best, even if you aren't and always work harder to be better. Maybe you could have made it. Who knows? Maybe you still can."

"I doubt it. Plus, you have shown me the light."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a lot of crap that comes with fame and fortune. It's not what it's cracked up to be all the time. I see how hard you work, I see the toll it takes on you…all the travel, the expectations. I tell you, you're a strong guy. I'd be nuts by now. But it doesn't matter now anyway. It's not like I'm that good."

"I thought you sounded pretty okay."

Haley laughed out loud.

"When? Don't tell me during my drunken Pussycat Dolls imitation."

"Hey, so you sounded good even though you were wasted out of your mind. That's gotta say something, right?"

"Yeah it says that I need to leave the Southern Comfort alone."

"Well, now's your chance."

"Excuse me?"

"Go for it. You look pretty sober to me. Sing."

"Sing. Right now, right here for you?"

Nathan thought for a minute.

"Not right here. Follow me."

He stood and beckoned her to come with him before she could even protest. Together they left the Celtics' gym and moved to the grand main arena in the front.

"Are you kidding me?" Haley asked, as she looked around wide eyed.

"I'm serious. It's a pretty big stage. Some of the best performers in the world have been right where you stand. Actors, singers, musicians, athletes. This is where I come with my team to play in front of thousands of people. That's a pretty cool feeling. Even here now with it just being you and me, it doesn't matter. Because just standing here is the biggest rush. I get to feel it all the time and it's a pretty amazing feeling. So even after you're done with me and you go back to a hospital nursing or whatever, you can always look back on today and remember what it felt like."

Haley looked away.

"Nathan, stop it. You're being silly. I can't."

He walked away, taking a seat on the first row.

"Who's stopping you?"

She looked around, taking in all her surroundings and it nearly took her breath away. It was her job to lie to Nathan but the part about her childhood dream had been the truth. And the moment along with his words had been surreal. It gave her a chill throughout her body and she wanted to cry. Instead she closed her eyes, swallowed hard and opened her mouth to sing. The first few notes of Amazing Grace were sung slightly pitchy and perhaps a little too softly. But by the third line, she had it. Loud, on perfect key, confident and beautiful. She sang her little heart out, belting out the words like the whole world was watching her. And when it was over, the last a capella note finished, she opened her eyes and a single tear fell as Nathan was still watching her.

"Oh my God," she said softly, wiping at her cheek.

He stood and walked over to her.

"How did that feel?"

"Incredible."

"I told you so. That's all that matters."

"How…how did it sound? Gosh, I feel like such a tool for even asking…"

"It sounded good," he shoved his hands in the deep pockets. "It sounded real good."

"Why did you just do that?"

"Because I wanted you to have this. No matter what happens, you'll always have the few minutes you sang in the middle of the Banknorth Garden."

It was a quite an experience and Nathan was right. She'd always have it.

"Thank you," she whispered, shaking that he was standing so close to her.

He nodded.

"You ready to get back?"

"Huh?"

"The workout. We're not finished."

She shook it off, trying to snap back into reality.

"Oh. Right."

"Hope you didn't think I'd let you off the hook that easily. We've got one more thing to do. I admit, you kept up today so the next part should be no problem since you ran marathons before."

"Great. We're running. How fun," she rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm the one with the bum knee. Hope I can keep up."

Haley gave him a smile as they headed for the exit.

"I'm sure you'll be fine but let me warn you now to keep your distance when we're done. I haven't run in a long time and uh, in case you forgot about what happened with your dad, I am a puker," she winked.

She cleared her throat and tried to focus as they left the arena together, telling herself over and over again, that it was just a job, that it was all part of the investigation. But truth be told, it had just went a little further. Whether she would ever admit to it or not, Nathan Scott was starting to get to her.


	21. The Walls Have Ears

Haley whistled a happy tune as she walked down the corridor of the mansion. It was a quiet day with a flight scheduled later that night. She wasn't sure if Lucas, Brooke and Peyton would be accompanying them on the away trip, but she was positive Dan would be going. That was a constant, the six foot two inch, smirking, intimidating permanent thorn in her side. As always she would keep her distance. She'd devised a plan that was coming along rather nicely. She was already growing closer to Nathan. The more he liked her, the more he thought he could trust her, the better. The Nathan she had come to know was a striking contrast to the surly, heartless man described in her files. She prayed for the chance to prove his innocence but deep down she knew something was not right with the family. Somewhere there was some level of truth to the accusations. And one day she would have to get close enough to Dan Scott to get to the bottom of it.

Making her rounds through the common areas and outside, Haley noticed that she was alone. Heading for the kitchen she stopped for a Dr. Pepper, cursing from the pain as she broke a nail when opening the can. Gulping down a large swallow of the dark carbonated beverage, she involuntarily let out a loud and rather scary belch as the soda burned traveling down her system. Then she heard what she thought were footsteps in the hallway. Squeezing her eyes shut, she prayed it wasn't Nathan. It was all business between them but the last thing she wanted was the humiliation of him hearing her burp.

"Hello," she called out, peeking into the hall. "Anybody there?"

There was a rustling sound and Haley sat the can on the counter as she stepped out to investigate. She saw the hint of a figure turn the corner headed towards the west end of the house and then she heard a thud. Quickening her steps, Haley followed the commotion until she came upon the heap on the floor.

"Haley," came the whisper.

Haley sighed as she knelt down. Not again.

"Deb, are you okay?"

The blonde dressed in black slacks and a pretty fuchsia sleeveless top was sprawled out face down on the carpet. Haley gently turned her over.

"Look at you…so pretty. Such a lovely girl."

Haley raised her to a sitting position.

"Deb, look at me. Talk to me. I need to know you're alright. Do you know where you are?"

"Cape…"

"Good. Yes, we're on the Cape. Listen to me. Did you take any pills?"

Deb laughed.

"Honey, I always take pills. It's what I do. I'm a junkie, didn't you know?"

It was one of the saddest things Haley had ever seen.

"No, sweetie. Don't talk like that. You're not a junkie, you just need to straighten up. You need some help, Deb."

"I don't want help," she spat defiantly.

"Come on," Haley helped her up. "Let's get you to bed."

She guided Deb and walked slowly as the older woman stumbled to her bedroom and finally collapsed on the bed.

"Don't ever get married," she mumbled almost incoherently into the pillow. "And don't get old either."

Haley immediately took note of an open half empty bottle on the nightstand. It was a prescription for Tramadol, a strong opiate painkiller, that she was sure Deb had no real need for except to feed her addiction.

"Dammitt," she muttered. "Deb, how many of these did you take?"

"Two or three or five or ten. Who knows? Who even keeps count anymore, dear?"

"You can't take these anymore."

"Try and stop me."

"Deb…"

"You don't understand. I get sick without them. I shake and I sweat and I can't sleep…I can't even breathe."

"Those are withdrawal symptoms from the narcotic, Deb. Look, you have a very serious problem. I don't want to be rude or overstep my bounds but someone has to tell you the truth. What you're doing is dangerous, you could die even. Do you understand that? Do you get how serious this is?"

Deb looked Haley right in the eye.

"I'm already dead," she whispered.

It was a statement eerie enough to chill Haley to the bone.

"What are you talking about?"

With heavy eyes and flushed cheeks, Deb Scott continued on with her rant.

"You don't know what it's like. Nobody knows…"

"Knows what?"

"I gave up my life for them."

"Who?"

"The Scotts. All, all I wanted was to be a good wife and a good mom. I tried so hard. I just wanted a family."

"You have a family, a beautiful family that loves you but if you don't stop with all these drugs, one day they're gonna lose you. I don't get it, Deb. Why? Talk to me. Why do you do this to yourself? Why?"

"I can't talk about it. We can't talk about it. Even the walls have ears."

"You can tell me. It's just us. It's okay."

Her eyes wandered around the room aimlessly.

"He never loved me. Dan always wanted her. It was always about Karen."

"Lucas' mom?"

She nodded sadly.

"I did everything for him. I tried to give him a home but it was never enough. Nothing is ever enough for Dan. It was all about basketball and winning and after long that wasn't good enough anymore. He's a cold blooded man."

Haley took a nervous breath looking down at Deb, the wire tap pressed to her flesh.

"How so?"

"I knew. I always knew but I could never prove it."

"Prove what?" she prodded gently.

Deb gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"Shady characters, even shadier business dealings. The wrong kind of money quickly changing hands from the wrong kind of people. Dan got hooked up with a bad element. He got in over his head. At first it was little stuff, like shaving points off a game, then it got much worse. It hurt me so bad. How many times did I beg him to stop? Haley, how many times did I tell my husband to just walk away? He never did. After a while, he couldn't. I'd cry and scream and threaten him with any and everything under the sun but it never did a bit of good. He just fell deeper and deeper in."

Haley was left speechless and stunned as the words continued to pour out from her troubled lips.

"Deb…"

"I dealt with it, I dealt with it the best way I could. I blocked it out. I started drinking and taking pills to numb the pain."

"Because of him?"

"Because of everything."

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"I wasn't strong enough. I stayed because a part of me still loved my bastard of a husband. I stayed to protect my child. But I failed," she began to whimper. "You hear that, Haley? I failed! I failed at everything! My marriage, my child! They took Nathan!"

Her voice rose several octaves as her tears stained her pretty face and she struggled to move.

"Who took Nathan?"

"Them."

"Who is them?"

She looked right at Haley, a haunted expression on her face.

"He's one of them now."

Haley sat quietly trying to take it all in. Deb was babbling and at times incoherent. It was painfully obvious she was under the influence of a substance. But Haley couldn't shake the conversation. Something told her it was the window she needed to peer into the very core of the Scott dynasty. From the beginning she had suspected Dan. Her initial clues pointed to strong suspicion of wrongdoing on Nathan's part but her time spent with him, she begged to believe otherwise. Now the gibberish confessions of a depressed, intoxicated addict had pointed the finger right back towards the NBA superstar.

"What do you mean, one of them?"

"The very thing I despise, the very thing I tried to keep him away from…now it has his soul. Daunte…Daunte Johnston"

Haley felt her heart began to race. Deb had uttered the name, for the first time solidly linking her family to the deceased informant. Her FBI skills kicking in, Haley leaned in closer and began to whisper.

"You can trust me, Deb. What is it? What happened? Who is this Daunte person? Tell me about him and Nathan."

"Our life is one big lie. I'm scared, Haley, so scared. I love my son but I am ashamed of the things he has done. I can't do it, I can't face the world anymore…I am so scared to face the truth. I feel so guilty and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm a Scott. The only thing harder to heal than a wounded conscience is a wounded heart."

"If you're worried that Nathan has done something bad or is in some kind of trouble, you could help him."

"No one can help him, not now. You don't understand. Too much has happened. He can't even help himself."

With that, her head slumped forward and she passed out in Haley's arms on the bed. Still shaken, Haley made sure she was okay and tucked her in, her mind reeling from the newly disclosed information.

"Daunte Johnston," she repeated softly to herself.

And then she saw it. Standing at the door against the wall was a fuming Dan Scott. His eyes bore a hole into her and for a moment it was as if all the air, all the life had been sucked out of her. And then he was gone. It had been a startling revelation, pertinent to her case but in the meantime she knew she would have bigger fish to fry. Dan had obviously heard the majority of their conversation and from the looks of things, he wasn't a happy man.


	22. Suspicion

Nathan Scott dug into his syrup covered stack of pancakes with scrambled eggs on the side and a tall glass of orange juice next to the plate. It was a hearty and delicious breakfast prepared by Frances, his favorite and most talented cook. It was late morning and a chance for the young man to relax and enjoy his breakfast. But it wasn't to be. Relaxing and enjoying were two verbs foreign to Nathan, especially when in the company of his usual but small and intimate entourage. And just a few feet away were his brother, Lucas, father, Dan and right hand woman, Peyton Sawyer.

"I have booked a flight for us to leave right after your last practice so we will arrive in L.A. that night which gives us an extra day. Of course we could use like four or five extra days but this will have to do for now," Peyton explained over his shoulder. "Have you had a chance to look over the full itinerary since I made all the changes?"

"Nope," he answered in between mouthfuls.

Peyton sighed with exasperation. She took her work very seriously and her life's work was keeping Nathan Scott on schedule. Sometimes his utter lack of concern really worked her nerves.

"Well will you?"

"Later, I guess," he shrugged.

"Not later. Now. Come on, Nate, we have to get this done. You have your practice, you have the actual game, an ESPN interview and also the meeting concerning the Coca Cola endorsement. Talks with the McDonald's and Nike renewals are still on the table. Hopefully, I can take care of that later."

"Whatever."

She put her hands on her hips, lips pursed angrily and Lucas already knew what that meant as he quickly tried to intervene.

"Nathan, Peyton is just trying to do her job. You know that, man. The least you could do is try to cooperate. I mean, this is your career we're talking about. Show a little interest."

"I play ball," Nathan spread some more butter on what was left of his pancakes. "That's what I do. I work out, I train, I practice my ass off and I show up at every game going above and beyond the call every single time. That's what I'm supposed to do. All that other crap selling shoes and Big Macs and sodas and stuff…that's on you guys. I didn't ask for it."

"Nathan!" Peyton reprimanded just as the doorbell rang.

Across the table Dan Scott had remained oddly quiet the entire morning, a striking contrast from his usual arrogance and interference.

"Mr. Scott, you have a visitor," Roberta, one of the housekeepers announced after a few minutes.

Nathan frowned. He hadn't been expecting anyone.

"Who is it?"

"A Miss Cheryl Lawrence. Should I bring her in?"

Nathan shook his head.

"I don't know anybody named Cheryl Lawrence. Find out why she's here and what she wants. If it's some bullshit reason, tell her to leave."

"Yes sir."

"Wait," Dan stood, wiping his mouth. "Actually I was expecting Miss Lawrence. Roberta, please show her in."

Lucas shot his father a suspicious glance. You could never be too sure when it came to Dan Scott.

"What's going on, man? And who is Cheryl Lawrence."

"Do I detect an accusatory tone, son?" the older man smirked.

"You're being quiet this morning. I should have known. You're up to something. What is it?"

Before Dan could answer, Roberta interrupted them by escorting to the dining area a lovely young woman with short dark hair.

"Miss Lawrence…Peyton Sawyer, Dan Scott, Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott. Ms. Sawyer, gentlemen...this is Cheryl Lawrence."

Dan stood and walked over to greet her, charm practically oozing from him.

"Miss Lawrence, it is such a pleasure to see you again, my dear," he said as they kissed hellos.

"The pleasure is mine. Good morning, Mr. Scott."

"Please. Call me Dan," he said as he looked at his Rolex. "Right on time, I see. I like that. Punctuality is an excellent quality in new employees."

"Employee?" Lucas asked as he nearly choked on his coffee.

Dan grinned proudly.

"Your heard me correctly. Allow me to introduce the newest addition to our team."

Peyton frowned.

"Dan, what is this? What is going on?"

"Meet Nathan's new nurse."

"Nathan's new what?" Peyton and Lucas asked at the same time.

"Cheryl Lawrence, Registered Nurse with a Bachelor of Science in her selected field. Eight years experience with a specialty in sports medicine. Miss Lawrence has previously worked as an agency nurse, therefore she is accustomed to the rigors and demands of frequent travel. Her credentials and references are outstanding. Please dear, show your portfolio to Ms. Sawyer."

A shocked Peyton excepted the neatly bound leather folder, quickly flipping through it.

"Um, this is all fine and good except for one thing," she cleared her throat. "Nathan already has a nurse. Dan, did you forget about Haley?"

"It just didn't work out with Miss Webb. I think it's best for everyone if we go our separate ways."

"Did you say anything to her?" Peyton gritted her teeth.

Dan looked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course not. It isn't my place. I was going to leave that up to my son and believe me, Nathan, once you get acquainted with Miss Lawrence you will see this is the best decision."

Nathan finally glanced up from his plate.

"Lady, I'm sure you have a pretty good resume or whatever but you're gonna have to take it somewhere else. I don't know what my dad promised you but I already have a nurse and she's pretty good and she's gonna stay. Sorry Dad wasted your time."

"Nathan…"

"Miss Lawrence, I am really sorry for the confusion but there appears to be a misunderstanding," Peyton apologized. "Roberta, will you please show her to the office? Someone will be right with you."

The two women left, looks of perplexity written all over their faces.

"Unbelievable," Lucas hung his head. "I mean it, Dan. Absolutely unbelievable. You know, every single time I think you've done it all, you somehow manage to one up yourself."

A proud expression watched over Dan's face.

"Why thank you, son. I do try."

"It's not funny. What the hell was that? We've already had the discussion about keeping Haley on and it was pretty unanimous. Now you have the nerve to go behind all our backs and pull a stunt like this? Hiring another nurse? Come on, man."

"Haley Webb must go."

Peyton sighed.

"How many times have we been over all this? Okay, you don't like the girl. We get that. We might not understand it but fine, you have your reasons. But that is irrelevant, Dan. She is a damned good nurse and the situation is working out just fine for everyone but you. So why don't you suck it up, bury the hatchet and forget about your own personal agenda for once?"

"She's trouble."

"Dan…"

"Haley Webb knows too much."

Peyton, Lucas and Nathan rolled their eyes.

"What does she know? Seriously. What in the world could Haley possibly know that has you so worried?"

He looked all three of them square in the eye.

"She knows about Daunte Johnson for starters. Isn't that enough?"

A collective gasp filled the room.

"What?"

"What do you mean, she knows about Daunte?" Lucas questioned.

"Dad, you're full of shit," Nathan accused. "Come on. What's really going on?"

"Oh you don't believe me? Well, the other day when none of you were home and your moron of a mother, Nathan, once again decided to go get wasted out of her mind from her little stash of happy pills, Miss Webb played her favorite role of the gallant savior. Then my wife chooses to go in a ten minute rant about her horrible life and her poor addiction and how her husband and son are lost."

"Then what?"

"What do you think? You believe Little Miss Nosy was willing to leave well enough alone? Hell no. Of course not. She prodded and poked looking for any little juicy detail."

Nathan sat back in his chair.

"What else did Mom tell her about Daunte?"

"Nothing."

"Well then? What's the problem?"

"Son, are you mad? Maybe it's cute and okay for you to have that non chalant attitude about whether or not your name is gonna be on the next 200 dollar tennis shoe but I will be goddamned if I let you sit here and behave so cavalier about something so important as family secrets."

"You're overreacting. Like you said, Mom was stoned out of her mind. Big deal. I mean, what else is new around here? I think Haley has that part figured out. She probably just chalked it up to Mom babbling. Don't go making it into something it isn't."

"He's right, Dan" Lucas agreed. "Deb didn't say anything too damning. Haley probably has forgotten all about it by now."

"And what about next time?"

"There won't be a next time. If it makes you feel better, I'll have a word with Deb. But I think if she really wanted to get into all the details, then she would have. But she didn't so I agree with Nathan. Just drop it."

"This is ridiculous," Dan angrily muttered.

"No, what you're doing is ridiculous," Peyton reminded him. "I can't believe you sometimes. And now you have the luxury of walking into that office and telling that poor woman out there that she has no job."

"Nathan…" Dan began.

"Stop. I mean it, Dad. Just shut up. Save your breath. Whatever you have to say, whatever is up your sleeve, it's not gonna work, not this time. You're stressing yourself out about nothing. And as far as Haley goes? She's staying so you might as well get used to it."

Dan's face turned a deep shade of red as his fists clinched and the vein in his neck began to pulsate.

"You're a damned fool, Nathan."

"Whatever, man."

"You're interested in her, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not and so what if I was? It's not like it's any of your business anyway."

Dan shook his head.

"Women. Fucking women. They're nothing but trouble. Mark my word, son, that one will be the demise of you and everything our family has worked so hard to build. And to think, you would have learned with that last one."

Just the mention of Nathan's deceased wife was enough gasoline on an already raging inferno. Without warning, Nathan leaped over the table, grabbing his father by the shirt as Lucas struggled to break them up.

"Peyton, go talk to that Lawrence woman," Lucas instructed. "You two calm down and cool off!"

A still irate Nathan stormed off and out of the house with Lucas hot on his wheels while Peyton retreated to the office to diffuse the situation with the new hiree that wasn't. Only Dan was left and when he turned the corner to leave, he nearly collided with her.

"You," he snarled.

Haley swallowed hard.

"Look, Mr. Scott…"

"Don't you 'Mr. Scott' me. Eavesdropping again, I see. How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough. Enough to know that you hired a replacement for me."

He crossed his arms.

"It seems as if it's your lucky day. Apparently your quirkish, babbling personality and girlish charms are getting to my son. He doesn't have the good sense to see what you're doing and get rid of you."

"I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just doing my job."

He laughed that sinister laugh as he leaned in closer to her.

"You can't bullshit a bullshitter, sweetheart. I'm on to you. I can't put my finger on it just yet but something isn't right with you and I intend to figure it out before I let you destroy my sons and myself."

"Mr…"

Their eyes met and it was like staring right into pure evil. It made Haley's flesh crawl.

"Your days here are numbered and I'm watching you. Always remember that," he warned. "Now have a nice day, Miss Webb."


	23. Every Man For Himself

Haley carefully made her way through downtown Boston. She had left a message with Peyton and Nathan that she had errands to run in the city. She needed to visit the Massachusetts State Board of Nursing building, something about completing paperwork for her license renewal. With no duties or trips planned for the day, Haley had been loaned a vehicle for her personal use. Finding the address she had jotted down on the scrap paper, she parked and made her way into the main lobby of the office. As instructed, she approached the front counter and simply gave her name. Seconds later, she was whisked away to a small office in the back. A makeshift nameplate hung on the door that read, A. McPheasron, Renewals. But once Haley opened the door, she found herself in direct contact with some familiar faces.

"Nice setup," she looked around, nodding with approval.

Special Agent Rodney Altson, gave his subordinate a smile.

"You never know who's following you and it looks like you've got old Danny boy shaking in his boots. Good job, kid."

Haley smiled as she took a seat. Agent Alston was there, along with the always stern faced, Supervisory Special Agent, Roger Bailey. Another male, a Boston based FBI agent by the name of Arnold Edmondson, joined them.

"So," Haley began. "What brought up this meeting? I mean, is everything okay?"

"Everything is going smoothly and right on schedule," Edmondson answered. "We have surveillance on all of Scott's vehicles entering and leaving his property as well as specific documentation to his whereabouts when not in your presence."

Haley nodded.

"That's fine or whatever but I've been thinking…"

Bailey rolled his eyes.

"Oh dear, here we go. I hate when that happens."

"Hear me out, sir. I have been living and breathing this case for the past couple of months. I'm always in my case files, always researching and looking at evidence. But I am also in that house. Day to day, I am a part of the lives of this family. It has been my job getting to know them, profiling them, figuring out every little detail."

"And?"

"Based on my findings, it is my professional opinion that Dan Scott is the man we're after. I feel like he is the person guilty of all the white collar crimes and if anyone killed Daunte Johnson, it was him. I'd like to focus my attention more on him as a suspect than the entire family."

"Why Dan Scott only?" Alston inquired.

"I know this might not be good enough for you right now, but it's a hunch…a very strong hunch."

"Agent James…"

"The man is a pig."

"Last time I checked, that didn't make someone guilty."

"He fits the profile. Think about it. Dan is our guy. Tax evasion, fraud, gambling debts, points shaving. I can totally see him doing that and I plan on proving it."

"James, of course we think Dan Scott is in on it. The more evidence you can build against, him the better. We'd love to put his sorry ass away for a lot of years but the primary focus of this investigation is Nathan Scott."

"I understand that but I have strong feelings that Nathan is innocent."

"Nathan Scott is no angel. See that stack of papers over there?" Alston pointed. "You have copies of all that documentation in your file. There is proof, beyond a shadow of a doubt that Nathan Scott failed for at least four of the last five years to report certain income on his tax returns."

"I saw that sir, but with all due respect, if it's such an open and shut case, then why didn't we throw the book at Nathan on that in the beginning?"

"Because we need more and bet your bottom dollar, there is a lot more."

Haley sighed.

"From what I know, Nathan is very focused on his basketball. It's his career, his life. He loves it. Everything else that goes on…finances, details, business negotiations…it's like he couldn't care less. You know as well as I do there are teams of people hired just to do the business portion of his life."

"Your point?"

"My point is, all that stuff with the tax evasion charges could have happened right under Nathan's nose and he doesn't even know about it. Who knows? I mean, Dan could have hired someone to handle it and maybe they did and Nathan has no clue what's even going on. And the points shaving or throwing games? Well, I definitely don't believe that. Nathan loves the game too much. It's too important to him."

Alston jotted a few notes on his pad.

"And your professional opinion concerning the rest of the family?"

"Lucas and Brooke have nothing to do with anything. Lucas may know of some things and I think in the future, his cooperation can and will be very relevant to what we're trying to do. But Brooke? No way. She doesn't get involved. She's totally oblivious."

"And Mrs. Scott?"

"Deb? She knows a lot, obviously. Give me more time with her. I need to build more trust so I can talk to her when she's sober. But I have a feeling in Federal court, if we could get around the spousal privilege part, Deb would make an excellent witness for the prosecution."

"Onto the case of murder. You do not believe Nathan was involved?"

"Honestly? No. He isn't capable of it. I mean, I am looking at this through the eyes of an investigator both objectively and without bias but I really think Dan is our murderer."

"And the wife? Asher Fields Scott?"

"That's gonna take some time. It's the proverbial forbidden subject but I'm working on it."

"Agent James…"

Bailey stood up and interrupted.

"I for one, and I never thought these words would come out of my mouth, think you are doing an impeccable job, Agent James."

Haley frowned. Was Agent Bailey feeling okay? He hated her.

"Impeccable, sir? Really?"

"Really. You are our secret weapon in this case. You are the key."

"I am?"

"You ever heard the old saying, give 'em enough rope and watch them hang themselves? Well, truer words were never spoken in this case. Is Dan Scott guilty? You bet. There are no doubts in my mind. I also think Nathan Scott is guilty as well. The question is…guilty of exactly what and to what extent. The answer to all those questions, what will crack this case wide open, lies with Nathan Scott and what information we can get from him."

"I don't get it."

"Nathan Scott, fortunately for us, isn't very smart. Those Scotts like their money and their power but they also like their women. And that's where you come in."

"Me?"

Bailey rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, James? Nathan Scott has developed a strong interest, an attraction, if you will, for his nurse, Haley Webb. And I want you to use that, milk it for all it's worth."

"How?"

"How? Flirt with him. Play his little game. Let him romance you."

"Agent Bailey, are you saying part of going undercover is being Nathan Scott's girlfriend?"

Bailey leaned in closer.

"I am saying you do whatever you have to do to garner die hard evidence and a confession from Scott. Play your cards right and you'll have that boy singing like a canary."

Haley's face turned beet red as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Everything alright, James?" Edmondson inquired.

"I, I'm fine, it's just…well, I don't know. I guess I'm a little shocked. I mean, this is my first undercover assignment. I get the fact that it is one big game of pretend. It's one thing to be Nathan's nurse but um, uh, it, it's quite another to pretend to seduce him, if that's what you're insinuating."

"Whoa, whoa…no one said you _had _to sleep with the guy. We just need you to get closer. It's obvious this guy has a thing for you. All Agent Bailey is saying is, you use that to your advantage. Take the upcoming Hall of Fame event in Memphis. There will be lots of parties, lots of downtime. It's the perfect opportunity to get more, shall we say, acquainted with Nathan Scott."

"But…"

"Is there a problem, Agent James?" Bailey sternly asked.

Haley was confused. She hadn't thought of Nathan in _that _way. The fact that she was being pushed in the direction of creating a possible romantic relationship with him unnerved her in many ways. Ethically, it seemed very inappropriate. Personally to Haley, it seemed a bit like legalized prostitution. Her bosses were basically telling her to do whatever she had to do, including possibly sleeping with their prime suspect, to build a case. It was already difficult enough infiltrating the family, pretending to be a loyal employee and friend. Playing with an already vulnerable and fragile heart just didn't seem right.

"No," she finally conceded. "I, I'm fine. There is no problem."

"Good," Bailey rubbed his hands together. "Then we have an understanding because if we didn't, I would not hesitate to relieve you of your duties and remove you from this case."

"Wait a minute," Alston interjected, as Haley swallowed hard.

"Yes, Agent Alston?" Bailey raised his eyebrows.

"Perhaps there is another way. Maybe we're jumping the gun."

"Nonsense."

"Sir, I don't think this is the proper way to go. Not to try to override your judgment as I understand the final call is yours, but as Agent James' immediate supervisor, I have to speak up and request that we rethink this path."

"And the basis of your apprehension?"

Alston looked around, his eyes meeting Haley's. He liked her. She was a nice girl and although green, he had no doubt one day she would make a fine, seasoned federal investigator. But he couldn't agree with the current plan.

"I don't think James is ready."

"I beg your pardon."

"Agent James, you have done a fine job so far. If you keep heading in the same direction, I know that in due time, we will have everything we need to proceed with a federal prosecution. But what was just decided? It will never work. Not to take anything away from your professional abilities, but I feel this new arrangement spells trouble with a capital T. There is a fine line here and we must be careful not to cross it. Agent James, what happens if you develop real feelings for Nathan Scott? Because honestly, I could see that happening."

Haley was at a temporary loss for words.

"I, I don't know," she stammered. "I mean, that would never happen, sir. This case and my career are extremely important to me. I would never do anything to jeopardize that. I am a professional and I have a job to do and that clearly means distinguishing between what is real and what is part of the assignment."

Bailey gave a satisfied smirk.

"And there you have it. Well spoken, James. Agent Alston, I appreciate your concern and input but it appears your employee has the situation all under control, don't you, Agent James?"

"Yes sir," she replied, turning to Alston. "Please trust me on this one, Boss. I can handle it."

Not having much of a choice, he gave a hesitant and reluctant nod.

"That will be all for you," Edmondson handed her a prepared document to support the story about needing paperwork for Haley Webb's nursing license. "Keep up the good work and we will be in touch."

"Thank you," Haley said as she made her exit. "I won't disappoint you."

And then she was gone, closing the door behind her.

"We're gonna get those sons of bitches, mark my word," Bailey sat back in his chair.

Alston was still not so sure the right decision had been made.

"It's no good, sir. That was a bad idea. She can't handle it. You saw her. She already has befriended him, thinking he's innocent of everything he has been accused of and that's clearly not the case. James is way too emotional, too…nice. She's going to fall for him and all hell will break loose when she does. You can take that one to the bank."

Roger Bailey just grinned as he put a Cuban cigar in his mouth and lit it.

"That may happen but not before he spills some very important and damning secrets during a little pillow talk. And we'll have everything on tape and I'll have everything I need from proof of fraud to murder one to snuff out the entire Scott dynasty and put those bastards away for good, all of them."

"If this thing blows up, Agent James could lose her badge. It could mean the end of her career."

Agent Bailey only laughed.

"Who gives a damn? It would mean the crowning achievement of mine."

No one wanted a conviction more than Alston but at what cost? And he wanted only the truly guilty parties to be hurt. But what about the rest of the Scott family that was innocent? And what about Haley James?


	24. An Affair To Remember

Haley shifted awkwardly in her seat. She felt uncomfortable and she was sure it was written all over her face. First of all, it was the dress. It was a classic, floor length gold colored ensemble that complimented her girlish figure and tiny waist right up to the artificial support that had come in the form of padding to give her bust line an additional boost. She had complained the entire time but whining fell on deaf ears when Brooke Scott was dressing you. Despite protests, Haley had sat an hour for make up and another one for the elegant hair updo. She had grumbled something about spaghetti straps always falling from her shoulders so Brooke had had her gown tailored for fuller straps. All that mattered was the wire was securely in place and out of public sight. In the mirror and to all those around, Haley Webb looked gorgeous. But beneath the flawless exterior, Haley James felt ill at ease and slightly out of her league. It was the NBA annual Hall of Fame induction ceremony. Six deserving retired basketball players would receive the ultimate honor in their sport for outstanding accomplishments during a brilliant sports career. Many had been recognized in the preceding years, including one, Daunte Johsnon. Now it was someone else's turn. The night belonged to Dan Scott.

The marvelously decorated table for their party sat front and center to the stage. Just minutes before the affair had begun, Dan's parents, a dapper Royal and lovely Mae Scott had arrived along with their other son, Dan's older brother, Keith. In the center of the table was a beaming Dan, accompanied by the ever stylish and dutiful Deb. She was a breathtaking sight to behold when sober. With blonde curls spiraling, she looked absolutely stunning in a simple, fitted, strapless red number. Next to her sat a blank faced Nathan, followed by his older brother, Lucas. Beside him was Brooke. Long, dark, curled locks fell down her exposed back setting off her creamy skin against the white backless number with the sexy yet still classy plunging neckline. Seated between Haley and Royal was Peyton with her hair pulled back, wearing a simple form fitting, spaghetti strapped black dress. It was a beautiful night and a beautiful table filled with beautiful people.

Ever the investigator, Haley sat back to people watch. The Scott's were obviously well received and respected in the sports world. Royal was a cigar smoking godfather like tycoon. Haley had researched the old man's background extensively. He was known as a shrewd and intimidating businessman with a few skeletons of his own hidden in the closet. But a product of the good ol' boy system had long protected him against public exposure. His wife, Mae, was loving and quiet, a warm and affectionate grandmotherly type. Then there was Keith, the black sheep of the family. Rarely did he make appearances with his family, public or private. The tension between two brothers was tangible but the older one had remained quiet and reserved, though friendly, keeping a steady supply of Whiskey Sours at his ready disposal.

And Dan himself was the world's greatest actor. What was common knowledge behind closed doors at home was a secret to the outside world. Dan Scott oozed with charm, charisma and likeability. He was the life of the party and he knew it and loved it. With Deb beside him, they were the quintessential golden couple. No one knew her secret pain that included depression and addiction. Looking at her perfect appearance, it would be impossible to tell. But if appearances were everything, Nathan's told a different story. Haley studied him like a text book. Undeniably, the man was gorgeous. In a custom made Ralph Lauren tux, he was a sight for sore eyes with his tanned skin, intense blue eyes and dark hair. His face was handsome but at the same time, carried a sadness with it. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was.

The only real aspect of the group was Lucas and Brooke. They were as beautiful on the inside as they were on the outside. They sat close, always touching or hugging in some way, stealing romantic glances at one another. They were a couple to truly be envied. It was the kind of love people dreamed about, a kind of love Haley certainly had never known. She looked over at Peyton and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. According to Brooke, once upon a time Peyton had known a love like that but a tragic twist of fate had ended it all for her. She was an unusually attractive woman, confident, intelligent and assertive. Her whole life had been dedicated to the Scott family, Nathan in particular. She took pride in her work but she appeared at times rather lonely.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention once again…" the master of ceremonies spoke.

The event had been going on almost two hours and it was time for the last induction.

"…To present the next NBA Hall of Famer, are two young men, successful in their own right who happen to know best our final inductee. Please give a warm welcome to renowned sports journalist, Lucas Scott and one of the stars of the Boston Celtics, Nathan Scott."

The crowd roared with applause as two brothers, one slower and more cautious than the other, approached the podium.

"In the NBA, in this wonderful organization, Dan Scott spent his 12 year career with the Atlanta Hawks franchise reminding us what hard work, determination, athletic prowess and true greatness really means," Lucas began. "On and off the court he was a true hero, always sportsman like with a passion for this game, a commitment to various charities to benefit his community, an unwavering dedication and devotion for his family and a true and powerful love for the fans. He truly needs no introduction but my brother and I will give him one anyway. Nate…"

Nathan cleared his throat, awkwardly shifting his weight as he spoke in a muffled, forced voice.

"Growing up I used to watch my dad play in the arenas and on TV. I'd see how great he was and all the fans cheering for him and it made me see that one day that's what I wanted to be. I wanted to be exactly like my dad but then I realized I could never follow his footsteps exactly or step in his shoes, that I had to do it on my own. I did and one of my greatest accomplishments was making my old man proud. Now it's another day for pride as I stand here with my brother, Luke, and we get to do something wonderful and well overdue. Tonight we induct our father in the NBA Hall of Fame."

"Nathan and I proudly welcome one of the greatest players ever, our father, Daniel Scott…"

The introduction was met with a thunderous standing ovation. Dan Scott, trademark smirk on his face and crocodile tears in his eyes, stood with his hands in the air, graciously thanking the audience members. Then he shook hands with his father before kissing Mae, Brooke, Peyton and a stunned Haley on the cheek. Saving the best for last, he swept Deb in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and showering her with kisses all for the sake of the camera. Rushing onstage, he held both his sons tight garnering even more applause and fanfare. Haley could hardly stand it as he began his Oscar winning speech.

"Thank you," he clasped his hands together. "I can never say it enough. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. What an honor and a privilege and pleasure to be inducted especially with my fellow inductees into this year's Hall of Fame. I am humbled by you all.

I grew up in a small town called Tree Hill and I grew up with big dreams of basketball glory. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined how it would all turn out. There were hard times and it was a lot of hard work but I would not trade it for anything. So many countless great nights on that court after the games were long over and the crowd had gone home, often I would return to an empty floor and just sit. People would say, 'Scott, what the heck are you doing?' What I was doing was counting my many blessing and relishing in the moment. I never wanted those nights to end just like I never want this night to end right now.

With that being said, everyone knows it is impossible to make it this far alone. I have been so incredibly blessed throughout my life and I have so many wonderful people to thank. All my coaches and teammates from my entire career. Everyone associated with the superb organization that is the Atlanta Hawks and the University of North Carolina. The NBA. I'd like to thank the fans, for without your incredible, remarkable support, I would not be here. And finally but most importantly, how can I end this night without mentioning my family. What can I say? To my parents…I give you all the praise for everything you ever did for me and getting me to this point, Mom and Dad. To Keith who is quite possibly the best big brother in the world. My sons, Lucas and Nathan. I could not have asked for better children. Your character and your achievements amaze me every single day and I could not be prouder. My lovely daughter in law, Brooke, a true and rare jewel who makes all our days that much brighter. And finally and please excuse me if I break down, but to a magnificent, outstanding, loving human being who has been my best friend for the past 26 years or so. When you get any kind of honor, especially one as prestigious as this, you have to thank your significant other. For the past 26 years of my life, Deborah Lee Scott has been a steadfast source of support and unconditional love. My dear, I share this, along with my life, with you. You are my light, my everything.

Again, ladies and gentlemen, words cannot express my emotions and gratitude. I love this sport. I love this game. I love you all. Thank you so very much and have a great night."

It was a speech to end all speeches and Haley couldn't help but chuckle as Brooke rolled her eyes during Dan's third ovation. And just like that, the formalities were over and it was on to breaking out the champagne and partying Memphis style. Haley stood alone in a corner keeping a watchful eye on the partygoers. Dan and Deb happily mingled amongst the mass of well wishers as Lucas and Brooke danced the night away in each other's arms.

"Tell me," a voice spoke behind her. "Have you ever heard one man so good at kissing his own ass?"

Haley turned to see Keith Scott had joined her.

"Mr. Scott…"

"Please, call me Keith."

"Keith, um, okay. It was uh, certainly a different version of Dan than I'm used to. But it was a big night. I suppose he earned it."

Keith smirked, taking another drink.

"On the court, yeah. Off? Whatever. Don't get me started."

"I take it you two don't get along. I guess he isn't the easiest person to get along with all the time."

"Are you kidding? Look, you don't have to be nice because I'm his brother. Dan is an ass, plain and simple. The guy was born an ass. And as far as the honor and respect, he doesn't deserve any of it, just like he doesn't deserve Deb and those boys."

The bitterness etched on Keith Scott's face was plain for anyone to see. And apparently Dan had seen it from across the room. He quickly made his way over to them.

"Well, well," he smirked. "Enjoying yourself, Miss Webb?"

Haley nodded.

"It's uh, quite the event. I guess congratulations are in order."

"Yes and I'm sure that sentiment comes from the bottom of your heart."

"Excuse me?"

"How fitting I find you hanging out in the corner with Boozy the alcoholic brother."

Haley made a face. So much for that heartwarming speech she had just heard talking about the best big brother in the world.

"Um, Mr. Scott…"

"Keith, you are needed elsewhere. Please follow me, if you can do so without stumbling all over the place. Dad would like a word with you. Besides, we wouldn't want you spilling any juicy family secrets, now would we? Miss Webb here is a like a Hoover when it comes to Scott family dirt."

"Mr. Scott…"

"Never mind him, kid," Keith warned. "Trust me, it's not worth the argument. Haley, it was very nice meeting you."

"Likewise," she answered politely before Dan had already dragged him off.

Haley was left alone again but she noticed Peyton's eyes upon her. The loneliness didn't last long.

"Hey," he said.

She turned and gave a nervous smile.

"Hey."

He had loosened his tie, the jacket was gone and the unbuttoned upper portion of his shirt was rumpled.

"Had enough of this suck fest yet?" he inquired.

"That's an interesting way of putting it, Nathan. It's been a pretty fun night, you could say, pretty much an affair to remember."

He rolled his eyes.

"Stomaching my dad's performance? I hardly call that fun. Like I said, it's a suck fest and it is anytime we get to hear about what a great man he is."

Haley shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not one to point fingers but uh, that was a sweet little introduction you and Lucas gave him."

Nathan laughed in spite of himself.

"Yeah, written by His Truly."

"What? You mean Dan wrote all those things?"

"Who else? Luke and I just read them off a teleprompter."

"Unbelievable," she shook her head. "I mean, I'm surprised but not really, you know?"

"Yeah. I hate it," he drank a Manhattan.

"Then why'd you do it?"

Nathan smirked.

"That's why I like you."

"Why?" she felt her face get all hot and red.

"Because you don't bullshit. You call it as you see it. You tell it like it is."

"Normally so do you."

"It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it?"

"It's hard to explain. It's about family loyalty and public image. My dad is far from perfect and I am too. We may have our private beef or whatever but when it comes down to it and we're out here on display like this, it's a different story."

It was a different Nathan. It was a comment she expected to come out of Lucas' mouth. Lucas obviously disagreed with his father and some of the Scott ways but loyalty and allegiance, especially public was everything to him. Haley had pegged Nathan different but he had confirmed they were all in the same.

"Do you always do everything your father tells you to do?"

He grinned.

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," she prodded.

Nathan shook his head.

"Maybe another time. I've had enough of this crap tonight," he said as he finished his drink. "Can I get you something?"

Haley giggled, declining.

"Oh no. Remember last time? I think I'll stick to bottled water."

"At least you had fun."

"I did but uh…no thanks."

"I promise we'll find you something without SoCo in it. How about one of those Appletini things? I hear they're supposed to be good."

"You tried one?"

"Hell no. That's a girly drink."

"Well then maybe I'll be able to handle it," she replied as Nathan ordered another Manhattan and one Appletini from the open bar.

Together they walked to a private corner of the room.

"How is it?" he asked her after a few sips.

"It's good but one is definitely my limit tonight, thank you very much."

"I didn't think you would come," he said quietly, looking away.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I mean, it's not one of your duties or anything and who the hell would blame you if you didn't want to show up?"

"I know it's for your dad and true we aren't best of friends but I thought it was the right thing to do, the polite thing."

"You always do the right thing?"

"I try," she took another careful sip.

"Well, I'm glad you came, Haley."

"Me, me too. It's nice but uh…"

"But what?"

"Nothing. I mean, it's, well, why, why are you, would you be glad I came?"

"I don't know. I guess I like hanging around you, talking to you. It's cool. I don't get that a lot with people. Usually I'm so busy with ball. Then you meet people and it's hard to know what their intentions are. It's like the majority of people aren't even real anymore and that sucks. So it's nice to finally meet someone who is cool and nice, somebody I can talk to that doesn't judge me and doesn't expect anything in return."

"Oh," Haley could only respond, feeling like a heel.

"Anyway, I know I haven't said it and yeah sometimes I don't exactly word things the right way but I wanted to tell you how nice you look tonight…because you do."

"Thanks. Um, wow, thank you. You, you too, look nice, I mean."

"So I was thinking…"

"Nathan, there you are, son," Royal Scott interrupted. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Yeah. Look, Grandpa, you remember my nurse, Haley Webb."

"We've met," he answered, not bothering to turn around and acknowledge Haley's presence. "No use in you hiding out in the corner all night, boy. There are some important people here. You need your face out there and your mama and daddy are looking for you."

"Yeah…"

He turned to Haley who gave him a smile and a nod.

"Um, go ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

Nathan nodded back.

"Okay. Later."

And then they were gone. Haley closed her eyes, feeling like her heart was about to jump right out of her chest. When she opened them again, there were another pair of eyes still focused keenly on her. Haley could not escape the steely and inquisitive state of Peyton Sawyer.


	25. Sold!

"Haley, it's coming your way!" Brooke yelled at the top of her lungs.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Again?" she sarcastically mumbled under her breath.

She watched from across Nathan Scott's private asphalt coated tennis court as Brooke attempted for the tenth time to serve her the ball. Venus or Serena, she was not as it took her three tries just to get the ball over the net. When it came, of course it was too high and too fast. The object of the game was for Haley to receive the ball and return the serve but that premise had given way to the pretty auburn haired woman holding the racket up to protect herself. It was of little use as the ball hit her hard on the arm.

"Are we gonna have to start taking up golf, Friend, because you totally suck," Brooke teased with a grin as she walked over.

"Brooke, you're not exactly Wimbledon bound yourself."

She pretended to be hurt for a few seconds until she could no longer hide those dimples.

"No worries. I'll introduce you to Fernando. He'll take care of everything."

"What the heck is a Fernando?" Haley asked.

The girls were interrupted by the unmistakable clicking of heels against the court. Dressed in a dark trendy but sensible business suit, was Peyton Sawyer.

"Fernando is the overpriced Brazilian import Lucas is paying in vain, obviously, to perfect Brooke's tennis game."

Brooke took a sip of bottled water.

"Peyton Sawyer, Thrill Assassin."

Peyton couldn't help but smirk as she folded her arms.

"If it helps, your serve looks much better than last weeks."

"Ha!" Brooke stuck out her tongue. "Improvement is key. Fernando says so. Besides, who really cares about tennis? It's just as boring as golf and considering my husband spends hours on that stupid course, I thought I'd find an equally boring sport to counter it. Anyway, Haley and I are only in it for the cute little tennis skirts. Aren't we totally hot? I guess it pays when your brother in law is a spokesman for Nike."

"Speaking of, where is he?" Peyton asked. "Where is everyone? I've just come from inside the house and it looks like a ghost town in there."

"Let's see," Brooke began. "Dan is out of town…"

"Out of town?"

"Yeah, thank God. Don't question it, just enjoy the break and peace and quiet. Miracles only come around so often."

"You got that right," Peyton agreed.

"And my husband, had a meeting in the city and after that, big surprise, he'll be on the ninth hole or whatever it's called. Deb is off, presumably scoring more pills and Nathan is at a meeting with the team."

"I was hoping to catch him before he left," the blonde glanced at her watch.

"He shouldn't be gone too long," Brooke told her. "Maybe another hour at the most."

"Brooke, it has been…interesting," Haley surmised. "If you two ladies will excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower and play connect the bruises on my tennis ball battered body."

"No, no, Nurse Haley you can't leave now," Brooke whined.

"Brooke, it's enough fun for one day. I'm sure you'll drag me out here again, kicking, screaming and protesting tomorrow."

"Of course but you can't go change now. Not yet."

"Why not?"

Brooke stamped her foot with exasperation.

"Because _he _hasn't seen you."

"He?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? N-A-T-H-A-N."

"Nathan wanted to see me?" Haley asked, confused.

"Your clulessness amazes me, Friend. Come, sit down, both of you," Brooke motioned to the large chair set up underneath a sun umbrella.

"Brooke, what is going on?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. First of all, you two are absolutely going to love this. I had a thought."

"God help us," Peyton leaned back in her chair.

"And that thought led to a plan."

"Let's run for the hills, Haley."

"Make all the fun you want," Brooke pouted. "Hear me out. It's really good."

"Okay," Peyton nodded. "I have until Nathan gets back. What's up?"

"I totally think we should hook up Nathan and Haley," she announced with a broad, satisfied grin.

Haley's red, bewildered face looked away while Peyton just rolled her eyes.

"Be serious, Brooke," Peyton warned.

"I am. It's a great idea."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"No, it isn't. It's a ridiculous idea, a horrible one."

"Oh Peyton, don't be such a stick in the mud. Come on. It would be great. Nathan is single, Haley is single. They get along and face it, they are way cute together."

"Keep in mind, Haley Webb is a Scott employee. She works for Nathan. Dating him would raise a complete conflict of interest, not to mention, that's about the last thing Nathan needs right now."

"But Haley is…"

Haley shifted in her seat and raised her hand.

"Uh, sitting right here, guys," she reminded the quarreling twosome. "You can talk to me not over me."

"Sorry," Brooke apologized. "How rude of Peyton."

"Brooke!"

"Ladies," Haley cleared her throat.

Brooke turned to Haley.

"You said you don't have a boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Okay and Nathan doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Brooke, I think it's sweet you want to play matchmaker for me and all but no thanks. I have to agree with Peyton on this one, that really isn't a good idea."

"Haley, can I ask you one question? Be honest. Don't you think Nathan is cute?"

Haley blushed.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer me. Hell, even I can admit that. He is my husband's brother but I'm not blind or anything. Nathan is pretty hot!"

Haley shrugged, uncomfortable, feeling both Brooke and Peyton's eyes upon her.

"He, he's okay, I guess."

"Okay! Okay? Come on. On a scale of one to ten…"

"Brooke, don't do this."

"Why not? What are you afraid of? It's just a simple observation. You're a nurse, right? Part of your nursing duty is to perform assessments, right?"

Haley laughed out loud.

"You're good, dude. Yeah, assessments…assessing his body for injury not for hotness."

"Ha! So you admit he's hot. I knew it!"

"Brooke!"

"Haley!"

"Okay," Haley admitted. "Nathan is a very attractive, good looking guy. I suppose he is what you could call hot."

"Thank you," Brooke grinned to herself.

"And the point of all this. Brooke?" Peyton inquired.

"Nathan likes Haley," Brooke stated, matter of factly.

Peyton let out a frustrated sigh.

"Brooke, you are seriously unbelievable sometimes. You haven't changed since high school."

"What? Don't get mad at me. It's not like I made it up. Nathan is the one that likes her, not me. I mean, I like you, Haley but like in a total friendship, let's go shopping, hit up Starbucks and hang out together in a non lesbian way."

"Thanks, I think," Haley made a face. "But what makes you think Nathan likes me? I mean, he does like me and I like him. We get along now but that's it. There is nothing romantic going on."

"But it could be."

"Brooke…"

"Do you remember when you first moved in here and he was an asshole?"

"How could I forget?"

"Now he isn't like that to you all. It's because he got to know you. He's nice and he talks to you and he makes jokes and stuff."

Haley shrugged.

"So? He warmed up to me, that doesn't mean anything."

Brooke threw her hands in the air.

"We're all women here and women know. Face it, we have a sixth sense about these things. I've seen you two together. It's so much more than a working relationship."

"We're friends."

"You're flirty friends."

Peyton shook her head.

"Brooke, leave her alone."

"I'm not doing anything, P. Sawyer but pointing out the obvious. Were we not all just in Memphis? Sure, I love parties and I was all into the dressing up and spending the evening dancing in my Broody's arms but don't think for a minute I didn't notice what was going on."

"What was going on?"

"Nathan could not keep his eyes off you, Haley. The moment you walked into the hall in your dress, the first time he saw you all done up, you should have seen the look on his face. He couldn't stop watching you all night. And I saw you two chatting away in the corner before Royal had to go and ruin everything. You looked so sweet together. Whether you realize it or not, you have major chemistry with him. What were you talking about anyway?"

"Just stuff," Haley brushed it off.

"Did he tell you how beautiful you looked?"

…_I wanted to tell you how nice you look tonight…because you do. _She still remembered his exact words and how they made her feel. Just thinking about it made her heart pound all over again.

"Not in those exact words but something like that."

"Ah ha."

"Come on, Brooke," Haley fidgeted. "He was just being a gentleman."

"Yeah because he likes you. I totally saw it. The subtle body language, the nods you two were giving each other."

"Nods?"

"The 'I so want to jump your bones' nod."

"Okaaaayyyy," Haley nodded.

"But think about it. He's nice, right? And we've established he is fine. He is also well established, hence the multi million dollar mansion we're chilling in right now. It could be a good match."

"I, I don't know," Haley looked around. "Maybe another time or place. Peyton is right. Nathan is my boss…"

"Are you trying to convince us or yourself because that didn't sound too sure."

Peyton looked right at her.

"Do you have a thing for Nathan?" she asked point blank.

Haley wanted to run. What was the right answer to that? Her throat felt like it was closing up. As far as herself, the real Haley James, she had no real answer for that. But Haley Webb, right or wrong, was a different story. Ethically the decision made for her case had been tearing her up inside. But she had made a promise and Agent Bailey had made it more than clear that her badge was on the line.

"I, I wouldn't exactly call it a thing. I mean, Nathan is a great guy. I do like spending time with him but I don't know if taking it to the next level is such a smart idea. Besides, who knows if he even feels the same way? And I can't chance that on a nod."

"So you do like him?" Brooke smiled.

"I, I don't know. I mean, I guess."

"Aaawww," Brooke put her hand over her heart. "That is so sweet."

Haley closed her eyes. It was anything but sweet. She had wanted to be a good agent more than anything. Her career meant the world to her. She had promised herself that she would never sell out and now she had sold out in the worst way. It felt like giving her soul to the devil. Once the deal had been made, there was no turning back.

"Yeah…"

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm not sure," Haley replied honestly.

"Well, I think you should tell him and you should go out with him," Brooke suggested. "I have known Nathan for a long time. He's a good guy. Basketball is his life. He deserves something more. You're a really nice person, Haley. I mean that. You have your life together and besides, you don't put up with Nathan's crap. You're just the kind of woman he needs in his life."

"I don't know…"

"Can I say something?" Peyton asked in a blank tone. "Look, this really isn't any of my business. I try not to get too involved in Nathan's personal affairs. It's not my place but can I tell you something, Haley?"

"Sure."

"Brooke means well and not to take anything away from Nathan because he is a nice guy but I strongly, strongly advise against any romantic or physical relationship with him."

"Peyton…" Brooke began to protest.

Peyton continued.

"It's just not a good thing for you or anyone. I'm only telling you this for your own good."

There was something about the way Peyton spoke the words and the look on her face. It gave Haley chills.

"Go for it," Brooke whispered in a not so quiet voice.

"It's up to you," Peyton added. "We can only tell you what we think, Haley but it's all up to you."

Haley let out a breath. It was all up to her and so much rested on her decision. Lives and careers depended on it.


	26. Breaking All The Rules

Haley yawned as she stepped inside the elevator. From the exquisite suite near the top floor of the city's grand New York Hudson Hotel, it was quite the ride all the way down to the cafeteria on the lower floor. But after back to back games the Celtics played against the New Jersey Nets and the New York Knicks, she was both exhausted and starving. It had been a non stop schedule of grueling practices and playing the game of knowledgeable nurse had definitely started to take a toll on Haley. The intensity of game night at the arenas was indescribable and just when she had time to grab a cat nap or a moment to herself to just breathe, Brooke had been there, grabbing her for shopping trips and theatre excursions. The next day's game would be played in Philadelphia against the 76ers and the 95 mile trip would be made via the Celtics bus.

Her stomach rumbled loudly as she dreamed of a big juicy cheeseburger along with a pickle on the side, a slice of pie and of course her ever trusty Dr. Pepper. All that would be perfect if she could just avoid Brooke. The bubbly brunette had definitely gown on Haley throughout her stay but one night of peace and quiet was what she craved and the words "peace", "quiet" and "Brooke Scott" simply did not go together. Taking the scenic route, or the lost route, whichever you preferred, Haley happily hummed to herself as she passed the hotel's library. Always the bookworm, she stopped in for a quick tour. It was getting late and the room had been darkened for the evening. She had almost missed the shadowy figure sitting in the corner but her FBI skills were simply too sharp for that. Always be aware of your surroundings, always face the door, always mentally search each nook and cranny of a room. Right away she took a double take and to her surprise found a familiar face.

"Nathan, is that you?"

He turned and faced her looking up, as handsome as ever in his navy blue suit.

"Haley. What's up?"

"You tell me," she grinned. "It's nine o'clock and you're all incognito in a chair in the back of the library of all places. What in the world is going on?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I was catching up on my reading?"

"Let me think about that one…uh, no."

Nathan let out a little chuckle.

"Busted."

"Are you hiding in here?"

"Basically."

"May I ask why?" she folded her arms. "Is it the fans again?"

Nathan Scott was a pop culture hero. Wherever he went in public, he drew a crowd like flames drew moths.

"No. Fans don't bother me. They just want a minute of your time, an autograph, a picture, a voicemail left on their uncle's cell phone, hell sometimes just a quick hello. I don't mind that part of it. It's my job."

"Then what is it?"

He let out a breath.

"What's the worst thing you can think of, Haley? What would make you want to hide out?"

"Your dad?" she joked.

He gave her a serious look.

"Congratulations."

"Are you for real? Oh gosh, what has Dan done now? What is he up to?"

"As we speak there is a meeting going on in the main conference room of the hotel. Some dude from some southern Republican's society is in there with a bunch of other people. I think he is connected to my grandfather somehow. Anyway, he has this bright idea for me to endorse their charity but I don't even know if it really is a charity and anyway, the whole thing is kind of lame."

Haley's ears perked up like a German Shepherd's.

"So you think it's illegal?"

"I don't know."

"But Dan would actually do that? Like some group has a fake charity and he'd actually partake in the money end of it?"

She felt like she'd said too much after the last word had been spoken. Perhaps she had talked a little too fast and had sounded a little too eager.

"It's a long story. Anyway, I don't feel like talking about it really."

"That's cool. But that explains why you're trying to lay low in here."

"Pretty much."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow. That's um, certainly…interesting."

"What's so interesting about it?" he frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Don't get mad. I mean, I'm not trying to make fun of you or anything but this is so classic Dan. I hate talking smack about your dad but sometimes he thinks of the lamest schemes."

Nathan had to chuckle himself.

"The guy is a douche bag most of the time, isn't he?"

"Just blow it off."

"That's what I'm trying to do."

Haley's heart pounded as she looked around. She could feel the wire secured to her body as she remembered her previous conversations with both Brooke and her bosses. The investigation was moving at a steady but still slow pace. There would come a time eventually when she would have to make some sort of move.

"You hungry?"

"What?"

"Are you hungry? I am absolutely starving. I was actually on my way to the cafeteria. I hear the food is pretty good. Um, would you, would you care to join me?" she asked, hoping her face wasn't nearly as bright red as it felt.

Nathan looked right at her. God, his eyes were blue. There wasn't enough air in the room all of a sudden and she prayed he would speak before she fainted.

"Alright. That's cool."

Okay, she said to herself as they began walking. It's okay. Everything is under control. You so have this, James, she tried to remind herself as she said another prayer about not letting her knees buckle. They walked side by side so close that their bodies inadvertently brushed against each other during some of the strides. Haley was quite tempted to stare straight ahead but she felt his eyes upon her and she couldn't help but steal a few glances herself. Brown eyes stared right into blue ones as she blushed again and gave him a small smile that he returned before looking away. Quietly they made the turn but were not prepared for what awaited them around the corner. There at the opposite end of the hall was Dan Scott and his merry band of cohorts headed their way.

"Uh oh," Haley grunted.

"Shit. There they are."

"Turn around," Haley instructed. "Go the other way. Maybe they didn't see us."

Nathan went to follow her lead but it was too late.

"There you are, Nathan," Dan bellowed from yards away. "You're late. I was beginning to worry. We were expecting you."

"Great," Nathan mumbled to Haley sarcastically under his breath. "I'm screwed. What the hell do we do now?"

Thinking quick, Haley turned around. The elevator was just behind them. She pounded furiously on the buttons, trying to go in any direction but where they were. Dan and his group were getting closer. It was like those old horror movies when the evil villain was so close. All that was missing was the cheesy, scary music. And just before they got in touching distance, the doors sprung open.

"Come on!" Haley dragged Nathan inside.

She could hear running towards them as she hit a bunch of buttons again.

"Nathan!" a red faced, angry Dan roared just as the doors closed.

Nathan just stood there as Haley gave an irate Dan an innocent wave and smile.

"I can't believe we just did that," Nathan laughed, once they were safe and alone and moving. "You're a trip."

"And your dad is a controlling meanie."

"This is classic. Did you see the look on his face?"

"That was pretty funny," she smiled.

"He's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill you, too."

"Oh well, he never liked me anyway."

"So where are we going now?" Nathan shoved his hands in his pockets.

"He was pissed and we embarrassed him. The elevator went up. Chances are, someone will be looking for us throughout the hotel and where our suites are."

"What do we do? Where can we go, crash somebody else's room?" he quipped.

"No, we get out of here."

"Cool," Nathan went to press the down button.

"Wait," she stopped him as the door opened and they stepped off on a random top floor. "We can't go back down that way. They'll be waiting for us in the lobby."

"Now what?"

"Follow me," she commanded.

He did so without protest and she led him to a sealed off staircase in the back.

"Are we supposed to be here, Haley? It said Employees Only."

She shot him a saucy grin.

"Since when did you start following all the rules?"

The staircase led them to the bottom floor and a side exit that guided them right to the busy street.

"Damn," Nathan said as he looked around. "That was some true MacGuyver shit. What the hell do you do, secretly work for the CIA?"

"Not exactly," she made a face at the sheer irony. "Come on."

They walked a few blocks until they found themselves in the hustle and bustle of the nightlife of the city some said never slept.

"You still hungry?" he asked.

"I could use a bite."

"Pick the place."

She looked around. There would be no swanky five star restaurants for them that night. She was looking for the perfect place and after lots more walking, they found it.

"What do you think?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"I think you're a cheap date and that's a good thing considering I left my wallet back at the hotel."

They walked into a dive advertising hot dogs, hot wings and beer. It was perfect. Grabbing a table towards the back, they ordered. Within a few minutes they were chomping down on mild wings, chili dogs, mozzarella sticks and ice cold beer by the pitcher.

"Could you have planned a better night?" Haley joked.

Nathan looked around, with his designer jacket hanging on the back of a broken down chair, his tie loosened and sleeves rolled up.

"This is pretty cool. We pissed off my dad, which is always a plus. I got out of his boring, lame ass meeting, snuck out of a hotel and walked like a million blocks and the food here isn't too bad so I have to admit, you did good, Webb. It's been a fun night. At least you're not boring."

"Of course I am not boring," she put her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you thought that."

"I don't know. You were kind of by the book when I first met you. Hell, I had to fire you to get you to give me my shot."

"Yeah and ignore a problem that could have gotten you a below the knee amputation."

He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Amputation, Haley? You are so dramatic. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Says the guy who looked sooooo pitiful when I had to feed him baby aspirin and OJ to break the sky high fever he got for not listening to my warning about the infection."

"You bought that?" he laughed. "I was just playing up the whole sick thing to get attention from a pretty girl."

Haley was glad she had finished her hot dog, for she surely would have choked on it. He had called her pretty. Sure they had been going back and forth but it was something about the way he said it. Something that made her want to change the subject.

"And you were mean when I first met you," she cleared her throat.

"I didn't know you then."

"And now?"

"You're okay."

"Just okay?" she teased. "After all this, I'm just okay."

"You're cool...I guess."

"Cool enough to play on your private court?"

Nathan wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Why not? After all, you are launching your big WNBA career. I mean, who am I to stand in the way of all that greatness?"

She threw a balled up napkin at him.

"I'm so gonna smack you one of these days."

"Is that the best shot you have? Yeah, you need to come to my court and practice. You throw like a girl…like a first grade girl."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing, feeling like two little kids, just enjoying the night out. Nathan looked over at her and noticed a speck of sauce on the bottom of her chin.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

"Actually you do," he laughed, picking up a napkin and gently wiping it away.

Haley shifted in her seat for the second time that night.

"Your dad is going to have a fit, you know."

"Oh I know."

"On that note, more beer?" she offered.

"Why the hell not?" he tipped his mug.

A bright light flashed and a sign within the back of the room lit up in tacky blue and red colors.

"Oh. My. God. Nathan, look. Do you know what that means?"

"Unfortunately. I can read. Karaoke. Let's get the hell out of here before that noise starts."

"Are you kidding? No way! I love karaoke! It is so fun."

"If you say so."

"I do. Now come on. We have to choose a song. What do you want to sing?"

"Whoa, there's not that much beer in New York City, Hales."

She shivered.

"You, you called me Hales."

"Sorry. Does that bug you?"

Haley smiled.

"No. Um, it's okay, I guess. I kind of like it. Uh, about that karoke…"

"Hell no."

"Not even one song?"

"Nope."

"I'll be Cher and you could do Sonny. I'll be Captain and you can be Tennille."

"As much as that sweetens the pot, I'm still gonna have to say no."

"Fine. Who's boring now? For your information, I will sing karaoke all my by myself, thank you very much."

"Go for it," he laughed. "I'll be your own personal cheering section."

Jumping up, she took another swallow of beer.

"Liquid courage but can I just say one thing?"

"What's up?"

"Before I get too drunk and make a complete karoking fool of myself and before your dad tries to replace me before dawn, I just wanted to say thanks for coming out. I mean that. Tonight was a blast. I had a really great time."

He looked her right in the eye.

"Yeah. Me too."

Their faces were dangerously close but before he could blink, she was off in front of the machine picking out a song. Appropriately she chose Cyndi Lauper's Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Even slightly buzzed in a dive bar, she still sounded pretty good. And as promised, Nathan cheered on her on. Even he had to admit, it was the most fun he'd had in a long time.


	27. Turning The Tables

Dan Scott marched into the small conference room with a purpose. His presence was always commanding, his stature large, his face a perfect balance of charm and intimidation. He had called the meeting with urgency and just as expected, the three associates had shown up with curiosity and punctuality. He was a powerful man, one used to getting what he wanted and intended it to be no different than any other time.

"Mr. Scott," Gary Marshall nodded at him.

Gary Marshall, attorney at law, had been employed by the Scott family for years. He was more than a lawyer, also seen as a trusted advisor. Long apart of the coveted inner circle, it would only be fitting that he be involved.

"Gary," Dan shook his head. "Always a pleasure to see you."

"Usually under more pleasant circumstances. You sounded concerned over the telephone. You also said this meeting was urgent, mandatory. Please fill us in on the basis of your apprehension."

Dan cleared his throat, straightened his tie and took a seat at the head of the table.

"First, let me thank the three of you for attending on such short notice. I do apologize but as noted, this is quite imperative."

"Yes sir."

"Forgive me for sounding like a broken record but I must first mention trust. Honesty, loyalty. We have been doing this together for a lot of years. Need I go on?" he asked as the three shook their heads. "Very well. What is to be talked about today, will not leave this conference room."

The second party looked right at Dan. Perhaps he was the only one in the room with more clout. The apple certainly hadn't fallen very far from the tree.

"Get on with it, son," Royal Scott commanded. "What's this about?"

Dan took a deep breath.

"Rather, you should say who, Dad. We need to discuss someone very near and dear to all four of our hearts, someone we love and care for very much. Nathan."

Royal made a face.

"What's the boy gone and done now?"

"He hasn't done anything. I'm more afraid of what is being done to him."

"Do clarify, sir," Gary looked on with renewed interest.

He had been dealing with the family for a number of years. He had been at the top of the Scott's payroll, his main duty covering up many of Nathan's debacles.

"We have a problem. In fact, we have a huge problem. I have a thorn in my side. There is a weasel in the henhouse, so to speak."

Gary smirked.

"You haven't used that dialogue, Mr. Scott since Nathan met Asher Fields."

Dan looked annoyed but the senior Scott appeared rather amused.

"And we all know how that one turned out. Now get to the heart of the matter, son. As we've seen from past experiences, sometimes these issues have a way of taking care of themselves."

Dan frowned.

"This is far more serious than some trashy, low life, stripper. We have bigger concerns and the one standing front and center goes by the name of Haley Webb."

"Haley Webb?" Gary rifled through his briefcase. "That's the name of Nathan's new traveling nurse, correct?"

"Unfortunately. I take it you have not had the pleasure, and I use that term in its most sarcastic form, of meeting her?"

"No sir."

"I have," Royal leaned back. "What seems to be the problem with the little phillie?"

"Annoying, incompetent and generally in my way are a good starting point. Normally that would be enough to have fired her ass a long time ago but apparently, the family has simply fallen in love with this girl. I've tried and tried but it looks like she'll be harder to get rid of than a bad case of herpes."

"Have you actually tried replacing her, sir?"

"Of course. I found an excellent registered nurse with impeccable credentials, and not too bad on the eyes either. She lasted all of five seconds. It was quite the embarrassing scene. Nathan refused to have any part of it."

"What's this Webb girl's story?" Royal lit a cigar.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. On paper, she's as clean as a whistle. Her background screening was flawless, her credentials checked out. But there is something with her. Something isn't right. I sense an ulterior motive somewhere and I am quite suspicious. She's a little too eager for my taste."

"Go on."

"She knows way too much about this family already, thanks to my dope head, pill popping wife. And she is way too curious for her own good. I even caught her trying to pump Deb for information once when she was whacked out on drugs."

Gary raised an eyebrow. When was Deb Scott not whacked out on drugs?

"Did Mrs. Scott say anything too damning?"

"Damning enough. She mentioned Daunte Johnson."

The four exchanged worried glances.

"How would the Webb girl even know anything about Johnson?"

"She doesn't and I intend to keep it that way. But she was certainly interested to find more out."

"I'll talk to Nathan," Gary spoke. "He isn't stupid, besides, I've been in that kid's corner way too many times. I've never let him or this family down. Once he sees the potential danger…the risks aren't worth it. Neither are the consequences."

"Exactly," Dan agreed. "But apparently my younger son is thinking with the head in his pants, opposed to the one attached on top of his shoulders. It appears Miss Webb is using her womanly charms to get inside Nate's brain."

Gary sighed.

"Is he sleeping with her?"

"I don't think so but I can't be sure. It's only a matter of time."

Royal blew out a ring of smoke.

"Son, I think you're overreacting. You know how Nathan is. If the boy even beds this gal, the fling would be over before it would start. He'd move on to the next thing leaving Miss Haley heartbroken. She'll resign and move on and we don't have to lift a finger. Besides, take a good look at her. She's cute but she's not Nathan's type. She's too…too quirky and homely. It would never last."

"I agree," Gary nodded. "I understand your concerns, Mr. Scott but perhaps trying to halt a sexual relationship isn't in our best interest. Your father called it right on the money."

Dan rubbed his palms together. They didn't understand.

"She has this…this hold on him. For God's sake the other night in New York she convinced him to blow off the important meeting you set up, Dad, and they disappeared in some elevator off giggling and cavorting like two teenagers. That isn't like Nathan. I'm afraid he may develop real feelings for her. Once that happens…God, we shudder to even think about it."

"How do you propose handling the situation?" Royal inquired of his son.

"Get rid of her."

"How?" Gary asked. "You already said Nathan is taken with her. He'll never fire her."

"I have come to realize that, which is precisely why we must get to the bottom of this. Exactly who is Haley Webb? Sweet, funny, cute little Florida based nurse just doing her job and trying to fit in? That's certainly what my son thinks. I, however, happen to disagree. I have the feeling not everything is as perfect as Little Miss Perfect wants us to think. She is not who she says she is."

"Who do you think she is, sir?"

"I'm not sure. Money could be a very possible motive. Who knows? She could be an, associate, of some sort, of one of the many businessmen Nathan and I have encountered over the years."

"Like a spy?"

"I wouldn't rule out anything."

"I don't know, sir…"

"Let's not jump the gun, son," Royal regained control. "Let's take this one step at a time. No sense in creating a mess if we don't need to. Personally, I say step back, watch Nathan mess it all up and let the puppy love self destruct. But if you are that concerned, I will respect your wishes."

"Thank you."

"What we will do is go beyond the basic background check. We will hire the finest private investigators to find out every piece of information out there on Haley Webb. If there is any dirt, we will get it."

"And?"

Royal laughed.

"And we will make her regret the day she laid eyes on this family."

"And if there is nothing?" Gary posed.

"Our jobs are made that much easier. My grandson will love her and leave her so fast, it'll make her head swim. What am I always telling you all? Work smarter, not harder."

"Perfect," Dan breathed, satisfied. "That's exactly what we'll do. I will immediately launch an extensive investigation of Haley Webb."

"No," the fourth person spoke up for the first time. "Allow me. Please."

Dan, Royal and Gary exchanged glances before quick thought.

"If you are up to it although I must say, you did disappoint me by not taking my prior grievances seriously."

"Well now I do. And I'm going to prove it to you. I'll take care of this thing with Haley."

Royal gave an appreciative glance.

"Atta girl."

Dan sat back, pleased as well.

"I trust that you will handle this to the greatest of your ability."

"Have I ever let you down before?"

He looked right at her.

"No, Peyton. No, you haven't."


	28. Open Your Eyes

Haley sighed as she sat on the bed in her Portland hotel room. Dressed in black and white Adidas shorts and a simple white tank, she pulled her long hair on top of her head in a messy bun. The game against the Trailblazers had ended hours before and Haley was restless as her mind began to race. First of all, she was home. Just a few miles outside the city, Haley James had grown up with her parents, brothers and sisters. Her family wasn't far away but there was no way to contact them. Just like with Mouth, while undercover, the rules had been strict and laid out since day one. With the exception of the FBI, Haley was to have zero contact with any friends, family, or associates she had known prior to the investigation. She looked down knowing the wire, though not visible through her clothing, was nevertheless firmly attached to her body. It was a surreal feeling to know it was always there and that someone was always listening. The only time she was allowed to remove it, was when she was in the bathroom. Other than that, it was always hidden underneath her clothes and always on, even when she slept. Of course it was for the purpose of the case but it still was an unwelcome and uncomfortable invasion into Haley's life.

Standing up and walking over to the window, she stared at the magnificent view of the city she had lived in for most of her life. As a little girl, she never would have imagined she would be in a top floor suite in the Hotel Monaco as an undercover FBI agent secretly infiltrating the life of the world's most popular athlete. She closed her eyes as she thought about Nathan Scott. Lately he had been the center of her everything, something she hadn't quite realized when she had first agreed to take on the case. But he was and now it was her job to turn up the heat. She had been instructed by the powers that be to get "close" to him by any means necessary. Haley had exercised those instructions in New York City. They'd escaped Dan and had fun drinking beer and eating wings at a karaoke dive. And it had been wonderful. For a few happy, semi drunken hours, it was just two friends having a good time. Then it would hit Haley. She and Nathan were not friends. He didn't even know her. He had no idea Haley James even existed. He had gotten to know and like Haley Webb, a character made up by the federal government.

Nathan was a nice guy, there was no doubt about that. But it had nothing to do with how nice he was. It had everything in the world to do with guilt or innocence. The Scott's charming public images masked a seedy underworld of illegal activity. There were minor charges any agent could have indicted Nathan or Dan on at any given second. But the general suspicion was, there was more…a lot more. The FBI had a personal vendetta of taking down, hopefully, both father and son on a concrete case that would put them both away for life. Haley would play a large part in the outcome. For Dan, she had no sympathy. He was a dastardly man who lived to destroy and control. The world and especially his family, would be a lot better off if he were in prison. But when it came to his son, Haley harbored a barrage of mixed emotions.

A part of her felt horribly guilty about what she was doing, not that she could ever breathe a word to anyone else about it. It was obvious Nathan had trust issues, partly because people were always dicking him over, always wanting something in return from him. He had grown close to Haley because he felt she was not one of those people. But perhaps she was violating him in the biggest way. Guilty or innocent, she shuddered to think about his reaction when he found out her true identity. She was having a hard enough time dealing with her own feelings. On one hand, it was a job, her job. It was the case of a lifetime, an investigation that would make or break the pretty rookie's career. Her main goal was to uphold the law and ensure justice was served. But she was only human. She liked Nathan Scott. He was a cool person, which made the faux relationship that much worse. Besides, she didn't even know if that part of the plan would pan out. Undercover or not, girls like her did not get guys like Nathan. Who's to say if he would even be attracted to her? Still she couldn't help but wonder how far it actually would go? Would Nathan be prepared to deal with the aftermath? Would she?

She hadn't seen him since right after the game. It had been a tough loss in double overtime for the Celtics. He had seemed aggravated, as expected and in the hustle and bustle of post game activities, she had lost track of him. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. Obviously in recent weeks, there had been an undeniable element of chemistry between the two. Her bosses were expecting her to explore it but a part of her was still apprehensive, frightened even. She had opened up to Brooke and Peyton and the reactions had been as different as night and day. Brooke had been giddy and excited, assuring her to pursue her crush. Peyton, on the other hand, had been surly and concerned, fearful almost. And her response had set off Haley's investigative radar. She was an old friend and employee, what would make her so troubled about Nathan's love life? Was she just looking out for them in the interest of logic or was she just jealous perhaps? Or did she know something? Feeling the wire through her clothes, Haley grabbed her key and slipped out barefoot headed for Peyton Sawyer's room.

"Haley," Peyton, surprised at the visit, answered after a few knocks.

"Hey. Sorry to bother you so late. I hope you weren't sleeping or anything," she noted the grey sweats and black tank.

"No. It's fine. I'm up, actually. Is everything okay?"

"Do you mind if we talk?" Haley asked.

The blonde nodded and invited her inside.

"What's going on?"

Haley took a deep breath.

"This is about Nathan."

"So I figured."

She chewed at her lip, hoping she sounded convincing, hoping that it was the right thing to do.

"I really like him, Peyton. I know you don't want to hear that. I know you don't want approve…"

"It's just not a good idea. I'm being honest with you, Haley. I hope you appreciate that."

"But Brooke…"

"Brooke is a nice person and she means well but she tends to look at situations through rose colored glasses. And she also doesn't think things through. I see the big picture. So you have a crush that may or may not turn into a harmless fling…for now. But what happens when something goes wrong? I'm not trying to be a pessimist, but realistically, it will. Look, I've known Nathan for a very long time. I'm trying to look out for everyone involved."

"So it's not, if I can ask, jealousy?"

Peyton laughed out loud.

"No. I am definitely not jealous. I work for Nathan and because of our friendship, I do have his best interests at heart but there is nothing romantic going on between us."

"Then do you know something I don't? I mean, is there something I need to know?"

"You're an adult and you're a smart woman, Haley. I don't have to tell you anything. Open your eyes and you'll see everything for yourself and that's all I want you to do. I'm not trying to be the relationship nazi here and rain on your parade. I just want you to be smart about it."

"I understand where you're coming from and you're probably right but you don't get to control how your heart feels about someone. Whatever this is, it's getting stronger every day. I mean, we really connect. Like in New York…"

Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"You mean when you kidnapped Nathan."

"Excuse me?"

She smiled.

"At least that's the way Dan put it."

Haley couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

"He was pretty pissed off, wasn't he?"

Peyton shrugged.

"He wasn't happy."

"I kind of got that part. The bus ride the next day to Philadelphia? Let's just say it was a silent, white knuckle ride. Dan rode with us on the team's bus and he spent the entire trip giving me and Nathan a death scare. I swear, if looks could kill, we would have been pushing up daisies. It was…intense, to say the least."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because it was fun," Haley answered. "And he needed to get away. Nathan has the weight of the world on his shoulders. Sometimes he just needs to be Nate and not have to worry about being _the_ Nathan Scott. It was just one night, a few hours and I wanted to give him that."

"I see."

"Look, I don't want to cause problems, especially between you and I, Peyton. We have a good working relationship. I really like you. I respect you as well."

"Likewise."

"So, uh…"

"If you came down here to get my permission or approval, you're wasting your time, Haley. You don't need it."

"I, I just don't know what to do."

Peyton looked on in silence as Haley walked around the room, several times, deep in thought.

"You can quit pacing now," Peyton said after a few minutes. "You're starting to make me dizzy."

"I'm not pacing…am I?"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm sorry. I guess I pace when I'm nervous and when I have a lot of crap on my mind."

"You have a decision to make. That's all on you, Haley. It has to be about what you want and what you think is best. I've already told you how I feel and you know how Brooke feels but that doesn't matter. In the end, it only matters how you feel."

"Do you, do you know where he is right now? I mean, did he go out with the guys tonight?"

"No. He had dinner right after the game but he's in his suite now."

"I, I need to see him. I want to see him. I mean, I should. We should definitely talk, you know, get things in the open. I don't necessarily have to tell him that I like him but hopefully I can bring up how we've been hanging out and stuff, and see how he feels about it. I do value my job and I want to continue to work here. It's bad enough with Dan hating my guts for no reason but the last thing I want is for it to be awkward between Nathan and me. He is my boss…I get that and I respect it, which is why I think we should talk."

"Fine. If that will make you feel better and you think it's the right thing to do, then by all means, go for it."

"Go for it? Really? I know you think the whole crush on Nathan is bad and that's fine but if I could have an unbiased opinion just for one moment, do you think it would be totally awful to go try to talk to him now?"

"Like I said, that's your decision, Haley."

Haley looked around. It was her decision, but truthfully, it had already been made for her.

"Okay, I'm gonna go. Right now. I'm just gonna do it."

She gave a nervous smile and Peyton nodded at her as she left. She closed the door behind her and exhaled. She knew what Haley would do and she hadn't bothered to stop her. After all, it was Haley's decision. Peyton knew she would run right up to Nathan's room. Peyton also knew what she would find. And hopefully it would be the eye opening wake up call she needed.

"Good luck," Peyton whispered to no one in particular.

With her heart pounding, Haley rushed out into the hall and onto the elevator. The short ride seemed like an eternity and when the elevator stopped on Nathan's floor, she practically jumped out. She pounded excitedly on his door, waiting impatiently for the few minutes it took him to open up. When he did, he was wearing a pair of baggy jeans that sagged on his hips blatantly exposing the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Haley gulped and had to quickly regroup and focus on the task at hand.

"Um, Nathan, hi. What's going on?"

"Nothing much," he inched closed to the entrance, closing the door's gap as much as possible. "What's up? What are you doing here?"

"I, I need to talk to you. Um, I just have a few things to tell you, Nathan, stuff that has been on my mind about you and...well, about us. Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot and now, lately, things have been different, better. I…I like it that way and I hope you do too. We're friends, I guess, I mean, I think of you that way and I hope you think of me that way too. But I feel like we kind of have this thing now. God, I hope I'm not rambling or whatever, it's just that I'm nervous and this is important to me and I was hoping we could talk. Want to go have a drink or something downstairs?"

Nathan, hair rumpled, shuffled his weight as he looked around uncomfortably.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I guess. That sounds cool or whatever. I'll just catch up with you later, if that's okay. I'm kind of busy at the moment."

Haley tried to hide her disappointment.

"Oh. Okay. That's cool. If you're busy, I can totally come back or you could stop by my room later on. I, I'm just two floors down and I'll be up pretty late so…"

Haley's voice trailed off as she noticed the buxom blonde appear at the door behind Nathan clad in only an oversized shirt that was unbuttoned and barely covering her enormous breasts.

"Nathan," she giggled, rubbing his muscular arms.

Haley froze, open mouthed, not knowing what to do or say while Nathan just shrugged.

"Told you I was busy."

Stunned and feeling humiliated, she stammered an unintelligible reply and got the hell out of dodge, praying their eyes weren't still upon her as she pounded on the elevator's button. When it finally opened, she summoned her floor and ran to the room where her hands shook so badly she could barely get the key in the door. Once inside, she closed the door and collapsed on the bed trying to take it all in. She had gathered the courage to go up to his penthouse and set the plan in motion. At best, she figured it would surprise Nathan. Instead, she had been the one thrown completely off guard. He'd had a woman in his room. A scantily clad woman he was probably doing God knows what with, when Haley had interrupted them.

So what did it all mean? Had that been part of the warnings Peyton had tried to give her? Was Nathan the player on and off the court like everyone said he was? And what would happen to the investigation now? Haley tried to catch her breath as she had been thrown for a loop. She'd just have to see what her bosses would say. The integrity and direction of her case troubled her deeply but it was something else as well. She would never admit it and she tried desperately to shake it off but it was impossible. After all the time they had been spending together, seeing Nathan with another woman bothered her. Splashing cold water on her face, Haley took a deeper breath. It bothered her a lot more than it should have.


	29. Devil's Advocate

Haley carefully used her key to open the front door to the house. All was quiet but she knew she wasn't alone. She knew within the mansion, Nathan, Dan, Deb, Peyton, Lucas and Brooke were all home. Still reeling from the shock and humiliation 24 hours before, she had managed to avoid everyone since then. She had locked herself in her hotel room after her run in with Nathan and his friend. She had then proceeded to have a virtually sleepless night that had contributed to her missing the flight back to Boston the next day. Counting her blessings of not having to face anyone, especially Nathan, Haley had gladly flown back to Massachusetts alone on another commercial plane. She had summoned the family chauffer to drive her back to the Cape. Now it was a waiting game, waiting until she saw Nathan's face again, wondering just how they both would react.

She wouldn't have to wait long. She ran into him , their bodies practically colliding within five minutes of her being inside the house. She hadn't even seen him exiting the kitchen and he hadn't seen her as well. But their eyes met and for a moment it was like time stopped. Haley couldn't stop thinking about that moment at the hotel. She remembered everything, especially how she felt and how he had reacted.

"Hey," he said, looking uncomfortable as he played with his hands.

"Hello," Haley spoke coolly as she brushed right past him.

He looked like he had something on his mind, like he had something to say but Haley was anything but interested. Instead, she made her way to the west wing of the house, the hall that housed the bedrooms of Nathan's family members. Shuffling her weight nervously, Haley knocked softly on one door in particular. Seconds later it opened.

"There you are," grinned Brooke. "What happened? I was expecting you hours ago when Nathan and Peyton got back."

"Yeah, um, I missed my plane."

Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Long night, eh? Let me guess, it has something to do with what we've been talking about."

"Sort of."

"Oh goody!"

"Brooke, babe, I…oh hey, Haley. What's up?" Lucas appeared around the corner.

"Um, hey, Lucas."

"Everything alright? You didn't come back with everyone else…"

"Yeah, I overslept. It's no big deal. Can I um, Brooke, can I speak with you? Uh, in private, if you guys don't mind. I was just headed to my room to unpack…"

"Sure. Right behind you," she giddily kissed her husband. "Just a little girl talk. Try not to miss me too much, Broody."

The girls walked down the hall, through the house to the guest room, where Haley kept her eyes focused straight ahead even as they passed Nathan along the way. When they were safe in the bedroom, Haley closed the door.

"Brooke, we have to talk."

"Do we?" the dimpled brunette took a seat on the neatly made bed. "Let's see. You look all flustered, you missed your plane, Nathan comes home this morning with a really dumb look on his face, and I noticed some really weird tension between you two in the hallway. What gives?"

"You are not going to believe this one."

"Try me. Uh oh…wait a minute! You two, you two crazy kids did it!"

"Brooke!"

"I can totally tell! You and Nathan so had sex last night!"

"Nathan did but me? Not so much."

Brooke frowned, confused.

"Back up and slow down. You're losing me here, Nurse Haley. What happened?"

Haley sat down and took a deep breath as she prepared to recount the events.

"I was in my hotel room after the game and I started thinking about what we talked about, you know, Nathan and me."

"Okay."

"You weren't there and I needed someone to talk to so I went to see Peyton."

"First mistake," Brooke rolled her eyes. "Bad idea."

"Actually it wasn't, at least not that part of it. I just wanted to talk to her about why she's so against the idea of Nathan and I together. I mean, I was beginning to think she was jealous or something."

"You got that too?"

Haley looked surprised.

"Did you think so, Brooke?"

"What did she say?"

"Nothing much, basically to just be smart about it. But she denied any feelings or anything going on with Nathan."

"I know. I didn't think she was jealous in the sense that she wants Nathan for herself. It's just, well, you see her. What kind of life does she have that doesn't revolve around business for this family? And it's been that way for a long time. I feel kind of sorry for her, I mean, it has to get lonely sometimes. I have Lucas and she sees that. Not that it's a prize or anything, but at least Deb does have Dan. Peyton sees that too. She doesn't have anyone. So if you and Nathan hook up…get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. We talked about it. Peyton still doesn't approve but I told her I wanted to tell Nathan and she basically told me to go for it."

"Really?" Brooke asked, surprised. "Did you?"

"I sure did," Haley nodded. "Or at least I tried."

"What do you mean?"

"I went to his room right then and there while I still had the guts. I wanted to tell him everything, to see how he felt, maybe hoping he'd feel the same way."

"And? What? He wasn't there??"

"Oh he was there alright. And he wasn't alone. I told him to come have a drink with me so we could talk about us and he told me that was fine but maybe later because he was busy. Let's just say a few seconds later, I saw exactly how busy he was and who he was busy with."

"Shut. Up," Brooke's jaw fell to the floor.

"There was this blonde chick with barely anything on and the most ginormous breasts I have ever seen, I swear to God they looked like two over inflated balloons just waiting to be popped. And her voice…it was so annoying and high pitched and she was rubbing all over him. It was gross."

"What did he say?"

"Looked right at me and mumbled, 'Told you I was busy'."

"No way!"

"Way!"

"What a jerk! Oh my God, Nathan is such a guy! They're always thinking with the wrong head. He's such a moron!"

"Tell me about it."

"So what now?"

"What do you mean what now? I had successfully avoided him until I got back to the house today."

"But how long will that last? Not to be the bearer of bad news or anything but you do kind of work for the guy. You have to see him sometime, right?"

"I guess," Haley pouted. "I cannot believe this happened! Peyton was right all along. I should never have let it get this far. See the next time I listen to you."

"Me?"

"Uh, yeah. Mixing business with pleasure, then you have the bad break up and all that awkward tension when you have to work with the other person."

"What awkward tension?" Brooke laughed. "Technically, you two never even went out."

"True but he sort of knows how I feel, felt, and I embarrassed myself in front of him and his little Playboy prostitute. And it's all thanks to you and your encouragement."

"Okay. Deep breath here, Tiger. I know this seems bad…"

"Seems?"

"Okay, you got me. So it _is _bad. But I do have a theory…"

"I am done with listening to your advice, I already told you."

"Nathan really likes you, you know."

"Yeah? He has a hell of a way of showing it."

"He's just scared."

"That's an excuse, Brooke and you know it."

"It's not. You only say that because you don't know everything. Just take a look at his parents and his career and his life and all that pressure. It hasn't been easy for him. People assume he has this great life but sometimes it's not so easy being Nathan Scott. And he's had a hard time with relationships in the past. I can't really get into all that but actually connecting with someone and developing feelings, real feelings…well, that's the scariest thing in the world for someone like him."

Haley softened a bit but it still didn't excuse what had happened.

"I'm just so…I don't know. Bothered by the whole situation, I guess."

"Excuse me for playing Devil's Advocate for a minute but when you really look at it, Nathan didn't do anything wrong."

"Brooke…"

"You two aren't together and you had never even talked about it before. So you have the flirty vibe going on and he's crushing on you but how was he supposed to know you felt the same way? I'm glad you had the guts to go talk to him and I wish it had worked out differently but in all fairness, you did kind of show up unannounced at his door. He is a guy and guys, besides being complete idiots sometimes, well, they do get horny. He's only human."

Haley blew out a breath.

"You're right, I guess…but it still bothers me. A lot."

Brooke's lips curled into a teasing smile.

"That's because you're jealous."

"Jealous? Of that hussy? Sure, whatever."

"Because that hussy had her paws all over your man."

"He is not my man, Brooke."

"But he could be."

"Not that I will listen, but what are you suggesting?"

"Go talk to him. I know you don't want to hear it but you should seriously give it a shot. He's home now, and as far as I know there are no prostitute slash hussies with huge silicone tits running around the house. Give it a shot. Nate needs to know and he won't unless you tell him. And as stupid as boys can be sometimes, he has to know something is up by the way you've been acting."

"Fine. So he really didn't do anything wrong by being with someone else. I can admit that but look how he handled it. You should have heard him, you should have seen the look in his eyes. He was so cold. It's like it wasn't even the Nathan I've been getting to know. 'Told you I was busy'. Then he had the nerve to shrug. What kind of crap is that?"

"He was wrong and he knows it, Haley. I can't and I won't speak for Nathan but I'm sure he's sorry."

"Well, he's just gonna have to come find me and tell me that."

It wasn't the answer Brooke was looking for but she supposed it was fair enough. Their conversation was cut short by the ringing of Haley's cell phone. She glanced down nervously at it.

"You need to take that?" Brooke asked.

"Actually…"

"Say no more. Broody and I were on our way out anyway. But just promise me you'll think about what I said, Haley."

Haley nodded and waited for Brooke to leave, answering only when she was sure it was safe.

"Yeah?"

"James, it's Alston."

"What's up?"

"You tell me. I've been listening and I don't have a good feeling about this."

"It's fine," she exhaled. "I, I'll think of something. Don't worry. The case is gonna be okay."

"Is it? Are you going to be okay? Because my investigation will only go so far if my lead investigator doesn't have it together."

"I'm okay, I promise."

"Are you falling for him?" he asked, point blank.

"What? No. No, of course not. I'm only doing what you guys told me to do. I'm acting. This is strictly business."

"It doesn't sound like it. It sounds like you have a thing for this guy and he genuinely hurt your feelings. Either that or your acting skills are top notch."

"Well, I can assure you it's not like that."

"Look, it's just you and me now, strictly off the record. If there is a problem and you want to go another route…"

Haley had had enough on her mind. Nathan had had her so frazzled, for a moment she had almost forgotten about the case.

"I appreciate it, sir but I can handle it. Everything is under control."

Picking at her bed covers, she could only pray for that much.


	30. Choices

Haley pulled her arms closer towards her small frame, hugging her body against the sudden chill of the evening's ocean breeze. She had always thought the beach was a nice place but she had never quite taken the time to just enjoy mother nature's pristine beauty. It was peaceful and beautiful standing with her bare toes in the sand. The once blue sky had given way to magnificent streaks of gold and purple as the sun set. It was perfectly silent, except the crashing of the waves. What a place to get away from it all and just relax with one's thoughts and many thoughts raced through Haley James' head.

The FBI had been a dream come true. Haley felt like pinching herself to see if it was even real. But it was and she had worked damned hard for it. Those first few months had been a struggle for the pretty rookie but out of nowhere, the assignment of a lifetime had popped up. One day she was in Phoenix using her badge for nothing more other than fetching coffee for an ungrateful boss and the next day she was living the life on the Cape, working undercover, investigating one of the sport's worlds biggest stars. Things like that didn't happen to Haley James. But it didn't matter much anyway. Now she was Haley Webb and Haley Webb's life was much more complicated.

You were supposed to earn your way to the top by hard work and dedication…the old fashioned way. It was appalling to use feminine charms and good looks, to sleep your way up the ladder of success. Haley had always vowed never to be one of "those" women. Now she couldn't help but feel like a sell out. And a hypocrite. Getting an arrest in the Scott case would mean a promotion and more importantly, newfound respect. It would be a crowning achievement. But when matters hadn't been sailing smooth and fast enough for Agent Bailey, she had been forced to take a different route. Gain information from Nathan Scott by any means necessary. The whole concept made Haley shudder.

She was supposed to like him, right? Those rippling muscles and piercing blue eyes. At least Haley Webb had been scripted to fall for it hook, line and sinker. Haley James however once again harbored conflicting emotions. It was supposed to be an elaborate game. She was acting, pretending. That was the whole point of going undercover. And so she had swallowed her pride and went against her better judgment and decided to approach Nathan that night in his hotel room. With butterflies in her stomach, she had knocked on his door pouring out her heart, hoping, praying he might feel the same way. Instead she had found humiliation and the object of her investigation and supposed affections, in the arms of a silicone bimbo. Haley's heart had sank and she had been miserably on edge ever since.

She had done a damned good job of avoiding him and when in his presence, she had still managed to skirt around the issue at hand, the big pink elephant in the middle of the room, so to speak. He had looked worried and nervous as if the words had been on the tip of his tongue. Still he had never spoken them. Perhaps he wasn't ready to say them. And whatever it was, Haley knew she wasn't ready to hear it. Still time moved on and she knew what was inevitable. Eventually she would have to make a decision. Her bosses were waiting on her. So much depended on it, a fact Haley was more than aware of.

"Hey."

She jumped, startled. That part of the beach was private. No one came out there. Almost no one.

"Hey," Haley said, turning to meet his eyes before quickly facing the water again.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking."

Her answers were short and sweet. What else could he expect? Their last few encounters had been icy, to say the least. And who could blame her after what had happened at the hotel. With a sigh, Nathan shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans.

"Oh," he managed to mumble.

They stood together, hearts racing, for a few minutes of silent awkwardness. Finally Haley could take it no longer.

"It's getting late. I have stuff to do. I, I guess I'll go back inside."

She turned to leave.

"Wait," he grabbed her arm, surprising both of them.

Her eyes met his and she sucked in a breath.

"What are you doing?"

"Look, I need to talk to you."

"We don't have anything to talk about."

"Haley…"

"Just forget about it."

"About what happened, you know, that night?"

He was looking right at her.

"Yeah."

"I can't forget about it. I mean, as much as I want to. It was stupid. I was a real dick."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay, Haley. I think we both know that."

Finally something they could agree on.

"I, um, I shouldn't have gone up there, you know, to your room. I had no right. I just barged in unannounced and I was rambling not making any sense. I mean, you're an adult and you make your own decisions. You have the right to, to…female company, shall we say. I can't get upset about that. If you like…"

"That's the thing," he interrupted. "I didn't like her. She was some groupie. Some wannabe model friend of a friend of a friend of one of the other players. We met, we got drunk, it was a random hookup. It meant nothing."

Haley closed her eyes.

"I don't want to hear that, Nathan. Look, I can admit that it really bothered me seeing you with that woman. But even with her huge, fake boobs and her so 80's bleached blonde hair, and spray on tan…oh God, I sound like Brooke, don't I?"

"Just a little."

Haley frowned.

"Even with all that, underneath it, there is a human being with real feelings. And it's not right for you to hurt them or take advantage of it. You're so much better than that. Yeah, I didn't like seeing you with her but it sucks even more knowing you could do that to another human being."

"What do you want me to say, Haley? This is my life. It happens all the time. There are girls who live for following football and basketball teams and rock bands around just to hook up. They know the deal, they know it is what it is and in the morning it's over. That's their choice."

"What about your choices?"

"Maybe I made a mistake."

"Maybe."

Nathan took a deep breath.

"Just tell me one thing."

"Nathan…"

"All that stuff you said, the stuff you were trying to say, the stuff you were gonna tell me later…did, did you mean it?"

"It's not important now," she looked away.

"It's important to me," he answered in a muffled tone.

Haley bit her lip. It was her chance. Everything depended on that moment, that response. She could walk away and end it all. That choice could stall the FBI's case and be the very end of her career. Or she could stay. She could stay and try to move things forward with Nathan.

"I meant it," she whispered.

"What?"

"We were friends. I guess we are friends. I, I want that but…"

"But what?"

"I, I kind of felt like there was something more. Maybe it was stupid of me…"

"It's not stupid."

"Nathan, you don't have to…"

"You're a cool person, Haley. I can really talk to you. You're smart. You listen. You talk to people, not at them. You care. You're fun. You're honest and real. I don't have a lot of people like that in my life. I'm not used to it. It's weird. But the more we hung out, the more you stopped being just the cool chick, or a friend or my nurse or one of the guys. I didn't know what to do, how to act, how to tell you how I felt."

"Hooking up with prostitutes was not a good start," she muttered sarcastically. "Sorry."

"It's cool. You don't hold anything back. I like that. You say what you think. You do what you feel. I definitely respect that. The way you have fun, the way you carry yourself…the way you stand up to my dad. I, I just like being around you. When I am around you, it's pretty fun. And…and when I'm not around you, I think about being around you."

"So what now?"

"You tell me. I still feel the same way. I screwed up and I'm sorry but maybe, hopefully a little bit of you feels the same way about me."

Haley nervously ground her toes into the sand.

"What if it's a mistake?" she asked quietly.

"What?"

"All of it. You. Me…us. I mean, technically you are my boss. What if things didn't work out? How would that affect our working relationship?"

Nathan shrugged.

"I don't know. But that's a big 'what if'?"

He stepped closer to her and she felt like she might pass out.

"I'm not all into the big party scene, you know. And there are things that are definite deal breakers. I mean, groupies? No way."

He chuckled in spite of the situation.

"Sorry."

"Are you laughing?"

"I couldn't help it."

"So much for saving your case."

"I'm not laughing at you…I mean, I am but not the way you think. I'm not trying to be mean. You, you just look really cute right now."

She shot him an annoyed look.

"Now is not the time for flattery."

"I mean it. You're so cute when you're mad. Like when you're trying to get me to do stuff in the gym and I don't want to. You get so pissed off. You eyes narrow and your face gets all red and your lips curl up…"

"My lips do not curl up."

"They're doing it right now."

"Really?" she made a face.

"Haley…"

"I don't know, Nathan. This is scary. This is a big deal. I like you, I do but I don't want drama. And I don't want to get hurt."

"Neither do I."

"I mean, this could seriously be one huge recipe for disaster as we know it. First we go through the awkward phase, then it's on to that glorious honeymoon period. Next thing you know, there are whores and tabloids and we're arguing when we're supposed to be working, or worse, not talking at all and I get fired and…"

"Whoa, slow down, girl. Damn. You worry way too much. It's not like I'm asking to get married."

"I didn't mean that. It's just that I don't know what I want. I don't know what you want either and…"

He silenced her with a long, soft unexpected kiss. Haley felt her insides go mushy and then completely numb. His lips were sweet, his kiss gentle yet still maintaining that electrifying toe tingling effect. Haley was stunned. But not stunned enough to not kiss back after a few seconds.

"Wow," she finally said after they both pulled away.

He smirked, looking away, noting the angelic glow the sunset had cast upon her face.

"That's a good thing, I hope."

She cleared her throat.

"I, I, um…I can't believe you did that."

"Me either."

"But I'm, I, I'm glad you did."

He took her hand in his.

"Does that answer your question?"

"What?"

"That's what I wanted."

"Oh."

"Look, I don't always know what I'm doing. You've probably figured that out by now. I screw up from time to time. I don't really know how all this is supposed work. I might mess up but…but at least I'm willing to give it a try. I hope you are, too."

"Nathan…"

"I'm sorry, okay? About all of it. About hooking up with that girl, about not talking to you that night, especially about acting like an ass about the whole thing. I was wrong and I hope you can forgive me. Maybe, I don't know. Maybe I could make it up to you."

She looked him square in the eye. God, he was gorgeous!

"How?" she mouthed carefully.

"I don't know. Maybe we could go on a date."

"What kind of a date?"

"A real one. A nice one. You know, with flowers and dinner and all that shit."

"Sounds…romantic."

"Sorry. You know what I meant."

"Yeah."

"Maybe I should get Brooke to help me, you know, with the planning and stuff."

"Might not be a bad idea," she smiled.

"So does that mean you'll go?"

She shrugged.

"It means I'll think about it."

He nodded. It was a respectable answer, he thought as he turned to walk away. He wasn't prepared by the sudden and soft touch of her hand grabbing at his. Neither was she. A million and one thoughts raced through their minds but neither spoke. The moments was what it was, it needed no words. Instead they stood their quiet, hand in hand watching the sunset. For Haley it was the biggest moment of truth. She had felt it before but now it was certain. There would be no turning back. Not this time.


	31. A Cinderella Story

Haley and Nathan sat in comfortable silence, full after a delicious meal and satisfied after hours of animated conversatiom. It had been an evening both had nervously looked forward to. They smiled at each other from across the table. It had been such a great night.

"You're nervous. Why are you nervous?"

Haley shifted in her seat.

"Am not."

Nathan smirked.

"Are too."

"Yeah? What makes you so sure?"

"Because you're doing that thing."

"What thing?"

"Tugging on your lip. You always tug on your lip when you get nervous."

"I am not tugging on my…"

She looked down and stopped mid sentence, grinning. The proof was all over fingers, covered in lipstick.

"Not tugging on your lip, huh? Not nervous at all? Not feeling the butterflies?"

"You are so funny, Nathan Scott…and so full of yourself."

"Hey, I'm just keeping it real. You got all done up and..."

"Uh, this isn't exactly what I would call done up. I mean, I was really done up before. Brooke was the one doing me up, actually but I made a few changes, thank you very much."

And that part was true. Haley hadn't known who was more excited about the date with Nathan…her or Brooke. The dimpled brunette had squealed with delight, saying "I so told you so", hundreds of times as she went to work immediately on plans. She had taken well over two hours fussing with Haley's hair and make up. In the end, it had been flawless. Haley had looked gorgeous. Brooke had given her a sexy, sweeping updo and makeup that mimicked those of high fashion models. When all was said and done, she had looked glamorous enough to walk anyone's red carpet. But it wasn't the look Haley was going for. She wanted something different so much to her friend's dismay, she had change it. She had agonized for hours herself in front of the mirror before finally deciding on an ensemble. Dressed in a beautiful white sundress with a light floral print and cute little sandals, her make up was equally soft to compliment her look. Her hair, a beautiful flowing auburn mane of natural curls. She was comfortable but still nervous, nervous about how she looked, how Nathan thought she would look.

"Well, you did good. I mean, you look nice. You look pretty."

Haley couldn't have contained her smile even if she wanted to. So far, so good. It was as glorious and normal as first dates went…except for the wire tap taped to her stomach.

"Glad you approve."

He had met her out by the pool. Dressed in khaki's and a light blue shirt, he had used his superstar confidence to mask any signs of nerves he might have felt.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Dan had smirked, casting his beady eyes over the newspaper he was reading.

Nathan had ignored him and headed straight for the one place the pair had designated to meet. When he saw her, his breath caught in his throat. A breeze was coming in from the ocean and her long hair was blowing in it. She looked like something out of a commercial. A lot of girls Nathan had encountered over the years needed all the fancy designer clothes and piles of makeup. But not Haley. She was a natural beauty and he appreciated that. When she looked up and flashed him that million dollar grin, his heart had absolutely melted. They had exchanged shy smiles and he quietly had extended his hand as if to gentlemanly lead the way. She had followed with goose pimples covering her flesh as they had walked outside to a waiting limo, not even noticing or caring about the aghast look on Dan Scott's face. The ride into the city to the heart of the Back Bay was filled with quiet chatter and flirty banter. They arrived at the trendy 29 Newbury and were escorted to a private table in the back. Along the way, the pair had paused briefly to admire the featured artwork. And after a wonderful two hours of crab cakes and grilled filet mignon, the evening had begun to wind down over her glass of wine and his imported beer.

"What are you thinking about?"

Haley looked up.

"Nothing," she shrugged.

Nathan frowned.

"Are, are you sure this is cool? I mean…"

"Oh no," she quickly reassured him. "This is great. I mean it. Perfect."

"I wanted it to be, you know, nice. I didn't want it to be cheesy."

She shook her head.

"It's not cheesy, trust me."

"I wanted you to have a good time."

He fidgeted in his seat like a little kid and Haley found it absolutely adorable. All of it had been just for her. It was a magical night, just sitting there across from him.

"I had, I am having an amazing time. Really. This is, it's pretty super."

"Super?" he raised a teasing eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that, who uses that word?"

"I do," she grinned, sticking her tongue out defensively adding a playful tap with a napkin. "I guess you think that is pretty cheesy."

"Well…"

"Okay, okay, I confess. I'm like the world's biggest cheeseball. I say things like _rad _and _super _and occasionally I'll say _fiddlesticks _instead of using the f word. I like colorful ponchos and comic books. I buy packs of Starburst at a time just to only eat the red ones."

"That is pretty cheesy, Hales."

"And," she took a deep breath. "And… when I was getting ready earlier tonight and you came out to the pool, it um…well, I, I sort of felt like a princess. Like Cinderella."

She let out a nervous giggle expecting him to start teasing her. But he didn't.

"No, I don't think that's cheesy at all," he said in a quiet, serious voice. "I think that's pretty cool."

With her hand flat on the table, he awkwardly grazed his larger one over hers. She felt all the breath leave her body and the blood rush her head for a few seconds before quickly floating back to earth. Blue eyes met brown and for a moment the world, which stood still, now belonged to them.

"What are we doing?" she whispered.

He had no idea. And it didn't matter. It just felt right. With Haley, he could be himself.

"I don't know," he gently rubbed her fingers.

Slowly, with deliberation, their faces inched forward…

"Can I get you anything else, Mr. Scott?" the waiter with the world's worst timing interrupted.

Nathan made a face, the trance broken as the two cleared their throats and quickly straightened up.

"No thanks, man. We're good."

He pulled out his unlimited American Express Black card to take care of the check and generous tip.

"I guess it's getting late," Haley rubbed her arms.

"Yeah. Um, we could still hang out though…I mean, if you want to and stuff. We could go to a club."

Haley wasn't much of the clubbing type.

"Nah…"

"Or we could go home, take a walk on the beach. It's pretty quiet out there. It's nice actually."

Haley grinned at him. That was more like it.

"I've never hung out with someone who owned their own stretch of beach before."

He smirked and came right back at her.

"I knew it would come in handy one day impressing cute chicks."

"Who says I'm impressed?"

"Are you?"

"Maybe."

The waiter returned and Nathan scribbled his signature on the receipt.

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded and he called for their car. Before they could move, a fan approached them.

"Nathan Scott? Holy shit, dude. This is so cool. You're my favorite player. Can I get an autograph?"

"Yeah," Nathan quickly obliged before turning his attention back towards Haley. "Let's get out of here."

Haley glanced out the window as they began heading for the exit.

"Looks like we've got company. Is all that for you?"

She motioned outside to the small swarm of paparazzi beginning to gather. Nathan looked and cursed to himself. There they were, the bloodsuckers who made it their livelihood to intrude upon his personal life, always on the search for juicy pictures that told an even juicier story, no matter if the surrounding facts were true.

"Unfortunately," he muttered.

"What are they doing here? What do they want?"

What did they ever want?

"Who knows? Look, just keep your head down. Don't say anything."

They stepped two feet outside the restaurant and the photogs pounced like hungry, waiting lions. Haley had never experienced anything like it. Taken aback, she jumped a little bit, the bright flash of the camera blinding her even with her eyes closed and head covered and down.

"Nathan, who is this woman?" one asked.

"Is this your new girlfriend?"

Nathan, used to all the hounding, simply rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Damn, don't you guys have anything better to do than follow me around?"

"Introduce us to your new friend. Miss, can we have your name?"

Haley remained silent.

"What can you tell us about your little date tonight?"

Deciding enough was enough, Nathan morphed into true Scott mode. He shot them his most infamous arrogant smirk.

"Date? Are you guys kidding?" he lied. "This is my nurse. We were here on business along with some other people. I'm single and I'm healthy and you guys have no story, at least not tonight. Sorry."

He wasn't the typical celebrity whose very picture, even in the most normal of situations sold magazines. People only wanted a glimpse of the off the court Nathan Scott when he was involved in something juicy and gossip worthy to further fuel his mysterious, bad boy image. A Nathan Scott leaving a business meeting with some random, mousy nurse would hardly make headlines. As slyly and quickly as they had come, the small mob began to disperse.

"You're killing us, man. Where are all the hot chicks?"

Nathan, in true character, just grinned.

"Catch me over at Tabu in a few hours."

Haley, still quiet, didn't know what to think. What was Tabu? The name itself said enough. She couldn't tell if Nathan was hamming it up for the press or being serious.

"Yeah!" they hooped and hollered. "That's what we're talking about!"

He began to walk behind her, carefully distanbcing their exit. She waited not knowing what to think or do, desperately wanting to jump into the limo that would provide safety and privacy. She watched as a cab pulled up to the curb, followed by the limo. She looked at Nathan and Nathan looked right back at her and then the taxi.

"Um, thanks for all the information tonight. I'll see you at work."

She couldn't believe it. Her heart fell through her throat straight into the pit of her stomach. She looked right in his eyes. So heartless. So cold. So not the man she had just spent a lovely evening with. Fighting back tears, a stunned Haley stepped inside the cab. The night was over. Ironically she eyed the digital time up front. 11:59 and ticking. The clock was about to strike midnight and just like in the fairytale, Cinderella's coach had turned into a pumpkin.


	32. The Professional

There was a soft, quick knock at the door before the person entered without an invitation. It didn't matter…Haley knew exactly who it was. And sure enough Brooke emerged with yet another bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a box of tissues.

"Reloading on the ammo, Nurse Haley and don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from."

Taking a handful of Kleenex, Haley balled them up and blew her sore, reddened nose as hard as she could.

"Thank you," she said with a muffled voice.

"Easy. You blow any harder your brain is gonna come through those nostrils."

"Brooke…"

"Sorry. Lame attempt at humor, sue me."

Haley sank back into the pillows stacked on her bed and used one to cover her face, stained with tears, puffy and red from hours of crying and no sleep. It was supposed to be the perfect night and for a few fleeting hours it seemed like the evening would be that way. They had made it through all the hard parts…getting through that awkward phase of confessing _those kinds _of feeling to one another, getting past Dan…the rest was supposed to be easy.

She had messed up and she knew it. The day her superiors introduced their "by any means necessary" theory in gaining information on Nathan Scott was the day Agent Haley James should have said no. And had they threatened to remove her from the case, she should have stepped away with pride, dignity and a sense of ethical and professional responsibility. But she had stayed on and in the process spun a web of lies. How she longed for someone to talk to but there was no one. Her bosses? Yeah right. The only thing they were interested in was their politics and their convictions.

Haley missed her life, she missed her dog. She sighed as she realized the FBI was her only connection to the real world, to Haley James. Without that, she was Haley Webb, RN. Because of that, she could not contact her family or her friends, including her beloved Mouth who was quite possibly the only one in the world that understood her. Brooke had tried her best to be a good friend but when it came down to it, how good of friends were they really? It was all one big elaborate lie made up by the government. Brooke didn't even know who Haley was, that the stranger beside her was an undercover federal agent.

This was the exact reason Haley had always thrown herself into school and studies. All her life she had been striving to make it better, make something out of herself. While other girls her age had focused on a social life and boys, Haley had eyed the bigger picture of success. Career had been her number one goal and it had been a reason she had chosen to prioritize her life that way. When it came to her professional life, she was always in control. She had chosen her career paths, her college education, her route in life. Haley had mapped out a plan and lived her life according to it. She had relied on her brain and it had worked. That was the beautiful thing about using your mind instead of your heart.

Relying too much on feelings and emotions made one weak. And it also opened up the door to unspeakable pain. Haley had felt that pain once but it was an issue she never talked about out loud, much less even thought of. It had happened her second year of college. His name was Alex King and he had been a dream. An intelligent and ambitious double business major with killer blue eyes and enough appeal to charm the grease right out of a biscuit. Funny, interesting and sweet, the handsome captain of the lacrosse team had taken notice of Haley James in the university's main library. He had initiated a conversation and to her surprise and delight, it had turned into months of exclusive dating. Haley had been on cloud nine, teetering on the verge of falling in real love for the first time ever. Then it had happened.

The changes she began to notice in his behavior were subtle and slow at first. Then it became more obvious. He gradually stopped returning her e-mails and phone calls altogether. When it was time to hang out, the excuses on his part grew more elaborate as Alex became more distant. And the times they were together, it appeared that he wished they weren't. Suddenly it dawned on Haley. Behind closed doors everything had been wonderful but in front of the prying eyes of the world, Alex with his good looks and perfect image was simply ashamed of his new girlfriend.

Haley had never forgotten that feeling. It burned almost like a physical ache. She had been humiliated. Just like every other endeavor, she had put her mind, heart, soul and time into it, 110 percent. Just as quickly as it had started, it was over. And it wasn't just life without Alex that she had to live with. The overwhelming hurt of not being good enough had been suffocating. She cried her many tears then took a solemn vow never to let it happen again. Haley was an analytical thinker. Everything had a plan and it was simple. If she didn't give her heart again, how could it ever get broken?

She had been a fool to deviate from the plan that had worked so well for so many years. She had been a fool to mix business with pleasure. And she had been the biggest fool of all when, "Haley Webb" or not, she actually thought that a guy like Nathan Scott could and would really fall for her. Now she was hurting again, second guessing her career and wanting to hop the next flight back to Phoenix to be with her Mouth and her Tobey.

"Brooke, I, um, I appreciate everything you've done for me but I think I just really want to be alone right now."

"You sure? Because I feel bad."

"Why? It's not your fault. You didn't do this."

"Yeah but I pushed you to go after Nathan. I guess I gave the jerk too much credit."

"I guess I did too," Haley agreed sadly.

"I could kick his ass," Brooke offered.

Haley forced a small smile.

"That, uh, that doesn't sound like a bad idea actually but it's not gonna make me feel better, Brooke."

"Then what will?"

Haley took a deep breath.

"I…I don't know if this is such a good idea anymore."

"What?"

"This. Any of it, all of it. I was thinking maybe…"

"Oh no! Don't say it! Nurse Haley, don't even think it! I'm gonna have to kick your ass if you're thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Things are pretty awkward right now. It might be best for everybody if I just left."

"Haley!"

"Brooke, please try to understand and please don't try to talk me out of it."

A fearful, exasperated Brooke was at her wit's end when they both heard a knock on the door. The person on the other side was unexpected company, to say the least.

"Sorry to interrupt. Can I come in?"

Brooke just dramatically rolled her eyes, standing up.

"Whatever. I was just leaving anyway. Broody's probably wondering where I was so see you around, Haley…that is if you're still here. Oh and if I see Nathan in the path of between here and my bedroom, I fully intend to ram these brand new Prada heels down his throat and manually pull them out his ass."

The feisty brunette pushed past a puzzled looking Peyton.

"Look, Peyton, I…"

"Um, I take it you're pretty upset but I just wanted to talk to you. I promise I won't stay long."

Haley finally nodded, watching Peyton close the door behind her.

"I guess you've heard, huh?"

Peyton shrugged.

"Bits and pieces."

"Gosh, news travels around this house like wildfire."

"Unfortunately. Are you okay?"

"No."

"Haley…"

"I get it now, okay? And if that's what you came here to tell me, fine."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were right and I was wrong. You know him better and much longer than I have and you knew something like this would happen which is why you practically begged me not to go after him. You came over here to tell me, 'I told you so'."

"Haley, it's not like I'm gloating over this. Yeah, I guess I've kind of earned that hardened, tough as nails, no nonsense image but it's not like I sit around and rejoice over other people's pain."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said."

"And I didn't listen."

"You made a choice. Choices have consequences. So the question is, what now?"

"I don't know."

"Brooke said something about you not being here?"

"I'm still weighing my options but yeah leaving is one of them. I'm thinking about it."

"Why?"

"Why not? You predicted something like this and you were right. I wasn't smart about it and I didn't have my eyes wide open. Now that the fairytale is over and I'm faced with reality again, I have to look at my situation and that is I fell for my boss, I kissed him, went on a date with him with hopes of even starting a relationship. My boss happens to be one of the most famous athletes in the country and the paparazzi ruined our night and then Nathan went the extra mile by totally publicly denying we were even on a date."

"Look, Haley…"

Haley closed her eyes.

"I've been through this sort of thing before," Haley began unsure of why she was about to share an important truth from her real past. "There was this guy, you know, Mr. Popularity, Mr. Drop Dead Gorgeous. I, um…I got hurt. It was kind of the same concept, I guess. I don't know. Maybe when it comes to me, guys just change their minds after a while. Or maybe I'm that really cool chick guys can hang out with and talk to but when it's time to get romantic, then I'm just not the one."

"Haley…"

"Look, I don't want to bore you with my sob stories. It's not your problem, Peyton. I messed up. This whole thing with Nathan was a bad idea from the jump. I realize that now. You don't know how bad I realize it. The truth is, I don't know where we all go from here. Awkward is not the word and as much as it sucks, I can admit that my feelings are pretty hurt and I'm disgusted by Nathan's behavior. I don't know if I'm willing to associate myself with people that can lie and hurt others so easily."

"Don't go."

Haley was taken aback momentarily. Peyton's voice sounded almost pleading.

"Give me one good reason why I should stay."

"Because we need you."

"Excuse me?"

"Nathan acted like a complete ass, I can't and I won't try to excuse that. I already told you I don't want to be involved in your personal issues but I have a feeling he didn't mean to hurt you. Regardless, Nathan and I have been friends forever. This is more than just a job to me. I really care about him, about this family. It took so long to find you. You're not just another nurse. Every employee becomes a member of this secret inner circle. It's hard to find people we can trust, people with good intentions. I don't want to lose that. You know a lot, perhaps too much..."

"So you think I'm gonna go blab sordid Scott family secrets. Is that what this is about?"

"No. It's more than that. Not only are you a hell of a nurse, I think you've been a really good influence for all of us, especially Nathan. I won't ask you to forgive him because that isn't my place. But I will ask you not to run away. I will ask you to somehow learn to deal with this and keep your job. Please. Just consider it."

"What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to act or feel around him? How would it even work?"

"You'll figure it out," Peyton stood to leave. "You're a professional."

The door closed softly behind her, leaving Haley alone and lonely on the bed. She felt anything like a professional. She felt like an idiot, like a failure. If she hadn't know it before, now it was crystal clear…Haley James or Haley Webb, whoever she was, was in her way over her head.


	33. One More Chance

Nathan Scott frowned as he straightened his tie. He hated wearing suits but apparently they were a necessary evil, the appropriate attire for a business meeting like the one he was headed to in Boston. It was supposed to be the tying of the final loose ends for the ten million dollar endorsement deal on the table to advertise for Cingular wireless phones. The limousine pulled up to the front door and Nathan climbed in the back, pulling out his phone to send a quick text to ensure his lawyer would be meeting him there. It would be quick and painless, just the way he liked it. The best part, there would be no Dan. His father was the last person he felt like being around. In fact, he didn't feel much like being around anyone. He had a lot on his mind and it had been that way ever since the disastrous end of his date with Haley Webb.

"Hey man, can I get some ventilation back here?" he asked his driver. "It's stuffy as hell."

"Sure thing. Right away, Mr. Scott."

Nathan closed his eyes and leaned back into the seat.

"My sentiments exactly."

He jumped at the voice. He hadn't realized that someone was sitting in the back with him. Opening his eyes, Nathan simply rolled them.

"Now that's just scary," he mumbled. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"I have my ways," she answered. "Just call me Houdini."

"Whatever," Nathan sighed. "What do you want, Peyton?"

"We need to talk."

"Fine. But I don't see what the big deal is. You don't need to sit in on this meeting. You've already closed the deal. I just have to sign the papers."

"This isn't about Cingular."

"Then what's it about?"

Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"It's about Haley Webb."

Nathan frowned. He definitely wasn't in the mood for talking about Haley.

"What about her?" he asked coolly.

Peyton looked him right in the eye.

"I think you know what this is about."

Nathan shifted in his seat.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Does it matter?"

"Don't play your games with me," he spat.

"No, Nathan don't you play your games with me. It's me. It's Peyton, Nate. I know you. I know you probably better than you know yourself."

"What did she say? What did she tell you?"

Peyton shook her head.

"What are you doing?"

"Look…"

"You just don't listen, do you? Tell me, why do you have to be such a rebel all the time? And why are you so damned stubborn? Why don't you listen to anybody ever?"

"It's none of your business."

"Great. Sit there and pout all you want to but this is pretty serious."

"Fine," he conceded. "How much do you know?"

"I know everything and I just have one question for you. Why?"

He shrugged as he stared out the window.

"I don't know why," he answered, sounding more like a little boy responding to a scolding.

"Don't give me that. Dammitt, Nate, I told you. I warned you. I warned her. Now look at what's happened. Everything is a mess."

"And let me guess, you're gonna clean it up."

"Hell, somebody has to. I've been cleaning up your messes for a long time now."

"Who asked for your help?"

"Well, it certainly appears like you need it. You messed up big this time."

"You sound like my dad. Look, I don't pay you to tell me what a screw up I am. I get enough of that for free with the Old Man."

"You can't do this."

"Peyton…"

"She's not like the others. She's a nice girl. She's a normal girl. She thought she was taking a regular nursing job, instead she gets dragged into this crap. You and your crazy celebrity and this family. How fair do you think that was?"

"Haley's a big girl. Besides, she knew exactly what she was getting into."

Peyton looked him right in the eye.

"Did she?" she asked quietly. "Did you?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

"What were you doing?" Peyton pressed on.

Nathan sighed, releasing his growing frustration.

"Hanging out. Jesus, what's the big deal?"

"What was your plan?"

"I didn't have a plan, Peyton. I don't. Damn. Not everybody has their life on a calendar like you do."

"You know, you're not a bad guy, Nathan. I've just seen you do a lot of bad things. Tell me you weren't planning to sleep with this girl, then act like nothing happened. Tell me this wasn't gonna be another fling."

"It's not like that. I mean, it wasn't. I guess it's nothing now."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Whatever."

"Listen to me and listen good. Haley is in deep…she's in way deep. She knows too much, she has seen too much."

"Peyt, don't start. I mean, why does it always have to be like that? Protecting the Scott family image, standing up for some name, keeping everything picture perfect for the public. It's you, it's Lucas…God, I hate when you do that. You sound just like Dad."

"It's more than that. Haley is a good person. She's a good nurse. I told her myself that she has been a very good influence on this family. For that sake alone, I don't want to lose her."

"Lose her? What are you talking about?"

"Look, I don't know the whole story, just bits and pieces but whatever you did, you really hurt her feelings."

A softened expression washed over Nathan's face.

"I didn't mean to," he answered softly.

"What happened?"

"She came to my hotel room a while back. I had this girl in there, this meaningless, faceless girl to help pass the time away. Hales kind of just showed up. She was trying to tell me that she liked me as more than a friend, that she had real feelings for me. It freaked me out. I didn't know what to do or say so I was really mean to her."

"Nathan…"

"I felt bad. Then I started thinking about it and I kind of came to realize that I like her too. So we talked about it and I apologized and we were supposed to go on a real date. We did and it was awesome then at the end, the damned paparazzi showed up and ruined everything. They were asking all these questions like they always do and I just wanted them to leave her, us, alone."

"So…"

"So a taxi pulled up and I put her in it. Told those stupid jerks that I was going to party over at Tabu."

"Did you?"

He shrugged.

"I had the driver take me over there but I didn't go in."

"Nathan, why? Why'd you do it?"

"I told you. I did it to protect her."

"Did you do it just to protect her or to protect yourself?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"It's hard, okay? Haley is great and we really have a good time together. I didn't expect that. You're right, she's not like all the other girls. I guess it kind of freaks me out."

"I know what you've been through."

"Don't," he warned tersely.

There were some subjects still off limits.

"How many times have I told you not to even get mixed up in it?"

"I know what I'm doing."

"Really? You could have fooled me because it really doesn't look that way right now. It's not a good idea for anybody. If you really like her then I guess you can't help that. But if it is real, then it's not fair of you to keep yanking her chain like that and hurting her feelings. Did you know she was considering leaving?"

Nathan's blue eyes widened considerably.

"What?"

"Yeah. Do you blame her?"

"When? Did she tell you that? Why? What exactly did she say, Peyton?"

"She was very upset. Things ended pretty badly between you guys and she thought leaving was best for everyone."

"Well, did she?" he asked anxiously.

"I don't think so. Brooke was trying to talk her out of it."

"And you?"

"I did as well."

"Do you think it did any good?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Dammitt."

"Nathan…"

"What am I supposed to do? Huh?"

"Normally I would say you have to stop it now."

"It's a little too late for that one, Peyton."

"I know."

"So now what?"

"Man up. Do the right thing. Apologize and I don't mean mutter you're sorry with some candy ass excuse. Really apologize and mean it. You owe her that."

"Shit," Nathan reached for his phone.

"Not like that," Peyton scolded. "Not over the phone. It's gonna take a lot more than that this time. She needs to look in your eyes and you need to look into hers."

Nathan nodded. He knew she was right.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because she's good for you. She's good for us. Maybe you don't understand that right now but one day you will. You can't keep shitting all over people and getting away with it. And doing it in the name of protecting her doesn't make it better just like it doesn't make it better when your dad pulls his stunts trying to so called protect you. You're running out of time, Nate. And you're running out of chances, too."

Nathan tapped his fingers against the arm rest. He had made a real mess of things this time. He had hurt Haley. He had hurt her enough to make her want to leave. That in itself made him sick to his stomach. He didn't want her to go. In fact, it was the last thing he wanted. And now it was up to him to make it right. But how?


	34. Playing With Fire

It had been a hot, humid and muggy day with the sun's relentless rays bearing down across the picturesque Massachusetts coast. There had been no sign of rain in the forecast but as the afternoon turned into evening, the swollen clouds turned dark and gave way, releasing floods of rain. The Scott mansion, located on Cape Cod, had been quiet. Deb Scott was in California, completing work on one of her various charities. Dan Scott was leaving Atlanta with plans for a pit stop to Tree Hill doing "business", the only excuse he ever used when he returned to North Carolina. Peyton's presence had been scarce around the house ever since her respective conversations with Nathan and Haley. Lucas was on a writing assignment in Toronto and Brooke had joined him, leaving only two other occupants all alone in the big old beach house.

After yet another grueling practice, Nathan had decided to further torture his already sore body with an eight mile long run on the beach. Dressed in black workout pants, sneakers, and an old red tee shirt he had cut the sleeves out of, he had started out on the journey to clear his mind when the skies were still friendly. Running had always been a major pressure releaser. Nathan was a born athlete, his toned body built for the rigors of sports. He could run fast for hours, controlling his breathing, not even caring how much his calves ached.

And that was how he had spent the remaining part of his day. He had a lot on his mind. It gave him a headache to try to process everything that had been happening to him lately. He had been a real jerk, he knew that, but what else was new? He needed to make some changes in his life and not just because of what had happened with Haley. Nathan Scott was no angel. He had done things, been involved in things in the past that he was not proud of. He knew he needed to be a different person, a better man and finally something or someone had lit the fire underneath him he needed.

He jogged back to the house, his feet picking up the pace despite the damp sand. The light drizzle turned to heavy drops that fell onto his body, soaking his clothing and hair. By the time he reached the private entrance to his home, he was drenched to the bone and he shivered involuntarily when he entered his living room that was chilled by the central A/C unit. Standing alone, he heard noise coming from the south end of the house. He realized he wasn't by himself but of course he wouldn't be. And of course she would be there, as long as he hadn't run her off. But apparently she was still there, just walking distance away. Everything he had been thinking, everything he had been practicing, everything he had been wanting to say to her was on the tip of his tongue and the timing was more than perfect. They were alone, away from all the prying eyes and ears. Any embarrassment, any reluctance he knew would disappear the moment he stared into those chocolate brown eyes. But still it was a matter of getting to her and that first step seemed to be the hardest.

Not far away, Haley closed her eyes as she let the steaming hot shower water pour over her face. She loved hot showers. No matter what was going on in life or with her schedule, that always seemed to be the one place that offered solace and a hint of relaxation. She'd had a lot on her mind and she had been privately wrestling with those thoughts. Insecurities plagued her as she second guessed everything from Nathan to her whole position with the FBI. Immediately following her conversations with Brooke and Peyton, her worried superiors had been in contact with her. But their concern had little to do with Haley as a person and she knew that. All they cared about, all they were supposed to care about, was their case. She had assured them she was okay, that Nathan's rudeness had initially thrown her for a loop but indeed she was still acting. She was still involved in pursing the case. She would stay on as Haley Webb, RN but in private, Haley James was still a wreck.

She climbed out of the shower and turned off the water. Haley quickly toweled off, using a separate towel to blot the long hair she intended to let air dry. Walking back out to her bedroom she sighed. She was still miserable, still antsy, still confused with no one to talk to. And the house was quiet, almost too quiet although under other circumstances the unusual occurrence would have been welcomed. Maybe she should go out, get away for a while. She had no idea where to go but any scenery other than the four walls of her room seemed more than appealing. Looking for a pair of underwear to put on, she jumped when she heard two distinctive noises simultaneously. One was a loud clap of thunder announcing the sudden presence of a far off storm. The other was her phone.

"Yeah," she answered.

It was Agent Alston.

"James, what's your 20?" he asked, referring to her current location. "You've been unavailable for electronic tracking for over an hour now."

Haley sighed. Was there ever a break? Was there ever a moment of peace?

"I'm in the house, sir, my bedroom. Sorry, I, um, I took a shower. I guess I got a little too comfortable. I was just about to get dressed though."

"Everything okay? Secure?"

She looked around.

"Yeah."

"Scott is in town. The house is empty. It's perfect timing for…"

"I know. Uh, about that, he isn't here now but um, I, I'm sure he will be back soon. I guess I'll see him then."

"You guess?" he questioned.

"I mean, I will."

Alston breathed an uneasy breath directly into the phone.

"Everything alright, Agent James?"

"Yes. It's fine. I told you."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about you. Things certainly don't sound okay. You sound distracted."

"I'm fine, I assure you."

"Good because I need to know where your head is. That's important. But I also need to know where your heart is too. I need both focused on your work in my investigation. If there is anything else going on and I do mean anything, then I need to know about it. I know we've been over this before but if this is getting too personal, if you feel an emotional attachment to any of the Scott's, then you're a liability."

"I understand that but it isn't like that. I'm just tired that's all. I told you I'm in this for the long haul. I'm capable. I can handle it."

"Good. That's what we like to hear. Now onto business. I…"

He was interrupted by loud knocking on the other side of the door. Haley gasped.

"Who…who is it?" her voice quivered, already knowing full well who it was.

On the other side, a reluctant Nathan tried to form his words as to not sound like a blubbering idiot.

"Hales, are you in there?" he winced as soon as he asked the question. Of course she was in there, he had just heard her. "It's me. It's Nathan. I, I kind of need to talk to you."

"Is that him?" an excited Alston asked, listening in to the conversation.

"Yes…"

"Cool," Nathan answered, inviting himself in.

"Wait!" Haley screamed, with nothing in reach to shield the view of her naked body.

"Oh shit," Nathan stopped in his tracks, backing up and covering his eyes. "I, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted me to come in. I mean, you said yes and everything so…"

"I, I was talking to my…my mother, yeah, that's it. My mother. She's on the phone. Um, can you give me a minute, Nathan?"

"Yeah," he had already closed the door and was standing on the other side.

"Go for it, James," Alston encouraged. "This is a prime opportunity."

"Sure thing, Mom," Haley played it off, knowing Nathan was probably listening.

"And whatever you do, make sure you wire up."

Haley's eyes glanced at the door. She could hear Nathan pacing on the other side. Putting on the full wire tap took a lot of time, time she wasn't sure she had.

"I will do my best," she answered.

"Your best isn't good enough. Get the tap on now. We need every word of this conversation," her boss said before hanging up.

She reached for the assemble, cursing when she discovered some of her skin was still wet from her shower.

"Haley, this is important. Look, I know you're pissed off at me but I need to see you."

There was no time. Haley's heart raced as she made the split decision to place the set securely under the mattress. She pulled on a pink terrycloth robe and tried to catch her breath as she walked to the door. For the first time, she was about to have a private conversation with Nathan Scott. It would be the first time ever they had not been recorded.

"Hey," she nervously opened the door. "Um, come in."

"Thanks."

"Nathan, you're soaked."

"Yeah, I kind of got caught out in all that rain."

"Here," she handed him a stack of fresh towels.

He walked slowly in, towards the large bed.

"You mind?" he asked before he sat.

"It's fine," she said, deciding to remain standing.

Nathan put the towels down before sitting, using the others to quickly wipe off. He placed his hands beside himself against the soft comforter and jumped when he found a pair of panties interlocked in his fingers.

"Sorry," his face turned beet red.

An equally embarrassed Haley grabbed them from him, tossing them in a corner.

"I guess I should have put them on," she tried to joke.

Her underwear wasn't the only thing missing. She felt strangely naked and vulnerable without the secret electronic equipment on her person.

"So," Nathan looked around. "How you been?"

Haley shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. Getting ready to go back on the road in a few days."

"Yeah, um, me too. It's a tough schedule coming up, a lot of good teams."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Awkward, tense silence.

"Look, Nathan…" Haley began when she could no longer take it.

Nathan exhaled. His moment of truth had arrived.

"I didn't come in here to talk about our schedules. I guess I came in here to talk about us."

"What us?" she let slip before she thought of herself.

"About the other night…"

"You know, a part of me wants to look right at you and tell you it's not a big deal. I want to say that we, I, made a stupid mistake. I work for you, you're my boss. Let's just forget about it and move on, you know, pretend it never happened."

His sock clad foot kicked at the plush carpet.

"I don't know if we can."

She felt a rise of emotion building inside her.

"I don't know if we can either. What you did…"

"What I did sucked. It was wrong."

Haley looked away.

"I was so mad at you," she whispered.

"You have every right to be."

"Just answer me one question."

"What?"

Her eyes met his.

"Why?"

"Hales…"

"I mean it. Seriously. I want to know why. I think you owe me an explanation. I think I deserve an answer."

"Yeah, you're right. You do."

"I've been trying to figure it out. I mean, did you just change your mind? Because that seems like the easiest, nicest explanation. I hate to think you did it on purpose because if you did, then that's just mean. It's wrong. If I was the butt of some cruel joke or you were ashamed of me because I'm not good enough…"

"Don't say things like that."

"Nathan!"

"I don't know why I did it. Okay? Yeah, that sucks and it may seem like a huge cop out or whatever. I'm a dumb ass. Is that good enough?"

"Yeah, you are a dumb ass and in this case, no, it is not good enough. You've got to come better than that, Nathan."

He shook his head.

"That's one of the things I like about you. You call me on my BS in a minute, Haley. You don't let me get away with anything. I, I don't get that a lot. It's what made you special."

She laughed sarcastically out loud.

"I'm special? Yeah right. How can you even say that with a straight face? You know, if the whole basketball thing doesn't work out, you should really consider acting."

"I'm not acting. I'm being serious. I'm trying to be as real with you as I've ever been with anyone. I like you, okay? I like you a lot. That day at the beach when we first kissed and I told you I wanted to go on a date with you…well, I meant that."

Haley closed her eyes.

"That was a great day, Nathan. Everything you said, everything that happened was so perfect. It felt so real."

"It was real. It is real."

"Then why'd you have to go and ruin it?"

He bit his lip. It was a question he really had no answer for.

"I did it to protect you."

"I don't believe you."

"I've never had a normal life, Hales. I've always been in the spotlight, my family has always been rich, my dad has always been famous. Sometimes it's like living in a fish bowl. Everybody knows you or at least they think they do. Everybody feels like they have a right to a piece of you. I should be able to go on a date with a girl I like and have it be normal and nice, without a half dozen paparazzi trying to snap our pictures. Look, I know that's anything but normal. I guess it must be pretty weird for you. You're not used to that."

"No, I'm not but I'm a big girl, Nathan."

He shook his head.

"They don't give up. They're like vultures. These people go to the ends of the earth for a story. When they don't get one, sometimes they make it up. They don't care who's innocent or who might get hurt. If there is a way to get to me, dig dirt on me, they'll find it. And if they have to use someone else to get to me, if they have to use you, then they will. It's not fair."

"Nathan…"

"I just wanted to do something nice for you. Dating somebody like me has a lot of perks sometimes. If you can enjoy that, it's cool. But it has a lot of downsides too. Stupid photographers hounding you and harassing you is one of them. I should have expected something like that would happen but I just got so caught up in hanging out with you and having a good time that I let my guard down. I was crazy enough to think that just one time, I could have that one thing."

Haley nervously played with her hands.

"So…so it wasn't that you were ashamed of me?"

"No. No, why would I be ashamed of you? Why do you keep saying that?"

Her heart skipped several beats.

"It's happened before but, um…that, that's not important, I guess."

"Hales…"

"Did you go?"

"Go where?"

"That place you were talking about," she rolled her eyes. "Tabu."

He took a deep breath. He couldn't lie to her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I went."

A disgusted Haley began to walk away from him.

"See? Just when I give you the benefit of the doubt, just when I think maybe I could learn to trust you…"

"I didn't go in."

"What?"

"You heard me. I didn't go in."

"Why not?"

He shrugged.

"It gets kind of old after a while…the girls, the parties. I've been there and done that a couple of times. It's not what I want anymore. I mean, what was the point of going in? I would have had a much better time being with you."

Haley felt her heart melting. He was saying all the right things and those eyes! God, those blue eyes!

"Are you sure that's the only reason you did what you did? Because I'm gonna need complete honesty from you from now on. I mean it, Nathan. If we're gonna do this, and I'm not saying we are but if, if, you know, if we, if I decided to give you another shot, then you have to play it straight with me. No more lies, no more games."

"A part of me did it for myself," he blurted out, playing the whole honesty thing to a hilt and going out on a limb.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't lie to you. I do have feelings for you but it's weird for me. It, it's kind of scary, Haley. I've been through a lot. Some of the stuff I can't talk about it now. I don't know, maybe one day we can but not now. Anyway, because of that, it's been hard putting myself out there like that. So maybe for one second I was being selfish. Maybe I was trying to convince myself of reasons why you and I shouldn't be together."

"And now?" she gulped.

"And now I know how dumb that was. I do like you, I do want you. When I saw the way you looked at me right before you got in that cab…it just tore me up inside. I thought about you the whole way over to Tabu and when we finally got there and I was just sitting in the parking lot, you were all I could think about. That's when I knew. Something about you just tells me that I can trust you."

"Nathan…"

He stood and slowly walked over to her, reaching for her hand and gently caressing it in his.

"I hurt you a lot. I know that and I'm sorry. I promise it will never happen again. I probably don't deserve another chance but I'm gonna ask for one anyway so will you? I don't know, can you just forgive me this one time and let's try to put all that crap behind us?"

Her whole body trembled as finally her eyes met his.

"Don't ever do that again," she warned in a shaky voice.

Nathan replied with a kiss that Haley felt from the top of her head to the tips of her bare toes. Thunder rattled the house as the rain continued to pour outside. The storm was the perfect accentuation for yet another perfect moment. Haley had lost the battle. Professionalism had gone out the door a long time ago, whether she could admit it or not. In his arms, she was herself, the real Haley James. The words, the kisses, the feelings were real. It was a fine line, a dangerous one at that and she knew she was playing with fire. But Agent James was prepared to do so without getting burned. She was going to have to pull off the stunt of a lifetime…make an arrest on the Scott case, save her FBI career, exonerate Nathan's name, fall in love with him and hope he felt the same about her, despite the fact she had been hired to mastermind his downfall.


	35. The Man Behind The Monster

Haley's heart raced. It was scary just how easy role playing had become. Some times she could close her eyes and actually _be _Haley Webb. It was like she was a nurse from Florida, really working for and dating NBA hot shot Nathan Scott. Sometimes it was even easy to forget the wire tap taped to her skin. And for one heart stopping night she had forgotten. The team had traveled down to Philadelphia for a game against the 76ers. An intense and heated rivalry between the two East coast teams had made for lots of anticipation for an eagerly awaited and exciting game. From the first second to the last, the action had been non stop. Every shot, every block was met with gasps from the crowd. And Haley had been no exception. Never before had she been that in to a game. With Nathan on the court the entire 48 minutes, from the Celtics bench, she had been his loudest and biggest cheerleader. Her new behavior had raised more than a few eyebrows, especially from Dan Scott who watched on from the VIP box. And nothing was left to the imagination following the Boston victory when an exuberant Nathan celebrated with his teammates and a playful pat on the behind to his private nurse, for all to see. She waited happily and patiently after the game for the normal routine of showers and post game interviews. An hour or so later, casually dressed with a gym bag over his shoulder and a ball in his hand, Nathan joined her outside the locker room. Their eyes met and both smiled as he greeted her with a kiss.

"Awesome game, Scott," she grinned, gently rubbing his back.

"It was pretty good. I'm happy with it."

"54 points. That wasn't too bad, huh?"

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle. When it came to sports, Haley was definitely challenged. She did an excellent job on the medical side of it but she was still learning when it came down to the rules of the game.

"54 points definitely wasn't too shabby."

"Good deal. I'm proud of you."

There was something about the warmth in her eyes when she said that and it made his whole body tingle all over.

"Thanks."

"Where to now? Want to grab a bite to eat? I am absolutely starved."

Nathan made a face.

"Yeah, um, in a few minutes. I, uh, there's actually some stuff I have to take care of right now."

"Oh," she stated.

"It's…well, it's kind of private."

Haley swallowed hard.

"I see."

She looked confused and disappointed and immediately Nathan felt bad.

"It's not like last time, it's not what you think."

"Is everything okay?"

His eyes darted around.

"It's just something I have to do whenever I come to this city."

And for a second it was like the trance was broken and Haley James, FBI Special Agent, came tumbling back into the picture.

"What do you mean? I…"

He took a deep breath, looking into her eyes as he rubbed her arms.

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course. Nathan…"

"There are some things I do and it's just not good to have a whole lot of people in my business."

"Okay."

"Come with me," he motioned.

They walked a long ways into the bowels of the First Union Center. Finally they happened upon a large room where a few people already were. The door was halfway ajar and Haley peered inside. Sitting was a little boy who looked very sickly presumably accompnanied by his mother. A couple of others were there as well, including a man asking the child a series of questions.

"Josh, what makes you so sad all the time?"

Haley felt her heart breaking as the child began to cry softly.

"I'm real sick so sometimes the other kids make fun of me and don't like to play with me," he said in a weak voice. "I don't like being different. It makes me sad."

"Josh, you don't have a whole lot of friends and that makes you sad. Tell me bud, what things do make you happy?"

"I like to draw and watch cartoons and watch basketball!" he announced with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Basketball, huh? Wow! That's pretty cool. Did you and your mom get to see the game tonight?"

The little boy sadly shook his head.

"It was sold out and we couldn't get tickets in time but we got to watch it here on the big monitor."

"That's neat. Tell me, who is your all time favorite player?"

"Nathan Scott!"

His mother smiled.

"We love our 76ers but Josh has always been Nathan Scott's biggest fan. He has the posters and the lunchbox and the shoes and of course the number 23 jersey. He never misses a Celtics game on TV. Maybe one day we'll get lucky enough to get tickets to see Nathan play live."

The interviewer continued.

"Josh, what's so cool about Nathan Scott?"

"Um…because he's strong and he gets all the rebounds and blocks and when he does his free throws, sometimes he doesn't even look at the basket and the ball still goes in!"

"Well, Josh, your mother called our radio show and told us how much you love basketball and let me tell you, I have quite the surprise for you. Somebody very special is here tonight and they want to meet you and give you a present."

Nathan looked over at Haley and gave her a shy smile. He put his bag down and for the first time she noticed the basketball he had been carrying was from the game. Every single Celtics and 76ers player had autographed it, with Nathan's large, messy signature in the middle. He let go of her hand and walked into the room. As long as Haley lived, she would never forget the look on that boy's face when he saw Nathan Scott walking towards him.

"Hey, Little Man," he smiled. "Somebody told me you were my biggest fan. I heard you couldn't get tickets tonight so I thought I'd come by and bring you the game ball."

Josh, overwhelmed and shocked, seemed petrified and speechless.

"What do you say, honey?" his mother asked, through tears of joy and surprise.

"Thank you," he meekly began with a smile.

"Josh, man, sorry you didn't get to see me play tonight but next time Philly plays Boston it'll be in Boston. What about you flying up to hang out, plus some court side seats? We could hang out afterwards, you can meet the rest of the team and stuff. Is that cool?"

Josh nodded happily as he and his mother both hugged Nathan. The three of them engaged in a few minutes of private conversation before Nathan exchanged a few words with the deejay who had set everything up. Then he returned to a waiting Haley, who was dabbing at her eyes.

"Oh Nathan…"

"You ready to go eat?" he asked as they began walking.

She stopped him.

"Nathan…"

"What's up?"

"What just happened…I mean, how could you be so nonchalant about it?"

"It's cool," he tried to blow it off. "It's nothing."

"It's something. Nathan, that…that was so sweet. It was amazing. It was like the nicest thing I've ever seen you do. That just seriously blew my mind. You went above and beyond. He and his mom are so happy."

Nathan shrugged.

"I like doing stuff like that. It's no big deal. That guy in there works for one of the local radio stations. I met him a while back. There was this kid who had leukemia that really wanted to meet me so we set it up. I thought it was pretty cool. Anyway, we try to hook something like that up every time I play in Philadelphia."

"And you think that's no big deal?"

"I know it means a lot to the kids and that's what's important."

"But why be so secretive about it? It's such a good deed."

"It's important and it comes from my heart. I'm not my dad. I don't do good things for people and call in the national media just so they can praise me for it. All that shit is unnecessary. When I do things like that, it's because I mean it. It's real."

"You're really something else, you know that, Nathan Scott? I mean, how many other big celebrities would go out of their way to do something like that? I think that's pretty darned special."

"I think it's cool that I even have fans in the first place and that these little kids think enough of me to want to go out and buy my jersey and stuff. I'm nothing special. I'm just blessed to be in the position to do something nice for these kids. If I don't do it, Hales, then who will?"

Another tear slid down her cheek.

"Sorry," she smiled, embarrassed.

"You okay?"

"I'm great. It's just that, I don't know, every day you surprise me a little more."

"Is that a good thing?" he smirked.

"It's a wonderful thing. I know Nathan Scott the superstar. I've known that guy for a while. Everyone knows that guy. Now I feel like I'm getting to know Nathan, the person, the man."

"I'm glad you're here," he said softly.

"What's it like?" she asked.

"What?"

"To be _him_?"

Oddly he knew exactly what she meant.

"I don't know. Sometimes it's hard to just be, you know? Sometimes it's like you can't be normal even though you want to. They won't let you. Fame is fickle. It's like being high from a drug. It paints this illusion that you're happy and that you have it all. So you figure it must be the greatest thing in the world to have all these people love you and yeah it does have its good and bad points. It's like living in a giant fish bowl with all these people staring at you and wanting a piece of you. They feel like they deserve to know everything about you."

For the first time Haley understood.

"Like with what happened tonight? With what happened that night in Boston we tried to go out?"

"Tonight was great but it's still crazy. When people cry when they meet you or get too nervous to talk, when you have the ability to literally change people's lives…I mean, that's insane. It's a great feeling but it's still weird to me. I mean, my favorite rap artist is Tupac. The guy was a genius. I loved him growing up. If he was still alive and I got to meet him I'd probably break down and sob like a little bitch, I'd be so excited. But that's Tupac. When people do the same thing to me, and they've been doing it all my life, I never got that."

"What a price to pay, huh? I mean, it has to be the coolest, most kick ass, adrenaline pumping, orgasmic feeling in the world but I guess it takes getting used to. I don't know if you ever get to that point. But you were made for it. You're a complete natural and you love it. Even though it can be annoying some time, I know you love it. You love the game and you love the fans."

He nodded with a far away look in his eye.

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. I love the game. I love the fans. It's the other stuff…the tabloids, the drama, the bullshit…the bad stuff that sucks you in and under. I get to play the game I've loved since I was a kid for a living. I guess there's a price for everything."

That she could certainly relate to. Haley closed her eyes as she jutted back to reality.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I know."

"This is cool," he put his arm around her, as they walked towards the waiting limo.

"What?"

"This. You. Us. I like being here like this. I like having someone to talk to. It's different, I guess. Most people don't talk to me like a person. They don't talk to me at all, they kind of talk at me. You understand."

She stopped and looked into those baby blues, staring at a sincerity she had never seen before from him. The more time they spent together, the more she got to know him, the more she had a harder time believing he was the monster the feds were trying to make him out to be. Not him. Not Nathan. He flashed her a smile that melted her heart and instantly she knew. Not _her _Nathan.


	36. Business And Pleasure

Haley, dressed in sneakers, white shorts and a dark blue tee, giggled as she perched her sunglasses atop her head. The morning sun shined on her already tanned legs. It was a beautiful day and even more so because Nathan Scott was with her. He had suggested the night before that they take the boat out the following morning. All night long Haley had tossed and turned in bed alone, grin plastered on her face as she thought about an intimate canoe type ride spending one on one time with Nathan. As they drove the 11 miles to the dock in nearby Hyannis Port, Haley stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes grew wide.

"What's wrong?" a concerned Nathan asked, stopping with her.

"You said we were taking the boat out."

"We are. What do you think we're doing here?"

Her mouth hung open. Haley had never laid eyes on such a massive beauty.

"You said boat, Nathan. I was expecting a raft or my word, a small sailboat at best. This, this…"

"This is a yacht," he grinned.

"No, this is a mansion on water. Holy crap!"

"It's pretty cool. I bought it a couple years ago but I rarely take it out. I don't have a lot of time. Come on. You want to see it?"

"Sure," she laughed happily. "Why not? Just hold onto my hand, please. I could get lost on that thing."

Picnic basket and duffel bags in hand, they boarded the large boat. Nathan led the way giving the grand tour. He showed her the Engine Room, the Crew Quarters, the Guest, Master and VIP Staterooms, Sky lounge, Salon, Galley and the Aft Deck.

"And this," he said as they arrived to their final destination. "This is the Upper Deck."

"Nathan, this is absolutely amazing. I mean, seriously unbelievable. I don't mean to be rude but I have to ask. How much does one of these babies cost?"

Before Nathan could open his mouth, a third party boldly answered for him.

"You can acquire one of these beauties for the bargain price of 2.9 million dollars, Miss Webb. Are you interested in making a purchase? Wow, nurses must make a lot more these days than I originally thought."

Nathan and Haley's faces fell at the surprising and unwelcome intrusion.

"Dad, what the hell?" Nathan frowned.

"Ah, my second born son. How nice of you to join us, Nate."

"Join you? What are you talking about, man? This is my boat and Haley and I had plans to take it out today."

"Did you now?" he asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb. I called the captain last night to set it all up. You were sitting right there and…"

Nathan stopped mid sentence, cursing to himself once he realized he had been set up.

"Gee, was that this morning? I must have mixed my days up. Oh well. The captain is here. I'm here, you're here and so is Miss Webb, I see," Dan added tersely.

"Watch it, Dad," Nathan warned.

"It'll be a long overdue family affair."

"Family affair?"

"Nathan? Haley?" a surprised Lucas asked as he rounded the corner, Brooke close beside him. "What are you guys doing here?"

Nathan bit his lip.

"I could ask you the same thing," he muttered.

"Ah, my first born son and beautiful daughter in law."

Nathan shook his head.

"Let me take a wild guess, Mom is here too, right?"

As if on cue, a smiling Deb emerged from the corner.

"I thought I heard your voice, Nathan. Hi, Haley. I didn't expect to see you two today but what a lovely surprise."

"Lovely," Dan grinned.

"Yeah lovely," Nathan repeated sarcastically.

His plans for a fun and romantic day alone with Haley had been foiled, thanks to his meddling father. And as the yacht began to set sail, there was nothing else he could do.

"Nathan, it's okay," Haley squeezed his arm, giving him a warm smile.

"This is gonna majorly suck."

"It won't be too bad," she replied uneasily, trying to ignore Dan Scott's invasive stare.

"So what brings you two out?" Dan inquired.

"We're just hanging out," Haley answered with a shrug and smile.

Nathan just looked at her. Normally he kept his personal affairs private. It was no one's business, especially his father's. Plus, the last thing he wanted was to hear Dan's mouth all day. But the handsome young baller had learned his lesson. He wasn't ashamed and he had nothing to hide. An ocean breeze swept across the deck blowing a long strand of Haley's hair. Nathan gave her a real smile and in front of everyone, tenderly swept it behind her ear.

"No, Dad, we're not just hanging out. Haley and I are on a date."

Beaming and blushing, Haley couldn't believe he had said that in front of his family. More importantly, she couldn't get over how good it made her feel inside.

"Interesting," Dan pursed his lips. "Do you think that is wise, Nathan? Mixing business and pleasure."

"Look, Dad…"

"Oh Dan, they're adults," Deb admonished her husband. "Leave them alone. Let's just try and have a nice day."

"Yeah," Lucas agreed. "Hey, bro, want to help me take the beers down to the fridge?"

Nathan looked at Haley who signaled to him she would be okay for a few minutes without him. He left with his brother, their father trailing behind. Left in the sunshine were the three women.

"Sorry Deb," an embarrassed Haley began. "This is all kind of new for Nathan and me and we were just taking it slow before we told everyone and…"

"Oh honey, no need to explain. Contrary to what Dan thinks, Nathan doesn't need our permission. As long as you both are being sensible and taking your time with eyes wide open, I don't see a problem. I think you're a lovely girl."

"Thank you."

"And I think it's a fabulous idea, Nurse Haley," a giddy Brooke wrapped her arm around her friend. "You two are totally cute together."

"It's been nice. We're having a good time."

"Good for you. Just don't let Dan spoil your day. You look a little upset."

"No, it's not that. It's just that...um, how fast do these things go?" Haley looked overboard.

Brooke shrugged.

"It's not too bad. The water's just a little choppy now. It will calm down soon. Let's go work on our tans and after a while you won't even notice it."

"Okay," Haley exhaled.

"Come on, you're a Florida girl," Brooke reminded her. "You act like you've never been on a boat before.

Yeah, a Florida girl. Haley had almost forgotten. She flashed her a nervous smile as she followed Brooke and Deb to a seat on the elaborate deck furniture. The men were on their way to rejoin them.

"Nathan…"

"Dad, just let it go. I mean it, alright? Don't say another word. No one cares what you think or what you have to say."

"So I am supposed to sit back like everyone else and pretend it is okay that you have lost your mind?"

"Haley is a nice person. Why don't you give her a chance? You don't even know her."

Dan crossed his arms.

"Neither do you, son, and that's precisely the problem. None of us really know anything about this girl."

Lucas took a breath, intervening before things became too heated between his brother and their father.

"Come on, guys. It's a nice day, let's not ruin it. We're here, the girls are here so let's just make the most of it. Dan, Nathan is a grown man. He can see whoever he wants so just lay off, okay? Besides, he's right. Haley is a nice person. If you feel uncomfortable because you don't know anything about her, then take the time to really get to know her. Be pleasant without giving her the third degree."

"Not you too, Lucas. For the love of God, did either one of my sons inherit good old fashioned common sense? She is the help, you know, and that in itself is bad enough."

"Dan…"

But it was too late. An irate Nathan pushed his father hard against the wall.

"Don't man! I'm serious! Not this time. You better fucking quit while you're ahead. You're not gonna mess this up today or any other day. I'm warning you, leave Haley alone!"

"Alright, alright," Lucas pushed between them.

A sour faced Dan straightened the wrinkles out his expensive, neatly pressed Polo shirt as the trio arrived back on the Upper deck.

"Everything okay?" Deb asked, studying the three tense faces.

Nathan shot his father one more death stare before turning his attention back to everyone else.

"It's cool, Mom."

"Yes," Dan cleared his throat. "Everything is fine."

He took a seat on same chair as Haley. Together they sat quietly, holding hands as the yacht drifted along the Atlantic coastline. The minutes turned to hours. Deb and Brooke, clad in bikinis, worked on their tans while Lucas and Dan read books. Even with his head down and sunglasses masking his beady little eyes, Haley could still feel his glare staring down her and Nathan's every move. But Dan Scott wasn't the only thing making Haley feel uneasy. Stirring, she abruptly sat straight up.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

She touched her belly before putting a hand to her mouth.

"I…I don't feel so good," Haley moaned.

"Poor thing," Brooke sat up. "She's been sea sick since we left the port."

"I have some pills in the bathroom by the second Guest Stateroom," Deb offered.

Dan smirked.

"What else is new, my dear?"

"I meant nausea pills. Haley, they're legit. It's just Phenegran. Why don't you take one and sip some ginger tea? Lie down and in a few hours I'm sure you'll be fine."

It did seem like the obvious choice.

"Um, okay, thank you," she said before turning to Nathan. "I am so sorry…"

"Why? You didn't do anything. It's cool. Do what Mom said and you'll feel better. It's still early and we have the rest of the day. If you don't feel better when you wake up, I'll just have the captain take us back. It's no big deal."

"Thanks but I'll be okay I'm sure after I lie down. Besides, I'd hate to ruin everyone else's trip."

"Like they ruined ours?" Nathan raised his eyebrows with a hint of a smile. "Come on. I'll show you where it is."

"It's okay. Lucky me you're an excellent tour guide. I'm sure I can find it myself."

"Okay. I'll come check on you in a little while."

Haley politely excused herself as Dan made a disgusted face.

"Sorry, Mr. Scott, I…"

"Carry on," he motioned for her to keep walking. "You've already ruined one pair of my shoes, thank you very much. This is a very expensive boat. Please limit all bodily fluids to the trash can, toilet or overboard."

"Dan…" Lucas just shook his head in disbelief.

Haley made her way below, brown eyes skimming the floor trying to go where Deb had instructed her. She wandered around lost for what felt like forever before finally happening upon a closed door she presumed to be a bathroom. The door appeared to be stuck and she pushed on it. Finally it opened but it wasn't a bathroom. It was a large storage type room connected to the Engine room. Inside were two identical yellow and black Kawasaki jet skis. Haley gasped. Immediately she remembered the dozens of case files and the very first conversation she had ever had with Bailey and Alston about the Scott's. Nathan's wife, Asher, had died as a result of a suspicious jet ski accident. Peering further inside, she went to take a better look but halted when she felt a looming presence lurking behind her.

"Lost, are we?" Dan folded his arms.

"I…um, I, I was looking for the bathroom," she stammered.

"Funny, that doesn't look like a commode to me, Miss Webb. You're looking for the third door down on the left."

"Thanks," Haley said quickly and practically ran off.

Dan watched as she scurried down the hall like a scalded dog, as his father, Royal, would say. He had an uneasy feeling whenever the young nurse was around. There was something about her that wasn't quite right and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. But there was no time for questions. Haley closed the door behind her. She grabbed the pill from the bathroom and swallowed it without water, collapsing on the bed in one of the Guest Staterooms. Her heart pounded. One more instance that made her recognize she wasn't just Haley Webb, girlfriend of Nathan Scott, enjoying a relaxing day on his multimillion dollar yacht. No, she was still Haley James, FBI Special Agent. She was still searching for clues in the midst of the most important investigation of her career. And out of the blue perhaps she had stumbled onto the most important one yet.


	37. Out Of Control

Haley kept one watchful eye on the clock, one eye on the floor. Her heart pounded as loudly as the thunderous response from the Oakland crowd. There was less than a minute in the game with the score tied but by NBA standards, it was a lifetime. It was still anybody's game to take, the Boston Celtics or the Golden Gate Warriors. The intensity was enormous but the high stakes drama of it all had begun days earlier. The road schedule was absolutely grueling…Utah, Dallas, Los Angeles and the final stop in California's Bay area. The road trip had started off successful enough with a 15 point victory over the Jazz. But as quickly as it has started, the momentum began to unravel.

The Mavericks had decimated and embarrassed the Celtics, holding its star Nathan Scott without a basket until the middle of the fourth quarter. The victory had caused a stir within the sports world and Haley had quietly watched from the sidelines as her boyfriend had taken quite the beating in the press. When the team was on top of its game, he was the beloved star, a worshiped king who could do no wrong. But one slip up, one bad game and it was as if the world turned on him. It was all his fault. Haley had listened in on the press conferences, sadly and quietly shaking her head. She has listened in silence as Nathan angrily read aloud the negativity laced reviews in all the papers. Cheerfully she had tried to remind him that L.A. was another day, another city, another game. Too bad the dark omen that lurked over them was the one thing that remained.

The Clippers had taken advantage of Boston's bad luck and subsequent mental off balance. They had played team basketball from the beginning of the game, implementing a smart and savvy strategy to gang up on Boston's "wounded" hero. Nathan had played hard but the opposition only played harder. His frustration grew as his stats staggered and five opposing players capitalized every chance they could. At times it felt like he couldn't even count on his own teammates. It was coming and everyone recognized it…the clenched fists, the reddened face, the harsh swear words slipping from his lips that made the censors cringe. Exercising self control had never been one of the strong points he was known for. An all out mid third quarter brawl had led to his immediate ejection from the game. But Nathan wasn't done. To the fans' shock, to Haley's horror, to the Celtics' dismay, his tantrum fueled rant continued as he stormed off the court, angrily pointing and cursing, ripping off his jersey and tossing it onto the floor before kicking over a large cooler of Gatorade.

Immediately Haley had risen to her feet, instinctively trying to get to his side. But it was an impossible feat. Within seconds a small crowd had separated them. Haley forced her way to the back. If only she could see him, talk to him. He was obviously enraged but no one needed to see him like that. He needed to be calmed and a bunch of staff and reporters would only have the opposite effect on him. She knew she could reach him but the end goal was unattainable. Glancing over, she saw a familiar face and with it an unlikely chance for hope.

"Mr. Scott…" she pleaded.

If anyone could get her in, it was him. Their eyes met and his narrowed and darkened as he gave her a smirk and quickly disappeared from sight. She tried to push her tiny frame through the small crowd but it was of no use. So all she could do was wait and wait and wait some more. The minutes dragged on and felt like an eternity as Haley impatiently waited her turn behind the team, the staff and the press. She slowly entered the locker room area where more than a few people still lingered on. In a private corner in the back, she caught her first glance of him. His dark hair and body was still damp from the shower. Although physically he was quite the specimen, as always, his demeanor appeared angry and agitated. Haley was sure his father hovering over him was not helping matters one bit.

"What the hell was that, son?"

"Just lay off, Dad," Nathan warned between clenched teeth.

"I will not lay off, are you kidding? Are you out of your mind? First that debacle in Texas and now this? What are you trying to do? It's career suicide!"

"Dad!"

"They watch every move you make. Don't you get that? Sports Center is going to make a meal out of this."

"I don't need to hear your stupid lecture right now, Dad. It's not helping anything. Why don't you just get lost?"

Dan laughed in spite of the situation.

"Get lost, eh? And that is supposed to solve everything? Keep dreaming, Nate! I am the least of your problems right now. You have fans to worry about as well as sponsors. The coaches are infuriated, the press is ready to have your ass for breakfast and not to mention, your team."

"My team? What team, Dad? If their asses knocked down a shot or two every once in a while I wouldn't have to carry them for 48 minutes every night."

"You are impossible, you know that?" Dan straightened his tie. "Stay here and try not to make an even bigger mess of things. I'll see you back at the hotel."

"Where the hell are you going?" Nathan mumbled.

"To save your ass yet again, son. It's called damage control, maybe you should try it sometime."

With that, the older Scott stalked off, leaving Nathan all alone. Haley cautiously made her way over to him, jumping as his fist angrily connected with the wall.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

He looked at her before looking away again.

"It's bullshit, all of it."

"I know."

"Do you? Do you really? Do you know what I have to go through?"

"Nathan…"

"I do everything for everybody and it's never enough," he said, shaking his head and staring off into space. "I'm there for the fans and the charities. I fucking carry this team on my back. Reporters and coaches want to talk about a franchise? I am the franchise, Haley."

It was a lot of pressure, too much for anyone to deal with and she truly felt sorry for him.

"It was a bad couple of games, so what? I mean, everybody makes mistakes. You're only human, Nathan."

"What?"

"You're upset, I get that. You have every right to be. But dwelling on it isn't gonna make it better. People are gonna talk and write and do whatever they do. You can't change that. I hate seeing you like this. Just…just get dressed and let's get out of here. We'll get some food and head back to the hotel and talk. You'll feel better, it'll be okay."

"You don't get it," he took a seat on the bench. "You don't know what it feels like. No one does."

She walked over to him.

"You're right. I can't pretend that I do because I don't. All I can do is be here to listen to you, to help you in any way I can."

She ran her fingers through the drying mop atop his head. Her other hand gently stroked his face as their eyes met. The stillness of the moment was interrupted when he unexpectedly pulled her onto his lap. She gasped, then laughed before he kissed her. His lips, his tongue, everything about his kisses always felt so heavenly. Haley moaned in his mouth as the kiss deepened.

"Come here," he grumbled, roughly pulling her closer.

"Nathan," she groaned in between kisses. "Not…not here. Come on. Someone could see us. What, what if your dad comes back?"

"I don't care. Let them watch. It'll give them something else to talk about."

She giggled but it was plain to see he wasn't joking. He began to unbutton her shirt so forcefully that several of the buttons spilled onto the floor.

"Nathan…"

"Just be quiet for a minute, alright?"

"Nathan, stop it."

"It's okay…"

Suddenly the pawing and the rough kisses were becoming too much. He was like a different person and when he came dangerously close to the wiretap, she jumped away falling out of his lap.

"What is wrong with you?" she breathed trying to gather her wits.

"What's wrong with you?" he shrugged. "I thought you said you wanted to be with me, that you wanted to help me."

"I do but not like this. Nathan, you're out of control!"

"What is this, Haley? Huh? What, you're not ready for an adult relationship? What, are you a virgin or something?"

"No, not that it's any of your business. Gosh, Nathan, I can't believe you right now. What has gotten into you? Why are you doing this?"

"Do you want to be with me or not?" he demanded.

"Do I want to talk to you when you're normal and have a relationship? Yes. Do I want to screw you in the back corner of a locker room when your teammates, coach and some guy from Sports Illustrated are just a few feet away? Hell no."

He shook his head.

"It's a different tune when you're the star and everything is going great. People worship you when you're up but when you're down…"

"Don't. Nathan, come on."

"Unbelievable. You're just like the rest of them."

"Nathan…"

"What do you want from me?"

Her heart stopped beating from a moment.

"The truth," she blurted out. "You."

He looked away.

"I think you should go."

"Nathan…"

"Now, Haley! I mean it. Just get out of here. Get the hell out of here."

Fighting back tears, she left without another word. Her feelings were hurt. It was a very different, very ugly side to a guy she cared about. But it was more than that when Nathan Scott wasn't what he seemed. If a couple of poor performances in a game caused him to lose his temper, what else could? Haley closed her eyes. She feared the answer to those questions the most.


	38. I Lost My Heart In San Francisco

Haley paced around the Metropolitan suite of the St. Regis hotel, one of downtown San Francisco's finest. It had been almost two hours since her run in with Nathan Scott. It was then she had seen him at his worst…broken down, moody, uncaring, borderlining violent. He had argued with his father and taken heat from his teammates, the coaching staff, fans and the unrelenting media alike. At the heart of it all, Nathan Scott was his own toughest critic. In her presence, he had paced and vented, releasing the very fury of his frustrations. But Haley hadn't understood, at least not the way Nathan had wanted her to. When he got like that, nothing was good enough. He became a different person, an angry, sullen, bitter man.

The pressure of his life, the pressure to be him was insane. Haley had witnessed that first hand. She had tried to be supportive and give him the benefit of the doubt but his crude behavior made that impossible. Nothing could excuse the monster he could become. It was far worse than the arrogant, aloof person she had first met. The man in that locker room was unrecognizable. His eyes were an evil dark blue, the gestures and words so unfamiliar. For the first time in a long time his temper made Haley think that he could possibly be capable of some of the unthinkable crimes he had been suspected of.

She closed her eyes. Why? Why had he done that? Why had he shown her that side? Why did he have to be such a jerk sometimes? Was he really a Jekyll/Hyde type personality? One side was a sweet, vulnerable, quiet, thoughtful sensitive man. It was the private side of himself he had shared with her, the one that had brought them closer. It was who she thought the real Nathan was. Then he had turned and in an instant she had been left wondering if she even knew the real Nathan at all.

Haley sighed as she contemplated her next move. The following day around one in the afternoon, she and the team were due to fly back to Logan International Airport in Massachusetts. Normally they would leave the arena and fly out immediately or get a local hotel and take off early the next day. On particularly long and grueling away schedules, they would spend the night in the last city and fly back as a team the next afternoon, giving everyone a few extra hours of much needed rest. That had been the plan but after what had transpired, she wasn't so sure. She had half a mind to take off on her own then and there. But where would she go? She was still on a federal undercover assignment. To bail would be nothing short of career suicide. All she would be able to do would be to go back to the Cape. Nathan would soon follow and so would Dan. Lucas, Brooke and Deb would be there as well. And there would be no escape, no privacy.

At that one moment, she loathed Nathan Scott and everything he stood for. She looked around. She stood in the middle of a spacious living room with its fumed oak floors and giant windows with the perfect view of the city. A large gray mohair and silk sectional sofa sat in the midst of everything near the 42 inch plasma TV and area that led to the king sized bed and separate dressing area. It was nicer than anything she had ever stayed in before. But being apart of the Scott entourage had its perks, some that included a gorgeous bathroom with limestone floors, marble vanities and that soaking tub and frosted glass shower, the one with the rainfall shower head. It should have felt like paradise but all it did was make Haley feel like throwing up.

She hated it. She hated it all. The jet setting, and the fame and the money. It wasn't fair. It had probably destroyed his life. If he had simply been a small town used car salesman, maybe he would have been happier. But Dan Scott wouldn't have heard of it. From birth he was destined to be a sports legend, _the _Nathan Scott. His world had been chosen for him and as shady and mysterious and dangerous as it could often be, Nathan had chosen to remain a part of that world.

Consumed in deep thought, the incessant banging at the door startled her. Haley frowned. She already knew who it was. She had half expected it. After all, that's what men in his position did. They screwed up, treated people any kind of way, behaved badly and still expected everyone to kiss their ass and put up with their crap after the fact. Not Haley. Not that night. She was mad. She had a right to be. And if Nathan Scott had the audacity to show up at her door with another monologue of weak ass excuses and apologies, he was going to get a piece of her mind.

"You have some nerve!" she spewed, opening the door.

His hair and clothes were rumpled, his handsome face tired and worried.

"I need to talk to you."

"Save it, Nathan! I don't have anything to say to you and I'm sure anything you have to say to me right now is not worth hearing."

Shaking, she went to slam the door in his face but he preempted her move and blocked it with his foot.

"Wait."

"What are you gonna do, force your way in? Oh yeah, that does seem to be your theme for the night."

He made a face.

"Look, I guess I deserved that."

"That and a lot more."

"I was a dick earlier tonight."

"That's an understatement."

"Can I please come in? Will you just give me five minutes?"

She folded her arms.

"Why should I?"

He sighed, not knowing what he could say worthy enough to convince her.

"Because we need to talk. I have something to say and I hope you'll listen."

She shook her head and stepped out of the way, allowing him entry.

"What this time, Nate? Let me guess…you screwed up…again. You're sorry. You don't know what got into you. You lost control. You're exhausted and frustrated and you let it get to you and you took it all out on me and you're very sorry and it won't happen again."

"Damn," Nathan chuckled.

Horrified, Haley chucked one of the throw pillows from the sofa at him.

"You think this is funny?"

"No. Hell no. It's just that everything you said…well, I was gonna say it."

She rolled her eyes.

"And how did I know that? Because you're so predictable and it's getting really old."

"Look, Hales…" he reached out for her.

"Don't touch me," she jerked away.

"Okay. Look, I'm sorry. Don't be pissed, okay? I know I have no right to say that to you. I know you have every right to be mad at me but I am sorry. What happened back there was not your fault and that guy back there…that wasn't me."

"You know the weird thing is, I get it. I'm with you all the time and I see what you go through on a daily basis with my own eyes. It's tough, Nathan. Honestly sometimes I don't know how you do it. I do understand or at least I try to understand as much as I can but you just lost it back there. It's like you're a different person. You say that guy wasn't you? Well, I don't know who the hell he was but I don't ever want to see him again."

"You won't," he replied quietly.

He stepped in closer and she felt her knees go weak as he looked at her. Dammitt! It wasn't supposed to happen like that. She was mad and she wanted to remain that way for a very long time. It was her right. And he had no right to just breeze in there with his good looks and sexy voice, lame ass speech and little boy lost charm and change her mind in a matter of seconds. But that's exactly what was happening. And by gosh it was starting to work.

"Nathan…" she pulled away.

"Haley, I was a jerk again. I messed up big time. I told you I'm sorry because I am. Please."

"It's just a stupid game, Nathan."

He looked away for a moment.

"Sometimes I wish that's all it was."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's complicated. It's a lot of stuff involved. I can't get into that with you, not now, maybe not ever."

She swallowed hard.

"You know it's never gonna work if you don't talk to me."

"I know. Believe me, you don't even want to get involved with everything. I'm protecting you."

"Nathan…"

"Look, all that isn't important right now."

She decided to back off for the time being. Pressuring him at an inappropriate time would only backfire.

"What is then?"

He shrugged.

"You. Us. The way we feel about each other. It was going good between us."

"It was. Then you had to go and mess it all up. God, Nathan, you more than messed up. You hurt me…again. And you frightened me."

"I didn't mean to."

"But you did. Look, I can't handle you when you're like that. It scares me."

He hung his head.

"Don't you think it scares me too? I don't want to be that guy but sometimes things just happen and it's like I can't help it. I just lose myself. I lose control just like you said."

Haley shuddered at his admission. She loved it when he was real and honest and vulnerable like that with her. But she had also seen that other side. Just exactly how far did he take things when he lost it? Had Daunte Johnston and Nathan's own wife, Asher, been two of the unlucky to find out?

"I want to be there for you but I can't unless you let me in. And I can't be afraid of you, Nathan."

"You don't have to be. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Nathan…"

"Hales, this is hard for me. All of it. I already told you. And I'm so used to dealing with it in my own way by myself. I haven't had too many people in my life like you and now it's like I'm driving you away, even though I don't mean to. What I did was wrong. I know that and I'm trying to be better but sometimes I'm gonna slip and fall. It just feels like you'll be somebody there to give me a hand and help me up when that happens. That's pretty cool because I never had it before and I don't want to lose it now."

She felt tears forming in her eyes and she desperately tried to stop them.

"You can't do these things and be this way and just expect me to forgive you because of some speech. It's not fair and it's too hard."

He gently cupped her face in his hands.

"You said you didn't know who that guy was earlier…well, I don't know him either and neither of us wants to know him. It's me, Haley. I mean, I don't know how to do this. It sucks to admit it but I get scared too. Every ounce of pride I have left tells me to just say fuck it and walk away and pretend I don't care about you and keep living my life the way I was. But my heart won't let me…it knows its wrong."

She felt her heart flutter.

"Then what's right?"

He looked right in her eyes.

"You," he leaned in for a kiss. "This."

They kissed some more with his hands pressed in the small of her back, gently kneading her body through her white tank top and the baby blue zip up jacket she wore over it.

"Nathan…" she pulled away, unsure of what was next.

He kept looking at her. Those eyes were staring a hole into the core of her very soul as his hands gently massaged her back. Haley looked at the floor, at the ceiling, at the chairs...anywhere but the pair of mesmerizing blue eyes that were upon her. She didn't dare look at him…she couldn't. Butterflies churned in the pit of her stomach as with one gesture, Nathan tilted her face to his and their eyes locked. He paralyzed her with his glance before moving his lips in again. The kiss started off slow and gentle then grew more passionate. Quickly Haley lost all inhibitions and any sense of reality. It was a split second decision, one that she gave little thought to. It was the decision that could cost her everything but at that second, that one fleeting moment, it just felt like the right thing to do. She slid one arm around his neck while using the other to carefully, inconspicuously disassemble the electronic wiring device that had been latched to her bra. She placed it securely in the pocket of the jacket before taking it off and placing it across one of the chairs, all the while with him never suspecting a thing.

Nathan smiled at her and kissed her with a sense of urgency and Haley thought she might die from want. What the hell was she doing? What the hell was she thinking? She was an agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigations working on the case that would make or break her career. She had been handpicked to infiltrate an elite element of one of basketball's most infamous dynasties and the very man who was the target of her suspicion, had now become the object of her desire.

Suddenly there was no more time for thinking. Haley moaned out loud as they tore at each other's clothing. It had been so long since she had been touched by a man, any man and now that man was the very handsome and sexy Nathan Scott. There was something so forbidden about what they were about to do and it wildly excited her. Haley was a good girl, a wallflower, the ever practical thinker. For one night all that would change. She gave in to passion and Haley's moans only added to Nathan's arousal as he nipped away at the nape off her neck. Her young, tender flesh tasted heavenly in his mouth as she ran her fingers through his unruly mop of hair. Goose pimples covered her skin when he moved down to the crevice between her breasts. Haley had always been so self conscious about her body but all self doubt disappeared as his tongue ran hot circles around the lining of her bra.

She had never been so turned on in her whole life. Nathan just grinned as he eased her down on the sofa. Her long, beautiful hair spread across the material, the dim light of the room casting a romantic, almost angelic glow upon her pretty face. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to plunge deep inside her but he held back. This was not some random groupie, some chance lust filled conquest. It was different. It was so much more than that. It was Haley. He wanted it to be sweet and gentle. He wanted it to be special for both of them. And he wanted to please her more than anything. He pulled the tank over her head, leaving her exposed in the beige lace bra. Nathan had never seen anything more beautiful. He then removed his own shirt, carefully eying her for signs of objection. When he saw there were none, he kissed his way down her flat, tanned stomach. His hands expertly worked their way down to her jeans, where they were removed in a quick second.

"Hales…" he breathed. "I want you."

She licked her lips, her heart fluttering, brown eyes glazed over from delirium and ecstasy.

"I want you, too," she answered softly.

"Are you sure? I want you to be sure. I don't want there to be any regrets."

Haley smiled at him. Had he gone mad? Surely morning would come and with it reality. Everything would change and for Haley the consequences could be dire. But she couldn't allow herself to think about it, to ruin the moment. And whatever happened, she promised herself there would be no regret.

"I've never been more sure," she promised him, taking off her bra to prove it and sealing the deal with a kiss.

The only barrier between them and heaven was the silky material of her underwear. Her body shivered as his calloused fingertips traced over her flesh of her quaking thighs. Softly Haley whimpered as she felt his mouth doing things to her body she had never before experienced. It was delightful and it was all for her. She gave an exhausted and slightly embarrassed grin as he began to undress. She had seen naked men before but Nathan Scott was more beautiful than she could ever have imagined.

Eyes and lips locked, arms and legs tangled, he entered her with tenderness. Their bodies fit together like perfect pieces of a puzzle as they treated each one another as if the other was a special and delicate package marked fragile. Together they made glorious love, pleasing each other in every possible way before climaxing and collapsing in exhausted bliss. Nathan couldn't stop staring at her, couldn't stop stroking the baby soft skin of her face and arms. Haley couldn't even think. And she didn't want to. All she wanted was to enjoy the sensations tingling throughout her body and the sheer beauty of the memory of what had just transpired between them.

"Can we just lay here?" he asked quietly. "I want to hold you."

She nodded and buried her face in his chest. The minutes passed, slowly but surely bringing her back to reality. Immediately Haley realized the potential cost of her actions. The eager, model rookie had acted immorally, unethically, unprofessionally and irresponsibly for the first time in her life. But why had it feel so damned good? Her mission from the beginning had been to get as close to the subject as possible, remaining wired at all times. It was most imperative that the FBI be able to hear every thing that took place. But when it came down to it, she couldn't. That was their moment. It was a real moment. In that room with Nathan was Haley James, not Haley Webb. She couldn't allow something so intimate to be tainted.

And now her very career would be on the line because of it. Haley was convinced that she would be in a mountain of trouble if she didn't explain what had happened to the bug. And the truth, unfortunately, was not an option. But worry gave way to fatigue as her tired eyes fluttered shut. More than anything, she had been convinced of something else and that was Nathan Scott's innocence. There was no way he was guilty, no way he could have done any of the horrible things he was being accused of. It wasn't possible. There had to be a logical explanation for his earlier comments about it being more than a game. He was protecting her and being secretive for a reason. Those tender but strong, loving hands that had just caressed her body could not have committed double murder. Deep in her gut Haley was sure of it. Now she just had to prove it.


	39. Consequences

The feeling in the pit of Haley's stomach was almost unbearable. In fact, it had started that very morning after the first time she and Nathan Scott had made love and spent the night together. Those first few hours had been magical. Her eyes glazed over with ecstasy and bliss, she had lazily relaxed in the sanctity of his strong arms. Never before had another human being felt so familiar to her. Sure she'd had sex with other men before but with Nathan it had been different. As corny and cliché as it sounded, they had truly become one. The feeling had been wonderful as they drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's caring embrace. Haley had enjoyed the most peaceful night of sleep she'd ever had in her life. It should have been perfect. And it was. Then, she woke up…

When morning came, so did that feeling. That other feeling. Not the one when all was happy and beautiful but the one where reality set in. The minute her eyes opened, the dark cloud settled over her. The night had been amazing but had it been worth it? So much had happened. So much more could have happened. When Nathan had entered the room, she had been wearing the wiretap. She had been successful at discreetly removing it but one false move and it would have been all over. She shuddered to think what would have happened had he found out. The feds' investigation would have been blown to smithereens. And her cover would have been blown right along with it. Nathan would know the truth about her identity. What would he say? What would he do? How would he look at her? Just the very thought was enough to drive her insane. She had escaped the answers to those questions for the time being but surely a day would come when there would be no escape. Nathan would find out the truth and that was inevitable.

The second her eyes opened, she had turned over to see him still quietly snoozing. She stared at him for what felt like forever, loving what had taken place between them the night before but desperately wishing the timing and circumstances had been different. Eventually his own eyes fluttered open and clearing his throat, he gave her a smile and a kiss. It had been a long time since the handsome love 'em and leave 'em stud had bothered to stay behind for a romantic cuddle the next day. But Haley was different. He felt like he could hold her forever.

Forever would have to wait. Nathan Scott's life was one big schedule. There were always things to do, people to see, and places to be. After a few more stolen kisses, it was back to his own suite for a quick shower and breakfast. Along with the packing came the unenviable task of avoiding his father, a feat he somehow managed to pull off until the plane ride home. For the next eight hours and 22 minutes, he ignored the stares and smiles of his teammates and the scowl from Dan as he and Haley sat together, hand in hand, sharing kisses throughout the flight. Their relationship was now public and official on full display for the world to see. Content in his arms, Haley spent most of the ride staring out of the window watching the clouds, a secret and heavy burden weighing heavily upon her.

That evening Nathan had invited her to spend the night with him in his bed back at the Cape Cod house. Still dealing with the mix of emotions of her plight, she had made up something, stammering an excuse about having a migraine and wanting to sleep alone in her own bed. He had appeared disappointed but she didn't stick around for further discussion. Instead she had locked herself behind the safety net of her bedroom's closed doors. Nestled between the covers, a million thoughts and questions raced through her mind. She knew she couldn't put Nathan off forever and a part of her didn't want to. Sleeping beside him on a nightly basis was a heavenly vision but what about the wire?

Then there was the other issue. She could only imagine what her bosses were thinking. They had yet to contact her and in most cases, no news was good news but Haley was smart enough to know that wouldn't work for her situation. She was in for it, that was for sure. She even compared it to a little kid doing something naughty at school and having to wait to get home to get punishment from their parents. There would definitely be backlash and she would have to be woman enough to face the music. But the wait was killing her. Then later the next morning, the crypted text message appeared on the secret phone the FBI used to contact her. Like something out of a 007 film, the message quickly erased itself and any trace of its existence just minutes later. Special Agent Haley James had been summoned to a mandatory meeting that afternoon in the city.

Nathan was occupied with basketball and the house had been empty except for Lucas. She mumbled something about having a routine doctor's appointment and had been able to slip off to the covert location in a busy section of downtown Boston. Getting out of the car, there was that damned feeling again. Somehow it managed to manifest itself from psychological to physical as she threw up in a street alley. Still it was time to face the music and accept the consequences of her actions, whatever they might have been. Entering the small room she saw the solemn, no nonsense faces of Agents Bailey, Alston and the local affiliate she had met previously, Edmondson. Another person had joined them, an older female identified as Supervisory Special Agent Barbara Farmer. The pin on her lapel distinguished her higher ranking.

"Good afternoon," Haley said, meekly, not knowing what else to say.

She didn't know what to expect but the sudden slamming of angry fists on the desk caught her off guard. Ever since she had been hired with the Phoenix based department, she'd had a knack for getting under Bailey's skin. She annoyed him and on many occasions he had expressed his growing dislike for her but the red in his cheeks and the fire in his eyes showed his disapproval had escalated to a whole other level.

"Good afternoon? Good afternoon! You hear that, Alston? Edmondson? She has the nerve to say good afternoon!"

"Boss…" an equally unsympathetic but still rational Alston tried to interject.

"No! Young lady, you are in a heap of trouble!"

"Agent Bailey, sir…"

"What the hell happened in that hotel room, James?"

Haley felt the four walls closing in.

"Um…"

She felt like a babbling fool as her heart tried to beat itself right out of her chest.

"It was quite an interesting turn of events. Nathan Scott has an episode in Oakland with you, his faux girlfriend, then hours later shows up at your hotel room for another confrontation in San Francisco. Now every single piece of conversation and information occurring in this investigation is important but let's just say we were particularly interested in what was to be said this night. And what happens?" he angrily pulled a stack of papers Haley perceived to be transcripts. "I'll tell you what happens! After a half ass apology and a few kisses, lo and behold what do you think we hear next? Huh, James? I am speaking to you!"

His voice rose like thunder, making her body jump.

"I…I don't know."

He smirked.

"You don't know? Of course you don't know! Now thanks to your incompetence, we don't know either! That's correct, we heard absolutely nothing. At first, we assumed it was a malfunction with the equipment so we called someone in to troubleshoot the problem. Turns out, and this will come as no surprise to you, James, there was no malfunction. No. The wire had been turned off."

"I, I know. Sir, if I could just speak…"

"You certainly may not!"

"Just let her explain," Alston suggested, looking away.

"Explain what? I mean, what can she possibly say? James, it seems lately you are taking the United States government for a bunch of fools but do you honestly expect us to believe your wire became accidentally disassembled?"

"Yes…I mean, no. I, I mean it, it could happen but…"

"This is ridiculous! I have heard more than enough. This case is too goddamned important to place it in the hands of the likes of this moron! I knew she would find a way to screw it all up!"

"Agent Bailey…"

"Shut up! Not another word from you! Hand over your badge and get the hell out of this office! A plane ticket back to Arizona will be waiting for you at Logan International and I expect your resignation within 72 hours or else you will be terminated!"

Tear filled Haley's eyes. She began to tremble as she stood there absolutely stunned and speechless.

"Calm down, Bailey," a voice finally spoke after what seemed like forever.

Bailey's beady eyes widened as he stared at Agent Farmer.

"Look at what she's done! This idiot is botching our entire investigation!"

"You are not taking her badge, Agent Bailey. You don't have the authority to do so."

Bailey cleared his throat and straightened his tie. He was used to being the ranking member in charge.

"But you do, ma'am," he lowered his tone.

Agent Farmer cut her eyes at Bailey.

"I am aware of that, thank you," she said curtly.

"Agent Farmer, Agent James is a liability. She must be removed from this case at once!"

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that she is clearly involved in an intimate, emotional relationship with the prime suspect. Her feelings for Nathan Scott hinder her ability to do her job."

"Is this true?" Farmer addressed Haley for the first time.

"No. No, I…"

"Did you or did you not have sexual intercourse with him on the night in question?" Bailey demanded.

Haley hung her head.

"Yes," she answered in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you understand the risks of personal involvement, Agent James? You are a federal agent assigned undercover to investigate a suspected criminal, an alleged murderer to be exact."

"I, I know that."

"Then what were you doing?"

Haley's lips quivered as she struggled to respond.

"My, my job."

"Your job?"

"Yes. You, you guys said to use Nathan's attraction for me. It would be good for the case and I could possibly get a confession if I was his girlfriend…"

"Is that true?" Farmer raised an eyebrow.

Alston and Edmondson, silently looked away, leaving the reply to the man in charge, the man who had pushed the harebrained scheme in the first place.

"Well, yes, it is true but no one told her to sleep with him."

He was nervous and covering his own ass, conveniently forgetting his earlier suggestions.

"I hope not, Bailey," Farmer threatened. "That would be unethical."

Haley took a deep breath.

"I did sleep with him. Nobody forced me to. But I am undercover and this is a part of my investigation. I, I'm playing the role of his girlfriend. He's a normal man with a healthy sex drive. Of course he is going to want intimacy and how long could I deny him that before he got suspicious? Agent Farmer, this is a job and one I take seriously. I promise you I am not a liability to this case or to the Bureau. I am still investigating this case thoroughly and without bias."

"What happened in the room, Agent James?" Edmondson asked.

"We…we were kissing. He started to touch me. I, I knew what was coming next. I didn't want to blow my cover so I got rid of the wire before he saw it."

"Then?"

"Then we had sex. Afterwards, we fell asleep. The next morning he left. I showered and put the tap back on. Nothing of relevance to the case was ever discussed during the time I was not wearing the wire, I swear."

"I see," Farmer nodded. "And you do not have romantic feelings for him?"

"No," she lied.

"Do you think he's guilty?"

Of course not! But Haley was already skating on thin ice and she knew she couldn't voice that. If they knew she thought he was innocent, they would surely remove her from the case and assign someone else all too eager and happy to join the witch hunt. She hated lying but she couldn't risk it. She had to stay on and prove Nathan's innocence by finding the real culprits.

"I have no opinion yet as to his guilt or innocence. All I want is to bring the true criminals to justice. I intend to do that and if Nathan Scott is guilty, then so be it. But I need more time to investigate. If you remove me now, Nathan and his entire family will become suspicious. It'll be almost impossible and it certainly will take a long time to infiltrate someone else who can successfully get close to them again. "

Farmer let out a breath.

"You know, Bailey is right. We should confiscate your badge and recommend your suspension right away but I'm not going to do that, Agent James. Based on the facts so far you do seem to be making progress and solving this case is the primary factor. You're in with the Scott's and that's what we wanted. To pull out now would be a mistake and it would hurt the investigation just like you said. So I'm going to do something for you I don't normally do, rookie. I'm going to put my ass on the line for you."

Haley breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Agent Farmer, thank you. And I apologize to you, to all four of you if I have disappointed you. I am sorry and I promise to be more careful and professional and…"

"And you will wear this at all times now," Farmer handed her a tiny piece of equipment.

"What is this?"

"Seeing your newfound status with Mr. Scott, the original wiretap is all but useless. This is a newer device. As you can tell, it is extremely compact. Place it in your ear. You won't be able to feel it and no one else can see it, even in close proximity. But it serves the same purpose. We will be able to hear everything. Now there will be no more excuses, right, Agent James?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well. But let me tell you something, kid. Botch this case and you're gone...permanently. You will never work for law enforcement again. If you thought old Bailey over there was something, you ain't seen nothing yet. I'm hell on heels and your badge and your ass will be mine, got it? So don't make a fool out of me and I strongly suggest you concentrate less on being in Nathan Scott's bed and more on getting a confession."

Haley knew she was less than a hair away from losing her job altogether. She had lost control and allowed emotion to take over. She had fallen in love with Nathan Scott and that had threatened to ruin everything. Now she had one more chance. She was a woman on a mission, not for a confession but for the truth. And there had to be a way. A way to prove Nathan's innocence, keep her badge, and keep her boyfriend from hating her once he found out who she really was.


	40. Attack Of The Ten Thousand Pound Secret

Haley leaned in the fridge, frowning as she searched without luck, for her favorite beverage. Many people needed their coffee. Haley needed her Dr. Pepper. And just when the disappointment set in, she saw a hint of a six pack. She pulled out one of the cans of her favorite soda, opening it carefully. Shutting the door, she turned around and jumped, letting out a little scream. She hadn't noticed anyone was behind her. Usually her investigative skills kept her on her toes…she was always alert and aware of her surroundings. But she hadn't even heard the footsteps behind her.

"Nathan!" she relaxed a little, grinning and taking a playful swat at his shoulder. "What are you doing sneaking up on me like that? I almost spilled my drink."

She couldn't help but feel a little shaky. After all, it could have turned out to be Dan and that just would have been plain scary.

"Didn't mean to scare you," he shrugged.

"I didn't even hear you come in. I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

He had been working out in the gym for hours.

"I got done early and hopped in the shower."

Haley smiled.

"Well, I'm happy you're here. I was getting kind of lonely. The house seems so quiet."

Normally, that unusualness was a godsend but the large house had been a little too quiet for Haley's tastes. It was almost eerie. But she had used the alone time to her advantage. It was the perfect opportunity to search for clues, any hints or evidence that could help with the case. But she had found nothing. It was hard to focus and her nerves were on edge for some reason. At any given second she kept waiting for one of the family members or even worse, Nathan, to catch her. How would she explain that one?

"Luke is away on a writing assignment in D.C. for the next few days and for whatever reason Dad decided to tag along at the last minute. Unlucky for Luke but very lucky for us."

"I'll say," Haley grinned. "Poor guy."

"And Brooke and Mom are out of town."

"Together?" Haley posed casually. "What's going on?"

"I'm surprised Brooke didn't tell you already. Her and Lucas' wedding anniversary is coming up in a few weeks. They always make a big deal about it. Last year it was Hawaii. They made a big weekend out of it. This year they're having a big party in Tree Hill."

Haley raised her eyebrows.

"Tree Hill?"

"Don't ask why but that's the plan. Anyway, they flew to North Carolina earlier to start getting some stuff ready. I have no idea when they'll be back. You know how Brooke is, especially about a party. Every little detail has to be perfect. Mom is the same way."

"Sounds like fun. Lucas and Brooke are so sweet together. I know they've been together a long time."

"Yeah."

"Um, are we going?"

"I guess," he sighed. "Parties like that aren't really my thing, especially when Dad and Grandpa are gonna be lurking around but it's for Brooke and Lucas, so why not? Besides, they'd never let either of us live it down if we missed it. We can at least show our faces. If it gets too intense, at least we can bolt, right?"

"Yeah…"

Haley was distracted. The latest travel development could prove useful for her investigation. She knew it would be imperative to take a look at things in Tree Hill. Now she had the chance. It was time for the case to move forward faster. She knew she was running out of time. Some hardcore physical evidence would be nice. One of the main focuses on her agenda was to revisit Nathan's yacht. It would be easy getting back on there, the hard part would be getting a good look at the jet skis.

"Anyway, I wanted to show you something."

"What's up?" she asked, lost deep in thought.

He grinned.

"It's a surprise."

"Surprise, huh? Uh oh. I see that mischievous twinkle in your eye. I don't know whether to be happy or frightened out of my mind. Tell me, is it a good surprise?"

"A surprise is a surprise," he teased. "Why don't you come with me and find out?"

Taking his hand, she followed him through the mansion. A few minutes later, he opened the door to his private movie theatre. It had been her first time inside since receiving the initial grand tour.

"Amazing," she mouthed, still in awe. "I still can't believe you have one of these bad boys in your house. That's absolutely insane."

It looked like a public theatre, only much nicer. With its custom acoustic walls and plush, comfortable seats for 200 guests, the large screen in front covered the front side.

"It's pretty cool. I like it. Hell, it beats standing in line for tickets."

"You got that right, I guess," she turned to him. "So what are we watching?"

"Pick a seat," he instructed.

She had always loved to sit in the back and did so. He followed.

"How's this?" she asked. "Will you still be able to see?"

"I'm good if you are."

Minutes later, they were joined by an attendant who delivered them popcorn, Milk Duds and two large Dr. Pepper filled cups.

"Nathan…" she giggled in disbelief.

"What?"

"Did you hire that guy to bring us snacks all night?"

"Yeah. Why not? We might need refills later," he replied nonchalantly. "I wanted it to feel like a real date at the movies and what's a movie without snacks?

"Not much of a movie, I suppose," she ate a handful of popcorn.

Money was no object with the Scott's. She had learned that from day one with them but still the details never ceased to amaze her. It was a fairytale world where one could snap their fingers and every wish was granted at the drop of a hat. It was the good life and it wasn't hard to get used to. Brooke and Deb, as good hearted women as they were, were spoiled rotten and Haley couldn't blame them.

"Ready for the show to start?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess. You still didn't tell me what's playing."

"Attack Of The 50 Foot Woman."

Haley's eyes widened.

"Nathan, are you serious? No way! That's like my favorite movie ever."

"I know."

"I was just telling Lucas the other day I wish it was playing somewhere around here. I saw it so many times on the wide screen at the drive in when I was a little kid. I loved it so much."

"I overheard. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but it sounded like it was important to you. I wanted to surprise you. I thought about buying the DVD for you but I figured this would be better."

She couldn't believe how sweet he was sometimes. During those precious moments, he wasn't the super famous NBA player or possible murdering white collar crime suspect. And she was neither Haley James, FBI agent or Haley Webb faux RN. They were just plain old Nathan and Haley, happy, normal and madly in love.

"You are the sweetest man on the planet. I mean that. Thank you, Nathan. I can't believe you went through all this trouble to do this for me. This is a wonderful surprise, the best ever."

"It was no trouble. Besides, I knew you'd like it," he put an arm around her. "Now what is it about?"

"You mean you never saw this movie?"

"Nope. Never even heard of it actually until I heard you and Lucas talking about it the other day."

"Oh my gosh. You seriously missed out, babe. It's so awesome. Okay. Quick run down. It's about this rich lady named Nancy. She encounters this really weird alien and then she turns into a giant. You'll understand more when you watch it, I just don't want to give too much away. Anyway, she decides to use her size to get even with her husband, Harry and Honey Parker."

"Who's Honey Parker?"

"The tramp he's been cheating on her with."

Nathan raised one eyebrow.

"Sounds…interesting, I guess."

"You don't want to see it, do you?"

"I'm cool."

"You think it's stupid?"

She looked so cute when she got excited and over analyzed things.

"I'll be fine. It's just a movie, Hales. Relax. I'm sure it's good. Besides, if you like it, I'm sure I'll like it. I'll at least try to give it a chance."

"Thanks. You're gonna end up loving it, trust me. I swear by the end you'll be totally rooting for Nancy. Harry was such a cad for cheating. Someone like that deserves everything they get."

"You're right but most of the time that's just the way it is," Nathan commented.

"Not everyone cheats."

"Yeah but most of the time people find other ways to dick each other over. There's more than one way to be dishonest and that's the problem with relationships. I mean, trust is hard enough to build in the first place. Once it's gone, what do you have left?"

Haley felt like she might fall right out of her chair at that moment. He did have a point but it hit way too close to home. She had been hired to find out just how dishonest he was being but in the process, she was being dishonest herself. Although her sole focus was to clear her boyfriend's name, she was still undercover and that in itself made her a liar. It was a horrible secret to bear and she carried it around on her small frame like a ten thousand pound burden.

"That's true," she agreed in a small voice.

"One more thing," he said as the lights darkened and the credits began.

Haley nervously prayed the subject would change.

"What's that?"

He looked like a nervous little boy.

"I was just thinking…what do you think about sleeping with me in my bed tonight? I know we haven't really talked about it."

Although another touchy matter, at least her prayers had been answered. She was out of the hot seat…at least for the time being.

"Nathan…"

"I hope that's not weird for you, Haley. It's just that I care about you. I guess I just like having you next to me. I like holding you."

Instantly she melted.

"I love being next to you," she whispered truthfully.

"Then what do you say?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Okay."

"What about the other nights?" he asked, even more hopeful.

Haley responded with a kiss to his lips. The movie was beginning to start and the evening was perfect. She was about to watch her favorite film, a wonderful surprise courtesy of the guy of her dreams. She sighed dreamily as she settled back comfortably in his arms. For one night, at least, all was right with the world.


	41. Pillow Talk

Haley bit at her lip, as her entire body trembled. It had been over an hour since she'd had any control over her body and each ecstasy filled second was driving her closer to the edge. She was at the brink of completely losing it and not caring at all, just giving in to passion, giving in to the moment…giving in to him. But every single time she dangerously teetered near that edge, she would stop herself. Holding back was simply a must.

It was supposed to the most beautiful, magical, sacred time between a man and a woman. A horizontal, erotic dance of pure love and intimacy shared. Haley had never felt that way before. She had never been held so close. She had never felt so connected in every way to another human being. And she had never been pleasured like that before. There was something about Nathan Scott and the way he looked at her and touched her. The lovemaking was tender and romantic but at the same time filled with urgency, want and passion. In his bed, she was able to give up all inhibitions. She wasn't embarrassed to be naked in front of him, she wasn't scared to give her body to him in any way he desired sexually.

It was the best sex of her life and he was the most incredible, sexy, giving lover any woman could have hoped for. The man was able to find erogenous zones Haley didn't even know existed. She gasped and tried to remain quiet as he finished making love to her. Feeling her body about to erupt again like a fourth of July fireworks show, Haley tried to brace herself, one hand grabbing a fistful of sheets while the other's nails raked across his bare back. He grunted loudly and they released together, sweaty, exhausted and satisfied in each other's arms.

"Damn," he tried to regain a normal pattern of breathing.

She stroked the side of his face.

"You okay?"

Nathan licked his lips.

"I'm good. What about you?"

She gave him a sincere smile, her brown eyes still glazed over.

"I'm great. That was wonderful."

Nathan looked at her more seriously.

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, it's good between us. It's more than good but…I don't know. I just kind of get the feeling that you're holding back sometimes. That's cool and all, I just, I just want you to be comfortable with me, Hales. You don't have to be scared. You can let go in front of me."

She understood what he meant and she wished she could give him the explanation he was owed. But that was impossible…at least for the time being. She was unable to give Nathan a reason but she did have one. More than anything she wanted to be able to moan, groan, scream, yell, pant and make any other sound lovers made when they were in the privacy of their own bedroom. But Nathan and Haley, unbeknownst to him, were not completely alone.

The secret was in the tiny piece of modern electronic equipment placed snugly in her ear. He never even saw it and that was the plan. That contraption was the gateway to another world, a world where the feds had complete access into the private life of one of their most wanted. They could hear every word and sound and they listened in 24 hours a day, the only break given when Haley had to use the restroom. Those personal moments were strictly off limits but they were the only ones. She had been given firm standing orders to wear the earpiece at all other times, even when she and her boyfriend were being intimate in bed.

For Haley it was nothing short of horrifying. She was mortified. It was an intrusive, disturbing invasion of privacy but one she could do nothing about. It was part of the job, the nature of the beast and she had no choice but to go with it. And that was why she was careful and inhibited at times, only because she knew _they _were listening and analyzing every sound, every move, every minute. She felt like a cheap porn star. She had never been a voyeur, she had never even allowed previous lovers to video tape the act. Sex in such a public fashion just wasn't her thing and now her colleagues and supervisors were listening every time she made love.

She looked over at Nathan and couldn't help but feel bad, guilty. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair. Worst of all, he had no clue. It made her sick. She hated doing that to him. And she knew a day would come when he would find out everything. It was always in the back of her mind. What would he do? What would he say? How would he react? She couldn't even imagine. She often thought about how it would be if the shoe was on the other foot. What if he were the one betraying her trust and privacy even if it was in the name of justice? What would her reaction be?

"It's not that. It's not you, Nathan, it's me. I don't mean to hold back," she tried to explain as rain began to pour against the roof of the house. "It's just weird for me. Don't get me wrong. I love it, I love being here with you like this but…"

"You're scared," he finished.

She nodded. It had an element of truth. He didn't know all the basis for her fears but they were there. Still it felt like she was turning it around on him.

"I am scared."

He kissed her forehead as he released her from his arms. He scooted his body so that it was next to her. Lying on their sides, they faced one another, as the thin sheet slipped, barely covering their exposed waists. The outside's pale moonlight set the mood as a storm battered the Cape.

"I don't want you to be. You don't have to be but I know I can't just say come out and say that to you. Everybody knows I don't have the best track record. So now I have to back up my words with actions. It's gonna take a while for you to trust me completely. I get that."

"Trust is complicated."

"It was never really important to me before you. It never mattered whether or not girls trusted me. I didn't want them to. Why? I didn't trust them and it's not like a few dates or a few one night hook ups were gonna go anywhere anyway."

"There were lots of girls, weren't there?" Haley posed in the stillness of the night.

"Yeah. I'm not proud of it. That's just the way it was."

"Why?"

"It was always about basketball. Play, get to the NBA. There was no other life, no other option. You know my dad. You know my mom. Sometimes it was hell growing up in that house. My dad wanted it for me so I could be great, this rich and famous player that he could say, 'yeah, that's my boy, I did that, he's where he is because of me'."

"Why did you want it?"

"At first because I loved it. I'm good at it, Haley. You've seen that. Yeah, it sounds cocky as hell but honestly I was never good at anything else. Take my mom, when she's not cracked out of her mind, she has this awesome way with people. She does all these charities and it really helps people and she's amazing. Then my dad, asshole or not, is one hell of a businessman. I mean, you can knock his tactics or whatever but he knows what he hell he's doing. And Lucas is so smart. The guy is a really talented writer. Me? All I ever was, was a baller. So I focused on it and eventually it took over. Being in this family, seeing some of the stuff I've seen, dealing with some of the people I've met…it changes things. It changes a person."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm no angel. It's funny because if people like you because you're a good athlete, whatever but what gets me is when people, especially little kids see me as this hero or something. Believe me, Hales, I'm nobody's role model. I've done stuff I'm not proud of, stuff that was illegal, stuff that was immoral. You'd never get it and you wouldn't unless you walked a mile in my shoes."

Haley swallowed hard.

"Life and experience made you hard. Putting up that wall, _being _Nathan Scott is what helped you cope. Fame is so fickle anyway. I see people coming at you all the time from so many different directions. I guess it's hard to open up and trust and just be yourself."

"Girls were never important. I mean, yeah, I wanted to party and have sex and stuff but that's where it ended. I never wanted to get married…look at my parents. They're miserable. Who the hell wants that? Then one day, it kind of changed."

Haley felt her heart race.

"How?"

"I was down in New Orleans for a game. Me and a couple of the guys used to hit up the same strip clubs down there. There was this one chick named Venom. She was hot, you know, pretty, a good dancer. I became a regular. One day I had this fight with my dad and my grandfather. They really pissed me off. There was this guy I used to play with in high school. The kid was okay but he had no shot at going pro. Our families were real tight and stuff and Grandpa decided to get involved. He had some contacts from Canada and they hooked him up with Benzedrine, testosterone, TGH and a bunch of other shit. Anyway, the guy got busted right before the draft. It was one of the biggest scandals in basketball. The feds questioned me."

"And?" she asked with bated breath.

"And I lied to them."

"Because you were afraid to implicate your family?"

"That and because I'm not a snitch. It was none of my business and it just made me mad that Dad and Grandpa had anything to do with it in the first place. They create all these messes all the time and I always get dragged into them."

She closed her eyes. He had just copped to lying to a federal agent. That in itself could be indicted under Title 18 United States Code, Section 1001 and it did carry a prison sentence. She tried to remain calm. It could be worse and she prayed that was the only thing he was guilty of. If it was, perhaps she could still help him, still save him.

"Why don't you just leave them?" she asked. "I mean, you're a grown man now. You have your own life, your own money. If they do all these bad things and if it's so hard being associated with them, why don't you just walk away and never look back?"

"You don't think I've thought of it a million times? I think about it every day, Hales. But it's hard. I say it's complicated and it is. Regardless of what they do and everything that has happened, they're still my blood. Loyalty is everything."

"But it's like you've done things for and because of them that could get you in a whole lot of trouble. Isn't that enough?"

"We look out for our own. I won't let them go down for anything and I know they'd protect me, too."

"Even if you walked away?"

"Even if I walked away but I won't. That can't happen, Haley. I know it doesn't make sense but it's just the way it is with this family. If you're gonna be with me, you have to get used to that just like my mom did, just like Brooke did."

"I admire that but at the same time it scares me. I worry for you. I understand what you're saying but for your own sake…"

"After I lied to the feds was when we got in that big fight. There was this big party down in Tree Hill honoring my grandfather and some more good ol' boys for some big bullshit award. They told me to bring a date, a respectable, classy young lady. I could have found someone but I really wanted to rattle their chains so I called up Venom. I flew her out, put her in some nice clothes and made her my own Pretty Woman for the week."

"Did Dan and Royal know?"

"Oh hell yeah. It nearly gave both of them a coronary but that was kind of the point. I did it to get under their skin but um, she turned out to be pretty cool. Venom, her real name was Asher…we started hanging out. She was cool, she was different from the other chicks. She kind of grew up on the wrong side of the tracks and stuff and we were two people nobody ever figured out would be together but it just sort of happened."

"Did you love her?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, I loved her. I loved Asher a lot."

"What happened?"

"It was only a couple of months but I let myself get close, a lot closer than I am to a lot of people I've known my whole life. We ended up partying in Vegas at All Star weekend and we got married."

"What did everyone say?"

"They flipped. My family, my friends, my teammates, my coaches, the press. It was crazy. But we didn't care. We were happy and that's all that mattered. So I did walk away."

Haley propped up on her elbow.

"What was it like?"

He smiled a real smile.

"It was nice. I was free, for the first time in my life. It was fun. And uh…I, I loved Asher."

"So why can't you do that again? Just walk away from them. Walk away from the control and all of it. Nathan, you remember how it felt that time and…"

"It didn't work out," he cut her off.

Haley treaded carefully.

"Why not?"

"Because it just didn't," he grumbled. "For all sorts of reasons. She came between my family and me."

"But it was your choice to leave."

"Yeah to leave and walk away. That meant leaving all the crap behind. Grandpa and Dad were pissed. They hated her. They hated Asher for taking me away, they hated her for being from a poor background, they hated her for being a stripper. Most of all, they hated her because she was strong. Brooke is strong but it's different because Brooke doesn't get involved in Scott business. Because Luke and me didn't grow up together and because the NBA was never really a part of his plan, they never seemed to have that hold on him. Being with me would be a lot harder than being with my brother. Anyway, Brooke shops and hangs out with Luke. When the Scott's do come around with their bullshit, she tunes it out for the most part."

"Asher couldn't do that."

"No, she couldn't. We were partying a lot and she did a lot of drugs and stuff. I hated it. I begged her to stop but she wouldn't. I don't think she could. The drugs made her a different person. It was a lot of conflict with my family at that time. We split up for a while. I didn't really want to but I didn't know what else to do. Asher was pissed. She said Dad and Grandpa talked me into it."

"Is that true?"

Nathan sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe. I just know it would have been a lot better if she'd just stayed clean. I already had one junkie in my life with Mom, I couldn't take it again. All Asher had to do was get and stay clean. She promised me she would. We were even talking about getting back together and stuff but then she came up with this crazy plan."

"What kind of plan?" Haley asked, intrigued, shocked at just how much he was giving up.

"Asher knew a lot. She found out about some family secrets and stuff when we were married. She didn't get the whole story about a lot of things but she thought she knew everything. Anyway, she wanted me to break away from my family completely. I told her it wasn't that easy, that I had to stuff to think about. She flipped out and threatened to tell everything."

"Tell everything?"

"Everything she knew or thought she knew about our family."

"Nathan…"

"It never got that far. We were out at Nauset Beach on the jet skis and there was an accident."

"What happened?"

His entire face changed as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"She drowned."

"Were you there?"

He nodded.

"We were riding together. One minute she was there, the next she was just…gone."

"Oh my God. Nathan…"

"She died."

"I am so sorry," Haley, riveted, reached out to touch him. "You poor thing. I can't imagine…"

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him.

"I loved her," he spoke after a few minutes. "I loved Asher but I couldn't let her do it."

Haley froze. There was something about the way he spoke. It gave her chills.

"What?"

"I couldn't let her do that to my family. Dad and Grandpa are assholes and I've done my share of dirt, too. There was no way we were all going down. I'd never let that happen."

She was too stunned to respond. He had confessed to one crime, was he perhaps confessing to the ultimate sin as well? It couldn't be. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. There had to be further explanation.

"Nathan…"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," he simply stated.

With a dry mouth she looked at him and simply nodded. She searched his eyes for clues, some sort of answers but there were none. He was blank.

"Okay," she managed to reply.

"I have to get up early in the morning," he said, rolling over away from her. "I'm going to bed."

Pulling the covers to her chin, she hoped he couldn't feel her shaking on the other side of the massive king sized bed. But their conversation had truly shaken her to the core. Now she was left with more questions than ever. Lots of questions and still not enough answers.


	42. Sherlock Haley

Haley took a peek inside the old fashioned parlor, adorned with its beautiful, expensive antiques. Like all the other rooms inside the home, it was lavishly and classily decorated. Apparently that was the Scott way. It had been two days since she had landed in Tree Hill, North Carolina. By private jet, she, Deb and Brooke had flown into town with Lucas and Dan joining them the following day. They were there to celebrate the wedding anniversary of Lucas and Brooke. The charming Southern mansion had been turned into a love shrine, proudly showcasing what seemed like every moment of the happy couple's life together. The colors for the evening were silver and gold. Balloons in that likeness, read the event's theme, _I Do…All Over Again_ along with personalized napkins and candles and of course a three tier white chocolate and raspberry anniversary cake. The days leading up to the party had Brooke bustling with excitement as she busily went about plans. Her right hand wingwoman, Haley had been dragged along on every shopping excursion and errand known to man, much to her dismay. She liked Brooke, of course, but she also wanted to make the most of her time in Tree Hill searching for clues on the case.

But with Dan and Royal Scott lurking around, a search was the last feasible option. Uncomfortable in their glaring and intimidating presence, she clung to Lucas, Brooke and Deb until Nathan arrived the morning of the party. His mood was pleasant and the pair had spent the day isolating themselves from everyone else. Nathan had insisted on showing her the small waterfront city's sights. They had taken a boat ride on the Cape Fear River and walked hand in hand, sharing an ice cream in picturesque downtown. They had even shot hoops on the famed River Court she had heard so much about from Lucas. It had been light hearted and fun and reminded her of why she had fallen for Nathan Scott in the first place. Then once again, reality set in and it was back to the madness.

Haley paid careful attention to her hair and make up as she elegantly dressed for the get together. When every detail was perfect and she stared at her reflection in the mirror, once again wondering for so many different reasons, who the woman staring back at her was. She didn't even hear the bedroom door open and it startled her when a pair of strong arms snaked their way around her waist.

"Nathan," she let out a little gasp. "Gosh you scared me."

"Didn't mean to," he kissed her neck. "You look great."

"Thanks. You do too but uh, I doubt Brooke will be pleased with the whole sneakers and basketball shorts thing. I hear the attire is much more formal," she joked.

"I know. I just wanted to work out and relieve some stress before I had to go through this crap."

"Oh sweetie, don't call it crap. It's a celebration of Lucas and Brooke's love."

"I get that and it's cool and I'm happy for them but I'm talking about Dad and Grandpa. They turn every event into a suck fest, trust me."

She turned to face and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's only a few hours and if you're on your best behavior, after this suck fest, how about we come back up here and I make it worth your while?" she seductively winked.

Nathan licked his lips.

"How about right now?" he asked in a throaty voice.

Haley could hardly resist with those lips attacking the most sensitive parts of her exposed neck and bare shoulders. What had taken nearly an hour to create, was destroyed in minutes as Nathan tore off her clothes and they were frolicking in bed. When they were finished, she showered first and he followed while she dressed again, startled a second time when her cell phone rang. Her heart skipped a beat. It was coming from the FBI phone.

"Yeah?" she answered in a quiet, nervous voice.

"James, it's Alston," her boss said. "Don't say a word. We need you to activate the secondary communication control on your earpiece, the one that allows us to communicate directly with you. This party is important tonight. I want to make sure I have full access to you at all times."

And with that, he hung up, leaving Haley feeling uneasy. For starters she knew he had just been listening to her have sex and that in itself was beyond creepy and uncomfortable. And second of all, she had no idea why he'd want direct voice communication with her during the party but whatever his reason was, it put her nerves on edge.

"Was that your phone?" a still dripping Nathan asked as he emerged from the bathroom toweling his hair.

"Huh?" Haley jumped. "Um, no. I, I didn't hear anything."

Nathan shrugged.

"Alright. I'm gonna get dressed then. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You just seem a little jumpy, that's all."

"I'm fine."

She tried to shoot him a reassuring smile before excusing herself. By the time she arrived downstairs, the party was in full swing. All of society's elite and famous was there, the men donned in their suits and tuxes while the ladies wore silver or gold cocktail wear. Haley spotted Dan's smirk and made a hasty exit from the main area. She was on her way upstairs to find out what was keeping Nathan but couldn't help but take a look at the other empty rooms. She found herself alone in the parlor…

"What are you doing?"

Haley turned around.

"Nathan…um, hi. I was uh, actually, on my way to find you but I stopped here because I couldn't help but admire how beautiful these rooms are."

"Mom and Grandma are all into the decorating stuff. It's not really my thing."

"You ready?" she changed the subject.

"Yeah," he extended his gentleman arm. "Let's get this night over with."

Together they made their grand entrance and like moths to a flame, the guests began flocking over to Nathan. He handled it with grace, the epitome of a public figure pro. They all wanted to be next to him, they wanted a little piece of him. Keeping his composure, he smiled for and charmed the ladies, and chatted with the men about sports and politics and such. Through it all, he kept a tight grip on his girlfriend's hand as Haley stood her ground by his side. A waiter offered them glasses of white wine, which she gratefully accepted, sipping generously while clinging to Nathan. The live orchestra playing stopped and the crowd suddenly parted like the Red Sea. In sauntered the guests of honor for the evening, Brooke looking stunning in a gorgeous, form fitted, floor length strapless black gown without a hint of gold or silver. Haley had to chuckle. It was so typical of Brooke. It was her party and of course as the main attraction, she'd have to stand out. A grinning Lucas, in a simple, dark Armani suit, followed. As they made their way and greeted everyone, the party and the band restarted in full swing.

"Brother in law, Nurse Haley, looking like the strikingly dapper twosome you always are," Brooke kissed both of their cheeks.

"I thought you said all the women had to wear gold or silver," Nathan scratched his head. "You're wearing all black."

"Naturally. And it's my party, you know a girl has to make an entrance, Superstar. Isn't that right, Broody? Haley?"

"I think it's quite clever," Haley smiled. "You look great, Brooke. Both of you. Happy Anniversary."

"Thanks guys. Drink up and have a good time. It's a celebration."

"That it is," a beaming Dan joined them, practically dragging poor Deb along like a dog on a leash.

All smiles fell.

"Thanks for coming, man," Lucas shook his father's hand,

"There's no place we'd rather be, right, Deb, my angel?"

"Of course. Congratulations," she wished, surprisingly sober.

"Can I have a word with you boys?" he asked.

"Now?" Nathan grumbled.

"It will only take a minute."

"Go ahead, Broody," Brooke encouraged. "I see Estella Warner over there in the corner. I'm gonna go talk to her."

"But you hate her, Brooke," Lucas pointed out.

"Of course. And she looks like she swallowed eight people squeezed into that tacky silver frock and I look absolutely svelte and amazing. Now please excuse me, Husband, while I go rub it in her ugly little face and by the way, not a word about being nice. This is payback for her making fun of my roots at the last charity gala. Karma is a bitch."

The men shrugged as Nathan mumbled an apology to Haley before slipping off with his father and brother. Seconds later, one of the other socialites pulled Deb away, leaving Haley all by her lonesome as she took another drink of wine.

"Agent James, come in," the voice from the earpiece causing her to nearly drop the glass in her hands. "This is the perfect opportunity. According to Nathan Scott, you two are flying out tomorrow. If you can get away right now, go look around the house while no one will miss you."

Haley took a nervous breath. She was lost in a sea of people, none of whom were paying her any attention. Her eyes searched the room and Dan, Lucas and Nathan were nowhere to be found. Downing the rest of the wine, she quietly slipped out of the room. Starting with the downstairs, she moved from room to room looking for anything out of the ordinary, any clue, any document or piece of evidence relevant to her case of the Scott's wrongdoings. Everything looked so attractive and in place, Haley was extra careful not to make any item look disturbed. Trying to move quickly and undetected throughout the house, the uneventful search led her upstairs. Fearing someone would catch her at any minute, she almost felt a slight pang of guilt rifling through their personal affairs.

At last, the investigation took her to the bedroom she was to share with Nathan. For two nights she had been there alone and had taken full advantage of it, though nothing useful had turned up. Activating the voice control she whispered, "I found nothing." She took another quick glance in the mirror before turning to leave but something caught Haley's attention. The oval shaped antique mirror did not appear to be mounted to the wall, instead it looked as if it were apart of it. She touched the edge and realized the crevice between the glass and frame could be opened. She did so and peered inside. It was some sort of secret hiding place. There was a men's Rolex watch and a stack of papers for the order and receipt of custom made dog tags with Nathan's name and personal information on them. Nothing of importance until Haley caught sight of the small black velvet case tucked in the corner. She opened it and saw a ring. The small size let her know it was for a female and the shine from the cluster of diamonds from two bonded bands let her know it was an engagement and wedding set. Holding it in her hands, there was something about that ring. She closed her eyes and thought long and hard. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Holy shit…"

"James, what is it?" an anxious Alston asked. "Did you find something?"

Before she could answer, she heard the footsteps coming towards her. She slipped the ring into the bosom of her dress, replacing the empty box and closing the mirror. With nowhere else to go, she ducked into the adjoining bathroom and shut, the door quickly turning on the faucet. Her mind began to race. She knew she now had an important piece of evidence. Haley also knew what it meant. But she had to be sure. She needed to take another look at her case files. She needed to calm the fears inside of her from the knowledge of what she had possibly just discovered.

"Hales, you in there?" came the knock on the door.

Breathing heavily, Haley tried to compose herself before opening the door with shaking hands.

"Nathan, um, hi."

"You alright? I was looking for you."

"I'm okay."

"Your face is kind of red."

She forced a smile.

"I didn't eat too much earlier when we were out and the wine kind of got to me. Sorry."

Nathan smiled at her.

"It's cool. You feel like going back downstairs for a little while? We don't have to stay long. But Luke's mom, Karen, is here and he wanted to introduce you."

"Yeah. Uh, okay. That's fine. For a little while, I mean."

"Cool," he wrapped an arm around her as she stiffened.

Together they exited the room as Haley suddenly felt sick. And the sinking feeling had nothing to do with the wine she had just drunk. She could only wish it was that simple.


	43. Justice For All

The four walls of the medium sized office were beginning to close around her. For Haley it was hard to breathe. Her normally soft, pretty face had given way to stress and fatigue. She looked pale and gaunt as heavy bags loomed underneath blank brown eyes. It had been just a few days since the anniversary party in Tree Hill. As planned, she and Nathan had returned to Massachusetts immediately while Lucas and Brooke had flown to Jamaica for a second honeymoon of sorts. Dan and Deb had stayed behind and were due to return after a quick trip to Atlanta. It had given Nathan and Haley time alone, normally something she would revel in. But things had changed.

The only thing worse than knowing something bad was the not knowing at all. Being in limbo, suspecting but not being able to prove, it was a truly awful thing. Ever since the night of the party, Haley hadn't been able to look at Nathan the same way. Who was he really? Was he just another arrogant, cocky, talented but overpaid athlete guilty by association only? Was he the innocent, warm, wonderful man she had fallen in love with? Or was he a cold blooded monster, responsible for every heinous crime of which he had been accused of?

He had been called away with Peyton unexpectedly on an overnight trip to New York but Haley had declined to join them. She had mentioned something about being sick and neither Nathan nor Peyton pressed the issue any further. By looks alone it was plain to see the girl wasn't feeling very well and Nathan had noticed a change in her behavior as well. So with a kiss on the lips, he had left her resting in his bed. But she hadn't remained there for long. As soon as the coast was clear, she had made her way into the city, quickly ushered away to a top secret location.

Haley had been sitting in that chair for hours. Her butt, arms and legs had started to go numb. Even though the FBI had generously provided her with a meal, she had only picked over several bites. After six hours, she was functioning on coffee, Dr. Pepper and Red Bull alone. Spread out on a table was every document and piece of evidence they had on the Scott case.

"You sure you don't want something else to eat?" a deep voice with a northern accent asked, interrupting her work.

Haley looked up. It was Arnold Edmondson, the young, dark haired local federal affiliate working on the case with them. They had only met twice before, once when her bosses had initially suggested they trap Nathan Scott with seduction and the other time when that seduction had nearly cost her her badge.

"No," she murmured, going right back to the task at hand. "No thanks. I'm good."

"It's getting pretty late. You've been at this for a while. Are you sure you're okay to keep going?"

"I have to. I needed access to some more case files and stuff and besides, Nathan will be back from his trip tomorrow."

Edmondson nodded.

"What have you got so far?"

She narrowed her eyes. She didn't know him that well. Colleague or not, the case she was working on was to important to trust to some stranger.

"Where's Agent Alston?"

Alston was one of the good guys as far as she was concerned. He had always tried to help her.

"Back in Phoenix. He and Bailey should be back soon especially since things are starting to close in."

"Close in?"

"You know with Scott. Between his confession to you, the papers found inside the Cape Cod house you submitted and tons of other evidence from independent investigations, we got enough to put this guy away on the white collar crimes."

Haley bit her lip.

"Then why don't you?"

Edmondson laughed.

"You know better. They want him on the homicide, both of them."

"Look, I've seen all the evidence. Right now it would be pretty hard to get an indictment on Nathan for all of that, with the exception of lying to the feds. His out of mouth confession and a year old case on tax evasion is the only real solid thing we have on him. Everything else points to Dan."

"Maybe. But that's why we have to keep digging."

"Why?" she asked.

"To nail Scott, Nathan Scott."

"What is with this with witch hunt? I mean, think about it. Do you think Nathan is really guilty, especially of murder?"

"Hell yeah. I mean, don't you?"

Haley looked away.

"Listen…"

"Oh come on," Edmondson leaned in. "Don't tell me you think…"

"I don't know what I think, alright?" she snapped.

He eyed her carefully for a few minutes.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Scott. You fell in love with the guy and now you think he's innocent."

"You're out of line, Agent. First of all, that is way too personal and second of all, you don't know anything about me, anything at all."

He shook his head, leaning back in his seat.

"I knew it was a bad idea."

"What?"

"You and Nathan. Us trying to get him by making you his girlfriend."

Haley folded her arms.

"If I remember correctly, Agent Edmondson, you were pretty into it that day. You were kissing Bailey's ass the entire time and pushing and defending every suggestion he made. Alston was the only one with second thoughts."

He shrugged.

"What can I say? That was then, this is now. Hey, I haven't been at it this long. I'm not as new to the force as you are but I'm trying to make a name for myself, too. I guess I was so hyped up on getting the guy and cracking the case, I almost would have said or done anything."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"That's comforting to know."

"Look, I feel bad, especially for you. We put you in a tight position."

"You think?"

"Honestly, I thought you'd just breeze in there, do whatever, get some kind of confession or hard core evidence and it would be over, just like that. I guess I never saw how emotions could come in to play, that you'd really fall for the guy."

"Please stop saying that."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Haley looked right at him, taking off the reading glasses she had been wearing.

"At this point, I really wish you wouldn't."

"Whose side are you on?"

"What?"

"Are you still with us or are you going to do whatever to make this look good for your boyfriend in the end?"

"I cannot believe you just said that to me," Haley angrily fired back. "You know what, in this business, that attitude, that double standard is so typical. But let me tell you something, I'm getting really tired of it. I am a federal agent and I went through hell and high water to earn my badge just like you did. I took an oath to this bureau and to my country and my career means the world to me. When I got assigned to this case, I thought it was the opportunity of a lifetime. Yeah, maybe I was naïve about how grueling it would be. And maybe you and Agent Bailey's brilliant little suggestion is something I probably should have walked away from. But I didn't and now I have to live with that."

"Look…"

"No, I'm not finished. You pigs practically pushed me into his bed. Yeah, I know it's a job but at the end of the day, I'm still a real human being with real emotions and feelings. Why don't you try it, Edmondson? Why don't I assign you to target a beautiful woman? Let's put you with her 24 hours a day and let you get to know the real her and let's see what happens. But through all of this, I still know who I am, okay? I'm not Haley Webb, I'm not a nurse. I know I am Haley James, I know I'm an FBI agent. I am reminded of that every time I know you guys are listening in on me having sex!"

"Whoa, James…"

"I am doing my job. When I'm finished here, I can guarantee you that we'll have an arrest warrant. I just want to make sure it's for the right person and no, I don't think Nathan Scott is our guy. So this is the deal, I have a case to solve and not a whole hell of a lot of time to do it. I totally get the fact that you're Bailey's little puppet or whatever and that's fine if he sent you here to babysit me but the truth is, I don't want your help and I don't need it. I damn sure didn't ask for it. So you can take your briefcase and your badge and your pompous, chauvinist, judgmental attitude and get lost, buddy!"

Haley had never before felt so relieved to get something off of her chest. Her rant may have been unprofessional but she didn't care. He deserved it and a lot more.

"Agent James…"

"Are you still here?" she demanded hands on her hips.

"Just one more thing."

"What?"

"You said you're gonna work this case to the end. You say you want to find the bad guy. What if it is Nathan Scott? What if after everything, he turns out to be our man? What then?"

It was a question Haley had asked herself hundreds of times.

"Then I'll put the cuffs on him myself," she answered honestly.

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then I'm with you," he announced.

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to take down criminals, not innocent people. Sometimes with all the politics you forget why you really wanted to do this job in the first place. Personally, I'm convinced of Nathan Scott's guilt but you really seem to believe in him. Innocent until proven guilty, right? At first I wasn't too sure about you. It's obvious you love the guy and if you were willing to throw the investigation just to save his ass, I wanted nothing to do with you. But I now I see how it really is. You're a good agent and you're only looking for the truth. In my eyes, that changes everything. Look, you know as well as I do how much everybody, especially Bailey wants to see Nathan behind bars for the rest of his life. I want that too but only if the guy deserves to be there. I'm not trying to see this kid railroaded. So whatever you got, whatever it is, I'm here and I'm listening and I'm willing to help…if you'll let me."

His voice sounded soft and sincere. She knew she couldn't trust him just yet but she did need help.

"What's in it for you?"

"Justice," he didn't miss a beat.

Haley sighed reluctantly.

"Okay, um, right now I'm focused on solely on Asher's death."

"Alright. Talk to me."

"The official cause of death was drowning. Now I just have to prove it was accidental."

"If it was."

Haley cut her eyes at him.

"Right. Anyway, I've got the autopsy and police reports but I don't have a picture of the crime scene or the body. You think you can get me some?"

"Yeah. That shouldn't be a problem."

"Good. Okay, we know Asher had blows to the left back portion of her head. It didn't kill her but it would have made her unconscious and that makes it easy for someone to drown. It's suggested Nathan or whoever the killer was, beat her to death, presumably on land and put the body, post mortem, in the water."

"Let's say it wasn't Nathan. You think it was Dan?"

Haley exhaled.

"On Daunte Johnston? You bet. On this one, no. I was thinking, hoping it was an accident but now with the recovery of the ring, I don't know."

"Explain it to me. Bailey's ass was jumping for joy when he found out. What is the signifigance of this damned ring?"

Haley closed her eyes. The ring, that damned ring that had changed the tide on everything.

"Okay, I'm gonna admit to you that this looks and sounds really bad for Nathan but please try to hear me out."

"Okay."

"By all accounts, Asher always wore her expensive wedding ring at all times. The band itself was plain but it was bonded with an engagement ring that had a six carat centerpiece, clustered by smaller diamonds on a platinum setting. According to the local police report, there are photos of her on the day of her death, out in the water with her ring on the entire time. It is presumed she wore it when she died and even Nathan's own statement collaborates that she had it on the whole time. He says he saw it on her finger right before she drowned and that he hasn't seen it since."

"Alright, go on."

"When her body was recovered, the ring was missing. Nathan told the cops and I quote, '…there's no way it could have been taken off her finger.'"

"Of course not. If the ring was sized properly. I mean, she wasn't underwater but for a couple of hours. In all likelihood it wouldn't come off unless another person took it off."

"Right. So the ring was supposed to be somewhere at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean but uh, I recovered it alive and well in Nathan's bedroom in Tree Hill, engraved with their initials and wedding date and everything. I submitted it for processing and a positive ID at the federal crime lab earlier today."

Edmondson frowned.

"James, that does look really bad."

"I know it does. Trust me, I've been sick ever since I found it."

"Yet after that and after what he told you about the day she died, you still believe him."

"Yes," Haley said softly. "I know this sounds nuts but if you knew him like I did, then you'd know he isn't a murderer. He loved her."

"I don't know…"

"I need more access to both Asher and Daunte's autopsies and preliminary coroner's reports. I need every picture and statement in existence."

"And you think it's gonna prove he didn't do it?"

"Yes."

"We need more than that. I think we need to prove who did it. Our accidental drowning theory just went down the toilet so we need to find out who was out on Nauset Beach with them that day. And we also need to prove that old Danny boy offed Daunte Johnson."

"I know. You're right."

"You also know we don't have a whole lot of time on this."

"I know."

"You have to get Nathan to talk to you. I don't care how you do it but he has to open up. Talking to all of them is the key. You're in there, James, you just have to force it a little more. Hell, and I can't believe I'm agreeing with you, maybe there is some sort of explanation. But you have to get Nathan to start talking now. It's the only way. Because if you don't…"

She closed her eyes. He didn't need to finish the rest of his sentence. Haley already knew. She also knew what she had to do next. And she knew none of it would be easy.


	44. The Pot And The Kettle

Haley walked around the house like a zombie, void of all feeling and emotion. She was spent, exhausted beyond belief, her mind overtaken by the task at hand. Every time she opened her files she saw a mountain of evidence against Nathan Scott on several white collar crimes. Even more disturbing was the case being built against him on two counts of murder one. She had been working feverishly on it, her time limited especially whenever the Scott's were around. But Haley would never give up. She couldn't. Even though things were looking worse and worse for Nathan, at least most of the evidence against him was circumstantial. To Haley that meant hope. And as long as there was hope, she'd never stop fighting for the man she had fallen in love with.

She couldn't do it alone though. Haley needed help. Her colleague, Agent Edmondson, had made good on his word and had been doing everything in his power to offer assistance. They were still waiting on the crime scene photos. Two heads were definitely better than one but the help they needed the most was from a person who didn't have a badge and credentials. The help they needed the most was from the accused himself. If only Nathan would open up to her.

It wasn't unheard of. He had done it before. He had let her in. Sometimes his words had seemed damning, even more so when he would clam up and suddenly cut her off. But Haley had faith. There had to be more to it. If only he could just sit down and look her in the eye and come clean about everything, minus the codes and cryptic language. If only he could trust her completely. How ironic she was wanting his trust when in reality she was the fed lying to him. But in her mind her façade was justified and her own lies would be the only thing that could save him from life in prison.

"You alright?"

The voice from behind startled her. She had been standing in the window staring blankly outside. She hadn't even heard the footsteps behind her. Slowly Haley turned around. Their eyes met. He towered over her, his blue eyes darkened and narrowed in curiosity.

"Huh? Yeah, um, yeah. I…I'm okay. Everything's fine," she stammered on nervously.

He gave her an uneasy nod as if he really didn't believe her. Brushing past her, he picked up a small load of freshly washed and folded laundry. Just hand delivered from Maria, one of the maids, it was still warm as he stuffed it into a suitcase. It was time to hit the road again, the first of a series of away games for the Celtics.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked again.

"Nathan, I'm fine."

He shrugged.

"You don't look fine. You're not acting fine. In fact, you're being kind of weird."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"I'm not trying to be a hard ass or anything but we've got a plane to catch in a few hours. You've been staring at your empty bag for the last thirty minutes. The car will be here to pick us up soon."

Haley nodded.

"Are your parents coming?"

"No but I'm sure Dad will find a way to join us out on the road later on like always."

"What about Brooke and Lucas? Peyton?"

"Peyton is in L.A. Brooke and Lucas are flying out with us."

"Oh," she stated flatly.

"I thought you'd be more excited than that. You and Brooke seem pretty tight. I know when you're not working and I'm with the team and stuff, it can get pretty boring on the road. I thought you'd be glad to have someone to hang out with."

"I am. I mean, it's not that. It's just…"

"What is it?"

Haley took a deep breath. The "now or never" approach always made her slightly light headed.

"Nathan, we need to talk," she blurted out.

He frowned.

"Okay. About what?"

About everything, she wanted to scream out loud.

"What are we doing, Nathan?" she whispered, sitting back on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Us. What is this? What am I to you? What does this relationship mean to you?"

"Haley, come on. I mean, you know how I feel about you."

"Nathan…"

"Look, I don't know why you want to get into all this right now. I care about you. This means something to me and you know that…right?"

"I…"

"What, are you trying to tell me something? Maybe I should be asking you how you feel about me."

She looked him right in the eye.

"I feel very deeply for you," she answered honestly. "In fact, every single day, it's like I fall deeper and deeper for you. That really scares me but I love it. I feel like we have something special that could be really beautiful later on."

"Me too."

"But…"

"Why is there a but?"

She nervously played with her hands.

"I can't do this…I mean, it's really hard to move forward when I feel like you're not being completely honest with me."

"Hales…"

"It's not fair. It's like there is another side to you with this whole other life plastered in secrecy."

She felt like the pot calling the kettle black.

"What are you talking about?"

"There are things I need to know before we go any further."

"Things? What kind of things? Haley, where is all this coming from?"

"I want to know about your family."

"What?"

"I need to know everything."

"Haley…"

"You tell me bits and pieces of this puzzle that seems so weird and dark and frightening. Your father and your grandfather…I know they've done some bad things. I know they have dragged you into it. You talk about loyalty and blood and protection and I don't know but it really freaks me out. I mean, kin or not, these are bad men. And I feel like you're so much better than that and that you could, that you should just walk away but there's this hold they have on you. I don't get it, Nathan."

He looked away.

"Maybe it's not for you to get," he replied coldly.

"See? See what I mean? There it is. We are together and if we're gonna be in it for the long term, then don't you think I deserve to know what's going on? Sometimes this feels like a bad Mafia movie or something. I just want to know who I'm dealing with and what I'm getting into."

"Look, you are my girl and I do care about you. Yeah, I have told you some stuff but not everything. And I'm never gonna tell you everything so you might as well just drop it. If you want to be with me, that's just the way it is and you're gonna have to get used to it."

"Nathan…"

"Whatever you're worried about, don't. I'll always protect you. You're safe with me and that's all you need to know. Beyond that, it's really none of your business."

"Is it so wrong of me to want more than what Deb and Brooke have? Is it so wrong of me to want a life for us that is beyond the family ties?"

"You knew what was up when we started this thing. Damn, Hales. I mean, what do you want from me?"

"You," she reached out to him. "Us. The truth. I, I just don't want to end up like your mother."

Nathan smirked.

"You mean strung out on pills? I don't know what to tell you. That's a personal choice. You're a nurse. Just lay off the Percocet and the Vicodin and the Oxycotin and you should be good."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean because this is getting kind of weird."

"She talked to me once," Haley spoke softly. "She told me some things."

"Yeah? Well, whatever it was, I wouldn't too much take it to heart. My mom says a lot of crazy things when she's high."

Haley shook her head.

"This was different. She talked about your family and what the marriage to Dan has done to her. All of it has literally broken her over the years. It's sad really because all she ever wanted was a husband and a family and a home and this normal life."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Well, that wasn't in the cards with my dad and she should have known better."

"Don't blame her. It's not fair. And it's not her fault. All that illegal stuff…the businesses, the gambling, the points shaving…"

"Haley!" Nathan raised his voice for the first time. "You don't know what you're talking about. My mom is crazy. Whatever she said, just forget about it, okay?"

"She told me about Daunte Johnston."

Nathan's eyes nearly popped from their sockets and Haley felt her heart race as she was beyond the point of no return.

"What did she say about Daunte?"

"Not enough. Just that he was another bad man who did bad things. I know you were involved with him. I know Dan had something to do with it as well. And I know Daunte is dead now. I know he died horribly and…"

"Shut up, Haley," Nathan warned.

"And I know your wife knew things and that your family was against her and then she just dies suspiciously and…"

"That's enough," Nathan lunged for Haley, grabbing her by both arms and giving her a violent shake. "That's fucking enough! I don't know what you want or what you're tying to do but whatever it is, it stops now! Do you hear me?"

"Stop it," she whimpered. "You're hurting me…"

He finally let her go but not without one last steely eyed warning.

"I don't ever want to hear you mention Asher or Daunte's names again, you got that?"

"Nathan, I'm sorry, I…"

"Never again. I mean it, Haley. You don't know what you're doing. You don't know what you're messing with. Some things are more powerful than you could ever imagine, some questions you really don't want to know the answers to."

Tears slid down her cheeks.

"I love you, Nathan," she confessed. "I…I just didn't want there to be secrets between us."

Immediately his face softened. His first instinct was to go to her, comfort her. For a brief few seconds a part of him even wanted to share with her. But he quickly snapped back to his senses. That could never be. He had done it once before and it had only ended in tragedy. Whatever truth she was looking for, the search had to end right there, for the sake of everyone.

"Some things are better off kept secret," he said quietly, taking a much needed deep breath to regroup. "You've got to hurry up with the packing. The car will be here soon."

And with that, he was gone. She'd had one shot at the truth and she had blown it. It was crystal clear Nathan would never talk to her, never open up and help her. And as the evidence piled up, his subsequent silence was burying him one inch at a time. Unbeknownst to him, she had been his only ally putting her own career in jeopardy to save him. But hope along with her faith was fading fast. Haley knew the days were limited and that she had to work that much harder while she still believed in him. Time was running out on the quest to prove Nathan Scott's innocence.


	45. Blind Faith

Haley couldn't peel her eyes away. It was rather morbid but still she couldn't stop staring at the two photos. One was a beautiful, sexy, vibrant young woman dressed seductively. The smile on her face was more of a smirk as dark, smoky make up lined her lips and eyes. Haley stared wondering what the girl had been thinking at the exact moment that picture had been taken. As a federal investigator, she had access to detailed files on the woman. She knew she was a troubled teenage runaway originally from Baton Rouge whose only shot at a better life off the streets had come from stripping in New Orleans. That part of the story wasn't uncommon. In law enforcement those sad tales came a dime a dozen but Haley knew there was so much more to the story. What kind of woman was she? What must it have been like to be next to her, to have a conversation with her? And what about her had made Nathan Scott fall in love?

One picture showed her full of life but the other was a striking and horrific contrast. It simply showed a lifeless corpse, battered, bruised and blue, a gaping wound on the left rear side of her head caked with dried blood. Haley could only imagine what had happened to her. What had the final moments of her life been like? Had she been afraid? Had she suffered much? Had it been an accident? If not, then where was the man who had vowed to love and protect her until death did them both part? Had he stood idly by as his bride had been beaten to death or had the hands that had caressed Haley's body so many times been the same hands that had taken Asher Scott's life?

"I'm glad I caught you," a voice said as the door opened.

Haley turned and looked around to see her colleague, Edmondson walking towards her.

"Hey," she said in a quiet voice.

He looked down at the table over her shoulder at the pictures spread out on display. It still gave him chills and made him wince. He didn't care how many years you were on law enforcement…you never quite got used to looking at dead bodies.

"I see you got the pictures," he cleared his throat.

"Yeah. Um, thanks. I, I was just going over the autopsy reports and stuff. I've been comparing Asher's with Daunte's."

"Looks like our perp likes to beat his victims to death."

"You know, I've seen Nathan at his worst," Haley leaned back in her chair. "I have seen his superior arrogance, I've seen his indifference, I've seen him space out and I've seen him so angry it frightens me."

"And?" Edmondson looked right at her.

"I've also seen him at his best. I've seen his heart, his soul and neither one is dark. I know. I know in my gut that he did not do this. Nathan isn't capable of murder."

"Look, James…"

"I know what you're gonna say. You're gonna tell me to prove it because all the evidence so far points to him. I know that and that's what sucks and what drives me crazy because I can't prove it. And believe me, I've been trying my damnest. It's all I think about when I'm awake. Every moment my brain is in overdrive searching for clues or a plan to find that one thing that's finally gonna exonerate him."

"And when you sleep?" he asked softly.

Haley let out a small chuckle in spite of herself, in spite of the dire situation.

"It's worse then," she admitted. "I lie awake next to him for hours and I just literally watch him sleep, watch him breathe. And he's so beautiful, so still and so peaceful. And when my eyes do finally closed it's like I'm haunted."

"You know why I asked you that question?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Because I feel the same way. Ever since I started helping you, maybe even before, it's like this case has taken over my life. You can't get away from it. At first I was so convinced Nathan Scott was guilty and it was you who made me think differently. It didn't make a lot of sense but I looked in your eyes and I saw this passion and that you really believed in what you were saying and that you'd do anything to clear him."

"I still feel that way."

"Do you?"

Haley nodded.

"It's called blind faith and that's about all I have left. Right now I don't have a heck of a whole lot that points to his innocence."

"What do you have?"

"My heart. My heart and my gut that tells me to look deeper and read between the lines. It tells me not to give up. It tells me this person I have gotten to know is a gentle, kind, confused, scared, vulnerable boy who got mixed up in very bad situations with very bad people but despite all of that, he is not a cold blooded, pre meditated murderer."

"James. You're a tough girl and a hell of an agent. You got a big heart but maybe it's time to face it. You, we…well, we've done all we can do."

"That's not true," she stated emphatically. "There has to be a way. There has to be something else and I can't give up because I am all he has."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know! I am trying to find a way to help him, to disprove the two murder charges."

"Okay, let's say you do and by the way, it's a long shot, but let's say you pull a rabbit out of your hat or ass or wherever and he doesn't get charged with murder. Then what? Face it, Scott is no angel. There are a shit load of white collar crimes he can be charged with, that he is guilty of and you better believe they're gonna lay it on thick enough to get him a hefty prison sentence. What do you do about that?"

Haley took a deep breath.

"I come clean to him."

"You what?"

"I tell him everything, he lawyers up with the best and strikes a deal on the tax evasion, gambling and lying to the feds. At the most he'll do six months in minimum security and with a lot of luck, he'll just get probation. He makes a public apology and within two years, he'll be back in the NBA."

"I don't know what's crazier…that plan or the fact that you have given it that much thought."

"Look…"

"No, you look. We are still federal agents. Have you forgotten that? You turn coat and tell Scott everything and there goes your badge, you got me? It's gone, James. Just like that. You'll be done. Your career and everything you worked hard for will be down the fucking toilet. And as if that isn't bad enough, you know what's gonna happen next? They're gonna turn around and prosecute your ass. You get what that means, rook? Huh? You familiar with U.S. Code Title 18 Chapter 73, Sections 1510 and 1512?"

Haley bit her lip.

"Obstruction of a criminal investigation and witness tampering."

"Good, it's nice to see you remembered something because if you do what you're plan on doing it's just gonna land you jobless and blackballed sitting in a cell next to your boyfriend, who by the way will never get a light sentence or probation without turning over Daddy and Grandpa and we both know that'll never happen."

"You don't know that. You don't know Nathan. I mean, once he sees…"

"Can I show you something?" Edmondson interrupted.

She looked in his hand and saw a DVD case. He opened it and popped the disc into the player.

"What is that?"

"I'm gonna tell you a story and you have to promise to listen to me. Don't listen as an agent and don't listen with your heart. Just listen to me with an open, objective mind."

"Edmondson…"

"You see this document here? It is a 200 page report detailing alleged transgressions of Royal and Daniel Scott betting on basketball games. In this report, Nathan Scott's name is mentioned over 70 times with enough circumstantial proof to link him to illegal gambling. We have telephone, bank, and even the betting records themselves. If taken to trial and convicted, at best with a good lawyer, minimum two years in a federal penitentiary and permanent NBA ineligibility."

"Or…"

"This stack of papers here proves Scott filed false income tax returns at least four years and he didn't disclose any of his income earned from illegal gambling activity. Possible penalty? Seven years imprisonment. Lying to a federal agent, which he confessed to you. Penalty? Carries up to a maximum of five years in prison. So what do we have without the murder charges? Boom, your guy still goes down for about four to 14 years of lockup and his career will be in the gutter right along with yours if you don't smarten up."

Emotion formed a lump in the pit of Haley's throat. She didn't want to hear it.

"It doesn't have to be that way. I mean, if you could just see…"

Without further ado, he pressed the "play" button on the DVD remote. The image on the screen was already in black and white, making it difficult to see. The fact that it was dark and fuzzy only complicated matters more. Haley squinted to see make out what was a parking lot. She could barely see the image of a man who appeared to be pacing, hand to his ear as if he were holding a cell phone to it.

"That's Daunte Johnson."

A few minutes later, a dark SUV barreled full speed ahead into the lot barely missing the man. The SUV disappeared out of sight but the two agents saw Daunte, shaken but unharmed, walk angrily out of the camera's sight headed presumably towards where the SUV was. Ten or so minutes went by and Haley felt the breath leave her body as a tall, thin male in a hooded sweatshirt stepped nervously in view. He then disappeared as well and the SUV made its way back into sight as it made its exit, the driver obviously the same man in the sweatshirt.

"Oh my God…"

"You know what that person left behind, James? A partial bloody footprint. After further forensic analysis, it was confirmed the print came from a size 14 Nike sneaker known as the NS 23's."

Haley gulped.

"NS 23's. Those…those are Nathan's shoes. I mean, he endorses them for Nike."

"Exactly. And it's a new endorsement deal which means at the time of Johnson's murder, the shoes were not available for sale to the general public. Only limited copies had been produced, including a test pair for Scott to wear so he could approve the new line."

"Oh my God…"

"The first three letters of the license plate? Well, it was enhanced and it matched a vehicle belonging to Nathan. He had motive. He hated Johnson. There had been bad blood between the two for years. Daunte was one of the main reasons he had gotten caught up in all that points shaving and game throwing and gambling in the first place. Daunte Johnson also was due to rat him out to the FBI in less than 12 hours. Now let's say Nathan was on to him. Hell, you've already seen his temper. It's possible a confrontation got out of hand."

"That's completely circumstantial. It doesn't prove anything."

"You saw the tape. You see the guy all the time. Hell, you lay in bed with him every night," he pointed to the paused image on the TV. "Yeah it's a little blurry and you can't make out the face but come on. You know it's him. You know that's Nathan on the DVD."

"No! No, you…you don't understand. You're supposed to be helping me. You're supposed to be on our side. Why are you doing this?"

"Asher was his wife and in his own way he may have loved her but you better believe he loves his family name more. The girl was nothing but a whore. She was a big mouth, drunken druggie who knew too much and decided to play a dangerous game with some dangerous people. She threatened him. He had given her the world and how was she gonna repay him? By taking him and his whole family down. You think he was going to let that fly? I mean, who did that little ungrateful bitch think she was? He had to stop her. He couldn't divorce her, there was only one way. So he took her to Nauset Beach and he waited. When the time was right he beat her either to death or near death and staged it to look like an accident by throwing her body in the ocean. He had a motive, he had the opportunity and he lied about the ring. Face it, James."

"Stop it," she began to cry.

"I was on his side and I'm still on yours but our side is the right side of the law. I didn't want to believe it either but now it all makes sense. In a few days, Bailey will be expecting your prepared arrest warrant. I know you don't want to believe it but it's true. Nathan Scott is guilty."


	46. Losing It

Lucas Scott yawned as he entered the kitchen. His wife and her dimpled smile had already beaten him there and she looked like she was busily preparing a dish.

"Let me guess…breakfast in bed for the world's sexiest husband," he snuck up on her, grabbing her waist from behind.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" she pretended to scold. "You scared the hell out of me. And you ruined your surprise."

He grinned and raised one eyebrow.

"Surprise, huh? So I was right."

"Maybe," she teased.

"Okay, since I've already ruined the surprise, you may as well tell me everything. Now I don't smell anything cooking so what were you gonna make?"

"Okay, um, hot stoves and Brooke Scott do not go together so I hope you're up to a plate of fresh fruit, dry toast and cold cereal."

"Breakfast of champions, huh?"

"You're my champion," she cooed, seductively eating a piece of melon before feeding him a strawberry.

"Mmmm, that tastes good, Wife. You keep it up and we won't make it past breakfast."

"Maybe that was the idea, Husband."

They both laughed as they began to kiss but the laughter and the making out both ceased when they were unexpectedly joined by company. Wearing a hooded jacket and sweats with no make up and her hair pulled back, entered Haley Webb. Also missing was the usual smile on her face and twinkle in her eye. In fact, she looked bad. Her face was void of all color except for the large bags that loomed underneath her eyes. She was pale and gaunt and it looked like she carried the weight of the world on her frail shoulders. A curious and concerned Lucas and Brooke exchanged glances.

"Good morning," Lucas spoke first.

"Morning," she muttered, not even making eye contact with the couple.

Brooke cleared her throat.

"I just put on a pot of hot coffee. Want some?"

"Huh?" Haley looked up. "Oh. Yeah. Um, thanks."

"So," Lucas began casually. "Nate around? I haven't seen him today."

"He's putting in some extra time at the gym."

"You know your brother," Brooke mused. "Nothing gets between him and his gym time."

"I'm not mad at him. At least he works hard at something."

"Is that all you have to say?" came a small voice that made Brooke and Lucas take instant notice.

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked.

They watched as Haley dumped a load of sugar into her coffee.

"Never mind. I, I shouldn't have said anything," she turned to leave. "Just forget it."

Brooke gently grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Oh no you don't, Nurse Haley. Not so fast. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. I…"

"Haley, come on. It is something. You're not your usual self. It looks like something is really bothering you. Whatever it is, Luke and I are here for you. We're your friends. You can talk to us, sweetie."

Haley bit her lip. Could she? Could she really? It wasn't like she hadn't thought of it before. Lucas, Brooke and Deb had always been among her first choices for conversation as the only sane members of the family. But Deb only talked when she was high and her truth was always mixed in with some random mish mash of illogic. Lucas, while thoughtful and honest, was more evasive and Brooke had flat out laid it on the line that some subjects were simply off limits.

Now they were wanting to know what was wrong with her. Genuine worry seemed to fill their eyes. But could she trust them? The very thought made Haley almost laugh out loud. Trust was a funny word and it had long since gone out the window. It was a conversation that should have been carefully planned and approached but time was not on Haley's side any longer. Perhaps a final appeal to Lucas and Brooke would be her (and Nathan's) one last chance.

"Okay," she sat down as the other two followed suit.

"What's going on, Hales?" Lucas asked.

She took a deep breath.

"Okay. I know your brother works hard. I know he's a good basketball player. But that's about it. I'm his girlfriend and now things are starting to get really serious between us. There is stuff, very weird stuff, going on with this family and it's starting to creep me out. I'm no closer to knowing anything now than I was months ago when you guys hired me. I can't take it anymore. I love Nathan but I need to know the truth."

Brooke let out a nervous laugh.

"What truth are you talking about, Haley?"

"I've heard talk."

"What kind of talk?"

"I don't know, pretty bad stuff. I know the Scott's are involved in some dangerous activities."

"People talk, Haley," Lucas quickly tried to diffuse the situation. "There's always gonna be talk. People are gonna say what they want and sometimes you can't stop that whether what they're saying is true or not. There are a lot of rumors and a lot of jealousy but most of it is just talk. Scott family business is Scott family business. You should leave that to Dan and Royal…that's what the rest of us do. I mean, it looks like you and Nathan have a solid thing going on. I know he really cares about you. All that other stuff you shouldn't even worry about."

"What happened to Nathan's wife?" Haley came right out with it.

Brooke's face turned bright red. Haley had brought it up once before back when she had first moved in and Brooke had warned her then. The topic was strictly off limits and it was never to be brought up again, especially in front of other family members.

"Haley!"

"He told me, Brooke. He told me some things. He told me that she died, that she drowned. But he also told me about things that happened right before that. It just seems really suspicious, that's all."

"You think Nathan had something to do with Asher's death?" Lucas asked.

Haley was temporarily taken aback at his sudden candor.

"I don't know. Did he?"

"Asher drowned," Lucas ate another piece of fruit. "The coroner ruled it an accident, Nathan said it was an accident so that's what I believe."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he's my brother and I know him and I love him. That's enough for me, Haley and it should be enough for you."

Brooke shook her head in anger.

"I can't believe you even brought this up. Nathan loved that girl. It really did something to him when she died. Afterwards people started saying some really horrible things like it wasn't an accident and he must have done something to her. He was tired of her doing drugs and drinking. She must have been cheating on him. Some moron even had the nerve to say he did it for the insurance. It was so stupid."

"I love Nathan. I'm not accusing him of anything, I just want to know the real story, the whole story, of what happened. That's not asking too much."

"He didn't do it."

"You weren't there…or were you?"

Brooke laughed out loud.

"You are totally going off the deep end, are you kidding me? I mean, have you been sneaking Deb's pills or something?"

"I…"

"Nathan did not kill Asher. He isn't a murderer. He isn't capable of it and you should be ashamed of yourself for thinking any different."

"Then how come some people believe he killed Daunte Johnson?"

"Oh my God…" Brooke just shook her head.

"I love Nathan a lot. I am with him all the time. I believe he is a good guy. The whole thing with Asher just didn't add up and I was willing to put that out of my mind then Daunte…"

"Who told you?" Lucas looked her right in the eye.

Haley felt a chill run up and down her spine.

"Does, does it matter?"

"Yeah, Haley. It matters. In fact, it matters a whole hell of a lot. Look, you're a nice girl and I know you love my brother. I know he really cares about you, too. Why can't you just leave it at that? This isn't a game. Trust me, you're about to open up a whole new can of worms that you don't want to mess with."

"I can't help it. This is really screwing with my head. Knowing bits and pieces from here and there, trying to distinguish fact from fiction…it's driving me crazy. Of course I want to believe Nathan. More than anything I want to put all this behind me and go on with our lives but it's hard."

"Haley…"

"Look, I know there are some things I'll never know, some things you can never tell me but please. For peace of mind, I have to know if the man I love, the man I lay down with every night is capable of these things. I mean, I have seen Nathan's dark side but…"

"We all have a dark side, Haley," Lucas sighed.

She looked away, fighting back tears.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Have you tried to talk to Nathan about any of this?"

Haley nodded.

"He wasn't very happy. In fact, it made him very angry. Basically he told me to mind my own business and never bring it up ever again."

"He's right. You shouldn't be concerning yourself with all this stuff. All it's gonna do is keep driving you crazy. Some things are better off if you're not involved. It's for your own good and we should just leave it at that. As far as your relationship with Nathan? He loves you and he'll protect you. You don't have a reason to be afraid of him but if you keep this up…the questions and the snooping…God, Hales, it won't be good for any of us. Just trust me on that one."

"You're right. You're both right. I, I'm sorry, guys. I don't know what came over me. I…I've just been so tired and so overwhelmed lately and I guess it's making me paranoid. It's stupid really. Please don't be mad."

"It's okay," Lucas assured her.

"Yeah," Brooke added, a bit more skeptical. "It's okay. We're cool."

Haley gave them an uneasy nod and tried to hide her trembling hands as she exited the kitchen area. Lucas and Brooke watched until she was out of sight.

"That was…weird," Lucas looked right at his wife.

"How is she finding out all this stuff, Broody? And why can't she just learn to keep her damned mouth shut?"

"I don't know."

"Dammitt, Luke, I can't do this again. I'm tired of it. I can't go through it. Asher couldn't keep her mouth shut either and look what happened to her."

"Just let it go, Brooke," he tried to convince his wife. "It's gonna be okay. Haley's a smart girl. It's gonna be okay."

Brooke tried to let herself be reassured as she picked up an apple from the fruit basket and bit into it.

"God, that Haley sure does ask a lot of questions," she shook her head. "She should go work for the FBI or something."

Right outside the exit a quiet Haley stood. She felt like she was losing it in more ways than one. A few tears slid down her face and she frantically wiped them away. She had wanted to talk to Lucas and Brooke so they would ease her fears. Their words were supposed to wipe away the doubt but once again the shroud of family secrecy and talking in circles had only led to more confusion. Haley was still not completely convinced of Nathan's guilt. The bad part was, she was no longer completely convinced of his innocence.


	47. Dead Woman Walking

FBI Special Agent Haley James took a deep breath as she sat down. Her hair had been neatly styled and she had taken the time to apply make up but it still was not a convincing enough cover up. She was pretty and it was obvious she was a professional but it was still plain to see that she was a woman with the weight of the world on her young shoulders. She wore a stylish business suit and heels. Attached to her waist were the two items she had practically surrendered in the months of her undercover investigation living with the Scott's…her badge and her gun. It was the moment she had been waiting for, ever since she had initially joined the force.

She had gone to bed at night imagining her first big case. It would be a tough one but she would work diligently at it day and night if she had to. She'd get to the bottom of it and bust the bad guy. Then she would put on her suit and proudly sit down in front of a computer and type out her very first affidavit. Afterwards, she would proudly hand deliver it to the court so the federal judge would authorize the arrest warrant. Then she would be the main one front and center at the raid, personally slapping the handcuffs on the perp. It would be perfect.

What a profound difference a year made. Now everything had changed. Her first case had gone nothing like she had planned. She had definitely never envisioned falling in love with the alleged bad guy. And now she was sitting in front of that computer ready to type but she didn't feel a hint of goodness or excitement. All she felt was dread and doom.

It was the second time she had attempted it that day. The first one had ended with her bundled nerves causing her to vomit in a nearby trashcan. She had gone to the restroom and washed her face and tried to regain her composure. Nearly a half hour later she found herself at it again. She was representing the government in the United States District Court, Eastern District of Massachusetts versus Defendant, Nathan Scott…

AFFIDAVIT FOR ARREST WARRANT

_The undersigned, being duly sworn, on her oath, states that she has __reason to believe that on or about the 14__th __day of July, 2006 in the County __of Barnstable, State of Massachusetts, the above-named defendant did commit the crimes __of: __U.S. Code: Title 18, 1111. Murder (in the first degree perpetrated by aggravating circumstances of __willful, deliberate, malicious, premeditation)_

_The undersigned, being duly sworn, on her oath, states that she has __reason to believe that on or about the 8th __day of January, 2008 in the County __of Providence, State of Rhode Island, the above-named defendant did commit the crimes __of: __U.S. Code: Title 18, 1111. Murder (in the first degree perpetrated by aggravating circumstances of crossing state lines to commit murder)_

_The undersigned, being duly sworn, on her oath, states that she has __reason to believe that since 2001, the above-named defendant did commit the crimes __of: __U.S. Code: Title 18, Part 1, Chapter 95. Illegal Gambling_

_The undersigned, being duly sworn, on her oath, states that she has __reason to believe that in 2005, 2006, 2007 and 2008, the above-named defendant did commit the crimes __of: __U.S. Code: Title 26, Subtitle F, Chapter 75, Subchapter A, Part I. Attempt to Evade or Defeat Tax_

_The undersigned, being duly sworn, on her oath, states that she has __reason to believe that on or about the 2__nd__ day of May, 2004, in the county of New Brunswick, State of North Carolina, the above-named defendant did commit the crimes __of: __U.S. Code: Title 18, Section 1001. Lying to a Government Agent_

_Signed,_

_Haley James, Special Agent, Federal Bureau of Investigation_

_Subscribed and sworn to before me in the county of Suffolk, of the State of Massachusetts this day 20__th__ day of May, 2008. _

_Signed,_

_The Honorable Lawrence Mayes_

_District Judge_

She finished typing and printed the document. The affidavits implicating Royal and Daniel Scott for tax evasion, illegal gambling and obstruction of justice had already been prepared. Soon all the papers were in her hands, just waiting for her signature, waiting to be delivered promptly to the Judge's chambers. Now there was no going back. Nathan Scott's fate had been sealed.

"They're waiting on you, kid."

She looked up to see that she wasn't alone. Standing in the doorway, dressed in a suit and tie was Arnold Edmondson.

"I know," she finally answered after a few moments of silence.

Edmondson sighed. She looked bad. She looked worried, sick even. He knew it was hard for her. He knew she had held out to the end. A part of him admired her tenacity but now it was time to let go. There was nothing more she could do, her job was done.

"You need to sign that," he tossed her a pen.

Haley accepted it but she couldn't sign it, not just yet.

"Who all is here?" she inquired.

"The Calvary. Bailey, Alston and Barbara Farmer are here."

Haley shook her head.

"That's so typical," she muttered.

"What did you expect, rook? This is the moment they've been waiting for, the FBI's crowning achievement. They wanted the Scott's bad but could never get them. You did what no one else could. You handed them over on a silver platter."

"And I'm supposed to feel good about that?"

"You still think Nathan is innocent?"

She closed her eyes.

"I don't know. God, I feel like I don't know anything anymore. Everything is so crazy, so mixed up. I mean, I want to believe in him but it's like I can't. I don't know if he's completely innocent but at the same time I do know he isn't completely guilty. He can't be. There is reasonable doubt there."

Edmondson shrugged.

"You did your job. You followed official orders and infiltrated the family. You investigated and documented every lead and piece of evidence. Your investigation determined enough probable cause to get an arrest. Now it's up to the courts. The Sixth Amendment guarantees him the right to a speedy and impartial trial by jury. The prosecution will present its case and I'm sure the defense will be made up of the best dream team money can buy. In the end, his fate lies with 12 people. It's out of your hands now."

"I don't feel right about this. I feel like I failed. I mean, what if he _is _innocent? What if there was some clue, some detail and I missed it?"

"Don't go beating yourself up, James. You did everything. You fought for him until the very end but it just wasn't enough."

"I can't," her voice broke. "I can't go through with this, I can't do this to him."

"You don't have a choice," he quietly told her.

She exhaled. She knew he was right. All she could do was pick up the pen with a trembling hand and reluctantly sign her name. She felt light headed and had to grab on to the desk for support when she stood. Without further conversation, she followed her colleague into the hallway. They were greeted with laughter and slaps of praise on the back. All that was missing were glasses of Scotch and cigars. It looked more like a party than the end to an official investigation.

"I have to admit, James, I didn't think you had it in you," Bailey smirked. "But you did alright on this one."

Haley said nothing during the short walk to the judge's chambers. He was expecting them and had already been briefed on the case. He read the affidavits and then Haley was sworn under oath and asked to confirm if her written statements were indeed true. As she raised her right hand and repeated the word "yes" over and over again, it felt like she was watching a movie and it was someone else standing there instead of her. But it wasn't. It was real and within minutes, it was over. She had secretly hoped the judge would find a technicality, something wrong, some mistake that would render insufficient evidence. But it was not to be. Judge Mayes signed the affidavits and issued three federal arrest warrants seeking the detainment of Royal, Dan and Nathan Scott. Bailey gleefully accepted the paperwork and Haley thought she might throw up again right then and there.

"Now what?" she flatly asked, when the five agents were back in the hallway outside of chambers.

"Tomorrow morning Haley Webb will officially resign from the Scott's. You're off the case," Farmer explained.

She breathed a sigh of relief. At least it would be over. She could try to go back to Phoenix and resume some sort of a normal life, whatever that was.

"Relieved of all duties and responsibilities, huh?" she mumbled under her breath.

Bailey was only too happy to correct her.

"Au contraire. Here you go," he handed her the warrants.

Haley frowned.

"What do I do with these?"

"You see the word _**Return **_at the bottom of each warrant? There is a space there for the arresting officer to sign once the suspects have been apprehended. That's you, James."

"What?"

"It's your case from beginning to end. You are the arresting officer."

Haley felt faint. She couldn't. It was one thing to be undercover and have to lie to him, then charge him in an official affidavit. She felt bad enough. But it was quite another ballgame to have to personally slap the cuffs on him. There was no way. How could she even face him?

"I…I can't."

"You can and you will."

"What about my identity? It'll blow my cover."

"What cover? Who gives a rat's ass? We've got him. Case closed."

"But…"

"Come on, let's get some lunch," he rubbed his potbelly, ignoring her pleas. "I'm starving."

Haley gave Alston, the one man who had always been on her side, a beseeching look but it was of no use. He could not help her and the way he looked away only confirmed that fact. She then turned to Edmondson.

"I'm sorry," he simply mouthed.

And just like that it was over and they were ready to eat lunch while she stood there feeling like her whole world had just collapsed around her. It only seemed to get worse and worse. It was just one more chapter in The Persecution of Nathan Scott by the Coward Haley James.


End file.
